Elemental Legends II: The Protector of Darkness
by Shitza
Summary: The Bladebreakers are flying home from their adventure of the Elite Tournament when suddenly the plane crashes in the cold ice of Siberia. New mysteries unfolds as the find their way to a place no stranger had ever walked upon. Completed SQL nr:III up
1. Prologue

_**Shitza: Hello again, Shitza is back with the sequel, just as promised. I hope you didn't wait for too long. I really had to sort out some notes for the fic, which includes new cool attacks and some structure as well. There is a lot less blading here though, but I still promise action for those who want. It says general, but that's because there is so many different things in it, as mysteries, actions, romance, maybe drama (yet I am horrible on writing drama, be warned, I am not that dramatic of me).**_

_**Also have to say, good guessing of the people who thought the titles were related. This could have been one big fic, but it would be a bit too weird if it was, so it is split into two. I don't think anyone really bothers about it, I am surprised there are few flames yet. (I've had about forty flames about my spelling so far, which I am not that surprised about.) **_

_**Anyway, I better stop babbling and get to work. I really have to thank storm-of-insanity for the help on Kai's attacks. It is horrible to come up with new attacks that sound cooler then the previous, I guess my work will have to describe the attacks cooler then they sound. **_

_**Nop, I am stopping my boring speeches now and I should let you carry on with the story. This is just the prologue, describing events between they left the airport and to the beginning of this fic. Have to say this kept me up quite a while to get things right, I really like this beginning. I bet you want to start now, so me, I'll be quiet, you should go on. **_

_**Shitza**_

**_Copyright and Disclaimer: This fic is barely meant for reading and enjoyment, but if someone steals it then you are in trouble. This story was never created to make money. As for the authors, she owns nothing more then the plot, the words written on it... those things. She doesn't own Beyblade, the characters, the bit beast, bladesor anything else from the3 series. _**

_**Ps. I really hope everyone gets, that even if the dialogs are written English, most texts are meant as if they are speaking Japanese. Do remember were they are from…**_

**The Protector of Darkness**

**Prologue**

Hilary wasn't usually bothered by flying, and mostly didn't care about these kinds of details. The brown haired girl, the unnamed cheerleader and trainer of the Bladebreakers sat alone by one of the windows, staring out through it.

There was something nagging her, something was deeply wrong. One thing, the flight. She hadn't seen a single other person except for them as they flew. The whole plane seemed to be deserted; still she guessed that the pilots were at the front, not bothering about the seven teens flying back to Japan. Staring down over the mass of woods in Russia she sighed. The guys didn't seem to bother about the quiet journey. They had spread as they pleased. Max and Tyson sat behind her, talking happily about the tournament that they had miraculously enough, won! Ray sat on the other side of the plane, writing a letter to Mariah, his girlfriend. Hilary knew ever since that little incident that seemed to have opened the two Neko Jins hearts, Ray couldn't stop thinking about her and longed to get back to his village. Hilary gave Tyson a dirty look. After all, since the tour they had been declared as an official couple, but through this flight she had been alone.

Behind the chatting teens, Chief sat having a argument with his laptop, or rather the bit beast inside of it. Dizzi simply didn't agree to throw away the Solitaire and Chief complained loudly. This had forced Kai, their team captain to walk away to the very end of the plane, and Hilary could perhaps not see him from here she sat, but she knew he was going back to his old anti-social self. So pitiful, she liked the more talkative Kai. But she guessed it would take Kai a lot to become more social, especially after the shots Ian had taken of him. The lilac haired blader should probably have been strangled if Bryan and Spencer hadn't been close by. Now, Kai was in a terrible mood, and his headaches grew as his teammates all had seen the pictures. Ian would pay as soon as he would be back to Russia.

But there was another blader onboard, yet he didn't belong to the team. Zeo Zagart was asleep at the front, also tired from the endless amount of racket that could be found wherever these guys went. His father had called him to finish a business project for him and the poor guy had been travelling none stop, for the minimum of two days, trying to sort it up. He had barely made it to the plane and fallen asleep once on. Zeo had once been an android, but was now, incredible enough, flesh and bone as you or me. Their ex-teammate's sister, had through some mysterious hocus pocus, changed him. Zeo was grateful, but it had its sides as he grew more and more tired easier then before. He still had to train his stamina, big changes like that took a lot of physical damage upon you.

Hilary looked back; the noise behind her had ceased. She wondered if both guys had fallen asleep, but as she turned there was no one. 'Oh great' she thought. 'Now they have left me on my own…' "When I get my hands on that Tyson I will…"

"Will what?" asked a male voice from above. She looked up and saw Tyson looking down at her. "Will do what?" he asked again, this time grinning.

Hilary smiled. Tyson could be a jerk, and as they blue haired blader slowly bent down to kiss his girlfriend she had to admit, with her heart, he really could be a romantic jerk.

------------

"Brother, brother! Slow down will you!"

There was a crash, followed by a loud thud. "What?" a voice asked.

"Slow down will you, there's no need to hurry, the ice never moves around here. The gold will stay were we left it."

The other voice sighed, loudly. "Remind me who it was to say to put it there."

"That was you idea, said the female voice. And it I a perfect hiding place, no one hardly walks up to the surface anymore. Too cold, and I agree. A normal man would freeze to death if he stays too long up there."

"Even in the summer" the other voice murmured. "It's so nice around here, when there's no harm there is always ice and the ice is always the harm, isn't it."

"Shut up, let's get moving on. We need to be back in a few days for the festivities. Have you already forgotten?" the female voice asked.

"Forget, how can I forget with you as my sister. Fine, let's go. The sooner we are done the sooner we get back home."

The woman smiled in the dark. Her face was completely hidden behind a gold mask; strand of her dark short hair fell before her eyes. They had however no idea what expected the…

------------

It was lunch, and food was served. In an odd way, there was no one serving, everything had been done mechanically. Hilary finally understood why no one was there, it was really ingenious, still she did wish it wouldn't have to be so silent. It was almost frightening.

Tyson, who was finishing his fifth helping of food, noticed her arm tremble. "What's up Hil, something wrong?" he asked.

Hilary shook her head. She guessed she was just imagining things, but it felt as if they were going down again. But they could not; it had to be at least three or four hors of flight. She wasn't the only one noticing. Ray got up of is chair, his ears twitching and his golden eyes alert.

"What's wrong Ray?" Max asked as the Neko Jin passed their seats.

Kai suddenly appeared as well. Hilary now understood something was really wrong, or their captain wouldn't react.

Suddenly the plane jerked, going down. They were currently over the mysterious and unmapped area of Siberia, where people literally stayed away from. Kai and ray were thrown down into two unoccupied seats. The female pilots voice could be heard telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts as they were going down. All seven had no time to really get what was happening until the plane landed on the ice, glided and whirled around. Before anyone could really understand the matter of what had happened all electricity went out, all went black.

The lights would never awaken again. The seven teens sat stunned in their seats as their brains slowly picked up the details. They were stranded, and they probably had nowhere to go. Kenny sat sniffing over Dizzi, who had shut down. Zeo was the first to unfasten his seatbelt and walked over to everyone else.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. They all nodded. It was dark, but Zeo managed to make them out by the shadows. They unfastened themselves and scampered into different directions. Ray went to see what had happened to the pilots; Tyson and Max helped Kenny (Who was kind of tuck in his seat) to get up. The brown haired genius still whimpered over his destroyed laptop. Hilary was looking after signs of other life from the plane; she meant someone had to control the automatic stuff around. Zeo tried to convince, a rather panicking Max that cell-phones probably didn't work this far out in the wild.

Ray came back after ten minutes, looking oddly pale. Stammering he told them there wasn't ay pilots onboard. Hilary turned out a bit later saying she hadn't found anyone. When they told her about the pilots she went into a rampage.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I bet it was that Veymo, or maybe some other evil guy who sent us here. They want us dead!"

Everyone else shook their heads. Veymo was dead, and they seriously doubted someone of the elementals had any technical experience.

"So, what shall we don then?" Tyson asked. "We can't out of here unless anyone knows how to fly a plane from this kind of ground. I hate to say this, but I think things are over."

No one noticed Kai staring out the window. The captain suddenly hurried to one of the doors and opened it. Dressed in only a jacket he jumped out into the cold air. It was freezing, but he knew he had seen something, which wasn't an ice-bear or something like that. It was people, how hysterical or mad it sounded. They were not alone.

"Kai!" Tyson called after him. The rest of the teens hurried to see what was going on. Kai was fighting through the snow that had started to fall. His life in Russia however had taught him not to fear snow and he was relieved to see he hadn't been wrong. Only three hundred metres away he saw two shadows. It was two teenagers, around their own ages, digging into the ice after what looked like a small wooden box. Kai signalled to them with a freezing hand. The two looked up. Both were wearing gold masks and they looked really unusual. They were both also wearing warm fur coats.

"Foreigners?" one of them said, in perfect Japanese. Kai was shocked, but he didn't show anything. He just nodded.

The shortest of them, a boy as Kai could see, looked past his shoulder and stared at the plane. He suddenly grabbed the axe he was holding and hurried over. Kai really wondered what was going on, and seeing the axe he made a move to hurry back. The girl shook her head.

"No, don't. My brother will take care of it."

Kai was pretty certain he would take care of things. And he was equally surprised when the boy returned with everyone else, wrapped up in blankets.

"We must hurry!" the girl said taking the box with both hands She gave the boy a nod and they led them towards what looked like a cliff. Everyone was freezing; they barely noticed where they went.

"Where are you taking us?" Hilary asked after the hour of walk they had done to reach some kind of secret destination. The pair ignored her question, both looking for some kind of switch. They soon found it, a loose stone in the middle. The girl pushed it. As if everything was magic, the cliff opened to reveal a magnificent tunnel.

"Hurry, the storm is getting bad. We must take travel underground!" the boy said grinning. No one complained, they simply followed inside the lit tunnel.

Once they felt the cold release from them they finally looked up to what was a sight indeed. The cave, or probably millions of caves they had entered, had been hand crafted from some mountain and led straight down to the underground. The walls were lit with flaming torches. The cave was high so they could walk normally without fearing to bump into rocks. It was really warm; they even had to take of their jackets, all sweating. What was this place?

The more surprise came, as the girl and boy took of the masks. The boy had red flaming hair, something they hadn't bothered to take notice of out in the storm. He was gazing warmly at them with bright green eyes, a wide smile. The girl had short black hair, probably cut thorough some kind of accident, brown dark eyes and she too was smiling.

"I can't believe it!" max said sitting down upon the ground. Ray fell down beside him, eyes round as plates.

Zeo shook his head, Kai said nothing but a million thoughts swirled in his head. Tyson stood, his face awed by the sight.

"Close you mouth Tyson, we are going!" Kim said still smiling. She was holding to the box as if it was made of diamond or something.

"Yeah, and unless you seven wants to spend your nights in these stinking caves, I may suggest you follow us!" Daichi said, grinning. The Bladebreakers said nothing, stood up and followed. It would take them a long time before they would find out what kind of mysteries they were about to attend.

_TBC_

_**End Notes: **_

_**Shitza: I am really evil am I? I really wonder if any of you have as much as an idea of what is about to happen. For once, do you know where they could have bumped into? I really doubt it, but oh well… makes quite the story won't it. Oh, I can't wait to write more, I have really been longing to start on this. And I have just started… **_

_**(Grins some more) Thank you storm-of-insanity for the wonderful tips about how to write Kai without-making-him-too-OOC. It was really useful. I will be clinging to those tips now, I am much of a soft spot when it comes to the handsome Russian. But I leave the drooling to others, I have no one particular at the moment, though I like many of them, but I have stopped drooling. Unless particular scenes, but that's out of writing. Please review and tell if you liked this! **_

_**Shitza **_


	2. the Captured BitBeast

_**Shitza: I am really bored, it is really unusual for me updating this often an since there really isn't anything to do around here at the moment then I guess I really don't have anything better to do. **_

_**Loads of really there. Well, hello! This is me back again, early as ever. Feels like I'm updating once a day now, completely ignoring another fic that I was thinking of finishing before the summer. Doesn't look like that. **_

**_Oh well, can't be helped. That fic has some sad details about the place I am currently sitting in, so I decided to wait. The really hard schoolwork doesn't start till later September when the exams start again. It is the real fun around Sweden, exams every week, in every single subject we have. Oh, I am really longing. (And I really hoped you noticed my sarcasm.) To be honest I can't wait till next vacation already, sometime around Halloween. School starts 22nd August, which isn't too far away, yuck! _**

_**O, I better get on writing now. I am not going to do like last year, overwriting myself, so if my plans and my too inspirational brain agrees, there will in the end only be these series to update. I have finished 1/5 so far. Better get on. Things are really turning more fantasy from here. I hope you liked the prologue, which entered the realms of the first chapter as well. Haha, you'll see. **_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: You better lean back and bring some popcorn. This is a loooooooong chapter. **_

_**Pps: Please forgive this author's sudden change of direction. I know this chapter will be a turn, but I really need to fit in the background history to this place, and to do that this chapter may seem strange. Like in the last fic, we will follow different "journeys". Can't tell you which though, spoils everything. **_

**Chapter 1 The Captured Bit-Beast**

Things had started to go downhill for everyone now. It wasn't because that the caves they walked went down or that they were tired. They still couldn't believe how on Earth Daichi and Kim had appeared right here in the middle of nowhere. The pair of them also kept mysteriously quiet, as if they had something hidden in mind. All they did was to lead them further down, sometimes stop to rest as one of them somehow always hurried into the caves to later return with either a couple of rabbits or something else available to eat. How they did it no one knew. They had changed very much in their ways. Both of them were relaxed, as if they were close to exhausted 24/7. In the end though Hilary grew frustrated from all the silence that she grabbed Daichi's wrist stopping the shorter teen from continuing.

"Now what is really going on?" she asked as they had been down there for about two days without any answers. "What are you two doing here? Why are you dressed so oddly? Where are we?"

Daichi chuckled. He looked around and nodded towards his sister who grinned and opened another path, by simply lifting one of the torches by the wall. Everyone stared at the sight. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Daichi and Kim lead them down towards the since long wanted exit of the journey, and both grinned when they looked at their friends expression. Once they stepped out warm winds met them, followed by the drilling of multi coloured birds and the sounds from trees and dripping water.

"Welcome!" Daichi said bowing stupidly. "To the Elemental Valley, our humble home!"

It was really a sight. They were standing on a cliff, looking over a deep valley right in the middle of nowhere. The heat from the wind came from a huge volcano in the south, brining the warm winds towards them. The Valley was really something of the extraordinary and Ray, who had the best eyes of them, could find the details of some kind of civilisation. He saw villages, and borders protecting them. He could make out eight so far, some placed in the most odd locations like in a crater of an old dead volcano.

"How many are they?" he asked. Kim smiled. "Ten," she answered. "And the big market and trade in the middle. No one trust anyone around here, it is really wonderful to be back, right brother." Daichi nodded. "Well, I guess we better hurry before the trouble brews again. Your village is nearest little brother, hurry up then!"

Daichi gave his sister a complaining look, but then he sighed and signalled to everyone to follow. The followed him down the cliff, to what looked like a farmers paradise. Huge lawns with nothing more then an endless amount of growing met them. Daichi sighed again, nodded towards the people working out in the rice fields, and by the apple trees.

"Dear brother remind me to buy at least three tons of rice before I'll go back to the fires, okay!" Kim said as they passed one of many fields. Daichi nodded, making a mental note for himself.

"What on Earth will you need three tons of rice for?" Hilary asked. Kim giggled and Daichi stopped in his tracks chuckling.

"I guess we never told you about this place, really!" he said receiving some odd variations of looks from the other teens. Kim shook her head. "Looks like you made quite the deal keeping things silent." She admitted. "A proper introduction might come in handy."

Daichi nodded and bowed deeply. "Daiku Chin Sumeragi, Priest of the Earth Village."

"And Kin Dama Thon, Priestess of the Fire Village!" Kim said, bowing as well. The remaining seven teens stared at them.

"We are the rulers, or as close to rulers you can get, over our villages. We are also the ones to sort out all business in our villages from the tiniest little missing grain of rice to the biggest battles you will ever see, and I really hope we don't have one of those on out shoulders, right sis!" Kim nodded.

"Battles?" Max asked nervously.

"Another time, perhaps!" Daichi said. "Ah, here we are!" he concluded as they walked up to two enormous gates.

"Brother, I really hope you told everyone in there I am here on friendly matters. I don't want a bunch of archers on my heals!" Kim said as the two magnificent doors opened to reveal a busy street with people hurrying around in different directions. Indeed this was something incredible, like coming to a medieval village from the early Eras in Japan. The houses were built of hay, tightly folded with ropes. Kids played a variation of games, including beyblade, on the streets. Mothers sat under the roofs, picking dried herbs mixing them into different sort of potions and salves. The men were all outside, working on the fields.

"This is amazing!" Tyson said. Everyone nodded. Daichi led them up the crowded streets; people who saw him bowed respectfully and gave Kim a rather stern look. The dark haired girl ignored them, following her brother up to a bigger mansion or some kind of temple in the middle of the crowded village.

The Bladebreakers and Zeo hurried after them as well as they managed. People stared as they walked, some of the ids giggled loudly. Red hair seemed to be the fashion of the village and through that they stayed out.

Daichi reached the temple with relief; his sister close at his heals. Two armoured guards stood by the door guarding it. Max and Hilary looked quite shocked as they passed them, not daring to look back.

"Daiku, Daiku, you are back!" a female voice said. Daichi was thrown back as a blonde haired girl jumped into his arms. The girl, who didn't look older then fifteen, kissed his cheek, much to his friends giggles.

"Later Shi-Ma" Daichi said growling. Kim looked as if she was about to burst out in laughter.

"Finally caught in the web, I'm not really surprised, she is quite cute after all." She said.

"I am glad when I get away from her, you are lucky sis to keep your admirers away."

"I only do that by proving I am a head higher then they." She said pulling a face. "But honestly, it is quite ridiculous."

Tyson looked at him, quite puzzled.

"We marry when we are around 16-17. Sis has a very professional way to keep her admirers away, I am simply too soft and has a fanclub over my heels." There were a lot of giggles from his friends. Daichi growled and walked back towards one of the guards. "And I thought you were supposed to keep here away!" he told them. Even if it was from a distant, but the guys could see the guards pointing at something. Daichi looked over and sighed.

"She was here on my invitation Oh mighty priest." Another woman with brown hair and purple eyes said sternly. Daichi sighed once more.

"Couldn't you have warned me!" he whimpered.

"Why really, your sister already knows about it. And why have you dragged her dung of companions over here?" the woman asked.

"They are not her companions!" Daichi murmured, but the woman ignored them and walked up to them, inspecting.

"They really look weird, has they come up with some new kind of disguise?" she walked pass Kai and ray and suddenly stopped before Kenny, who was still holding his precious laptop. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh," Kenny said happily. "This is Dizzi, my bit beast. She is through some kind of accident stuck in my laptop, but she don't seem to mind unless I remove the Solitaire."

The woman stopped dead as Kenny continued his scientific talk. Suddenly she pulled her hands over her ears, roaring with rage.

"Rule number one Daiku, wherever you are in the valley, foreigners are forbidden in this Valley!" she said, her eyes burning with hate. "No look what they are doing, brining forbidden tricks into our borders."

The Bladebreakers were taken aback. What on earth was the woman talking about? They all glared at chief and signed for him to close the laptop. But it was too late. The woman had already grabbed it and now threw it into the floor, breaking it into three pieces.

"I will summon the others for this, you will be out of here before you know it." Then she took off, walking away out towards the gate they had entered.

Daichi sighed, he was in trouble!

"Don't worry little brother, I am sure I can convince Lee-Eck into a good vote from us. After all, fire and earth has been on good terms for centuries."

The Bladebreakers, and Zeo, who had no idea of what just had happened, felt quite relieved when Kim and Daichi took them to some more quiet quarters of the temple in order for some history, lessons and well reserved rest.

--------

Ray opened an eye, still feeling slightly tired and asleep, but his mind was racing with images and thoughts from the last twenty four hours. Indeed it had been a shock, it had been unsuspected. But most of all, they still hadn't explained themselves fully. He still couldn't understand how a Valley of this size could stay hidden from everyone else's, outside, knowledge.

They all had been led to a small dark room where they had been given hard mattresses, made of some kind of animal skin and hay. It was unusual, not really uncomfortable unless you had slept on fluffy mattresses all your life. Ray didn't bother, he had lived in a Village like this all his life and didn't really bother the luxury. He hated to admit it, but this felt a bit like home.

He sat up and looked around. Most people, Zeo, Kai, Tyson and Chief had fallen asleep. Hilary was turning trying to fins it more comfortable to lie. The poor girl hated this. Max also sat up, looking down at his hands. Ray got up and quietly, like a mouse, walked up to him.

"Do you really think we will see dawn after this?" Max asked anxiously. "I mean, the look upon that woman's face when she found out we were foreigners, it scared me."

Ray sighed. "They must really be isolated here, I mean what kind of contacts can you get in the middle of nowhere. But Max, didn't it feel like she was terrified someone had brought something that could affect peoples mind. Think about it, these people have probably never held a phone before. There is something about this village that doesn't feel right."

Suddenly a door slid open. Ray and Max looked up to see a blonde haired girl in the faint lights from the corridor. The girl was trembling, probably out of fear.

"M-Mistress P-Priestess asked me to come and f-fetch you!" she said stammering. "B-Buts since you seem to have fallen asleep, maybe I sh..."

"No need" Max said. "Me and my friend here can come with you." He said as both he and ray stood up following the trembling girl through the corridors, to what in nowadays terms looked like an Office, except that it really wasn't. The girl bowed as the walked inside, she didn't follow however.

The room they had entered, was lit with a fire in the middle. The floor was soft sand and the walls unsuspectingly of bamboo. The roof was lower then the rest of the house, meaning an average Western man would have to stand bent underneath. There were two empty cushions before the fire, facing it. Ray and Max sat down, looking into the fire. They had no idea what awaited them.

Kim sat on the other side of the fire, continually spoken to by a large beefy man sitting beside her. The man had fiery red hair, the beard and the long hair made it look like a mane from an old lion. He had a large moustache, was wearing a golden tunic with embroided fire, blood red pants and sandals. It looked though as if he had problems moving, much thanks to his wide belly and his apatite. He was constantly chewing on a large steak before him.

Ray had to take deep breath not to pull any sorts of faces, it was after all disgusting to watch. Max sat ghostly pale, starring at him.

"Don't mind him" Kim murmured. "This is just Lee-Eck, the Priest of Fire. He simply wanted to come and have a good look of the two of you, not to mention some of the wonders of beef. He has a worse apatite then Tyson to be honest and usually I prefer not to be in the same room with him eating."

Ray could clearly understand why. Lee-Eck soon finished the large beef, snapped his fingers and even more food was taken to him. Kim shook her head. "You should calm down, we have guests watching." She said.

Lee-Eck snorted. "Anyone complaining about my apatite will have to answer to my sword." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. He pointed a large chubby finger at the corner where a huge sword stood leaning to the wall. Kim sighed. "That's an old trick." She said and turned back towards the fire.

"I think it is time for some explanations, questions later, but right now I think it is best for everyone if we show you what we do, what this Valley was made for and why we are here."

Lee-Eck handed her, between a large bite from a chicken leg and a bottle of wine, a small pouch containing some ash powder, which she happily threw into the fire. Ray and Max couldn't help but to stare. It was like watching into some kind of mini-TV.

-----------

The Bit-Beast Valley

"This Valley was formed around 10 215 years ago, by the time everyone was still sleeping in caves and hunting with clubs. There is really no big difference from here, except that the people here had discovered the biggest weapon of all time. Bit-Beast. This may seem strange since the biggest wars have been fought, thankfully without these spirits, but compared to any laser, bomb or gun a Bit-Beast is far more dangerous once it gets the taste of blood. The symptoms are rare, however they have occurred plenty of times, yet never been registered from the outside world. Indeed, only 10 211 years ago our ancestors learned to tame the beasts and put them into a various sort of objects. Swords, armour, and jewellery… the list is endless.

But with the discovery came responsibility and 9724 years ago the village sealed itself from any prying eyes. Why no one has been able to find it, is because you cannot unless you know the secrets. You cannot spot it from above, because the barriers make it look like a plain of snow. The caves we came through goes hundreds and hundreds of miles around, there are only three entrances and billions of caves, not to mention traps. Even I don't know the endless amount of protections our ancestors put in there, I never leave to an unexplored cave for safety reasons. This Valley swore to keep the secrets secret, for we had a much deeper research about the dangers and the powers behind these things.

We have stayed hidden all this time, yes you are not the first foreigners, you are just the luckiest ones. The people who have managed to enter this place have most often been killed. Me and my brother are trying to bend the rules for once, and hopefully you will be allowed to stay for a short time, I really think this could be some good experiences for you. After all, with everything going on, this place should open more. Not to tourists but to experienced bladders, like yourselves for instance.

Anyway, to continue the background. 4756 years ago there was a great war between the different villages. When the war finally subsided it turned instead to be fights within the villages. Half the population was against the priest and priestesses orders about peace and they left. This is how a selected amount of villages, most find in Japan and China, some few in both countries of Korea and a few on Mongolia, was formed. Your Village, the White Tiger Village, is a grand example Ray. You don't know perhaps, I think those records have been destroyed, but you are cousins to our friends in the Village of Lightning. The Saint Shields are another example, who has kept the old traditions. They are in fact related to this village, but rivalry sets them apart. If you see anyone of them do tell us for they are grounded from these lands, yet they show up now and then to steal he rocks.

However, as half the population left so did many of the bit-beasts and not long afterwards bit beasts became a tradition even outside of these borders. And with that we had to rearrange the laws to follow these journeys. Today every blader with a bit beast has at least one of us following them around. Not 24/7 but most of the time, especially during tours. These people are called Miniwans or Observers. They never react unless something terrible is about to happen. I know the Miniwan chasing after Tyson's tail, he was asking for resign right after the Russian World tournament. He didn't get it, he is still following Tyson around. Poor guy.

To return to the subject about the bit-beast history, and to finish it, the noble and ancient art of this valley is to make sure bit-beasts are kept safe and out of danger. I know times when people wanted to summon all bit-beasts back to the valley, but it has never happened. So far we are trying to keep our eyes on people like my father or Voltaire who are the really dangerous ones. We have loosened our holds on you guys and be grateful. I remember for example the day, I was over by the Lightning Village so it wasn't hard to miss, that Ray had received Driger. It was a turmoil to tell you and it took us years to calm down enough. The change of the keeper is always nerving since there is only one village good enough to predict things, and they never tell us their predictions. But still, those fellows are very weird. I haven't met anyone who hasn't given me the creeps."

-------------

Ray couldn't breath, they were still locked into the images they ad seen and the stories they had heard.

"But…" Max started. "But, if the Saint Shields are related to this place, and they steal Bit beasts? What do you really do then?" he asked.

"Yes…" Ray finally managed to say. "How come my village doesn't then."

Kim smiled and Lee-Eck snorted from laughter beside her. "To answer your question Ray, it is quite simple. That was a long time ago and since the villages lost contact the White Tigers continued their lives as they wanted it, more peacefully. The two villages grew more and more apart until one generation, don't know which, stopped chasing bit-beast and started to use them for other purposes."

"As for what we do." Lee-Eck said. "we are not like those filthy bags of the Saint Shields. We are far more noble that that. We don't capture bit-beast because we fear them being tools. This Valley has enough powers to stop that kind of war before anything goes wrong so we don't bother capturing weak and mindless garbage. We concentrate on the blood-thirsty ones that kin here mentioned. The ones who has gotten a taste for blood."

"And what are those?" Max asked, feeling his blood run cold.

"Well…" Kim started. "They can't be called bit-beast any longer since they have abandoned those forms and are now living in human corpses. No, they are Demons. Yes, Demons, and be really happy we don't let those out of our sight. When bit-beast abandons the powers it has gotten to live of blood nature disposes of all forms and spirits so only the shadow remains. This shadow seeks out the corps of a buried man or woman and enters it. It drains all blood so all demons are bloodless and from that moment controls the body. The really weak Demons are easy to spot, they have no pupils and they usually can't talk. Stronger ones is a nightmare since you rarely notice any difference. This place works like a shield between the outside world and hell where they live. Their goal is to destroy us while we are trying to destroy them. It is not pleasant, sometimes you end up killing your own friend because his or hers body is now a demon."

"About 2000 years ago there was a gigantic demon war when probably every Demon of that time entered the surface and attacked us. We barely managed to stay alive and seal them into a crack of the Earth. Some of the villages, like ours, the Village of ice and the village of Lightning, guard the place. We received the honour of sleeping right above them. If they ever show their ugly faces above surface again we light the volcano as a signal for war. No one is left out."

Once more colour had drained from Max and Ray put a friendly arm on his shoulder. This was really too much for him. Kim noticed this too and smiled.

"Don't worry Max, that was 2045 years ago and since then there hasn't been a single demon re-entering this world. You are quite safe with us.

Max nodded.

"Be happy for this, the only bit beasts we ever capture are too strong to be kept by humans, or to wild to live in this world. You don't know, you may see us do that one day. It is actually quite fun to do so, at least you don't have to sit down and do nothing."

Lee-Eck laughed, his booming voice made the dust blow up.

"I think you better take your friend to that cosy room of yours. H looks like he has received quite the shock."

Ray nodded and took max arm. He led the stunned teen back to the still dark room, where the others waited.

"Where were you?" Tyson asked once Max was back on his mattress.

Ray smiled. "Just wait till you will hear this." He said before telling them everything they had heard, making Tyson's eyes go round and Kenny faint from fear.

---------

(Day after)

Hilary was trembling terribly enough as they sat in the middle of what looked like a grand hall. The seven teens were facing the finally arrived Priestesses and Priests of the Valley. All in all there were Nine Priests and Ten Priestesses. Ten because the Village of Darkness had through the centuries only been the Priestess to rule and they never cared to find a priest.

Behind the pairs of rulers stood the Elites, meaning the Bladebreakers spotted some familiar faces. Anto stood behind his Priestess looking anxious. Lei looked calm, almost dreaming. Sakhmekh was talking Chinese with his Priestess, a beautiful Neko Jin with long black hair reaching down to her feet, oddly enough tied in the same sort of style ray had. Probably just a coincident. Raya yawned behind the two gold rugs Kim and Lee-Eck sat on, looking slightly bored. The long knives Kai surely remembered, pointed out from several places in her uniform. So far they could see four, but they all guessed there had to be more.

"Are you ready to hear your fate?" asked a elderly voice coming from an aged woman. The long hair was snow-white, eyes like cats inclining she was an old Neko Jin. The old hands were holding a staff with odd symbols.

The seven heads nodded. They were ready…

"As the oldest living elemental here, I will read the will out from the ten villages. Five votes have spoken for your sake, though the Village of darkness didn't want to put up their reasons. The village of Fire declares your uses in communication and is convinced you can keep our secrets and use them in a good way. The village of Earth declares you are worthy enough to stay. (Daichi shot his priestess a murderous look after this.) the Village of Love has spoken to say it would be a shame of waste. The village of Thunder says you would make a wonderful help. There is an equal amount of votes and as for that we will have to go into further discussion and ask you some questions. One village each, may the Wind start.

The wind priest nodded. He was dressed in blue silk, as was the priestess. "Do you have any evil intentions to any of us here in this valley or to anyone living here?" he asked, directing his question to Kai.

Kai sighed. "We have no intentions to any harm, unless you are the ones to harm us. But we have no idea how we really got here and it was never our intentions to even arrive, it sort of happened. As it seems, someone has tried to dispose of us, but gravely failed."

There was an interesting sort of murmur around the room. The fire village was next in question.

"Can you swear, on behalf of no harm, that no harm will be made?" Lee-Eck asked.

"We swear, on our bit beasts and on our unbreakable bonds no harm will be done as no harm is done." Tyson answered holding his blade across his chest.

The long haired priestess of lightning came next in order. "Can you keep everything you will see as a secret, unless this bond is broken?" she asked.

Max nodded. "No words about what we have seen will leave our lips without your admissions."

The water priest continued, dressed in black while the priestess wore purple. "Will you care for the things living, as if they were living of flesh and blood?"

Ray had no idea what to answer, so Zeo jumped in. "We will care for what's beautiful inside and dispose of those who wish us harm."

"Good answer!" Lei said admitting.

"Will you love the beauty in those who are beautiful?" the neat priestess of love asked.

"We will love them with our hearts as long as we know what to love." Ray answered thinking it was probably the most suitable answer for someone dedicated to love as she sounded.

"Can you keep the secrets, secrets that you may find out?" The priest of illusion, a blonde man looking a bit like Enrique, asked.

"We won't utter a word!" Hilary said giggling.

"Can we trust you the wisdom of ancient times to be used for good purposes?" the priest of wisdom said formally.

"All wisdom will be shared in our hearts and used to do good, my lord!" Kenny said astounded by the thought of wisdom. The priestess giggled by the answer.

"Will you obey the laws we set upon you?" asked the cold priestess of ice.

"We obey everything you ask us for, as long as they have understanding good intentions." Zeo asked, his voice indicating he really didn't like this woman.

"Are you willing to lend us friendship and trust?" Daichi asked, Tyson couldn't help but to smile.

"We are willing to help whoever is our friend." He said.

The last one to ask was the Priestess of Darkness.

"Will you come to our aid, no matter the dangers?"

No one knew what to say but an answer had to be said.

"We will be your aid an do our best in the dangers." Hilary said, trembling slightly.

The old Neko Jin smiled. "Now who can think of bending the rules and let these youngsters stay for the time required?" she asked. Five hands, the ones who had voted for them, shot up at once. The priest and priestess of Illusion sighed and said. "As long as no harm is meant…" they said together raising a hand. Anto bent over to his priestess begging and the woman smiled, raising her hand, hocking the priest of wind. The priest of water also smiled, as his hand was raised into the air. The priest of Wisdom soon followed. The priestess of ice however ignored them. She wouldn't budge.

"Well, it looks like there is a clear majority even if our dear Ice here doesn't agree with us. The council of he valley agrees then on the terms?" Kim said smiling.

"So it seems" the priest of the win said getting back up. "Now, if this is settled we will move on, however, seeing as two of our new friends here indicates strong winds around them why not follow us and we can show you the wonders of wind.

Tyson nodded. The priestess gently took Hilary's hand helping the younger teen to her feet.

"Why don't we go as well, let's give this youngster some real taste of tigers." The priestess of lightning said as ray followed them. Something nagged him though as if he had seen the older woman before.

"Why don't you join us?" the giggling water priestess asked max, and he followed.

And so the seven teens split up. Tyson and Hilary went east with the wind. Ray went east to the lightning. Max went up north to a great lake, where the water village lay in the centre. Kai followed Kim and Lee-Eck to the fiery volcano mountain in the south. Kenny was happily following the pair of wisdom, north east towards the village of Wisdom and last but not least, Zeo hurried after the steps of the priestess of darkness, who seemed to have chosen him as some sort of servant. It would soon turn out to be more.

They all didn't meet until the night arrived, once more in the village of Earth. Everyone had a tale to tell, and so they fell asleep, for the most horrible way to be awoken,

------------

(Shitza: Should I or should I not stop here. (Looks at the name of the chapter.) Whops, looks like I still a lot more to do then.(Grins)

------------

Everyone was abruptly awoken by the sounds of screaming and the roaring of what sounded like a monster. The blankets flew of as they all hurried to the entrance to find out there was indeed more to this place then any other living outsider ever would know. The sky was still dark, though it was close to morning. Ray, who had the best proven eyes of the team couldn't believe his eyes. There was smoke, there was fire. People screaming all scattering from the gates towards the lake that glittered in the East, by a faint moonlight. But it was neither the smoke, fires nor the screams that had captured his eyes. In the faint light he could see something extraordinary. A huge monstrous creature howling into the moon. It wasn't any ordinary beast. The hair was made of snakes, the cold face looked rocky. It was huge, probably as tall as a mountain.

"Medusa!" Tyson said. "What?" everyone else asked.

"Medusa, a horrible creature from Greek mythology. (Shitza: I think it was Greek, sorry if I'm wrong.) It was said that she turns you into stone by simply looking at you. Dad stumbled across the legend when he was researching about ancient bit beast through the Antique. He told me."

Max peered through the darkness. He looked upon the beast's eyes to see they were glowing red. A roaring voice, coming from the beast herself, said "Stone Blaze". Red flames shot over the terrified villagers, some of them indeed turned to stone.

"That is terrible" Hilary said as a small child stopped in his tracks, now looking like a living sculpture.

Suddenly the roaring was mixed with voices, and they could make out some of them. "All right everyone, let's get to work." The voice of Kim shouted and something red and burning shot out from the darkness. The beast roared, swung one of the stone arms towards the ground. A few voices shrieked, obviously trying to duck.

"Right in the middle of the night." Another female voice said complaining, surprisingly enough sounding like Raya.

More voices joined in, sounding like commands and attacks. Unable to resist the Bladebreakers sprinted towards the destroyed gates. As they got closer they saw the priest and priestesses from the village of Fire, Earth, Water and the priestess of Darkness.

"Why is always people asleep when you need them!" Daichi growled. The short teen was wielding, what looked like, a short sword in his hands. Kim was equipped with a bow and arrows and Raya had her knives out. The priestess of darkness used a long staff, which seemed to glow in the dark as it hit the beast. The priestess and priest of Water used whips.

The team of fighters attacked in turns, driving the creature mad. The Bladebreakers were astonished the group so far was, well, stone-unharmed considering the desperate tries of attacks. The medusa's eyes blazed over and over again, but nothing seemed to happen. Every cut, whip and blow seemed to tire the creature more and more, which seemed to be a very good thing, as the group grew more and more cheerful. But suddenly, out of nowhere another creature appeared.

"Damn, I had forgotten about him!" Raya said as a centaur bit beast approached. The eyes were also glowing fierce fully red and the hair flew in the wind. The group stopped in their tracks as the creature rampaged running them down. The seven teens could hear a lot of moans and gasps as the creature hit them.

"Change of strategies everyone!" Lee-Eck said, rolling around on his large belly. He suddenly smiled and took out a small object from his pocket. The others smiled as well, taking out theirs.

"Go!" the voices chanted as flying objects rampaged over the two mad bit-beasts. The sky lit up as an army of bit-Beasts charged towards the creatures.

"Avez, bring it down!" Raya said. "Kitsune Swing!"

The red and yellow blade soared into the air, circulated the centaur and suddenly a blast of fire, in the shape of a fox, charged towards the unsuspecting creature.

"Go, Rekutsu! Burning tail!"

A large fiery salamander awoke and swung its tail, leaving fresh burn marks upon the medusas arms.

"I think we've got them. Ruyaka, let's chase them back! Day Lightning!"

The bit beast spread its wings beautifully as a blinding light erupted and the two evil bit beasts backed. But not for long… as they backed one of the snakes on medusa's hair shot out, biting the crying fox. Raya screamed but nothing could be done.

"No, Avez!" she said as her bit beast retreated into the blade and it stopped spinning.

The centaur evilly kicked the salamander into retreat. The seven teens held their breaths, the five bladders reconsidered helping them. Dawn was approaching and still they hadn't made their moves as all bit beasts had been called. A snake, ox, dolphin, whale and black bat.

"Kin, look!" the priestess of water suddenly said pointing towards the mountains as the first light of the day awakened. Kim smiled, she knew something. Her blade was still spinning, but her bit beast didn't seem to look tired. In fact it was gaining power.

"Time to play then. Ruyaka, Dawn Attack! End this!"

The blade jumped into the air, the bit beats led it flying upwards towards the rays of sunshine. As it made contact the bit beat seemed to be absorbing sunlight and it exploded in a beautiful cascade. The two bit beast retreated, well enough to let the priestess of darkness capture them in her blade.

But that wasn't the odd thing. The really odd things came when the distant sunlight suddenly evaporated. The seven teens stared at the mountain where the sun was about to rise, and then looked at the now dark battlefield where the people before them seemed to have a huge argument.

"That was incompetent, now we have to wander one more day in darkness. You snivelling little idiot, you fool, you!"

"That is enough! Lee-Eck said. "Whoever insults my village's priestess insults me. Now, priestess of earth, if you do not learn to accept her I'll have young Daiku here to throw you out. Do respect her methods or we would have been those creatures meal by now."

Daichi seemed to chuckle at this.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" the female voice declared and walked away. The remainders sighed in relief.

"Well, we better get going too." The priest of water declared as the two of them also disappeared. Raya helped Lee-Eck back to his feet and led the older man back. "Aren't you coming Kim?" she asked.

"You go ahead, I have some business to finish." She said walking up to the destroyed gates. Daichi followed her. "Well, well, well, now look what the cat has dragged in!" she said amused by the sight of seven spying teens.

Six of them couldn't say anything. Kai looked at her, his unreadable mask had nothing to do with his question in mind. "You two have a lot of explanation to do!" he said.

Daichi sighed. "How many questions do you guys really have?" he asked astounded.

"Loads!" Zeo said. Loads!"

_TBC_

_**Shitza: Oh, god, better stop there. (yawns) it is way too late for me now, at least for someone who should be starting to turn back the days to normal. Waking up 11am isn't my usual way of doing things. All to blame, there is nothing to do around here. Anyway, better get on answering the reviews, sorry no review replies will appear on GoL but that's because this is a stupid computer. **_

**Storms-winter**: well, you better believe it. I am happy you liked it and thank you for the first ever review of PoD.

**Kendo Baby: **Yeap, this is a sequel yes: but if you are looking for some kind of adventure like his I hope the mystery-adventure sort of thing doesn't let you down, for the previous fic was based on a tour around the five countries of Scandinavia. Still though, there are a lot of roller coasters there as well, but if you'll think that is has much then this will have a lot. (Smiles knowingly)

**storm-of-insanity:** oh, let us just keep our fingers crossed and hope I can keep him as Kai. I really hope you don't growl at my sudden fondness of Daichi, to say he will be a lot more mature then he is in the series, and probably very changed. I think you can survive him, don't you? Another thing, good figuring out the clue, it wasn't too obvious even if the girl had like three-metre long hair and short now. Oh, there is a story around that too, believe me!

**PhoenixDemonElite:** Am I that easy to predict. Oh, so sorry, that wasn't meant to happen. Well, I do hope you don't predict me too well in the future. (Laughs) But I am happy you seemed to figure me out.

_**End notes: **_

_**Shitza: oh dear, I've been working through rain and thunder to finish this. Hope it was a decent chapter and that my readers liked it. (blows kisses) thank you for the twenty readers of this fic!**_

_**Shitza**_


	3. Magic, Training and Fruits

**_Shitza: Hello, last chapter written at the summer cottage. I am going back HOME the 11th. Oh, can't wait! I really miss my old PC, no matter how weird it has been. Anyway, while I am still here, making the last details I promised to do while I am here, I can write one more chapter, don't you think! _**

_**Also, for anyone who thinks I spend hours making up this fic, I have spent hours during the time I wrote GoL and the time before that. I wasn't even sure I wanted to post the story, be happy I did. This fic was to be produced right after I watched the first ever episodes, or to say, dragged myself to do so. I was alike Hilary before, thought the show was stupid till I watched it. Then I got stuck and now would have some more problems to leave. So, lets just hope I don't grow tired of it, I can usually continue things unless I grow tired of the fic itself, or the ideas gets wrapped up. It rarely happens, but can happen. I think though this story is a bit more structured than my previous works. After all, it's been on the endless progress for, to say, three years. So when I said this fic was once supposed to start the series, I am not kidding. It used to be one fic, grew into two, then three… now five. Yes, five hopefully enjoyful fics. **_

_**Besides, I have enough information about this valley for a few covers. History, magic, elements, etc. just stop me if I get carried away, that can happen. Though, I do improvise a lot too, which is something of the fun as well. **_

_**This chapter is not as adventurous as the last, forgive me but every chapter can't contain a bloody battle like that. Instead I've added, what seems like pages of hopefully interesting and weird information and for the last parts of the chapter, some humour. Place it like this. Seven hungry teens, some unreachable fruit and some mad attempts to get it. It can turn out pretty funny, though I have saved Kai from most embarrassment. I don't think Kai-fans would like me making real fun of him. **_

_**Okay, enough rambling, I never seem to be able to shut up properly. Hope you enjoy and that I get out of here soon. (Groans)**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Another LOOOOOOOOONG chapter. Then you'll have to wait till I get home before I continue. Don't worry, won't be too long. **_

_**Pps: One word here is actually stolen from Tolkien. I don't own elvenish, but does anyone know which? I found it once when I was bored and read the elvenish dictionary in the back of Silmarillion. **_

**Chapter 2 Magic, Training and Fruits**

The sun was still down, not to awaken till the next day, which was almost 24h from the present time. People in the Valley didn't seem to bother though, everyone stayed inside. The fields were dead, water was dripping from somewhere. A lone rabbit jumped over a stone, only to be caught by a watchful fox. The birds would continue sleeping, not to know about the fears that haunted the night. A reason everyone stayed inside and never left the village-walls during any time when it was dark. Seven teens, a young priest and a young priestess sat in the till standing temple constructed for God knows what? Like most of the thing in the Valley, everything had a secret and everything had some sort of history.

Hilary yawned. "Why hasn't the sun showed up yet, it should have been up hours ago, shouldn't it?" she asked the other guys. The brown haired girl sighed and rested her head on Tyson's shoulder. The blue haired boy sighed as well, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Yes, it is strange!" Zeo said looking out through the small windows in the huge room they sat in, the same the declaration about their stay had been set. The night was once more pitch-black. Or was it morning, they lost track of time as the darkness lay over them.

Kim and Daichi sat on cushions. Daichi grinned looking at his older sister, whose body had sunk into some sort of shame-like position. She had to know something about this, but didn't tell them.

"Come on sis, no one will behead you here." Daichi said rubbing her shoulder. The boy was still grinning.

Kim stared back. Here eyes were weary of exhaustion and her arms and back had been tended for wounds and bruises. Daichi himself had a bandage around his head. Once in a while he made a move to take it off, but something seemed to prevent him from doing it.

Kim sighed. "Okay, it was deliberate, happy now bro?" she said through gritted teeth. Daichi smiled victoriously.

"So, you and your beast have had a little talk then? Whose idea was it?" he asked.

Kim frowned. "If you think I did let out those bit-beasts you must be out of your head dear brother. That would have been over my dead body. And the dawn-Attack thing was Ruyaka's order. You know what she is like every time the sun is about to rise, she gets crazy and that with a huge C."

Daichi suddenly burst out laughing. Kim sighed once more. The two blades belonging to the pair lay beside each other. The crossed bit chips of Daichi's beasts glowed in turns and Ruyaka was shining teasingly, as if she was laughing.

"Shut up!" Kim said towards her blade, the light stopped abruptly to switch into an angry glow. Kim sighed again…

"Don't be harsh, you should really be a bit nicer to her." Daichi said.

The room felt silent. Even if the Bladebreakers had a million questions in their heads they hardly knew what to ask. Everyone stared at their friends. Kai, who was leaning to the wall in his usual position with crossed arms, flickered his eyes between them. Ray, Max and Zeo, who had almost fallen asleep again, couldn't get themselves into saying anything. Chief was still down, Dizzi had disappeared with the laptop and loosing a bit-beast was terrible after all. Tyson tried to open his mouth but no word came.

Once more Hilary was the one to open her mouth, talking loud enough to awaken the dead.

"What is happening around here, why is the sun still down? What kind of hell is this? Why are we here? What is really going on…?" she started crying. Daichi and Kim looked shocked at the sudden outburst, but their expressions changed into sympathy.

"I am sorry to say we can't answer everything." Kim said, her voice close into breaking into sobs herself. "To be honest I don't have any more ideas then you. And to answer the question about the sun, that was my bit-beasts ultimate and rarest attack. The only reason I rarely have a chance to use it is because it can only be fired at dawn, when the light defeats the darkness. The bad thing is that it absorbs all light, so for the area in the valley we won't see another day until tomorrow."

"but to be honest with you guys, we haven't told you everything. We didn't really want to worry you. You see, the combat outside is one of many for the last weeks. When sis, I and the rest of the elites returned the Valley had been in shock. Ancient bit beasts our ancestors trapped years ago have escaped. The medusa and the centaur you saw this morning were two of them. Usually the bit beast that has escaped is a lot fouler and stronger. Not to mention, the demons have been sighted."

"But you said the demons hadn't been above the surface for 2000 years, or something." Max complained.

"Well, I was lying Max. I hoped we could keep them as a secret. It was said to be 2045 years since the last demon was seen, but only some weeks ago a herd had been spotted climbing through the shields that put them into that hell they live in. Ever since we are trying to force them back, but with little success. Only two days ago I was forced to kill an old childhood friend of mine, I really hated doing so." Kim said sounding depressed.

"That is why everyone is inside the village at the moment, or people rarely bothered about the protections. Every village has its own shield against demons, this is a shield of vines that I have planted outside every wall. Well, it should perhaps be best if we showed you" Daichi said getting up to his feet. Kim and the rest followed him to the western wall. The walls weren't the best protection seeing it was just wood. The protecting itself turned out to be…

Even if it was dark everyone could make out the images of what looked to be humans nearing the walls. But they weren't real, most of them had no pupils and their mouths hung open giving out load moans into the cold night. Their clothes hung in patches over their bodies. To their horror they saw it was a mixture of people, women, men, children, elders… Kai felt sick, even if he didn't show anything. He couldn't help to remind himself about the tortures in the Abbey.

The demons neared the walls, but they never got close enough. The ground exploded before them and green ranks shot up into the air, attacking them back like whips. The demons retreated into the dark again, but they didn't leave. They waited for the vines to return back into the earth before trying again.

"This is disgusting!" Kim said. She folded her sleeve up to the elbow an pointed her palm towards the group of demons who were once more approaching. "Eglecta!" she said as a huge fireball shot from her palm. The fire it the group of demons leaving some dead and the rest fleeing.

"Nice shot!" Daichi said admitting the good move before showing the remaining stunned teens back to the temple. _How did she do that?_

----------------

The darkness didn't leave until the next day as promised and people cheered once the sun got back. When the Bladebreakers met Daichi that day Kim had returned to the fire village and things seemed quite normal. Still, no one could stop thinking about demons or that fire plunged from his sister's hand. They hadn't talked when they got back, simply returned to the room they were sharing and tried to come to conclusions. But no one knew more then the others and as there wasn't more to do they had turned into sleep. But they didn't sleep much. The load moaning and endless sounds of whips made sure of that.

When they met Daichi, who was sitting by a low tale drinking tea, they all couldn't stop staring. Daichi looked quite formal, sitting on the soft cushion, the mug I his hands, drinking slowly. A candle was lit on the table and the red haired teen had a bunch of papers spread all over.

"Didn't know there was paperwork to attend in a place like this?" Zeo said. Daichi smiled. "they are just nightly reports." He said.

Zeo smiled back. "That's what my dad uses to say, until he gives them to me."

Daichi chuckled. "Well, since you are all up I think we should start with today's business. First of all, you need some less attention attracting clothes. Secondly me and some volunteers have decided to teach you some of the biggest and most forbidden secrets we have here. Not to mention you will have to learn to fight, even without blades, if you want to survive here.

"You mean like the fireball we saw last night?" Tyson and max asked, thinking in the same lines.

"Yeah, but that will be weeks of practise I can bet. And that's probably what it will take before we can escort you out of here. No one knowing the right roads is available. They are all too busy helping out."

There was a knock behind them. There weren't any doors to the room, but someone wanted their attention obviously. Ray, who was closest to the door stepped aside as a small orange haired woman, servant probably, appeared.

"You highness, the clothes you asked for!" she said putting down a large casket. Daichi smiled. He stretched his hands under the table to retrieve a small wooden box. He opened and to everyone's amazement there had to be a hundred small gold pebbles in there. Daichi politely gave the girl some gold an then returned to shift the box back.

"Daichi, isn't that the box your sister was carrying?" Ray asked, recognising the brown thing.

"It is" Daichi said scratching his head. "And don't tell sis I gave her all that gold. It is actually both mine and sis' except that she doesn't trust her kinsmen at the moment so she entrusted it on me. She returns now and then whenever she needs money."

"So, gold is the same as money here?" Chief asked.

"Gold is money everywhere. Sis and I aren't rich really; we have enough to live on. Sis should have inherited her fathers gold mines if it didn't happen to be so that an old friend of his was given them before."

"And who is that?" Tyson asked.

"Lee-Eck." Everyone stared at him. "I know, he isn't the sort of type you would think to be so, but the fat priest gave Veymo a lot of gold and votes. When Lee-Eck refused to marry my sister Veymo gave him the mines. How else do you think he is able to stuff his face?" Daichi asked.

"He could have married your sister?" Hilary asked astonished.

"It isn't unusual, I mean parents often promises their daughters hands in business. Poor sis, she fainted when she heard about it. She was only four after all and Lee-Eck was fat already back then. No, that priest has no interest in marriage and he is really like an uncle to the two of us. Now that Veymo can't control anything he provides us with tons of gold and jewellery.

Daichi returned his attention to the clothes. He picked them up, looked closely at them and then tossed them to the most suitable person. Everyone also received some kind of weapon, taken from a private cupboard. They all went into different rooms to get changed and then returned, their own clothes folded neatly. Tyson was wearing a light blue tunic, marine blue pants and sandals, which seemed to be the fashion around. His cap was off and his hair had been braided instead. He also had a belt and on it hung a short sword heavy enough to let him wield it.

Hilary was wearing orange in the same fashion as most girls had been from the old Elementals village. She had a silver belt with two knives, sleeveless top. She wore boots instead of sandals. She also had been give a bow and arrows.

Chief wore a white shirt and white pants. Around his neck hung a scarf and on his head was a hat, like the one Oliver was wearing. He had a small pouch dangling by his side, which Daichi explained contained small balls containing a various amount of chemicals.

Zeo had also changed, and he looked dark and mysterious in the new outfit. He wore black pants, a black jumper with some sort of inscription by the right shoulder. A purple band was tied around his left arm. He also wore purple boots and had a black cape over his shoulder making him look very majestic. He had also a sword, hanging by his belt, which shone of dark magic making even his fiends shiver.

Max wore an emerald shirt and ocean blue pants. A long staff in his hand, pointy in one end and thicker in the other. Daichi explained it as a simple but effective move. Hit the victim with the thick end and stab it with the other. Max paled slightly until he reminded himself he wasn't supposed to kill living creatures with this. Just send back the dead.

Ray's outfit looked like the same style. It was still a strong remind of Chinese in the sleeveless top he had been given and the trousers were black as well. He had been allowed to keep his usual shoes on if he wanted, which he did. The difference however was the knives, crossed on his back, the tiger fur, which hung as a small cape around his neck, and the necklace, which contained teeth from some sort of cat-animal.

When Kai walked up he was hard to recognise. (Shitza: No worries, this is nothing bad all Kai-fans) he was wearing a black sleeveless top, with flames embroided across his chest. He was also the on one wearing some sort of armour, as the village of fire had probably the hardest task of everyone, which meant guard demons and that involved no running. He had burning red metal protecting his shoulders, parts of his chest, and his knees. The style was most gold, black and red. The pants were black as well, with imprints of gold found in patterns. The boots were red. He was carrying some sort of staff, except that it had a long blade on the end. (LotR, prologue of the movie. Remember the blades the elves were using.) he reminded them of Death, except for the fact he was wearing armour.

"Not so bad, huh guys?" Daichi asked. Hilary giggled and the others had to agree, except for Tyson who wished he had some sort of cooler outfit like Kai. Kai rolled his eyes at this, he didn't care, all though the armour prevented him from leaning on the wall like he usually did, he sat down with the others.

"Before we go you have to sign this parchment though. It's nothing dangerous, just an insurance to make sure you don't use your powers once you get back into the outside world again. You see, magic is kept here, forbidden outside unless you seriously want the evil guys to start World War III."

"What's the big deal?" Tyson asked. "I mean, if you are going to teach us…"

"We are not teaching you!" Daichi said. "This has nothing to do with gaining, the powers are already in your veins. All me and the others will do is to give that power a little push out through your hands. Though, be careful with your aims. I hate to get burned or crisped again."

They all got signed the contract with a pen that looked like a dried lizards tail. It was Zeo, who was last up for the task, who did really notice it was a dried lizard's tail. The prospect shocked them, but perhaps that was the best way to do so here they had written their names red ink. Where the ink had come from they had no idea and Hilary gently asked Daichi as he rolled up the parchment.

"Ink, there is no ink around here. That was blood, blood from some pestering rats on the streets." He answered.

Hilary fainted at this. Like many other girls she was afraid of rodents, they were so creepy, and the prospects of having written anything with blood of such a thing was… she had no time to describe it before she had fainted.

-------

Daichi took them for a long walk almost across the valley, until they almost reached the wind village. But before they came to the high mountain pillars that eroded into strong winds, they came to another crater. Like most craters, except for the volcano in the south, this had died years ago, yet the earth was still warm meaning the lava flowed not to deep underneath.

The volunteers turned out to be Raya, a short white bearded man from the village of wisdom, the giggling priestess from the water village, Sakhmekh who for once wasn't wearing tiger skin over his body, a smiling boy from the village of darkness and a awfully robust guy from the wind village, who to the water village's joy, wasn't wearing any top. Raya rolled her eyes as the other woman giggled herself mad.

They all split walking over to different corners of the old volcano. Tyson went with the robust guy towards a heap of stones which they guy insisted he would be able to smash. Indeed calling upon the powers didn't seem hard after a while, but making it do what you wanted it too was something worse. Raya and Kai sat in a corners concentrating on eight small flames dangling in the air. Max and the giggling priestess practising on commanding water to flow in different directions. Zeo and the boy from the village of darkness practised on shadows, which was the easy steps as it was still penetrated by light. Kenny and the short man from the village of wisdom sat together holding hands, listening to an Egyptian conversation 3000 years ago.

Daichi was helping Hilary on finding her Element when there was a swooping noise. People ducked as a majestic silver dragon swooped down over them. "What is that?" Max asked.

"Celeb Dragoon, what is she doing here?" the boy from the dark village said as the wind ruffed his hair.

"Celeb Dragoon?" Tyson said stunned. The silver dragon shot down once more before flying away again.

But no one answered his question. Indeed the group of volunteers looked worried as the lessons approached. Maybe no one learnt how to shot fireballs from their palms, but they learnt a lot about control and focus. When the volunteers decided they had had enough Daichi and the guy from the Wind Village had an agreement to let them stay there over the night. Daichi declared he had some nasty amount of work to finish and the guy simply shrugged before showing the teens towards his village, which only Tyson and Hilary had seen and knew more about.

They all thought about their lessons. So far the things could do was to lift pebbles of rocks into hurricanes (Tyson). Toss small-lit flames upon a variation of targets (Kai). Make water change direction (Max). Send unharming sparks of electricity that tingled at the touch (Ray). Hear conversations from Egypt but have no clue about what they said (Kenny) and penetrate shadows so that they grew slightly (Zeo). Hilary hadn't been doing much magic. Once Daichi had his suspicions about wind in her he helped her to learn how to become a great archer. Seeing his sister, it wasn't too surprising.

They were all too tired, to notice the tins and towers of the wind village or to notice that the temple of the Wind Village turned out to be a high tower. Wind whistled around them but they all fell asleep. They were too exhausted they also didn't notice wide metallic wings outside their window, and some teenage boy showing off his courage diving down towards the ground and up again.

(Shitza. I know that is technically impossible, but this is fiction after all. Do you want me to go on, or should I stop here? (Readers: Continue!) Shitza. Okay then… sigh)

----------

Their night was very much uneventful, even if they did await some kind of attack or anything alike. Ever since that night in the temple of Earth they could expect anything from this place. But to their surprise they noticed they had slept through the whole night and the village looked unharmed once they stepped out to a moist morning. It must have rained during the night, and the faint smell of the rain still lingered in the air. It would soon disappear. It the far distance, probably over the huge lake, a rainbow had appeared making this a very wonderful morning. They even did ask one of the servants if anything had happened during the night, but he answered "nothing good lords". _Lords_! This place was getting more and more mysterious.

That day no one came to fetch them, and to do something useful Tyson, who had been there before, showed them to some of the high pillars, were the ground had been shattered into what looked like a breaking hill. The ground was made of volcanic material and in a few places here and there the ground had crumbled. It looked like a real adventure getting a blade across this kind of land unharmed.

"The priest showed me." Tyson said happily taking out an old standard launcher (like the ones you see in season one, the beginning.) All we do is to get across this patch of broken hill without doing any damage, Should be easy, we are champions after all."

Zeo snorted. "Let me remind you some here still has a cocky blader pushing him down whenever he gets near any title as Champion." He said brushing his hair from his face.

"Yeah, right, sorry Zeo… I er… forgot."

Zeo faked a sad look, but Tyson didn't notice. The blue haired teen continued.

"Well, you, er… did get to third place in the Elite tournament you know. I mean, you are really good taking two battles alone."

"Oh, that's right" Max said. "How come you guys battled four instead of five?" the blonde boy asked.

Zeo chuckled. "Well, when dad received the news about five bladers he signed a fake name to our papers and sent it. Then he told us to say that that fifth blader couldn't come and since the tour had officially started they couldn't simply throw us out. I took the two battles since I was android after all, I wouldn't feel all of the damage upon me, and dad had scientists to help me if anything happened. But with Daichi's sister and all, things changed. Dad changed too. He is a lot nicer now, though he tends to pretend I am made of glass some times and he is very overprotective these days."

Tyson sighed. Oh he new how it was to have people protecting him.

"Dad's got big plans now, though he said I shouldn't tell anyone. He must be worried now, he probably has asked the military to look for me."

Chief shook his head. The brown haired little computer nerd sat leaning towards one of many pillars.

"I don't think anyone will be able to find us." He said. "This place has survived thousands of years without knowledge. I'd be surprised the military would be able to spot anything."

Hilary sighed. "I really miss home!" she said, tears trickling down from her eyes. Tyson wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the jaw. "We will think of something. Nothing will happen to any of us as long as we stay together, right guys?"

Everyone nodded, but something nagged them all. They had a feeling that the people living in this valley were deliberately splitting them up. Having been sorted after your bit beast's element had shown them differences. This valley was really odd. Everything was so sorted, so structured.

Finally, after all talking five bladers fired their blades. But what Tyson had described as an easy task turned out to be something far worse. The blades landed and started moving, but it was like starting from scratch again. With this rocky terrain and devastating rocks and pebbles nothing behaved like they were used to. The blades flew, they crashed, the followed rocks down the sloops not moving, but the rocks moved and to say that out of control. After what seemed like hours, but to both Hilary and Kenny's counting, felt like hours, the two other told them that the five blades had stopped spinning after a minute. Tyson nearly fainted and Max couldn't believe his eyes. Zeo and ray went for a closer look at the terrain. Kai looked at Dranzer not understanding the problems.

"I really wish Dizzi was with us!" Kenny said in the confusion. She would have known, she would…"

He stopped. The pain and emptiness after his bit-beast hurt so much. Ray and Max gave him their sympathy knowing exactly how it felt. Their Russian captain ignored them and continued with the training. But round two turned out exactly as round one. A catastrophe.

They did four more rounds, but soon completely gave up. They were also starting to feel hungry, in Tyson's case complaining because of his empty stomach. The problem was, where would they get food? As far as they could see people here provided themselves and they had no gold.

Kai leaned back towards one of the pillars, the armour metal shaved awfully on his back. He closed his eyes and didn't have time to sigh before something hit his head. Opening his eyes, blinking several times, he looked down to see some kind of fruit. It looked like a cross between Chinese apple (aka orange), pineapple and ginseng. (If anyone doesn't know what ginseng is then it's a root, quite popular in the eastern Asia.) Kai picked it up and looked at it. It didn't look poisonous so he tasted taking a bite at the leathery, root-like, material. To his surprise it tasted sweet, like a mixture of tropical fruits.

"What do you have there Kai?" Ray asked seeing their captain chewing on something. The ice-captain didn't respond. Just showed them the fruit and continued eating.

"Where did you get it?" Hilary asked. "Are you sure it's not poisonous?"

Kai shrugged and to answer her first question he pointed up. The Bladebreakers looked up. Even if it was some distance they could see yellow fruits dangling in the branches of the trees. Tyson looked hungrily at them.

"So, how do we get them?" he asked the others.

"Well, Mystel had a neat trick getting hold of my village's treasures up a cliff. Perhaps we could try that" he said taking out his launcher making and effort to jump up. But he never did before Hilary grabbed him.

"Ray, there is no way in the world I'll have you jump up those walls" she said. "Just look at them!"

They looked and through loser inspection they aw that the pillars of stone held the same kind of material as the ground which they were standing on. Everyone, except Kai that is, gulped at the sight of it. Then how?

"Well, how about a ladder then?" Tyson suggested. "Kai can be the bottom, he has hard shoulders now, he wouldn't get hurt. And we can climb up on him, the lightest person at the top."

"Out of question" Kai said giving Tyson a death-glare. Tyson sighed.

"Well, why not try climbing. It could never hurt to try, would it?" Max said putting his feet on a rock heaving his body up. Ray followed him, he was more used to mountain climbing than Max was.

"Don't expect me to catch you!" Kai said throwing the remains of the fruit, some nasty itching seeds, away. The others were looking for the two boys, who were half way up. That until Max lost his balance and fell, luckily into his friends arms who stood prepared.

"Come on Ray!" Hilary cheered on seeing as the tiger was about to beat the mountain. Ray was sweating but he wouldn't give up, carefully climbing, careful not to walk on loose stones. He was almost at the top when he could swear he heard voices.

"_No, not that one stupid! It's all mouldy!"_

"_Okay, what about this one?"_

"_That will do, we better hurry before the whole valley notices they are fresh. Hurry Etsamu, we've already taken a lot more then any share."_

"_You are always picking on me you know." _The other voice complained.

"_Maybe because you are easy to pick on!" _the other female voice said.

Ray had just reached the top when something walked on his hand and he lost concentration. The shocked teen fell, luckily landing right on his friends.

"What happened Ray?" Hilary asked as everyone got up.

"Voices" he said. "Someone is already up there having a feast. They said something about taking more then their share.

"Stealing our lunch!" Tyson said angrily.

The seven teens looked up. They saw nothing, but straining their ears they also could hear them. Now the pair, whoever they were; were talking about gossip, which could be heard upon the giggles. Tyson groaned.

"_D'you think we have everything_?" the first voice asked.

"_Sure" _the second responded and not too long after they saw two girls, probably around fourteen, fifteen, jump down the cliffs. It looked like they were about to break their necks, that until they both landed without a scratch.

"Looks like we have company" the second voice, a girl with green hair said.

"Sure does" the first replied, belonging to a girl with shocking pink hair. Both girls wore masks, like the ones Daichi and Kim had worn that day they ad been saved from the storms.

Both girls removed their masks. The green haired girl had bright violet eyes while the pink haired girl had grey ones.

"Hello!" the pinks haired girl said. "Who are you? Oh, wait, never mind answering, I forget names even if I hear them."

The Bladebreakers stared at the odd couple. Kenny cleared his throat and introduced them. The two girls giggled.

"Lucky aren't we. Six handsome ones out here in nowhere. No one to witness!" the green haired one said.

"We are Etsamu and Neffia, loyal soldiers from the love village!" the pink haired said.

Both girls started to giggle again. Huge bags containing fruit opened and the root-like things rolled out.

The girls squealed. "Now, look what you did!" Etsamu, the green haired girl said in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the pink haired Neffia sniffed. Both girls made an attempt to pick up the fruit. Suddenly Neffia looked up, and fear was written upon her face. She nudged at Etsamu who also looked up. The two girls turned and ran for their lives, leaving both bags behind.

"What just happened?" Tyson wondered looking at the same direction as the girls had. Leaning to one of the pillars stood Daichi and Kim, looking quite disgusted.

"Second attempt in a week, something we better report before this village is wineless for weeks." She said.

"Indeed sis, but do tell me, it would be a waste to spoil this delicious fruit, wouldn't it?" Daichi commented, grinning. Kim smiled. "Indeed it would!" she said.

Daichi waved his hand and the earth rumbled beneath them. A wave of sand gathered the fruits into a neat pile, which the two of them quickly picked back into the bags. Daichi took one of them and hurried out of sight. Kim stayed, waiting for them?

"Well, coming or not?" she asked them. The seven teens shrugged. What else could they do? They still had a lot to learn after all.

The sun shone brightly above them, they had never been there, except for Kai that is, and the sight of the might volcano before them made them breath taken. A pillar of smoke rose from the carter indicating the life within. There was a small road up towards a cliff where the Village of fire had been built. The village looked oddly enough smaller, that until they heard Kim telling them most of the village could be found inside the volcano. Like the underground system this place had a lot of caves, yet not as many traps or unknown entrances. The walls were high, made of polished black stone making it look more like a fortress then a village.

Kim sighed. "Here we are! Welcome to the nightmare of all places. I really hope Daichi and the others managed to taught you something, you will need it."

Clueless about what would await them they followed her up towards the gates. Whatever happens now, well, you'll have to wait and see.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: Ending was a disaster, but I had no idea how to end this chapter at all and I am too tired to write more. Going home tomorrow, HURRAY! Till then, review and have patience. Once I get back to my old computer there will be so much to catch up on I'll have no time for writing in a while.**_

Storms-winter: Oh, like I said above this fic was mostly finished in my head when I started GoL and to say I am more working on the details of the other fics then thinking so much about this. It's only when I type it out new things develops and for the history and background, events and monsters etc. All that can be played like a film inside of my head, which is odd once you turn into sleep seeing details from an anime film in your mind. I am weird, I know.

storm-of-insanity: Oh, I do hope nothing happens. I remember when mum's computer crashed, or to say my account crashed on it. It was so horrible, but I survived and I had no writing at the moment so nothing really happened except that it took me a while to trace back files and such from my own (Stupid, evil, irritating… thing). Oh well, I am more afraid something would happen to fanfiction then my computers. I live with a computer-freaked family. Everyone has gotten their own, and dad whose got probably four-five of his own. I'm the only one though who has never gotten a new one. (I got my brothers old one.) Confusing, confuses me too sometimes. Thank for reviewing!

PhoenixDemonElite: You didn't insult me, it was quite predictable after all, wasn't it? Anyway, I am happy to write a fic you like, sorry for the loss of action in this, but I am not going to hurry this fic too much. There is VERY much action planned later, along with much else. I am not basing anything on something else here, so hope you don't count on much more Greek-mythology but they did have a very interesting culture. Not to mention they do have a lot of useful creatures, take Cerberus for an example. (Giggles) there is still more to come like I said

Ps: You seriously don't have to nag about the movie thing! I am not writing for money, not yet! I am only writing for fun, and I really should remember to put a disclaimer soon!

_**End Notes**_

_**Shitza: well, apart from demons, magic and fruits, (Which by the way can receive a further inscription as looking like a root with tentacle, big, yellow and snake-skin like) I think things are tuning out quite well. Here are some teasers for the next chapter, I don't know why I wanted to put them in, but this can turn out to be quite interesting. **_

"I cannot understand how you blind you have become!" Kim said staring back at the Chinese priestess. "After all the signs are quite easily spotted.

"What do you mean!" the priestess of the tigers said, moving her hand towards the knife in her belt.

"What I meant to mean is, I cannot understand why you haven't recognised your own brother!" he said pointing her finger towards the Bladebreakers.

"Lin" a shocked voice said…

_**(Giggles) If people carefully read GoL they would probably know what is going on. If not you will find out, next chapter will hold more action and the characters will start to visit more of the villages. We will find out more about some of the characters, more about the village and much more about rivalry. Oh, that grudge between … and …! I can't wait to type it down!**_

_**Till then, Sayonara!**_

_**Shitza**_


	4. Dear Sisters and Dear Brothers

_**Shitza: Quite a teaser wasn't it? Wohooo, I am back home writing! So, to cheer you up I am posting this chapter before I am continuing on the other fic I am writing on. Should make you very happy!**_

_**I have managed to catch some nasty infection in my throat. No fevers or so, just irritation. ARGH, I don't want to get sick in the summer. My room is already horrible warm enough.**_

_**But I have huge thanks for the 100 hits after only 3 chapters. You guys are some amazing. (Bows). I have no idea how to thank you… Well, except for updating!**_

_**Oh and before I forget it this time. Kim's hair is described short, but in my life short hair has always meant shoulder length. Weird? Not too surprising, I used to have waist long for ages till I grew tired enough to cut it.**_

_**Anyway, about this chapter… A bit darker… definitely more about their families and about darker pasts will be revealed...I have also added a little flash into our villains lair… I think it is time to bring them out into the scene, with names and all. Oh by the way, about their pasts, I am making this up; you can't find these facts in the show. I am very evil. I came close to this in GoL but this is the first time I am doing deeper studies. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Warning: If you can't take violence then I may suggest you find something else. If you haven't understood now this fic is a little bit violent.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stands for every future BB fic and for this fic as well. (I always forget to put it in) Me, Shitza, DON'T OWN Beyblade or anything associated with it. Me, Shitza, don't own the characters of the show or movie. Me, Shitza, don't even own a beyblade. Me, Shitza, simply own a wild and crazy imagination.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: The food incident has to be explained now, or in other ways I don't know how my mailbox will look tomorrow. No, the nasty things Kim says about Western food is her opinion, not mine. Plus, they do eat it there. I was in Asia only this year and we were warned to read it correctly. **_

_**Pps: And don't ask me how it tastes. I have no clue. In fact, I did keep a firm look on the menu whenever we ate somewhere. **_

_**Ppps: I should really start to shorten the chapters… feels like I could make them longer and longer if this keeps up. **_

**Chapter 3 Dear Sisters and Dear Brothers**

Two huge iron doors opened to the sound of a whistle. The Bladebreakers couldn't believe their eyes as they stepped inside. Lit torches burned at every wall of every house and there were no children playing like it had done in Daichi's home. The houses were built of stone, or mostly iron. The roofs were all built from magma material, probably taken from the volcano. Ground here was cliffs, nothing else and the ground itself burned beneath their feet. Here and there small holes of lava poured out over well-observed areas. It didn't surprise them at all. It could almost, thinking of how it all looked, be expected.

The people in the Fire village was far from friendly… Indeed, most of the people they saw stared at them, whispered behind their backs. The women were all dressed in the same style Raya had been all this time, Kim had changed in clothing due to her priestess duties. She nowadays mostly wore the same robe with hood, in blood red colour. The old gold belt tied it all back to her waist, so she still showed some of the female sides. But the people in her Village new well enough not to cross her. The two knives and the bow told more then that.

Her hood was up; perhaps that was why people stared at them. Maybe they didn't recognise her.

Max, Tyson and Hilary huddled together as they walked. Ray was gently edging a trembling Chief forward, the Neko Jin himself looked slightly anxious. Kai didn't look scared or anxious but walked some steps behind. Man, most of them armoured like Kai, watched every step they took.

Without warning a grey haired old man halted them. He was wearing a white robe with a rope around his waist. His eyes were glazed and his hands outstretched. His hand snatched Hilary's wrist. The girl looked terrified, ready to scream, but no words came.

"Prey for the unworthy, and for the souls that are destined to the dark." He said in a low voice. "Your future holds tears, and the one you hold dear will one day abandon you."

He continued by looking at Tyson. "What deeds you are doing are good, but that goodness will go for the bad. People will have you for their uses."

Then Max.

"Your past will catch up to you. Bear in mind that the past never leaves you. It will hunt you down."

And Kai.

People are never what they seem. The very person you fear is after you. Be warned."

Lastly Ray.

"You are seeking someone who you want to save. She cannot be saved." He laughed. "She is doomed forever."

"And you…" the man began, but he never finished. He stared at her and then fled.

"What was that about?" Chief asked, quite happy not to have been given these kinds of predictions, or whatever they were.

"That old man thinks he is the Greatest Seer of all." She said coolly. "He is harmless really, if he would have been a seer he would never have lived here. People pay though to hear his grim futures."

But no one replied. Everyone thought about the sad futures they had been given. Most of them couldn't figure it out; Hilary couldn't believe Tyson would ever abandon her. Kai thought about his fears, what did he have for fears? His grandfather and Boris were dead or imprisoned for good. Yes, there were some more people he had feared at the Abbey, but they had disappeared quite swiftly. He hadn't seen them since he had managed to blow the place up. Max thought about his past… the only sad pasts he could remember was his parents' divorce and his grandmother's death.

"He can't have meant Candy, could he? Candy had been his little sister (see chapter 7 Dark Secrets; GoL.) The little girl had died though, very young. When she had been ten she had fallen down a cliff and died breaking her neck. Max remembered that day so well. It was the same day their mother had packed her bags to leave. The girl had been devastated, she had tried so much to ignore the truth. They had started arguing after her birth, and it had never stopped. They slept in separate rooms; they never talked with each other. Believing everything had been her fault the little girl had down the only thing she could feel like appropriate. Believing her parents would get together if she was dead she did it. She killed herself with no regrets. Max had seen parts of it, he remembered the day so well. The letter on her bed, the cliff and the scream. It had always haunted him.

"What did he mean with that?" he said in a whisper. Unfortunately Ray heard.

"What did you say?" he asked the blonde boy.

Max hesitated. "N-Nothing" he said in a soft reply before going back into deep thoughts, careful not to open his loud mouth.

* * *

The Fire temple was a red building with golden roof. It looked like a royal Asian castle, except for the facts this was made for prayers and religion. Kai wondered what they meant with religion, nothing seemed very religious here.

The temple had five rooms. One main hall where people came for prayers, cleaning of souls, healing of wounds, etc. There was also an office for Kim to use, a gold room with heaps of soft cushions, and a room for Lee-Eck, which had red velvet on the walls and instead of cushions he had gold.

The fourth room was simple a room just for prayers. The fifth was some kind of hospital where they could see some kids fast asleep. Kim showed them to her office, told them to be comfortable while she finished her last duties for noon. The kids in the fifth room had all caught a nasty amount of ash in their lungs, being stupid enough to have climbed on the wrong side of the wind. The smoke coming from the volcano had blown towards them nearly choking the kids to death. They should be happy enough their mothers had managed to find them before anything had happened.

She returned not too long afterwards with the huge sack of fruit on her shoulder, also carrying what looked like a package of some sort. She smiled as they opened it and saw to their empty stomachs delight it was…

"Wow" Max said happily! Rice cakes… cool!"

Kim smiled. "Not exactly… these are in fact Melotawa, or Lice cookies you would call them."

Several hungry hands hurriedly withdrew from the package. Hilary pulled a disgusted face.

"Seriously, you guys are from Asia aren't you? Oh, the bad influences from the West, brings nothing more or less then fat hamburgers. No, these are a lot better, all though I really do prefer them sweet then by their actual taste."

She picked up one of the sweetened bug-cakes and took a bite. Max soon followed.

"What, he said. It can't be worse then eating ants in chocolate, can it?" he said joining in. Kai said nothing, he had eaten worse thing in his past. Soon most people had dug in, even Hilary who had been the first one to pull a face. The only left was miraculously enough Tyson, who kept his hands away. His stomach grumbled in hunger, but the boy refused to eat a bite.

The all ate in silence, too hungry to talk. The package, which had been filled with Melotawa quickly emptied. Kim started to giggle slightly seeing the seven starving people practically fight to get more. When there was only one last Melotawa and Ray and Max both grabbed it at the same time the air around them tensed and the two friends started to argue. They were so caught up in making new rude comments they didn't notice a small hand snatch it away. Hilary opened her mouth and took a bite of the last one making the two bladers close to faint.

"Sorry boys, it's gone!" she said brushing the last crumbs from her skirt.

Kim couldn't help to giggle seeing the two shattered boys. The eight teens all got up to their feet, Max and ray in a sour mood, and followed her up towards the volcano. She said smiling. "If you want food you have to work for it. There are some boulders blocking the lava flow, I will need them smashed within some hours. When you are done meet me down in the village for one last thing."

Smiling she hurried away, before anyone would be able to catch her. The boys all sighed, but blading didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was after all a good practise, especially since that incident by the Wind Village.

"By the way" Hilary asked Kenny, the two of them had no blades and stayed outside the practise. How come the last training turned out to be such a disgrace? " She asked thinking back to their last training. Chief looked down and drew his foot on the ground.

He lowered his voice so the others wouldn't see it. "Well, I don't have a real answer to that question, hardly know myself. But as far as I could calculate it there is a lot of volcanic activities in the ground, and I guess the ground we were on is quite unstable. It was sand beneath the rocks they bladed on, the sand caused a friction making the stones move in the same way like small seismographic moves, undetectable to the eye, but detectable for something as light weighted and vulnerable as a blade. Well, that is the theory."

Hilary nodded. They had been talking about volcanoes in class. But it only added more questions to her mind, but she would save them for either Kim or Daichi to answer.

The boys had some fun though. At least training went, as they wanted. The rocks exploded before them and ever so often more and more lava started to fall down the slope. A few minutes later the blades returned and the lava flowed gently down towards the village. They had no clue why they did it, and they wondered if it had been such a good idea. But then Kim returned and she was smiling.

"That saved me a lot of trouble." She said. She had changed clothes and was now wearing a short red silk dress with ribbons on her wrists and ankles. The girl was forced to hold the silk bands in her hand, as they otherwise were long enough to drag in the dirt. It looked like there was some sort of ceremony on its way.

"Thank you guys, all though I… or rather say, me and the women need some more help. Come on! I'll show you!"

She led them down again towards the village where they could see the men working to construct some sort of altar. The gang had no time to look closer as Kim hurried her steps and took them to a large house with a lot of steam coming from the chimneys. She hurried them inside and firmly closed the doors as they entered.

"Well, take of your shoes!" she ordered them. The guys hesitated for a moment before following orders. Then they followed her towards what looked like a large tub. It was huge, Kai, who was the tallest, barely could look in to it.

Kim left and they were given instructions by a red haired girl with her hair braided like a Gloria. They all had to wash their feet firmly, dry then and then put on some wood sandals. Then the girl practically chased them up a small ladder and made them jump into the tub, which had been filled with…

"Fruit… it's that weird fruit you found Kai!" Zeo concluded. The girl told them to step as much as they could.

What no one had realised was that the tub was some kind of cask, and that a lot more girls appeared brining glass bottles with them. Each of them filled their bottle with a pearly golden drink. The guys continued walking around. To Max, Ray, Tyson and Hilary this was quite fun and made them feel like kids again. Chief blushed as he was trying to keep his clothing from falling into the mass of mashed fruit. Kai tried to take back command, but the girls around him won. Zeo was unreadable… actually to him things felt kind of disgusting.

While they were stomping around, to some in childish happiness and to others, frustration, they couldn't help to overhear one of many conversations.

"Our honourable Priestess sure looked worried today, do you really think there will be a feast tonight?" a very young girl asked.

An older woman, probably her mother, answered: "Of course there will be a feast. It is only once a year and don't worry. Nothing will happen to this place as long as we are alive. No demons will ever get us, this place is too well protected."

But there was something in the woman's voice indicating she wasn't telling the truth. The little girl noticed this and started to cry.

"I don't want the demons to take me!" she said.

"Hush little one, it isn't you who they are after. Gods knows what will happen to the Light of this Valley, with the Prophecy and all. Come on little one, we need to go out there and watch the festivities."

When they had left the conversation started.

"What was that about?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, and what did she mean with Prophecies?" Hilary said puzzled.

"Yeah, and what on Earth did she mean with Light?" Max said.

They all had the same kind of confused fog in their heads as Raya soon entered the building to collect them. She was wearing a very formal sort of armour not to mention it was odd, since they all could swear that the armour had been made for a man.

'Things in this place just gets weirder and weirder' Max thought as the left the building, to join the feast.

* * *

Not to far away, deep inside the inner side of the Earth, like a deep gash the poor planet had received some who knows what, two nasty looking things held a secret conversation. This place, where no man could enter, held the lairs of the demons, the restless hateful spirits that once had been known as Bit Beasts. One of them, who had taken the corpse of an old Japanese samurai, sat by a rock, smiling.

"So Gashesh… you are telling me that my bride is soon ready for the ceremony. What a wonderful thing to know. I've waited in years for the Dark prophecies to come true."

The other one, who held the corpse of a greasy haired Chinese man looked victorious. "Yes, my Lord. It is true; they couldn't keep her away from you. Soon we will be back were we belong, the shields are weakened. Only powers of the noblest beasts in the world would be able to seal us. And also, they have to be wielded by someone noble enough to prove it."

The demon lord laughed. "So, do you have any ideas for our victory?" he asked.

"No my Lord, besides our storm troops are still in training."

The other demon didn't look too pleased.

"Very well then, you are dismissed until you can find one."

* * *

Zeo was having a wonderful time. Indeed, for him it had felt like ages since he could enjoy himself like this. The feast was nothing like the formal parties his dad could hold with some of his partners. No, this one held a lot more laughter, dancing and the best food he had tasted.

Around him the rest of the Bladebreakers could be found in a various amount of places. Tyson was found on two places. One second he was eating by a huge table filled with dishes, the other Hilary had dragged him out to dance. Ray was spotted occasionally, most hunted down by a flock of young kids who had never seen a Neko Jin in their entire life. Kai was standing some yards away from the worst festivities, obviously not wanting to be dragged in. Chief could be found by a pool of lava, the reason they had been crushing stones earlier. The villages had dammed the place up, and the pool was really cool. But he did not understand the point of it.

Max had disappeared, and few people had spotted the cheery blonde boy since they had left the Lamalia factory. That was what they had been produced. Lamalia, better then any wine or vinegar you have ever tasted. The taste couldn't be described, but it was like tasting all kinds of fruit and best of all. The taste lingered for the night, so there was no point drinking much.

Zeo wondered where the blonde haired boy had walked off to. He excused himself from a flirty girl who had clung to him for the last few minutes and went to find him. He didn't have to look far. Max was sitting by the edge of small cliff, deep in thoughts.

"Hello Max!" Zeo said happily, yet his expression fell seeing the crying teen looking out over the horizon."

Zeo looked worried. As far as he knew Max had never acted like this, so broken. "What is it?"

Max sniffed. "Life is simply unfair!" he said holding up a small cross-made in silver. It was a necklace that had belonged to his sister. It had been sold after her death and now he had found it, in a shop in this village. Life was really unfair.

* * *

The hours hurried past everyone and soon the main vent would begin. The feast, which was a celebration for the end of the Golden War, the same war fought over 2000 years ago, had a special celebration as the Valley had been saved and the Fire village now held the honours of feasting once a year. Because of that all priestesses had travelled to join coming from their village. But this wasn't why people were closing up to the lava pool, or the altar that stood beside it.

Lee-Eck was dressed in a fury glamorous costume and in his big hand was a gold goblet.

"To freedom!" he said as everyone else joined in. "Let the dance begin!"

And then the wild music started and the altar exploded in a cascade of colours. Twelve girls started to dance like fire, their energy floating from them.

The dance had a story, about the Village itself. Even if the dance itself was wild and the silk bands whirled around there was two characters. In this dance Kim, who was Priestess, and Raya, who had been pulled in because of the Priest's huge stomach, showed everyone about a tragedy. A love story where two lovers flew up to the top of a mountain. But as they found each other that night the gods inside the volcano grew angry and the mountain exploded.

The people who looked for a place to set for this village found the mountain to be the perfect place. It had everything they needed.

As the dance went on Kai couldn't stop watching, even if he had wanted to. To his amazement his heart beat in rhythm to the music. His eyes followed a certain girl around and he hated to admit it but she looked so perfect. So elegant, so beautiful, so loving…

He mentally smacked himself. Hadn't he told himself not to fall for someone like that? Frustrated he tried to focus his thoughts on other more important thing, yet his eyes slid towards the altar once in a minute.

The dance ended with the two girls swirling around each other. To the newcomers amazement the lava in the pool followed the movements. They couldn't believe their eyes as the melted stone rose and like a rainbow, fell towards the crater to once more return.

"The gods are with us, this village will remain unharmed and the powers of the gods will serve us as they serve the gods. Hail the gods!" Lee-Eck finished. The music died, the fires went out and everyone raised their goblets.

People returned to their homes, feeling slightly lighter then they had done this morning. The Bladebreakers were showed back to the temple where Kim offered them to sleep in her Office; no one would bother them there. As everyone felt tired they didn't object.

"But where will you sleep?" Hilary asked pulling a blanket over herself.

Kim smiled mysteriously. "I never sleep here, to much violence in the air. No, I have another hideout."

The lights went out and the room went pitch black. The soft sounds of snoring could be heard coming from Tyson, who was also mumbling in his sleep. Most people fell asleep fairly quickly, well except for Max. The necklace his sister had worn still lay in his hand. He could simply imagine the long rode it must have travelled to get here.

"It is just like he said. My past would hunt me down, it has. Kim was wrong, he really knows the future."

And with that he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The sun rose early in the morning and the Bladebreakers were about to be abruptly shaken from wonderland by a ferocious attack. Little did they know what was to be expected.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING OFF! I AM THE MOST NOBLE PRINCESS OF THIS VILLAGE I DEMAND TO MEET THEM! YOU GUARDS, YOU HAVE NO RIGTS TO DO THIS. I AM NOT ONLY THE PRINCESS, I'V GOT STYLES, 'IVE GOT LOOKS AND I AM DAMN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THAT STINKING PIG OF PRIESTESS! NOW LET ME IN, I AM THE UPCOMMING PRIESTESS WHO WANTS TO HAVE A GOOD LOOK OF THIS RAT HOLE. YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE SUCH A HIGHER AUTHORITY THEN ANY OF YOU!"**

Whoever it was outside the doors of the temple, that girl was yelling herself horse.

There was a crash, followed by a lot of yelps coming from the guards. They could hear footsteps in the corridors and the door to the Office slid open.

"So, it is true, there are foreigners in the Valley. So slaves, are you ready to work? Oh, don't bother answering; you are going to do my shores today anyway. So hurry up lazy scum!"

The girl in the doorway had white hair, brown eyes and a nasty stench around her, which smelled like sixteen different perfumes. Hilary wrinkled her nose. Who was this person to barge in like this? The girl also happened to wear loads of fur clothes and jewellery. She was obviously rich to the valley's standards.

"That's enough Calinia, they are not your slaves. In fact they'll be leaving this village in a few minutes."

"What are you doing here, Kin? How dare you steal my post as priestess!"

Kim's eyes slithered, as if she really had been a Neko Jin, which she wasn't. "Steal your post you say, well then let me remind you there are certain obstacles you still have to come over before you will have my post, and that means you will have to get through me too, and I am not someone to cross. Do leave this holy place before I banish you from the village!"

The white haired woman snorted and turned her heel. Before she disappeared she spit at the floor.

"You will pay for this, yes you will!"

Kim sighed. She held another package in her hands, which were rice cakes. Tyson ate greedily while the others barely touched their cakes.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"No one, Max! She is just one of those blasted arrogant snobs you can find here and there."

The quickly finished their breakfast and then followed Kim towards the gates. Tyson gulped looking down and Max almost fainted. It was a long way down.

"You are not going to climb down you know, so stop it. The Priest of the Lightning Village wanted to meet you, so we are going. Wait, let me change that. You are going, I'm only leading the way."

Kai blinked. He wondered what she meant with that. Kim started cursing the Lightning Village's authority, the Priest and Priestess of thunder.

They all followed her towards the edge of a forest, where a road would take them to the village, which lay inside an old crater. They didn't object going through, but everyone wondered what she could be so scared of?

They walked for about half an hour; constantly alert that someone was watching them. There were no birds in this forest or they kept unusually quiet. Hilary trembled as she walked. It felt like someone was following them.

Suddenly three masked men appeared from the trees above them. The three men carried spears and they were talking in Chinese with among each other. But once they started to talk with the gang, they switched to Japanese, thankfully.

"Come, our priestess are waiting for you!" the tallest in the middle said. The other two were slightly shorter and both nodded.

Ray said something in Chinese and the men nodded. The raven-haired blader looked up and nodded before jumping up to the trees. His teammates stared as he left, jumping on the branches like a cat. In the leaves of the trees they saw more Neko Jins al hurrying back towards the village, Ray among them.

"Sometimes you do forget someone has already been there don't you?" Zeo said as the walked behind the three soldiers, very happy not having to play squirrels.

* * *

The Village of Lightning was another extraordinary sight. The village had stonewalls, just like the Fire village, but it didn't have the same gloomy stony look. The houses were made of white clay, making the village much brighter. The people of the Lightning village, or to say, Neko Jins all waved as they went and talked happily among each other. Unlike the Village of fire the mood was much lighter here, probably because they didn't have to sleep over their worst nightmare.

Kids played on the streets, and their cat like abilities allowed them to have some wilder games then normal kids had. For example tag could take place on the ground or above as they jumped on rooftops. Elder Neko Jins sat below smiling warmly.

The three soldiers led the gang towards the temple, which looked like another castle. Inside everything was green, not painted but it had a lot of leaves and natural features so you couldn't see what colours the old walls had. Ray sat on a cushion, speaking the Priest, a middle aged man with long orange hair, tied in a ponytail. He had cat eyes, fangs and claws instead of nails. He wore a green tunic with stripes so it looked like some kind of tiger and black pants. He was talking happily in Chinese with Ray, who seemed to have a great time.

Ray suddenly turned to his friends. "Guys, this is Li Gao (Shitza: Not Chinese. No, this is just made up, like usual.) He is the Lightning Priest of this Village.

Hilary and the others bowed. Li Gao bowed back, smiling warmly.

"Well, aren't they a good bunch of friends, master Ray?"

Ray smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Priest Li Gao!" Tyson said bowing again. Gao laughed.

"No need being so formal. Ray's friends are our friends." He said.

Hilary looked from ray to Gao and then back. Both men had some sort of mysterious look upon their faces.

"Uhm… sir…"

"No need to be so formal, just call me Gao." The priest said.

Hilary nodded. "Well, I was just wondering, did something special happen here, after all you call Ray master?"

Ray laughed. Gao smiled warmly.

"May, come here. Tell us your story!" the older man called.

The sound of small footsteps could be heard as a young girl, probably around five years old, appeared in another doorway. She was clutching to a rabbit, probably her pet.

"Master Ray, you are back!" the girl shouted running over to hug him. Ray was rather startled, but hugged her back.

"Hello May!" he said happily. The little girl cheered sitting in his lap.

"Master Ray is my hero!" the little girl explained. "He saved my from the big bad boys."

"Ray?" Kai said giving him a questioning yet demanding look. Ray laughed.

"May was ambushed by some older boys toying with her for being the Priests daughter. I just happened to be close by. I think you can figure out the rest."

The gang nodded. Hilary giggled. "That was really sweet to do."

"I didn't really have much of a choice, I mean she is only four and those boys had to be twelve at least. Cowards, picking on someone who cannot defend herself."

The little girl May curled up in Ray's lap and yawned. Ray stroke her orange hair softly while singing some sort of Chinese melody. The girl soon fell asleep and two servants bowed before carrying her back to her room.

"You have to forgive my daughter if she ambushes you like that. She is a fragile girl, when she was two her mother died being ambushed by some stray evil bit beasts. May got badly hurt being out with her mother that day. We drew the demons back towards the hellhole, but since that day May is suffering from a muscular failure. Some kind of demon spell, it is very horrible. She will never be able to build any sort of muscular strength so I am having her trained early in magic. Of course that requires strength too."

The priest looked worried. Another door slid open, this place really seemed to have a hundred doors in only one room.

"Sorry for disrupting, but that thing has been sighted close to the Village wall!" she said, spitting once she mentioned _thing_.

"That's odd!" Gao said. "She usually appears nighttimes at least. Wonder what she is playing at?"

"Stealing our gold, or maybe one of many treasures as well. Curse that priestess."

Slowly pieces were falling together. It did tell why Kim had been in such a bad mood in the morning. There seemed to be some sort of rivalry between the villages, at least between the villages of fire and lightning.

"Excuse me, but why do you hold such a grudge against the Priestess of fire?" Kenny asked.

Gao looked sad. "We think the village of fire holds the only cure for my daughter, but the priest and priestess of that village has forbidden us to let her come there for a cure. So because of that we have closed the gates to their contacts, we only deal with them when demons are on the rampage because that would be our worst problems of all."

"Why would she do that?" Tyson asked.

"She says there is no cure. Bullshit, even her brother says the fires from the volcano would heal her. I'd rather think she means I don't care. Oh, I do hope she will get a daughter of her own, someone who is vulnerable as mine. That day she will beg for forgiveness."

The older priest sighed. "I shall head towards the walls immediately, maybe we can chase her away."

"I do hope so!" the priestess said. "After all, the village is on edge every time she is near."

"I do wonder, if she do despise this place why does she return?" Max said. The others shrugged.

* * *

The hours continued and the sun was about to set. The peace in this place had indeed been disrupted. The families had withdrawn to their homes and groups of soldiers patrolled the streets. Kim had managed to sneak into the village, how no one knew, and now everyone was alert. The Bladebreakers and Zeo were also alert. Alert after news.

They were sitting in the main hall, being served tea and they were sitting together with the Priestess of Lightning, whom reminded Ray of someone from his past, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It had started to rain outside. The walls of the temple were higher then any other and with that it had a window at the top of the roof. A round window that flashed in a roaring thunder. With one of the flashes they suddenly noticed a shadow sitting there, looking down at them.

"You!" the Priestess of Lightning said gripping a spear. Kim simply frowned.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said. "I have missed you, the fights aren't what they used to be!" she said sarcastically.

The spear flew from the priestess hand. Kim didn't even react. The spear hit the side of the wall, vibrating for some seconds.

"Such bad aim, it is a shame for this village." She said coolly.

The priestess of Lightning shook in anger.

"Now now, pussy. No need to get angry, I'll leave in just about a minute. In fact I came as soon as I understood one thing."

"Understood what?" the Priestess asked hissing.

"I cannot understand how you blind you have become!" Kim said staring back at the Chinese priestess. "After all the signs are quite easily spotted.

"What do you mean!" the priestess of the tigers said, moving her hand towards the knife in her belt.

"What I meant to mean is, I cannot understand why you haven't recognised your own brother!" he said pointing her finger towards the Bladebreakers.

"Lin" a shocked voice said. Ray stared at the priestess, who was none else then his older sister, whom he hadn't seen for years. No wonders he had recognised her, and since they both had grown, it wasn't too surprising they hadn't recognised each other. But how on Earth did Kim of all people know?

"Not to hard to figure out, after all you are just as alike as cherries. Now, if you excuse me, I better go back to my own meeting. Take care of your sister ray, I'll see you later."

Lin Kon stared back at her own little brother, and with that she understood what Kim had meant. She hated to admit it, but the phoenix had been right. She just couldn't understand how it had slipped her mind?

'The bandanna… how could I have been so stupid? I gave Ray that before me and dad left. Oh, Ray…'

The younger brother embraced his since long lost sister. Tears flowed down their faces. Behind them the gang left. After all, Ray needed some space and most of all, some quality time together with his sister.

None of them noticed however that the turn of day and light was changing. Something waited around the corner, something none of the could expect.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: Okay, I am not that satisfied about this chapter, but I am clueless in what to change. But I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Ps: If anyone knows in the world is mailing all these fanfiction, new rule, letters please tell that person to stop! Not only am I dead tired for reading, but people use your brains! I have read the rules VERY carefully since I had In the Chair wiped out for something, and the rules clearly states forewords and afterwords are allowed. Author's notes that take up the space of a chapter and those things however aren't and I think it would be highly complicated to forbid those things, after all, they can't keep track on the millions of stories they have, nor do I think people reports it.**_

**PhoenixDemonElite:** Too true, but I have other writings to earn money. I started to write here on to build up my confidence, it seems to have worked. I am finishing fics so I can continue writing. Hope you liked it!

**Storms-winter:** So you did, did you? You are quite observant; it was far away in chapter seven that I wrote about Ray and his sister. I've only put some references to it, like the way they tie their hair and such. She's some years older, and Ray was quite young when she left so I hope it didn't sound complicated enough that they would have a hard time to recognise each other.

**storm-of-insanity:** Oh, that note was just for the really Kai, obsessed fans which I think probably would care if I did something offending to their favourite character. Believe me, on the fansites people can get of track. I left it as a just-in-case thing. And always feel free to ask if there is anything going on because I'll be happy to answer you.

**Kendo Baby:** Wow, are you trying to catch up on both fics, I saw your review for GoL as well. Hope this was somewhere near soon, sorry for the wait.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Finally, I can take a break. Or almost, I have to update some chapters of my other story to finish it ad most of all, so they won't kill me for not having updated in weeks. Hope everyone has a great summer. I'll have a great day; in 3.5h time BB is showed again, I've missed too much! Luckily I'll be able to watch some today.**_

_**Loads of sunshine to everyone, it looks like Gothenburg will once again have to live with rain.**_

_**I am sorry I sounded a little mad about the chain-letter thing. But I am so incredible… tired of it! Especially since that rumour has grown through the site ever since I became a member, which was over a year ago. Has anything happened? Nop.**_

_**Shitza**_


	5. Frozen Solid

_**Shitza: Brrr... From having been so wonderful suddenly the weather around is as boring as ever. Not to mention, this place is getting a bit colder, there hasn't been a blue sky here for a while. Just rain… brrr!**_

_**Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews, you broke the review record! I got five wonderful and funny reviews.**_

_**Speaking of funny, CN is weird. Yesterday they aired the episode with Ozuma fighting Tyson at the old Tivoli and today they jumped forward to the episode where Zeo called out Cerberus. Well, at least I have some more information now, this helped a lot. Especially about King and Queen.**_

_**Oh well, apart from this and the rumours or whatever they are. I am not sure if it a rumour so I am going to sort this out. It is irritating, but nothing is said on the news posts yet so the replies aren't forbidden. Sigh… as soon as that happens I'll probably have to remove my beautiful reviewers page. (Glooms)**_

_**Oh, and grab your jumpers. This chapter is f-f-f-freezing!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: This chapter is a lot shorter then the last… Come on, did you really think I would be able to keep it up with the super long chapters? You did…? My, I do seem to trick a lot of people.**_

**Chapter 4 Frozen Solid**

Ray and his sister spent the next day together, to get to know each other properly again. Ray thought about the wonderful time they once had had together and inside he hoped that it would return to those times. But somewhere deep inside he knew things would never be the same. He and Lin sat by the walls, listening to the sound of the wind and to the endless amount of marching coming from the many soldiers.

"Sis, why did dad bring you here?" Ray asked after some minutes of silence. Lin looked at Ray in the eyes. He didn't like it, but he found out he couldn't move away.

"Dad was called back for a war, and he wanted me to follow. He said that the White Tiger Village was too mild for us to grow up in. Mum complained so she got to keep you, but I had to follow."

She sighed. "At first I didn't want to come here, I was really scared. The training is so rough and I missed you so much! I always believed you would be a great blader, seeing what you did back then. And then the rumours travelled that you had inherited Driger, I was really proud. I remember the older fire Priestess though, she almost went to China to come and fetch you. She never believed you to be worthy of such a beast."

"The older Fire Priestess?"

"That thing hasn't been a priestess for long. Tradition in all villages allows only the best bladers of the two genders to become a Priest and Priestess. We get challenged quite often, for it is the highest post you can receive. When She and the rest of our Elites returned she took that position, flattening the old witch. In fact, that old witch never let the poor girl get cured either. I simply can't understand what they are up to?"

Ray sighed. He sure would have a lot of questions for Kim later. Problem was, he wondered if he would see her as a friend after this?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson and Hilary walked back to the Village of Fire to find Kim and question her about this. Max, Kai and Zeo stayed at the Lightning Village to see if they could get some decent training done. The rain was still pouring all though the thunder had ceased. They hurried to net get drenched, walking on the wrong roads now and then, typically enough.

After a hours walk they finally reached the volcano, carefully walking some hundred metres away from the black crack in the Earth they had heard too many stories off. They followed the road towards the gates of the Fire Village, only to find it…

"Locked? Why?" Hilary said leaning to Tyson.

The blunette sighed. It looks like we will have to get back some other time."

Hilary shook her head. "Wait a minute Tyson, perhaps we can talk with her through something else."

Tyson nodded understanding her point. "We'd like to speak to the Priestess of Fire!" He said out loud. There were marching footsteps from the walls, and a guard looked down at them.

"The Foreigners? You aren't allowed inside, however I can send words for her?" the guard answered from behind the stones.

"Do that!" Tyson said. He and Hilary went to find shelter under some sort of odd shaped cliffs. Five minutes later the doors opened and Kim, who looked really tired and was wearing a package over her shoulders, yawned.

"What?" she said, rain dripping down from her hair. She too hurried to the cliff they stood under, avoiding the rain as much as possible.

"We have to ask you something, why? Why not help a poor girl?" they both asked in unison.

Kim's smile faded and she looked guilty at the face of the hurt teens. "I… I'm sorry about that, all though it is really not my fault. You see, the healing lava that used to run here is befuddled. That is why I don't let anyone near at the moment, or why the older priestess never did. For the last ten years no one has taken some really good care of it, and in the end the crystal that floats in it, which is the source of healing, it's been poisoned by the darkness around. It absorbs the influences from the magic, and I can't say the magic has been any good for the last years have it, I mean with the demons getting back, there is no cure for that girl anymore."

"But can't you do anything about it?" Hilary asked.

Kim eyed her with a sharp look. "Things I decide and things I do is my business. Good day to you all! I must hurry before the sun sets for real and the demons awakes."

With that she left, dropping down the mountain like the White Tigers once had done, the same day Ray had tried to leave Bladebreakers during the Asian tour. When Hilary, who was not ready for anything like this, hurried to see how she was, she was gone. But below them there was just a slope down. How?

'Things are indeed getting more and more mysterious.' Tyson concluded. The rain had stopped and the two of them hurried to get back to the other village. They just made it before the sun disappeared and the demons awoke for new foul terms.

* * *

"And that is how it is!" Tyson told the others. "For some reason magic used affects the healing spring that would cure the little girl. But I wonder why no one is doing anything against it?"

Ray sighed. As brother the Village Priestess his status in the village had risen so high people called him a Lord. Ray neither liked nor disliked his newfound title. He simply nodded when people bowed to him. He didn't behave like a royalty, so he hoped that soon most of this would calm down.

"Where do you think they'll send us tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Well, we've been at the Villages of Earth, Fire, Wind and Lightning. Could be anywhere except for them, looks like they wants us to learn differences about them." Zeo said polishing the handle of his sword. The turquoise haired blader looked tired. Zeo was having flashbacks of his life when his father revealed that dreadful secret. He thought about the hard training, the day he summoned Cerberus, the task his father had made him do before they had left Scandinavia. Everything seemed so far away now. Here there were absolutely no rules to anything, not even to gravity.

"Go to sleep everyone!" Kai said from the corner of the room. The two-tone haired blader had removed the armour from his shoulders and was now leaning to the wall. Everyone else nodded. The captain was right; they probably had another long day tomorrow.

That night Zeo once more recalled the nightmares of his android life. It had been a thunder that day as well. He had tackled his father to know what was going on, and Zagart had told him. Told him everything.

He had been obsessed with getting the other guys bit beast, and yet he hadn't been able to claim them on his own. He had almost given up when that girl had entered the scene, using the ancient magic that roomed this Valley to help him? Why, was it because she too was part human at that time, Daichi had told them she had been struck by a curse that would eventually kill him? Yet then, why not help a young girl who needed help?"

Thousand of questions ran through his head and groaning he awoke again. The room was quiet; for once Tyson wasn't snoring like he usually did. Zeo sighed and got up. He needed some water and some time to be for himself. He missed his own team; he wasn't a Bladebreaker after all. He missed Gordo, King and Queen. The twins had of course been paid to join the team. That until they would be able to either convince them to join properly. "In a million years" Queen had answered by that. Or to find new players. It was difficult however to find decent bladers these days. Most bladers without teams were either withdrawn or simply too bad to be in any teams.

Zeo of course got lost as every room had at least ten doors that led anywhere. This Village people were very complex as the Neko Jins here loved to put traps for the unknown visitors and indeed they worked. He walked around in different corridors until he finally reach one of few actual rooms. But he hadn't return to the others.

A small bed stood in a corner, and in the bed May lay, twitching in her sleep. Zeo wondered what was happening. The girl was drenched in sweat and she was whispering something he could not understand. There was a wood bucket with water in a corner with a cloth dangling on the brim. Zeo picked it up, doing the thing that seemed right for the moment. He felt sympathy to this girl; she had a hard time, worse then anyone around. He drenched the cloth in water and slowly patted her forehead. It seemed to have an affect, the young girl was breathing slowly now, she had stopped twisting and she was now asleep in her bed. Zeo smiled, thinking that one day he might have a daughter of his own. It was, after all, possible.

The turquoise haired teen smiled before leaving, this time, he did find the way back, without getting lost once.

* * *

"Remind me where we're going?" Max asked dragging his feet after the others. The blonde haired teen wasn't in any particular good mood, as the people in the Village had used a rather rough awakening. They had sent electric sparks, nothing dangerous but highly shocking, if people dragged behind. Ray, Zeo and Kai had been awake when the sparks came so they hadn't been touched. Tyson had jumped at the shock, Hilary had followed him and Chief had sprinted out from the room in fear of a thunder. Max hadn't liked the effect at all and was now in a very sour mood.

Before they went they said good-bye to the priest and priestess, not to forget little May who was playing with some cats. The young girl happily hugged them; even Kai who to everyone's surprise didn't seem to mind. He didn't look disgusted to be hugged with someone who would be below his authority. Seems one little girl can win any cold-hearted guy's heart. But it would probably take a million years before and lonewolf admitted that.

"We are heading towards the Village of Ice." Hilary repeated for the hundredth time. The brown haired girl trembled as the cold winds never ceased to blow. They were walking upwards a spiralled mountain, where the endless stairs went like a spiral up to the top. Tyson was murmuring grabbing the fur of coat closer around him. Indeed they wondered how someone even could live at this sort of climate.

"7351… 7352… 7353… 7354…"

"Shut up Zeo, stop counting the steps," Hilary snapped, obviously in a very bad mood.

"Sorry Hilary, but I can't help it. I always count my steps whenever I need to stop thinking about things, for instance this cold."

Then he went back on counting. The others sweat dropped but didn't say anything. They just continued.

* * *

After a further 3000 steps they finally reached the top of the mountain, and to their surprise, or not surprise, the Village of Ice was situated at the same height that the ice they for some days ago, had been stranded on. Indeed it felt as if they had walked in hours, so it was afternoon when they finally reached the top, exhausted.

"I'll never climb another staircase!" Max said as they finally reached the gates. The walls were mad of solid ice and impossible to take down. The guards on the other hand didn't slide or anything as they walked, on ice roads, to come and fetch them. The seven teens noticed, to the villagers' amusement, they would have a hard time on the ice. Tyson fell twice, grumbling as he got up.

The seven friends did however manage to reach the temple, which was a temple completely made of ice. In fact, all houses were made of ice and snow, or so it seemed. Inside though everything was made of wood, so the ice and snow probably just covered the old houses, by hundreds of years old layers.

The Bladebreakers were invited to the Priest's office, where the white dressed man gave them some warm tea for their frozen fingers. Hilary, Kenny and Max all shivered and couldn't seem to stop. It became worse when Tyson started to talk about snowball fights.

"T-Tyson, h-h-how c-c-could you even s-start t-to think a-a-about t-that now?" Hilary asked stammering from the cold.

The old Bladebreakers laughed. Oh, most of them, except for Zeo, who after all had been rather unknown by that time, and Hilary, remembered the horror of coming out from the Hotel, only to receive a snowball in the face. There had been a team of tricky snowball fighters, Max, Tyson, Kevin and Michael, who loved this game. Most others didn't.

The Bladebreakers were showed to a small room again, it didn't seem that the Priestess of this village was keen on letting them in. They slept on mattresses, drenched in huge warm pelts from wolves. It was as they night slowly descended over them, they understood why. The moonlit night was filled with sad howls.

* * *

The next day they were taken towards a pond in the middle of the village where the servant who showed them there, suddenly decided to leave, sneaking of somewhere.

Everyone tried to look, but since they didn't know the place they got lost themselves and barely managed to get back. Each village had its own structure and was the other as different as it could be.

"If I can give my opinion about this place, it does feel like we are not welcome here." Tyson said as he sat down on the empty pond. "Come to think of it, why is there a pond in the middle of a village, with no use since water freezes here?"

"Wow Tyson, have you opened a book for once?" Hilary said teasing.

"It does seem strange." Max said.

"Yeah!" Ray agreed. Kai like always didn't say anything, but he mentally agreed with the others.

Suddenly out of nowhere, or so it seemed, came something blue. Tyson managed to move out of the way in time as a beyblade dropped into it. Seconds later another blade entered the scene. The blade battled for some minutes and then soared of, from the directions they had entered from. The guys looked at each other, reconsidered following but the bladers had probably run of already. They all sighed.

"Huh, guess that answers that question." Ray concluded. "But if so, to whom did those blades belong to?"

From the shadow of a house, the ice-cold priestess of Ice sighed. 'Do foreigners never stop asking questions?' she wondered.

* * *

**(Somewhere closer to the water village)**

"Sis? Sis, where are you?" a red haired teen said. He was carrying a backpack bigger then himself and had a walking stick in his hand. "Sis, where the hell are you? Stop playing with me, it isn't funny!"

Suddenly something gold streaked past him. The gold creature suddenly changed back into a young girl in her teenage years. She had dark brown eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"Sorry brother, but someone had to keep an eye on the situation."

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"I mean, they are here!"

The redhead stumbled. "But Kim, how?"

"Don't know Daichi. Somehow they have streaked past every protective borders in this place. We better hurry, I really do need some answers."

Daichi stopped in his tracks. 'She doesn't mean that prophecy does she?'

"Sis, wait up!" he said running after her; the girl was already twenty metres before him.

"You are such a slowpoke!" Kim commented at her brothers pace. _(Shitza: Okay, I did watch Pokémon when I was younger. Slowpoke also happens to be my brothers favourite.)_

"Hurry up dear brother, the Angora doesn't wait forever!" she said. Daichi simply growled.

* * *

**(Back to the others)**

"You know guys, when those demon things first came here, I thought we would be up for a lot of action. But honestly, it's been a long time something has happened." Tyson complained leaning back towards the wall. The servant who had left them had returned to collect them, obviously having been punished for his bad behaviour.

"Don't say that. You never know what you ask for." Hilary said.

"Come on Hil, I know you believe in unnatural things but that is ridiculous." Her boyfriend commented kissing her cheek.

The room went quiet. The only sound they could hear was once again the howling of wolves and a cracking sound. Wait a second… cracking.

The seven teens hurried to the doors, for the most extraordinary sight. Indeed things were cracking… someone had put the place on fire. Or to say bombed them with fire. The villagers started to move, for being attacked they didn't seem to panic. The mothers took quiet children in rows towards some kind of underground safety rooms. The men all hurried towards the gates.

"What is going on? It is still day, why is this place getting attacked?" they all wondered. Hilary squealed as the fire almost hit the temple. Behind them the Priestess of Ice stood bowing to an altar, murmuring something in the most ancient language of this place.

They couldn't help overhearing one of the guards. "It has already begun." One of them said. "Soon, this whole place will be taken, and the world will never be what it once was."

"Yes" the other one said. "Because that is what the Prophecy says."

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Okay, this is shorter, but I hope you liked it, after all I think we needed some kind of cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Here are the replies; so far hasn't said anything about them._**

**storm of insanity:** I really didn't thought about it like that, but after all, it does suit them. All though the Village of Wind isn't really that food-obsessed as Tyson is. Though they have his stubbornness in battle. Guess why they are… _sigh_… the best after all.

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon:** Nah, Lin is Ray's sister who will constantly be fighting Kim, all though I guess I have to leave the real brutal fight scenes behind, this is T rated after all. I have to be kind to the younger readers. And familiar? Well, she did have a little background story in Ch 7; GoL. And about May, ah, you got that answer already. Hope you continue your story as well.

**PhoenixDemonElite:** 14 pages in word, my record is fifteen, which I did for one of the chapters in GoL. Don't remember which though. Anyway, don't bother finding a new compliment; just by receiving your reviews make much of my day.

**Storms-winter:** If you didn't understand the answer in the chapter then you can get a summary. The healing lava they were supposed to use has been poisoned, befuddled. I'll explain about good and bad later, okay? I mean, that is a subject that will show up, and also explain why the darkness is able to break out like this, for there is a reason having to do with someone in this fic.

**Kendo Baby:** Both? Now that is confusing. These two is rather unalike each other, aren't they? I mean, GoL is a tournament fic and this is a fantasy.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Maybe I should add some facts about our dub version in Sweden. After a little research about the English version, which I am trying to base this on. Oh well, here it goes.**_

_**Dizzi or Dizzara is in the Swedish version renamed into Virana, or as they call her Virran. I haven't been able to figure out why though?**_

_**Lupinex is also renamed to as I could hear, Luminex, which I am sorry I have confused anyone if I did for it never occurred to e till quite recently. I guess Lupinex came from lupine; Luminex I guess comes from the Latin word for Moon.**_

**Also, till next chapter. What will happen?**

_Parts of the Prophecy will be revealed._

_We will meet this mysterious Angora, whom actually isn't too new to the story._

_There will be a visit in the water village._

_That is, if they survive this combat._

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Shitza**_


	6. The Angora

_**Shitza: Hello everyone. Got a new chapter here again. School starts in only a few days, and I am happy I am almost done with the rest of the bunch of the stories. So, finally I have only this one to concentrate on, which will help a lot. Last year I cracked some weeks before school ended. I don't want to go through another one of those periods again…**_

_**Anyway, there are still some days left, and I am enjoying my time writing. Put the mind out of those things, except perhaps not from the English lessons. But I like English, or I would probably have written everything in Swedish. But what is the fun from that?**_

_**So, I am sharing this story with you. All though there is still a long way to go. (Sighs) But right now, going to finish this. Finally we are getting to the really interesting parts… do say if I should work up the rating of this fic, because of demons you never know. Most demon fics I've seen are M-rated. I guess I am quite brave having this to be T.**_

_**Oh well, I need a little help. And since there are some readers who read this fic who seems to like this, maybe you can help me decide. Kim has two bit beasts… Ruyaka that she uses and another, which came to her care even before she was born, by the decision of the Village Elders. The choices stand between a Stallion or a Rabbit. Both, fire types.**_

_**Also, chapter notes. To ease some Japanese I will translate the words before I start.**_

**Kaze: Wind**

**Kasai: Fire**

**Mizu: Water**

**Ikazuchi: Thunder**

**Yoru: Night**

_**Omoi: Mind (Kenny's mental attack, you can call it.)**_

_**Know though, I have no Japanese teaching behind, so if there are any grammatical errors in this then please don't flame me. There are much more other things you can flame, but I hate being flamed about things I have zero clue about. All I know is around 20 Japanese words all in all. Plus these now.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: This is indeed a longer chapter. Happy?**_

_**Pps: I know the guys have matured a lot through my writing. I am sorry if you think it came a bit quick but I've found it extremely hard to write childish fics. My writing has changed a lot, all though I can see if I can't get another fight in here and there.**_

**Chapter 5 The Angora**

Fire flew down on them… melting the city back to its original state. Ancient houses made of vulnerable wood suddenly saw daylight again before they were wiped away from history. This was, as everyone understood, the old standards of the village. Unstable cottages, taken from any village. Built by hard wood, which had started to rot on the outside, yet the ice seemed to take care of most of those moments.

The small bombs of fire became more and more violent as new inventions were brought up. Fire that spread for metres around it as it landed slowly rained down over them. The village had been emptied and the soldiers all fired arrows up towards the sky. For the attack didn't come from the walls. It came from the sky.

"What is that?" Max said wondering. The others looked up.

Kai ducked as a herd of black birds soared down over him. "Crows" he said gasping.

Indeed it was. Ten or more crows carried burning weapons on small threads that soon broke from the heat, landing perfectly upon the village. Hilary raised her own bow and answered. Maybe she wasn't the best archer in the world yet, but Daichi had managed to teach her how to release an arrow without snapping your fingers on the string and to make sure that an arrow did fly. The others took out their own weapons… they had been practising now and then during their bored time and they hoped it could be enough to help out.

The ravens swooped down again, obviously thinking about picking their eyes out or something. Nasty birds. (Shitza: If no one knows, crows are one the birds I do hate!) Kai, who was slightly pissed off by a couple of birds magically swung the scythe-alike sword over his shoulder, cutting two of the birds in half. Tyson joined in, swinging his sword like in his training stabbing another. Ray tore his opponents apart while Max, who hated to kill but saw no other choice, stuck the pointing end of his staff into another. Hilary shot three more with her bow and arrows, yet birds were hard targets. Zeo too joined in, cutting two of his own.

Chief stood outside the fight for a while, until he stuck his fingers into the little pouch by his side. He picked up a ball at the size of a pea. It didn't look lie anything special. But once it touched the ground black smoke rose from it, choking them.

The brunette pointed two of his fingers towards his foreheads. "**Omoi**!" he said. "Show me what you are here for!"

Images flew around his mind. Firstly he saw fires, followed by blood and then…

_'Demons, this is not the attack. Then what is? Show me!'_

The little short guy trembled as image after image appeared before him. He still had problems to control them as sometimes the images showed the happy days for a bird, about flying and hatching or finding a mate. Some showed the corruption when they joined the demons' side. Others showed the plan.

"**Kaze**!" Tyson said. Huge winds erupted from the palm of his hands blowing crows of course. The feathers flew around as his friends helped to slice them up.

"**Mizu**!" Max said. The melting water around them suddenly changed direction hurling towards the confused birds.

"**Kasai**!" Kai said. Small balls of flames shot from his hand into the water. Steam erupted creating a huge mist around the birds so they wouldn't be able to see their opponents.

"**Ikazuchi**!" Ray yelled. The sparks that flew from his hands touched the water and the birds all felt a strange tingling through their bodies. They started to panic.

Half of the army of birds had been destroyed by their attempts.

"**Yoru**!" Zeo said as the shadows around them increased and then things went slightly darker.

The birds fled, or the remainders of them. There had to be only fifty birds from over 200 left. Maybe it wasn't the most dangerous fight ever, but it taught them a great deal about what would await them. Those birds did this through some orders.

They thought they could rest, but not until Kenny confronted them. We must hurry; this is barely just a distraction. They are targeting for something else up north!" he said with a tingle of shiver in his voice.

"Distraction" Ray said. "What are they plotting?" he wondered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked.

Max and Zeo rolled their eyes. "How about a safe road down!" they both said in unison.

_Meanwhile…_

"Damn it!" Kim roared as two demons hurled after them.

Daichi took out a small axe from the package he was carrying and quickly and nimble threw it at one of the demons that stopped dead on its tracks, dead. Kim shot the other one with her bow.

"We better hurry, sounds like more are coming." He said urgently.

Kim sighed. "Such a wonderful day being chased by daytime demons. You know, this war has as much as started if they are brining the cavalry."

Daichi didn't say anything, but nodded. The two of them jumped over a stonewall and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

"Go on Hilary." Tyson said as the brown haired girl shot down a arrow. She couldn't see if it hit anything, but according to the priest it had it a good goal. To the arrow had been tied a kilometre long string made of some sort of spider bit-beast's web. Each one of them had been given a handkerchief they were instructed to throw over the string and then soar down into the forest of the lightning village. From there it wasn't a long run towards the caves up north were the attack was held.

Tyson tried first and after thirty seconds they could hear a loud groan coming from deep down. The idiot had forgotten to land. Kai hurried after followed by Max, Zeo, Hilary, Kenny and lastly Ray. The group hurried straight towards the lake and then followed the eastern shore towards the caves and hopefully that ambush.

They didn't know what awaited them, or about the secret this place really had.

* * *

Kim breathed heavily. This was the hardest combat she had ever been in. Indeed no help had reached them, and if this continued for long they both would surely die and become demons themselves. Demons never could die of bloodlust, but they died getting touched in their stinking souls. It was their souls or spirits that were vulnerable and it was that they tried to dispose of. Unfortunately there were too many demons around them. At least a hundred, a small army. But against two they were surprised they weren't dead yet. But both had incredible fighting skills, or to say. Daichi had survival skills while Kim had fighting skills.

_'Oh, please send some help!'_ Kim begged in her mind. She had not planned to die like this. In fact she hoped to at least choose her death.

But they didn't know how busy the other ten villages were at the moment. For every place in this place had stumbled over something whether it was an ambush or just small attack. No one from the villages would be able them for some hours… unless…

"Kim, Daichi!" the heard someone shout. Kim looked up to see Ray running, closely followed by Kai, Tyson, Zeo, Hilary, Max and Kenny. The six fighters of the team had their weapons out.

"Guys, thank the gods you are here!" Daichi said. The six teens joined the fight, Kenny stayed behind doing what most of the wisest in the valley did, finding out the source and the answers by breaking through mental barriers.

As they were fighting Kai got the idea. He still remembered the fight they had seen Daichi, Kim, Raya and some other perform and he wondered if it wouldn't be possible here too?

Taking out his launcher and his blade he attacked them blading style. The blue blade soared through the air and it did work. It sliced through the demons as they were made of fire. Dranzer appeared and to his disbelief the phoenix was real. Not just a spirit, it looked too solid.

"Dranzer, Inferno of Passion!" he commanded. The beast responded, both blade and bit beast glowed red and heat waves erupted from them. The demons shrieked as they burnt into ashes.

"Go Dragoon, Immortal Wind Howl!"

Another blade and another bit beast appeared as Dranzer had and the blue dragon smashed into the demons. Three huge hurricanes erupted bringing the demons to their doom.

"Let it Rip, Draciel!" Max said. The purple and black tortoise appeared. "Imperial Drain!"

Water eroded from all sides around them, however to them it didn't seem real, as it hit the demons the creatures gasped.

"You too, Driger!" Ray shouted. "Driger, Burning Tiger!"

The White Tiger jumped up, eyes glowing red. Around it was a shocking field of red negative force. The demons tried to escape, but it was hard at the battle of five angered beasts and eight angry teens.

Hilary sighed. She really wished for that short moment that she had a bit beast too. It would have been useful. But knowing her, she would probably never get one.

They fight slowly ended as Zeo stuck his blade into the last demon. Daichi and Kim both sighed of relief. After all, they hadn't wanted to start this fight. In fact, they were really relieved that it was over. But they still had things to do.

"Come on brother, no time to rest!" she said sounding awfully cheerful. "We have a meeting to attend."

With that she hurried towards the wall up towards the outside world. Daichi sighed

"You don't mind coming along. After all, spending time with sis and an old hag can be really depressing."

The seven teens laughed at this and followed him. They all kept talking about the battle and about cool effects. Hilary kept sighing and murmuring something that sounded oddly familiar like "Boys!" Kim, who walked in front of her turned around and smiled. "I do agree!" she said eyeing her brother with a glare. Daichi met her eyes and then looked back to talk with the rest of the Bladebreakers, wondering what in the World he had done this time?

The pair led them to a waterfall. They signed for them to continue, all though none of them had any idea what they meant. They couldn't see any caves at all, even if rumours said there should be a hundred of them.

They walked on some kind of bridge towards the water. Daichi and Kim smiled knowingly and then jumped through the falling water. The guys followed.

The ancient caves of Prophecy lay hidden behind a thick layer of water to keep suspicious spies from discovering it. Inside the walls were lit from small holes in the walls. The faint light hit crystals that shined like small stars. So the caves were still mysteriously dark, with shimmering lights around the shadows. It was very impressive.

Daichi finally removed the huge backpack he carried and sighed in relief. Tyson clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent the laughter from erupting. At the sight of the red haired short blader anyone could laugh, but Daichi was tired and it was no use in laughing at him unless they really wanted to get into trouble. Kim walked over to the huge pack and took out a brown sac.

_Catnip_

"Angora! Here kitty… kitty!" she said calling the name as if she tried to find a cat. Something white streaked past over their heads and Hilary caught a glimpse of a white fluffy tail. A white angora cat, huge white Angora cat landed on the cave floor. The cat was really old and looked as if its time would soon come. But it was nimble, swift and incredible fast. The white cat bounced on the walls. The cat suddenly stopped being scratched by the ears. It purred most content by the kind scratches.

"Hello Angora!" Kim said. The cat looked up at her, and then to their surprise suddenly changed form into an old woman they had seen before, but they couldn't remember where.

"It has been a while. Last time I saw you two, little troublemakers of this Valley. Now, why this sudden rush?"

Kim sighed. "There are some things I need your help… uhm, can we talk somewhere more private?" she asked looking over her shoulder towards the others. The old woman, a Neko Jin, nodded and then opened a door by the walls with a simple wave. Kim followed and the door closed after them. Tyson put his ear to the wall to see if he could hear anything.

"It is useless Tyson, these walls never lets a sound come out. There are too many secrets to do so." Daichi said taking out a fluffy pillow from the big pack. The red haired teen leaned back towards the wall himself and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Daichi, what is this place?" Zeo asked suddenly. The red haired teen opened an eye sleepily and yawned.

"It is the Caves o Prophecy, one of the most sacred places in this Valley." He murmured and then closed his eye again.

"Caves of Prophecy?" Max asked.

Daichi sighed, tucked the pillow away and got back to his feet. "Do you want to hear the story?" he asked them. The other teens nodded. "Fine, follow me!" he said heading deeper into the caves. Now the light from outside didn't support them anymore, so Daichi snatched two torches from the side of the wall. He gave Ray one of them and led with the other one. They followed him probably to the lowest parts of the whole Valley, and ancient chamber deep below the lake or anything else. Small torches lit the roof, but it was still dark. The room itself wasn't spectacular. The walls were made of brick held up by four strong pillars. The room was quite small and the only thing inside, except for the pillars, was a stone chest.

"Is this, a coffin?" Kenny asked.

Daichi nodded. It is… her name was Inoua Umitchiga; she was the first light of this Valley.

The seven teens stared at him.

Daichi sighed; this would take a long time to explain.

"You remember me telling you about evil and good bit beasts some days ago. Well, there is more about this story and why we are here.

Sis always remembers the exact dates of everything, but there is a special reason to it. You see… a long time ago, there was a girl born with extraordinary powers. There is said that by her birth, the sun, moon and stars shone brighter then ever. The course of this assembled to Village elders to see into the little girls future, and it was indeed a sight. They described it as … wait a minute."

Daichi went to one of the brick at the wall and started counting them. Five left, three down He carefully removed the brick and took out a small stone tablet, at the size of a hand. Taking the dust of he read.

**"Stars shine in a distant land  
****May they continue shining as the first is born  
****She will drive the darkness away with love  
****With light running through her  
****Inherited by the gods  
****It will never fail  
****It will always stay by her side  
****Till the day she dies  
****Or the light continues."**

The red haired teen bowed, not to them but probably to the tablet before carefully putting it back.

"Indeed she was the first, first of many hundred of Guardians and Protectors. Once in every generation a new Light is born, the Chosen Village celebrates the birth. The child is raised with outmost care for everyone being born light has to be pure in heart and mind to wield the powers. Unfortunately, the person who was chosen to wield light, she is as far from pure as you could come."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Sis and I did know about it, you see our mother was the light before her. Mother died as the demon one day finally managed to steal away her soul and slowly tear her apart. She died when we were both young."

"You don't mean you sister is the Light?" Tyson asked bewildered.

Daichi nodded, stroking his hand over the dusty stone grave. "She is, and that is why we are in such trouble. Sis rarely uses those powers; she says it is a waste of good energy even if she stands in front of an army of villains. I've only seen her use those abilities once and it was to heal a young girl who was dying. That is about the only miracle she has bothered to do."

"I know doctors who would have given everything to do so." Zeo murmured.

"It is nothing special here, I mean depriving darkness from people is Childs play if you are born with Light. They say mum's biggest miracle was to cleanse demons from existence and heal corrupted bit beasts by her voice. Mum was much more powerful then my sister probably ever will be. They tried to follow the traditions with her but Veymo, my sister's father, put a stop to it by sending her away. I have no idea what happened to him, but he did and the experience and cruelness she saw there changed her purity. Thankfully she hasn't killed anyone yet, only cleansed a few souls now and then, it drives most darkness away. Killing means death in her situation. For death is a taint that destroys the purity, without exceptions.

The meaning of Light however stands for the final goal of this World. It is said that a descendant of Light, bearing all the ten mightiest bit beasts in the world will be able to corrupt darkness forever and this World will heal and all wounds close. I've already spoken about ten mighty beasts; we are close on finally tracking all the pieces together. We have one in our care too, my bit beast Serpera. Bit beasts only can fuse like this from the seed of love, which means my fathers love to my and my sister's mother.

The problem with all Lights is however that they are extremely vulnerable and by each birth a Prophecy is made to guide us through his or her problems. Yes, Light doesn't necessary have to be a girl, boys have been known to be born light, but there are more girls in the line. Anyway, sis Prophecy was written down on a tablet. It says she will be weak from torture, and we know that. It also says she can either be Light or Dark by the choices she makes and most important of all. That she will be corrupted by darkness. I have no idea what it means, but we fear it has something to do with demons. The aura of that darkness is strong, so strong it probably belongs to demons."

"What do you mean with probably?" Ray asked.

"That there are indeed men who have been known to wield darkness without having dark thoughts in mind. But they are rare, I don't think there has been any born within the last century."

Daichi sighed. "The Valley is in an uproar because of this. Some people simply want to kill my sister and leave things be, but that won't help. We priest and Priestess have decided to keep her away from the bigger fights for there are two demons we can name that shares that amount of darkness that it can drain her light."

"Whom?" everyone asked.

"Gasesh and Etrish, two corpses who changes forms one every month so you never know who it are. Etrish has, interests in my sister. Poor sis, the moment she found, some few years ago, she returned to stay for two years before disappearing again, her screams could be heard for weeks echoing in the Valley. Sis hates it, but there isn't much she can do about it. Except pray of course."

Hilary made a disgusted noise. Max was once more ghostly pale and Ray couldn't help staring at him. Hilary made choking noises, as she was a girl she didn't even want to think into Kim's situation. Kenny had fainted. Zeo and Kai remained silent, both in deep thoughts. Tyson slammed his fist into the ground, awakening everyone from their trances.

"No way in the World those creeps will succeed into such a foul plan. Daichi, you two saved us from that plane you know and the whole group are in depth for you. We will repay you, as we are trapped here until this war is over we will help out. Just tell us what to do, my winds will knock down any demons."

Daichi smiled. "I knew you'd say that." He said we better hurry back before sis notices we are gone. If she finds out I told you, then I don't want to know what she'll do to me. Like I said, she is not pure!"

They all followed Daichi back, passing wooden doors and stone statues of mostly women holding herbs or books in their hands. They had a feeling these were the bearers of Light and that these were the men and women Daichi had meant. The young teen suddenly stopped. He was standing before a stone statue of a woman with long hair, kind eyes holding flowers in her arms. The woman stood bent looking down on them.

Even if he tried to not say it too loud everyone heard him. "We miss you mum!"

Tyson looked up at the statue. The inscription beneath the beautiful pose was written in Chinese, Korean, Japanese and a language they couldn't understand. It said:

_Uniwa Sumeragi_

_Born 4728 Hiaki Era_

_Died 4741 Hiaki Era_

_Beloved Mother, Honourable Daughter and Respected Priestess of Earth_

"Your mother was a Priestess?" Tyson asked.

Daichi smirked. "I thought it would be obvious by now. I mean, not to brag but… I am the best Healer in this Valley!"

"And in a lot of trouble unless you explain yourself!" Kim snapped appearing from the entrance they were heading to. "What are you doing down here?"

Daichi straightened. "I was just showing them mum's grave. I haven't told them anything, why would I do that, I mean it is your business."

Kim looked angrier then they had ever seen her, at least when the anger was directed to them. "Daichi, take them over the lake and then I can discuss this with you later. Now, go, before I decide to have you thrown out."

Daichi nodded and sighing he motioned the others to follow him. He hurried them outside, not daring to stay for much longer. Kim's eyes followed them on the way out; she was stroking the Angora, who had somehow changed into a cat again. The feline purred outmost content.

When they finally disappeared from view however the cat spoke.

"You know, he was lying!" it said. Kim sighed.

"I know, and he will have to pay for with a lifetime of chores back home. Sigh, I better go too holy Angora, it will be dark soon."

"I know!" the cat said. "I know."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked as the floated over the lake to reach the next village. Daichi sighed.

"Tyson, we won't be there for at least another fifteen minutes, so shut up!"

Tyson turned his head again, but his eyes didn't miss Daichi sticking his tongue out. Tyson did to in a very immature way.

"Now, now Tyson, no need to get smoked over a little insult. Honestly, I thought you had finally started to grow up for once."

Kai shook his head. 'Tyson, matured… in a million years.'

The small boat finally stranded upon an island. The six teens got out to meet a must warming welcome. Max, who had been there once before, happily introduced them to the village. Daichi however returned towards his village. It was once more getting dark and surely time flies whenever you have fun.

People in this village was far happy then they had been in either the village of Fire or the village of Ice. It was probably because they had both water and a long distance towards the hellhole in the south. The village lay as much North you probably could come in this Valley.

The houses were built of, to their amazement, seaweed that had dried in the sun and gone through a lot of care so that all the smell disappeared. The weed had been bundled up and braided to walls. Even if the atmosphere was a bit chillier ere, as it was a distance between it and the volcano, the seaweed gave them enough comfort and warmth that they needed.

Children chased each other on the streets, bearing happy smiles and mischievous attitudes. The women sat outside their houses making baskets for fish. Stands filled with dry fish took out a lot of the village area. The men were all working by some wheels which they had going by using their own strength. Each wheel needed the help of at least twenty people. The wheels were used to fill a secret piping underneath the earth to transport clean water to them. That was their trade and a very good trade. How many would cheat on their water supplies?

It had happened once, until the fools in the Ice Village had to melt their own ice to live.

The Priest and Priestess weren't at least as hyper as Max usually was, though they were very friendly and happy. This village seemed to be a paradise for people who enjoyed the little they have, which meant that as soon as they came there and realised this, Kai disappeared at once. His teammates tried to find him but one disappeared Kai didn't appear until he wanted to. Shrugging they went to find some nice cosy rooms for some sleep. It would probably be a long day tomorrow.

However as they walked up to the temple something silver swooped down at them. It was a silver dragon, not too unlike Tyson's Dragoon, only silver. This came followed by something white, an owl.

The Dragoon suddenly stopped before Hilary and bowed. Unsure of what to do Hilary bowed back slowly. The dragon pulled out something that looked like a grin and disappeared with a flash. When the Light prevailed Hilary held a silver medallion in her hands. On the picture was a dragon.

Also the owl stopped, before Kenny. And only Kenny could know what this creature was. Smiling he held out one of his Hopper blades he rarely used but always carried with him. Dizzi shrieked and then disappeared into the blade. The Bladebreakers and Zeo stood paralysed as the brown haired professor sniffed his happiness in a pile of handkerchiefs.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Storms-winter:** Sorry for confusing you, sometimes I get a bit carried of when I'm writing. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all reviews!

**storm-of-insanity:** I've based that upon the simple knowledge of Eastern Asian tradition. I know that in both Japan, and South Korea, the Royal Highness was referred as a dragon and his wife, the queen, referred as a phoenix. As the King ruled so did Tyson's wind in this version while Kai is second best. I have also based all villages after many of these things, sorry to say I couldn't bring the Chinese Zodiac into it. I would have wanted to but it didn't fit. Anyway, I do agree they are full of themselves, they are a bit arrogant in their way of thinking about themselves. I know you didn't like me letting Tyson have the last fight in the previous fic, but that fic was still following parts of the TV-series. Now however these fics may change head characters now and then. This fics base on three journeys again. Bladebreakers are one, Kim and Daichi are another. Can't mention the third, it would spoil the fun. And I think I've said enough no, so hope you enjoyed and thank you for all reviewing!

**Kendo Baby:** Yay, that is good! I hope you enjoy reading as well. Thanks for all wonderful reviews.

**Z Star Hidden Dragon:** Ok. I hate to go on your review last as I am practically falling of the chair now, too tired. But thanks for the review and tell Raven to take that nap. She should be happy to have some great time to sleep.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: (Finally falls down from chair and starts to sleep.)**_

_**Hilary: Hello, Shitza, anyone there?**_

_**Zeo: Who cares, lets mess up with this chapter. Lets see,**_ _Hilary accidentally drops down on the floor, hurts her wrists and fall in love with…_

_**Hilary: You would not dare! (Chases Zeo out of Shitza's room.)**_

_**Max: (Turns to computer and posts chapter.)**_

_**Ray: (Leaves a note about a reward)**_

_**Me: YAWN! Going to bed now. I only slept for 4,5h before my alarm clock called this morning. So, see you all some other day when hopefully I am awake again.**_

_**Shitza**_


	7. A Kiss in the Moonlight

**_Shitza: Sorry this chapter took so long time, I am writing on another story, just for fun really, and got a little caught up in that. I'll try to behave further on. Second of all, I am also trying to teach myself to wake up 7am instead of 1pm, you know what I mean. It is just a weekend and then school starts. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo extremely tired right now!_**

**_Anyway…_**

**_Wohooo! This will be one of my absolute favourite chapters. Guess why, well, read the Headline of this chapter and you'll understand. There aren't many pairings in this fic, less romance then in any of the others. All though this will really suit that section. YAY!_**

**_And for people who wonder, yes, Raya is back. Also, Shi-Ma will reappear. He he, poor Daichi will hate me after this. Reread chapter 1, the Captured Bit-Beast if you've forgotten who it was._**

**_I am really irritated, I had been thinking about leaving that as the teaser last chapter, but I was so tired I must have forgot. Spoils my fun for torturing my readers. (Sticks out tongue in a VERY immature way.)_**

**_Lastly, you haven't forgotten I need help after all. What will Kim's second bit beast be? A rabbit or stallion, HELP!_**

**_Shitza_**

**Jap words:**

**Aishiteru: I love you! (_Isn't it cute!)_**

**Chapter 6 A Kiss in the Moonlight**

Another day followed and the group of kids left the Village of Water with filled stomachs and completely refreshed from the day's events. Everything was quiet as they were transported over to the Eastern shore of the lake. A skinny villager had agreed to show them the way towards the next village he thought would be interesting to enter. All though he warned them not to make promises or flirt with anyone for their next stop was the village of Love. Only people who had bit beasts based on very caring moves came to this place and they were a few. All though they were also horrible and troublemakers, but they took care of ceremonial weddings and tied crumbling marriages back.

He did especially warn them not to make contact with teens in the village, for every teen below the age of marriage always seek for his or her partner and he knew none of them didn't want to get married before they got home. Not like that at least. Hilary and Tyson were pretty lucky in this since villagers normally let couples be left out from this madness, but for people like Max, Ray, Kai, Zeo and Kenny things could get more complicated.

The village of Love was situated in a green forest at the eastern shore of the Lake. The forest was filled with tropical colourful birds making the most odd noise ever. Instead of the usual bird sounds they heard soft moaning of songs. Each bird had a different song to sing.

The soldiers who came to collect them were none other then Etsamu and Neffia, two familiar faces. The two of them were dressed in tight fitting pink clothes. They giggled as they greeted them before showing them into the Village.

This village was mostly made of polishes marble and it gleamed in the sunlight. The seven friends really hoped this would be a short visit for they all felt equally uncomfortable. The village was beautiful but it was the people they had hard feelings about. Hilary glared at the girl around them trying to keep them from flirting with Tyson and Tyson did the same, trying to keep guys away from flirting with Hilary. Girls clung to them as they walked anywhere so the later fashion was to walk as incognito as possible. This was far worse then any fanclub they had ever met. Indeed they had a lot of fans and a lot of screaming girls after them. Most of these had thankfully stopped hunting them down after they had gotten themselves girlfriends. Kai had another weapon, his own glare. Still there were a lot of fans after him as well.

Another point was that no one in this Village, except for the Priest and priestess, understood Japanese. They all spoke Korean as the related village of this lay in Southern parts of South Korea.

The only place they got some peace and quiet was in the temple and they stayed there. Walking out on the streets would mean to meet their doom.

* * *

That night Ray dreamed of Mariah and his chest ached knowing how worried she must be by now. Sighing he awoke again, the pain wouldn't leave for some hours at least. No technology worked in this place and after all, how many would believe in their story? Besides, they had sworn not to tell anyone.

The raven-haired blader suddenly sat up. They had been given king size beds, all though the Neko Jin didn't feel really comfortable around these. The door was open, so his inhuman senses were awake 24/7 until they would leave this horrid place. It never seemed to go to sleep either and every so often some girl would have a look inside. Didn't people in this Village respect Privacy?

Ray yawned and looked around in the room. Max, Kenny and Zeo were fast asleep. Hilary and Tyson shared a bed, all though Kai had forbidden them to do anything. "Spoilsport!" Tyson had called him before telling the captain of by insulting him, saying he had no girlfriend at all. Kai, incredible enough, shrugged it of saying; "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Speaking of Kai, were where he? To Ray's astonishment his bed was empty and clothes gone. Ray got up and got dressed as well. He knew his captain hated when people spied on him, but this couldn't be helped today, could it?

The raven-haired blader quietly headed towards the door. None of his teammates thankfully woke up and he walked through empty corridors towards the Entrance. He guessed Kai had gone out to train or something. On his way though he thought he heard a soft giggle coming from one of the many herb gardens that belonged to the temple. Quietly he went over to see what it was, probably just a girl having some fun. It was a girl yes, but it was not as he had expected.

* * *

The moon shone over two figures standing among a mass of herbs and other plants looking at each other. Even if the birds had turned in for the night Ray could swear both of them heard the most beautiful music ever. It was dark though, so it would take a while for his Neko Eyes to get used by the very faint light. All he could see was that there was a teenage girl and boy in the scenery.

They were talking in low voices, too low for him to hear. Suddenly the taller of them, the boy, slowly kissed her. The girl responded eagerly.

Ray blinked while his night vision was activated and he thought he would faint behind the tree he had hidden in. He couldn't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming. Yet, when had his dreams been about something like this?

"Aishiteru Raya!" the male voice said softly.

"Aishiteru Kai!" Raya responded as he stroke her back gently, still holding him close.

Ray's mouth dropped. Raya giggled as she said goodbye to the, usually stone cold captain. Kai walked up towards the tree the Neko Jin very quietly had sneaked up into. Ray thought he was on his way back to the room when suddenly Kai punched the tree, making Ray fall down.

"Did you see everything?" Kai asked harshly. Ray gulped, he was in deep trouble!

"Only the last part, but I won't say anything. I can keep my mouth shut!"

Kai gave him a glare that could have burned Ray into a crisp. "You better not!" he said coldly before walking back towards the room they all shared.

'Well, at least it solved the answer why Kai could ignore Tyson's request about being single. Well, he wasn't single anymore.' He wondered however when all of this had started.

* * *

The next day they thankfully left the Ville of too much Love and continued East towards the Village of Wisdom. They all hurried out from the forest, this time Kenny had taken the lead so thankfully they didn't have any giggling soldiers after them. Ray watched Kai, who once in a while looked back towards the Village of Love. The others didn't notice, but Ray did; yet he kept quiet about it.

They reached the Village of Wisdom sometime around noon and Kenny took them straight towards the temple before people had time to question them about all sorts of things. For instance, biology, technique, philosophy and lot of other things all considered the world they lived in. Ray had to translate most questions as most people didn't understand Japanese, all though they seemed to speak fluent Chinese.

The village had been built in geometric figures; it didn't look like anything they had seen in this Valley or outside of it. It could have more likely been taken from a Science Fiction movie.

The temple was the only building that probably was traditional, all though it was made of white crystal. However they hadn't gotten far until they actually felt something of the old was there. Daichi suddenly sprinted from the doorway, narrowly missing them. He gave them all a quick smile on his way, looked over his shoulder and then continued to run. The answer was the blonde Shi-Ma. The marriage obsessed girl hurried after. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Poor Daichi, he seriously doesn't want this!" Tyson said as the red haired fellow struggled to get away.

Shi-Ma kissed him again on the cheek. Unwillingly to his brain, his hand moved up to touch the spot and he was blushing.

"You know, it more sounds like his stubbornness is in the way!" Hilary corrected.

"Right you are Hil!" Tyson said kissing her. Max and Ray looked at each other before breaking out into a light chuckle.

* * *

The really good thing staying however was that it gave them a lot of opportunities to practise on their skills. It also surprised them that they were getting better much faster. Max sang happily chasing cats with waves of water. Kai shot on vases with fireballs, cracking them into pieces. Ray was fighting with one of the more muscular villagers using a practise staff. He did cheat now and then sending jolts of electricity in it. Tyson was interfering with Max's practise as he stole away the water with his storms. Max took this as a game and to the blunette's surprise water suddenly rushed over him.

Hilary watched them with a ferocious smile as she took out her bow and loaded it with an arrow. Making very sure she would hit the right target she suddenly pinned Tyson to the wall, arrow dangling over his head. The blunette looked shocked. First there had been a wave washing him away and then Hilary had literally defeated him.

"Hilary, I think my dad would easily get a job for you with that kind of aim!" Zeo said surrounded by wisps of darkness. The turquoise haired teen held a glowing dark aura in his hands, which he used to steal away the light from a various amount of places.

"I wonder what your dad would say if he saw you now then?" Ray said between blows.

"Oh, I actually have no idea. He's changed a lot since, well you know what I mean. Since I became human."

Hilary snorted. "Zeo, in our eyes you've always been human." She snapped taking the arrow from the wall. Tyson grinned before attacking her to the ground; it all resulted into another row that thankfully ended after some minutes.

Zeo chuckled as Tyson complained as Hilary had started to tickle Tyson all over the place. The blunette shrieked in laughter earning amusing looks from Ray and Max, and a sigh from Kai. Ray and Max soon joined in on the girl's new game of Tyson Torture. "Unfair!" Tyson yelled over and over again as three teens attacked him.

Kai shook his heads. His team sure were kids. Meanwhile Zeo went over to see if he could stop the fight. It ended with Hilary starting to tickle him. Zeo had little knowledge in this and never knew he was this ticklish as well. The turquoise haired blader rolled on the ground laughing as Hilary and Ray tickled him while Max continued Tyson's torture.

It soon ended as the five teens stopped rolling in laughter, feeling rather childish but it had been long since they had such a great laugh. Even Zeo and Tyson happily joined in, all though the two of them exchanged looks planning a good revenge later.

* * *

**(Evening)**

After a good day with a lot of practise and laughter they all went back to the temple to rest. This time, which hadn't happened in a long time, they all got separate rooms were the doors led into a round hall facing each other. They all shrugged and chose one each, no fuzz about it. Tyson and Zeo however made sure to memorise where Hilary, Max and Ray slept. It would be a hell of noise if their plan were put on Kai for example.

And so most people fell asleep, except for Tyson and Zeo who were still awake and fully dressed. The two boys stood by the walls listening to sounds and eventual awoken people, but there were none. Smiling victorious they walked out into the hall to perform their plans, but they never got far.

As they both opened their doors, exactly the same moment also, something looking oddly like a bit beast sneaked past them. It almost knocked Zeo down running. Tyson went to help him, keeping his voice low. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Zeo nodding. "What was that thing?"

Tyson looked up. In the exit doorway stood nothing more or less then a living brown Bit Beast looking like a rat. Tyson couldn't believe his eyes. This was no ordinary spirit, this one was alive. And weirder enough, it was made of flesh and blood, but they could feel the beast aura from inside. Tyson and Zeo exchanged glances before hurrying after it.

The rat disappeared, it seemed to be leading them to somewhere, who knew? Finally they managed to catch up with it cornering it into a dead end.

Zeo bent closer and picket it up. It tried to bite him so the turquoise blader held it by its tail.

To any normal eyes this rat wouldn't seem so different, but to a blader with a bit beast they noticed differences easily. The rat squeaked and wanted to escape.

"What is that thing?" Tyson said keeping sharing his thoughts. Zeo shrugged, the rat still held by the tail.

Slowly their curiosity would have to be stopped as two hands grabbed their shoulders. Both teens turned around to see, to their surprise, Anto and Sakhmekh standing behind them. Both guys looked breath taken as if they had been running to catch up with them and both guys signalled for them to hand over the rat.

"Anto, Sakhmekh?" Tyson said in confusion. Zeo kept quiet. Even if the Elementals weren't really bad he still would never be able to get in good terms with them after all that had happened during the Elite Tournament.

"Give her to us, we'll take care of her." Anto said. Zeo reluctantly released the rat into the Wind Elite's hand. Anto put the rat into a small cage of some sort of electrical field. Sakhmekh glared at the creatures slipping a clawed finger towards it. The rat squeaked trying to get away.

"Anto, what are you guys doing here in this place? Don't you serve Wind and Lightning?"

"We do, we just caught a thief!" Anto said glaring down at the little creature. "Hope this thing hasn't caused you any problems."

"None at all, except disrupting our revenge on some of our friends." Zeo said crossing his arms over his chest. Anto chuckled. He nodded towards Sakhmekh who gave them a small pouch filled with some kind of seed like thing.

"Put it into their clothes and tomorrow you'll have a good laugh!" Anto said taking the rat with him. "And you, Rat, will have to answer for all of those treasures you stole. We can begin with, where did you take them!"

Zeo and Tyson shrugged as the two Elementals left. The two teens hurried back towards the corridor they had left and sneaked into their fellow blader's rooms. Tyson quietly poured some of the seed into Ray and Max's shirt while Zeo took care of Hilary. Moment later they said goodnight again going to sleep. It was still some hours to dawn.

* * *

Indeed the next day Zeo and Tyson had to restrain themselves from laughing. Max and Ray entered scratching themselves all over their upper bodies. Hilary didn't turn up, but they could hear her frustrated screams from inside. Tyson and Zeo tried to hold their masks of innocence as long as possible, but a mere glance at each other gave away and they broke into fits of giggles. They sat on a wall, which was lucky since Ray and Max immediately figured it out. Their only bad luck was that on the other side someone was breeding boards and these can be pretty violent once angered. The two teens barely made it out, bruised all over their backs.

Once again it was the others receiving the last laugh.

It all had to be put into an end though. After some minutes of childish fighting Kai entered the scene giving them a glare that sent shivers down their spine and they stopped. "Pack your bags, we're going!" he said. They all nodded and hurried to collect the little they had with them.

The sun was shining brightly as they headed towards their next stop. Who knew what would await them, in the Illusion.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Kendo Baby:** Oh, don't worry about Hilary. In one of the fics in this series she will have a huge part to play. Besides, she got her Bit beast last chapter, last lines she and Kenny received Bit Beasts in which also Dizzi's true form appeared. Okay, I know most fics I've read describes Dizzi as a cat version, but I can't see Kenny and a cat.

**Storms-winter:** Your review came just in time, all though I wish I had remembered to put in that teaser. Works as a reminder for myself. I am horrible taking notes.

But Raya will return again, all though now I have spoilt most romance in this fic. Oh, the romance will take turns, can't wait for that either. And Raya will return again, in fact she has a pretty big role in this series even if she's out of frame for a lot.

**Storm-of-insanity:** You know, one of these fics will be dedicated for that question, so I am not going to spoil it. Yet I am sorry you don't like boy domination in this fic, in fact, from the history of the Valley, each Village used to have only a priestess. The Priests showed up to ease the burden from the priestesses' shoulders, all though not all Villages has done that. The Village of darkness still only has a Priestess; in Kim's Village she takes care of most things even Military. Lee-Eck is fat and lazy, only thing he's got is an appetite. In the Village of water their priestess has earned some respect through her kindness and thus the same of the Village of wind. Some though has priestesses that are too stupid for their roles and that will hopefully change. There used to be Women domination there from the beginning.

Ps, all this was made up before this fic started down into writing. I am really happy you asked about that, I can probably give you even more female notes, but these aren't much of a spoiler anyway.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Oh, thanks for voting. Yes Rabbits are cute and I do agree there are few rabbits out. All though even if it only will make few appearances I really need to decide. Thanks for helping out.

Oh, and you are completely right about Kim. That is probably why I like that character so much.

**PhoenixDemonElite:** Oh, no worries, that happens. I remember when Telia, (one of the phone and broadband companies) went down for a short while and everyone around ended up without Internet for two days. Latest after that I heard was that people switched their broadband companies. We haven't because it is Telia who build all of them and if it happens again dad reckons it happens to every other company so we don't care. Most other companies have other problems, Telia is owned by the Government.

Sorry, to much talking. Too much boring talk. Sorry this chapter is so much shorter but right now I need to go and rest again. (Yawns widely.)

_**End Notes:**_

_**Don't forget the vote for the bit beast; see the notes on top of this chapter. Me, I am going to sleep. It is early but I can barely sit up anymore. And I am not going to fall asleep again like last time.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Shitza**_

* * *

**_Teaser for next chapter: I almost forgot this again!_**

We visit the last villages

New magic invilving bit beasts

Tests

What! Zeo becomes the Dark Priestess' apprentice?


	8. The Difference in Darkness

_**Shitza: What a day… mum and dad have argued and in two different parts of the house. Typically mum occupied the only TV that can show the BB show, oh well, I am not going to beg to see it. Hopefully I can catch it another day.**_

_**Good thing, or happy thing for me. I just found a song that fits perfect for the 4th fic. I've been in the look out for ages, but not found the right one. Yay!**_

_**Besides, I am not so sure which episode it was. Never mind, this things happens all the time here. Next weekend no Beyblade at all. They decided to show another show both days, 10am-6pm.**_

**BORING!**

_**So, I guess I better return to work. (Sigh) Oh well, better snap out of my little annoyance and continue. This chapter holds a lot of secrets from the Valley, something that will have importance in this fic and the last one. Yet the Greatest Secret will be revealed later, but this has one of the main reasons why people are forbidden to know about it.**_

_**Not to mention, as I've noticed that some of the readers didn't seem so happy I choose Tyson to take the glory in the end of the last fic, well here is something to think about as well. His nightmares. Have you ever noticed he seems to have very little pain in his past, well, I just wrote some.**_

_**And some happy past for Kai, not that I am going to change his character but I just wanted to give him a beautiful memory. (Sniff)**_

_**School starts tomorrow, luckily I only have this to update regularly. I have sort of given up on another fic, so updates may come and go on that one. Haven't updated it for months, not since the beginning of the summer. Guess I should be nice and update soon again, but I am clueless about what to write.**_

_**So unlike this one, I know exactly what will happen. It is too detailed to be able to quit unless I get tired of BB. Pray it won't happen for your sakes.**_

_**And don't forget to vote, that bit beast is bound to appear soon and so far it is a tie again!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Please excuse the guys' horrid moments in this. It just so happens that I really love to write about dark pasts and brighter presents and haunting nightmares. I am evil, I know!**_

**Jap Words**

**Sensei: Teacher, Master**

**Chapter 7 The Difference in Darkness**

"Okay, now whose idea was it to go take this road?" Hilary asked knowingly. She glared at Tyson who sighed. "You really have a pig's ability when it comes to direction."

Tyson met the glare with another one. "Well, why don't you lead us on then oh Miss Parrot who can't shut up!"

And so the fight was on again.

"You know, you two surely sound like a married couple!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, when will there be a wedding?" Max asked jokingly. Tyson and Hilary glared back at them. Then she gave Zeo a really dirty look scratching her neck. They hadn't had time to change yet. Zeo looked over to Tyson who gave him a wide grin and a victory sign. Zeo smiled back. Ray sighed scratching his back as well and so Tyson and Zeo both could continue laughing for a while.

Finally the reached what looked like a plain ordinary village. "Finally!" Hilary shouted as she obviously needed a bath and washed clothes after this. But they had barely moved until the Village disappeared leaving a mass of trees.

"What?" she sad disappointed.

"No, it's there!" Max said pointing at yet another Village. But that one disappeared as well.

"What is this place?" Kai asked out loud.

Tyson went to one direction to examine where one of the villages had been and disappeared, but he found nothing.

"Well, it is the Village of Illusion we are looking for." Tyson said over his shoulder like it didn't mean anything. Hilary put her hand on her forehead.

"Illusion, of course! How stupid can we be!" Hilary said. Illusion, don't you get it?"

They stared at her, obviously not.

"You guys are really dim. They told us that most villages close to the hellhole had armours and such. If this village would have to defend itself, but aren't natural warriors, but Illusion powers don't you send out Illusions to confuse them? We've been walking into the same kind of trap as their predators. Quiet effective I must say!"

Ray smacked himself on the forehead as well. Max blushed slightly and Tyson slammed his fist. "Brilliant, why didn't we think of it?" he said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"If so, where is the real village then?" Zeo said wondering. He didn't have to wonder for long as not too far away something shimmered and a village appeared, yet this time it wasn't any Illusion. This one was real and it was also very weird. Every house looked so Grande and big, even bigger then the temple. But like most other things, they were just Illusions.

"I wonder what this Village does, I mean if it's not an armoured one then why did they choose to live this close?" Ray said. Max shrugged and Tyson scratched his head. The blunette looked as if he had an answer with him.

"What do you think Tyson?" Max asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong and think I'm a comic freak but to me it seems this place could be built for the perfect spy or something." Hilary started to giggle shaking his head. Ray rolled his eyes and Max broke out into laughter. Kenny and Kai kept silence however, they had already figured it out.

"Now guys, don't faint when you hear the answer, Tyson is right!" Kenny said. "Espionage is one important matter in every case and thinking they use all this then how hard isn't it for someone with great abilities to spy upon their enemies and be a step ahead of them. Brilliant Tyson, I am surprised you figured it out!"

Tyson blushed while Hilary's mouth dropped to the ground. "You can't be serious Kenny!" she said.

"Well" Kai said. "I could back him up in this! Shut your mouth Hilary and act like a lady for once."

Hilary felt like dropping onto the ground and die or something. Max stopped laughing and stared at Kai as well. Ray shook his head.

"Well, I guess you are the one with the most experience in these things!" he said not mentioning the Abbey. "Let's get to that temple, it is probably the only thing that's not affected at this place."

Everyone else nodded and followed. Strange things did indeed happen as they walked the open road towards the Holy building that existed in every place. Max squealed as some giant spider seemed to attack him and Hilary clung to Tyson as she swore she saw a demon. Zeo gave a jolt of fright seeing blood coming from one of the houses. But all these horrors were really Illusions.

"I wonder how they can separate real stuff from Illusions?" Kenny said as they hurried forward. Just then they could swear they all heard a girl scream from the temple. The temple doors opened and out stumbled Raya, as furious as the red hair on her head. The young purple haired Elite from the Illusion village hurried after her.

"That wasn't funny!" Raya said angrily as the purple haired guy as he finally caught up with her.

"Come on, admit it sweetheart, you simply cannot get enough of me!" the guy said victoriously. "Beside, I am a free guy!"

"And I'm a busy girl! Get lost before I'll cut you in half!" Raya screamed.

The guy simply laughed until Raya drew two knives from her belt. The guy suddenly winced and disappeared.

'Good girl!' Kai thought complimenting.

Raya dusted of the brown long skirt and white tunic she was wearing and then returned towards the temple. She hadn't noticed their arrival until the obvious one had to say it right out!

"Raya, over here!" Tyson said highly. Raya turned and sighed.

"We can talk inside, too many ears around!" she said and continued to walk.

Max made a pointing gesture towards one of the houses. Tyson understood, to many spies around. They all hurried inside, bowed towards the Priest and Priestess of this Village, before hurrying to find Raya. Ray eyed Kai suspiciously, but the older captain didn't show any sign of emotions like usual. Kai swept past them all and entered the room first. He and Raya exchanged gazes. The girl blushed, yet there were no other sign that they were really close to each other. Kai was a really good actor.

"What was all that quarrel about?" Max asked the girl sitting down on the floor. The others followed his example.

Raya sighed. "Marriage problems, Kim isn't the only one who is still single around."

"Is that why you came here, to tell him off?" Hilary asked Raya shook her head. "Nah, he just came in the way. Kim asked me to collect some stuff, she's busy at the moment. Last night there was an attack on the Village and I'm telling you. It gets worse and worse. We have evacuated the children and the sick."

"No women?" Zeo asked bewildered.

"Well, women fight too you know, we even have a tougher program then the men. Most women are archers anyway so most often we stand on the Walls firing arrows down. Now and then there is someone who becomes a soldier but we prefer long distance killing instead of swords. Kim's an archer too, though with her Priestess duties they forced her out. She, like me, learnt to use knives rather quickly, it's all about survival."

There was a moment of pause.

"Besides we have other ways of killing. Blades are a popular version, I haven't met a single villager without at least one blade. You should really go to the Dark Village after this. Apart from Prophecies and such things they have the best blade parts around. I have to go now, got some more stuff to collect. See Yah!"

The red haired girl hurried away. No one saw it but Kai looked a bit sad as she left. Nothing in his expression said anything, it was the eyes. Kai blinked and that expression completely faded.

They stayed at this place once again over night. Once more shared a room with each other and once more Kai set up the rules, especially for Tyson and Hilary. Ray wondered how the situation would have been if it had been Kai and Raya in their clothes. Quite the opposite he guessed.

Nothing special happened while they slept, at least not special enough to wake up to. In the morning the Priest shook them awake telling them it was time to proceed their journey. Two of his soldiers would escort them to the next Village the last one.

As they walked everyone noticed how much darker it became. Hilary grabbed Tyson's hand, trembling. Ray tried to look through the darkness; it took a while for his eyes to get used to the faint Light. Max stumbled forward while Zeo didn't seem to have any problems at all. The turquoise haired blader had been on these roads before and the darkness comforted him.

Half way through Darkness, led by Zeo, they finally met two Soldiers from the Dark Village. Both guards were dressed in cloaks and both carried swords. Zeo bowed before them presenting them all by name and Element. The Bladebreakers let him talk; after all he had been there once.

The two Soldiers took them on safe roads towards the gloomiest place they had ever seen. Everything looked so black, so dark and so hopeless. There was no laughter in this Village, no joy. Just an endless routine of duties needed to be done. Ray looked closer at the houses, which looked as if they grew in black vines from the ground. Kai watched a sick elderly woman slowly walk down the road, helped by a young girl, probably her granddaughter. Max saw a moth quietly try to calm a crying son. Tyson watched a boy, who cried. Two people carried a body out from the house. To his horror and nightmare he saw that the body had to belong to a woman and that the woman was probably the boy's mother.

"Mum!" he said quietly as a tear slid down from his eye. He trembled trying to press the tears back. Hilary stared at him and then hugged him.

_Memory_

Tyson had only been five years old when it had happened. The neighbourhood had caught a bad tuberculosis. By one of the seemingly worse infected and sick ones were his mother and his grandfather. His mother lay in bed coughing up blood. Tyson spent his time by his mother's side watching her pale face as she tried to reassure everything would be all right after all. His mother was Christian, one of few since Christianity hadn't reached such a huge popularity. She said that God had made a place in heaven for her if anything would happen and that she would see him there. Tyson had translated it in his young mind that she wasn't dying. He had been so wrong, so wrong!

His mother got worse while her father, his grandfather had slowly recovered. His mother's last days in life had been painful and the whole family took turns watching her. The doctors couldn't do anything to help her, it was already too late. His mother died the same day the Sakura trees had stopped to bloom. That was her name, Sakura! Tyson thought that if he would ever have a daughter of his own her name would be Sakura.

_End Memory_

Even Kai suffered from memories. But these were odd ones he barely could recall. He wasn't even sure he had been there.

_Vision_

A man walked through the icy woods towards the city. With him he had his wife, a beautiful lady dressed in a long coat to cover her growing stomach from the cold. The man said something in Russian looking back towards his wife with worry. He was anxious about something.

It was as if the teen could follow the couple as they hurried towards a big building. Kai could recognise every step as he hurried through the Russian forest. He could recognise the building too. It was the Abbey, but it was so different from the days his grandfather had run it. The place was a happy place were nuns worked day and night with prayers, traditions, healing and of course to help the gifts from the sky to this world.

"Mother! Father!" Kai said in disbelief as the pair removed their hoods. The nuns bowed towards the pair and led them towards the building.

The vision changed to afterwards, later after his birth. It felt weird to look at the little baby that had been him. The woman cried softly of relief and happiness as the pair gave them a name. The sleeping baby in her arms slowly opened his eyes and grabbed her finger. Even in his young age he had been strong.

Another person walked in. Kai's pupils slithered as he saw his grandfather. But to his disbelief the man smiled, an honest smile. Another figure appeared behind him. His grandmother, and elderly lady with white hair tied to a bun.

"Congratulations the both of you! You have brought the Hiwatari clan one step further. Tall us, what did you name the buy?" the woman asked. Kai's eyes watered seeing his family like this. He never believed feelings like this could grew so deep.

Kai's mother smiled. "Kai… Kai the next Hiwatari."

It must have been a big moment in the woman's life to choose to give the newborn his father's surname. Their families had been enemies. He wondered what had happened to all this love? Surely something must have happened to make his grandfather go from nice to evil… but what?

_End Vision_

Both blader's shook out from their memory/vision and looked as the sole priestess of darkness appeared from the temple. She had black hair reaching below her waist, flowing in waves around her. Her eyes were dark as well and held an emptiness like if her soul was missing, still she was gentle for she had only committed one bad deed in her life. A deed she so bitterly wished hadn't happen, but we cannot change our pasts. Instead she had devoted her life getting closer to the good side of the darkness to get to know it. For her sacrifice of body and soul she was known for one of the mightiest priestesses in the dark Village's history.

"Welcome to this Village!" she greeted them. "I trust our friend here as guided you safely through our vapours to come here, it was a brave deed. Please, come with me!" she said showing them they way. Hilary hesitated for a moment. The priestess looked like she glided over the ground and either it was just her imagination or the black clouds around her but she thought that the woman didn't have feet at all and that she was nothing more then a shadow.

She was close to correct.

Zeo walked beside the priestess. It amazed the others that young Zagart had already gotten used to this place only after one visit.

The Bladebreakers looked around the temple and to their surprise it was gloriously decorated in black and red. Curtain hung down from the walls and the furniture was made of ebony or black marble.

The office was black as well with violet shades upon the walls. It looked like some kind of universe in one room. Beautiful.

The Priestess gave them each a cup of smoking tea and some rice cakes. They sat in silence drinking and eating. The Priestess sipped her tea through half closed lips. Zeo sat down beside her. She asked him about his powers and he showed her an orb of pure darkness. The priestess smiled seeming pleased with the progress.

If there is one place you will never be able to understand things about it is this Village. Perhaps that was why this was the smallest of them all. It only held about a hundred people, powerful people to be exact. This Village lived close to hell since they felt it was their duty and their pure darkness protected them from the corrupted one. Their prophecies foretold them if anything would happen and with an eternal night they were pale as ghosts and rarely saw light. Many times they walked with shadows around them if they needed to go somewhere.

Max shivered. He didn't like all this darkness it made him feel depressed. He had no idea everyone else felt like him though they had different ways of showing it. Tyson swallowed it with more food, Hilary curled into a ball resting her arms on her legs. Ray tried to ignore it best he could, biting his lower lips with his fangs. At least the pain could distract him. Kai had no problems keeping his mask up and Kenny was crying.

"What is it?" Zeo asked them with concern. They all looked at the turquoise haired teen. "Is the Darkness affecting you this badly?"

They all nodded. The priestess shook her head. "It looks like you will have to teach them then to appreciate darkness or they will get caught up in depression Zeo. Go on, I'll meet you alone here within some hours. Until then I have some things I need to take care of.

* * *

That evening Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny and Hilary had learnt a lot about the dark powers and as Zeo had told them it was just a balance of powers. The sorrows in their hearts had eased a lot. Having been the heroes in many different situations it was simply natural for them to feel this way.

This time they slept on soft mattresses on the dark floor. To their relief the mattresses, blankets and pillows were white. They all slept within a few hours.

* * *

That night Zeo approached the Priestess of darkness with confusion. He wondered what could be so urgent? He soon got his answer when the priestess nodded towards him to sit down. He obeyed.

On the little desk burned one sole candle. "Light often shines away the darkness, few things cane really stop the light once it is strong. Darkness itself doesn't kill light from the very beginning."

She blew out the candle. "It needs a helping hand, for this case it was wind. Something that damages the light so that the darkness can overpower it."

She took out a small necklace from a drawer.

"This is the symbol many humans look up to, for everything dark has a light and everything light has something dark. It is simply a cause of balance."

Zeo slowly pocketed the Yin Yang. "This isn't why you wanted me here, you have already told me this before." He said with a smile. The priestess smiled as well.

"Maybe I have, but never forget those words. The reason you are here is a question. I am asking you to become my apprentice for as far as I can see your dark powers are more potent then anyone else. You may even be stronger then the strongest one wielding dark, but that is too early to say. All I want you to do is to think about it and give me your answer in tomorrow."

Zeo sat paralysed. Become an apprentice to the very priestess was a rare honour. But what about his friends? How could he be able to help them if he stayed here? He didn't know what to do. He returned to their shared room and lay down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Let it rip!" Tyson said launching blade in an alleyway. The white blade with the blue dragon soared through the air, hitting a wall to then bounce of into a pile of overturned barrels. The barrels exploded and Dragoon zoomed back into his hand. The blue bit chip glowed in his hand. Dragoon was unusually restless today. There was a slight tension in the air that seemed to affect every bit beast in the team. Tyson had minutes ago walked out to give his blade some practise. Unusually he was up before everyone else.

It was probably around five in the morning. The only reason he was up was because Dragoon had been talking in his sleep and the bit beast had said the same thing. "Release us!" Tyson had asked what he meant and the Dragon had responded. "I want to feel the wind below me again."

That was confusing. His bit beast didn't mean he wanted to leave him forever only to leave the blade. But it still didn't explain the wind beneath.

Half an hour later Kai came out and started to practise some war movements to chase away the stiffness in his body. Tyson sat by the wall in a shadow. Smirking he thought about having some fun and created a whirlwind in his hand. The whirlwind caught up with the teen and tossed him away. Kai growled as Tyson laughed and the next minute Tyson had to duck for Fireballs.

Not long after ray walked out tying his bandanna around his head. He laughed seeing the two bladers caught up in a fight. He shouldn't have as wind and fire hit him hard. Ray stumbled backwards his eyes gleaming with fun as he sent lightning from his hands. Later on Max, who thought they were simply playing, joined in. The four Elements collided with each other causing a hell of racket. People looked out through open windows to find four teens on the ground bruised from the explosion that had sent them five feet backwards.

"Playing like Children?" a voice said suddenly. They all looked up to see Daichi coming up to them. Kim walked after him dragging, what looked like a ox.

"Stupid beast!" she said cursing as the Ox's feet made marks in the ground. "This way!"

Daichi laughed seeing his sister's tries of getting it anywhere. Unfortunately the Ox got free and hurried away. Suddenly it disappeared into the open air and the rope fell to the ground.

Kim sighed. Daichi went to help the Bladebreakers back to their feet. Kim stood cursing after the lost creature and then she walked away into the other direction.

Daichi couldn't stop rolling on the ground laughing. Before Kim left however she dropped a small pouch on the ground. Daichi grinned picking it up. It was filled with gold.

"What was that about?" Ray asked.

"Oh, sis and I made a bet about that Ox. Guess she lost." He said putting the pouch in his pocket. Honestly, we were just on our way for the Decision."

"The Decision?" Tyson asked.

"Well, now you've seen the ten villages we must know where you would like to stay until we can get you out of here?"

The team looked at each other then nodded. Ray declared he wanted to spend time with his sister, Tyson said he wanted to stay by the winds and Max by the water. Kai said he couldn't tolerate the other Villages so he said fire. It would also provide him some decent training as well. They said Kenny was crazy over the Village of wisdom and Tyson told him Hilary had declared the Village of Love as an interesting opportunity. Even if the whole place was Lovesick she had told him that she was safe as long as someone could arrange some kind of mark to keep the proposes away. She had noticed that most women having partners wore a ring on chain around their neck so she had asked the Priestess of love to make one for her. It was false, but no one would notice that.

Zeo had told the others through a note he would like to stay here where they were. How he had known this would arrive they had no idea, but they told Daichi who smiled. "It's Good to hear! I may suggest you move out then and get to those places. However there is one thing you better know."

He bent over to them and whispered a few words. Their eyes widened but they didn't move away. Instead they all leaned closer.

Meanwhile Zeo had taken a stroll down below the walls up to the surface. He needed to think about what the Priestess had asked of him. He had no idea what to do, until he suddenly heard Kim above him.

"Bloody birds get away from me!" she yelled as a herd of crows had started to attack her. Zeo stood below, the girl was some fifty metres over him.

"Oh, this is no use." She said and then whistled a signal. Zeo couldn't believe it as a gold bird flew through the sky n lightning speed getting to her master. As Ruyaka reached the cliff Kim jumped up on its back. A light beam shot from the phoenix beak destroying the evil creatures.

Zeo hurried back towards the Village and went to find the priestess. He found her in her office once more. "Whatever you wish of me, I will grant it sensei!" he said bowing.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Kendo Baby:** I am really happy you liked it.

**storm-of-insanity:** No, the kissing part was originally planned until later. In that part it would have been Kim looking down from a balcony to see her best friend kissing Kai, but I changed it to Ray. Oh, Kim will find out sooner or later and then there will be a lot of fun. It really had nothing to do about it, I just wanted some romance put in.

**PhoenixDemonElite:** What is a story without a little love? Hope you liked this as well.

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon:** Oh, don't you just love Shi-Ma? I really do think Daichi and she would make a cute couple. And that rat, well it hasn't anything to do with Animagi, Animagi is to transform yourself into a animal. This is more like what Robert would say in season one in the Russian World Cup about becoming one. Ops, saying too much nearly, but it is a bit more complicated then that and it will bump up soon.

**Storms-winter:** Well, there will be more couples to come. I have a lot more in store. And yes, wasn't that sequence cute, I really love it. Hope you liked this too.

_**End Notes:**_

_**School has started today, tomorrow the really though days starts so don't expect me to update as almost daily as I've been. I'll try to update but I want to concentrate a bit more upon school this year so there will probably be less work on this once things get though, after all here in Sweden we get exams all year around so unlike the Last Exam days I know many countries have. But I'll try to write some, can't promise however.**_

_**Second note for today, don't bother sending those review reply e-mail things that been swirling around. It only gets me more frustrated each time. I am not mad, just tired. I don't sign and don't forward them, say it is a waste of e-mail.**_

_**Besides, once a rule like this is placed I will be able to reply as well. They don't say anything about starting notes. And that rule will probably be placed on the news boarder as it is important to us all. But with no rules I am continuing as I am and I am keeping my eyes on it. As far as I know it is polls, chats, stolen fics and those things that are forbidden and things related to it. I have to agree however it can be disturbing with mini chapters and super long replies.**_

_**Shitza**_


	9. More then meets the Eye

_**Shitza. Oh goodies, look at all those nice reviews! (Stares hungrily at a huge bunch of reviews lying before her.) Goodies, goodies just for me!**_

_**(Looks up) Ops, sorry about that but I have received more or less then 12 reviews and I am hyper! Even school has been able to put me in a bad mood, except that my day ended 4pm today, which meant I didn't get home until 5 this afternoon. I was so tired, good thing I have some reviews to wake me up! Yay!**_

_**Second year's going to be a lot harder then first, so if I don't update like usual it's because I am buried in more work then ever. Good thing, slow start. Bad thing, hard lessons.**_

_**Oh well, can't be helped. Anyway, better get on writing this chapter. I forgot the teasers again… grrrr! Stupid Shitza should remember to put in some torture for her readers.**_

_**Oh, and so people simply know. People might wonder why I am using crows for really evil birds. It is very simple… at our family's summer cottage there are crows attacking my window. We have barred it with a huge net, but to say it wasn't pleasant to wake up 5 in the morning hearing something scratch upon the glass. Crows are one of the most evil birds I know about. They attack weaker birds, steal their nests and destroy their eggs. And for me, they are some of my least favourite birds by now. I am friendlier towards magpies. And my favourite moment in this was a magpie picking on the crows. (Pulls a great HA HA on the crows)**_

_**This chapter continues from that Daichi tells them a secret to that they through some days tell us about their experiences in the villages. Every flash into whatever happened starts around the same time ends by sundown.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Once more, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. Promise you a lot more action in the future.**_

_**Pps: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. Reasons are homework; school and that I've been out having some fun. So what, can't sit here all day, can I?**_

**Chapter 8 More then meets the Eye**

"You see!" Daichi began. "There are two other reasons for the world not to find this place. You have heard of the most major one, about the elemental magic our bit beast provides our blood with. The second is this!"

He held out his blade and a bright light erupted from it. He didn't even spin, but Serpera appeared looking more solid then ever. The land snake hissed softly and Daichi laughed suddenly sitting on top of its back. The look upon the faces of the Bladebreakers was laughable.

"T-T-That's impossible!" Kenny said between trembling and stuttering.

Daichi laughed even more. "Hold out your blades and then you'll see for yourself!" he said.

They all did. Hilary, who still didn't blade, held out the medallion she had around her neck. Blades and medallion glowed in a bright light as the bit beasts were released. Dranzer was first to materialise and flew to land upon Kai's shoulder. Next came Draciel who let max climb up on his back. Ray sat on Driger's back and Tyson mounted dragoon, who had to be at least ten times bigger then the boy himself. Celeb Dragoon was slightly smaller. Dizzi was magnificent, double size of the usual owlish size. Kenny climbed up on her back; Kai had done the same thing with Dranzer. They all disappeared enjoying the fact about their bit beasts carrying them to safety. Daichi smiled seeing them all go. It was by then Kim returned. The girl was breath taken and cursing badly.

"What's up sis?" he asked without looking back. He was still looking towards the horizon, where their friends had disappeared.

Kim stomped up towards him. He turned and did see what had happened. Her hair lay in turfs, the usual priestess suit she wore had been ripped around the arms and her hands had been cut and her face scratched.

"Let me guess, another crow attack!" he said. Kim nodded looking tired. She made a move to toss her hair over her shoulder, but the short hair only returned to the old spot.

"How did you end up with that haircut, can't seem to recall what you said." He said with a grin. Kim gave him a dirty look back and then sighed.

"Fine!" she murmured. "I was of arranging for one of many feasts when a demon sneaked up to me. I almost got killed, but managed to put myself together and attack back. But not before the creep had literally slashed my hair off. I grew furious; if I had wanted a haircut I'd asked someone else for it. Anyway, I left that thing dangling in a tree."

Daichi lay on the ground rolling in laughter. Kim gave him a glare and then walked away. Daichi followed shortly. The two of them slowly returned to their favourite place, which was not a village of some sort, but a house hidden deep in the forest of Love.

_

* * *

Kai_

'Silence at last' Kai thought leaning towards a house wall. His armours had thankfully been taken of and he sat by a small house that once had belonged to a general. The two-toned haired teen sighed content for once as the sun slowly set. Three weeks had gone since they had landed here and the life in this village really did suit him. No one bothered him, no one asked about his own strategies. People minded their own business and didn't bother into his. He trained on his own, sometimes more experienced people, such as Lee-Eck and Kim came to watch him. They never said anything, just nodded and then went on to their own things. Raya could show up now and then in those days she didn't have any duties. The red haired girl was something special to him, and he had to admit with her he felt calm and happy. He would of course never tell anyone else. Gods knew what would happen, he would never get a moment peace again.

He didn't miss his friends, that much. He was fine and had always been fine ever since he had been born. His parents had been murdered when he was just a small baby and his grandfather had taken care of him from then. He didn't know who had killed them, personally he suspected Boris, but all records about the man said nothing about murders and whoever had killed them had done it ad a true pro.

The vision he had stumbled down into when they had appeared in the Village of Darkness still burned in his memories painfully. He couldn't help to feel nothing but pain in his chest and he longed for his mother. Never in his entire life he had really been longing for someone this much, for this long. It was as if his chest was stabbed at the memory of their faces.

All he had known about his parents were that they were betrayers and thieves. Voltaire had made them sound like some sort of evil creatures and that it had been Kai's destiny to land up in Biovolt. However, Kai knew his grandfather hadn't been like this all the time. It had started with his grandmother, Voltaire's wife, who had died in the flames a year after his own birth. Voltaire had been shattered after her death and the evil voices had started and when the pain first began.

Silent footsteps shattered his thoughts. They didn't come from the house, thankfully or something would really have been wrong, indeed they came from the street. Kai looked up to see a young girl slowly walk on the empty street carrying a large bucket of water. The girl seemed to have difficulties in balancing the bucket in her small hands and suddenly she dropped it. The bucket rolled to the side and all water had dropped into deep beneath the dusty cracked rocky street. The girl silently wept. She didn't even notice the shadow standing over her.

Kai watched Kim help the girl back to the Village's Well to get some more water and then helped the girl carrying it back to the house. The girl was crying with joy and danced around her priestess' feet. Kim smiled back, gave the water to the awaiting mother and bowed. The mother bowed back and gave the young priestess a fresh baked bun. Kim nodded as thanks taking small bites walking away.

So much had indeed happened since they all split up and Kai was stuck with these two ladies, one he loved and one he simply could stand. He lived in the general's hut these days from having been called soldier to general. He simply refused to be in a lower rank and to admit it he knew his stuff and knew how to get people to work. Not that he did much; he had the command of a smaller selected group of villagers and most of them women. He had noticed that the men were good, but the women around this place had a lot sharper mind when it came to the things that were needed to be done and they didn't run into fights without thinking.

Kai closed his eyes just as the horn went out signalling that demons had been sighted… again. This had to be the third time this week. No wonder this place felt chaotic, especially with these things running around. Kai got to his feet and yawned. His clothes had changed slightly and involved a lot more armour, more gold and red into the fabrics and steel that covered his upper body. He wore black leather boots and had a spear now instead of long sword. The spear had also a lot more decorations then the previous weapon and looked as if it was ablaze.

Kai got to his feet, the spar in his hand. He quickly got back to put on all armour and then blew a smaller horn to summon the soldiers he had. It was a small group of twenty selected soldiers found around the village and they had the record of no deaths so far. Kai was their leader and they did as he told them. The blue and grey haired teen let them on, climbing up on his bit beast's back. Dranzer roared as everyone else climbed up on their own beasts' backs.

The group of soldiers hurried through the gates and were first to arrive at the scene. Once more, like every time, it was a small attack. Of course no amateurs would survive something like this, but it wasn't much of a fight worth describing. Some few slashes, some bruises and they all returned. Kai nodded towards them as they all split up. The teenager couldn't help wondering how the others were doing. He may be unfriendly at times and antisocial around 24 hours a day, but it didn't stop him from wondering. After all, he thought, that compared to this, those guys would probably have a lot more trouble then they would have dreamed of.

Easy to say, as the sun set, he was right…

* * *

_Ray_

Northwest another teen was having his day of a lifetime dodging yet another fierce attack. His opponent was none other then his own sister and it was sort of his own fault for landing up in this situation. He had indeed asked her if she could train him personally, and indeed she took it personally. She wanted Ray to be none other then the best warrior in the whole village, which meant he spent half his days now training advanced techniques. He had already mastered the basics. Lin sent another bolt of thunder at him. He dodged it and fired his own electric shock back; it hit her on the shoulder. Lin yelped but smiled once the shock was over.

"Not bad!" she said encouraging and went to hug her little brother. Ray hugged her back. It all felt so right and so wonderful. His sister was finally found and it would stay like that.

The two of them went back to training. Ray was already bruised, but it was nothing compared to what had happened his sister. He felt very bad for hurting her, sometimes he just wanted to stop but his sister knew how to really get on his nerve and that was what she wanted.

The training lasted for two more hours, until the Healers had to escort them to the White House, a building designed for rest. Lin lay down on a couch as the Healers treated her bruises and burns. Ray wasn't seriously injured, only a few bruises on his back from having been knocked into a knotty tree.

Ray sat on a chair looking up towards the roof, which had been painted to remind people of the great deeds made in this place. He saw pictures of battles, stories of Priestesses who changed the village only for the better. The Neko Jins here were proud of what they were and people didn't put theories why they looked like they looked.

Ray got up from the chair before the Healers could finish of their work. He walked out touching his sour back with one hand. The sun was setting; it looked so beautiful it reminded him of two golden eyes back home. The crater the village had been designed in helped as an extra wall against demons. Neko Jins didn't have problems at all as their cat abilities allowed them to do the most wonderful jumps. The demons used ladders to climb over, a big mistake as guards had learnt to burn up the ladders as soon as they saw them, mostly also burning up a few demons on the way.

Ray had joined a few fights, as much as his sister allowed him. He liked to help out here, mostly he simply helped kids with their chores but a few times he joined the elder soldiers in fighting. His clothes had changed again into more light armour, sharp knives and a lot more cat like things.

He spent a lot of time with May, who almost was like a little sister to him. Li Gao didn't seem to mind, the big guys had stopped picking on her now that Ray kept an eye on her wherever she left. Some guys had tried but mistaken his calm attitude. His fights were nothing more then a beybattle. Focus and Strength was what he needed. The guys around had learnt to respect him.

A few times some of the guys had visited. Max had turned up carrying a large casket of dried fish, a gift from the water village. The blonde teen had stayed over the night and the two of them had had some interesting conversations. Tyson came "storming" into the place. It seemed that ray wasn't the only one training. The cyclone had been so big that Tyson had had problems controlling it. First the villagers had taken it for an attack but Ray had managed to calm them saying it was just a mistake and then told Tyson to calm down a bit. The blunette had given him the thumbs up and then scooted off before the soldiers would be able to catch him.

Ray smiled. The three weeks in the valley had been three incredible weeks and most important of all was that his bond with his bit beast Driger had increased so much it would take a lot more then strength and determination to defeat them. Whenever he could he would climb up on the tiger's back and then disappeared into somewhere of the open. His bit beast was as many other cats, very playful so it mostly ended with him chasing Driger since the big cat had thrown him off halfway, or a chase upon the other strange animals. He had also found a stack of books upon bit beasts and their history where it said:

They are creatures born of the spirits of animals and fed from the bright sunlight. A beast never truly dies as long as the heart remains. Only reason to die would be if the heart would be corrupted by great evil and the heart slowly melt away. See demons, page 472

_The bit beasts are peaceful creatures by nature. They follow human orders if they feel like the human herself or himself are capable of handing her. A bit beast can be stolen, but not always handled since they aren't unknown of going into a rampage. The easiest way to seal away such a creature is to seal it into a lava rock. This however should be made with the extreme caution, for it hasn't been unknown for bit beasts to escape and once they do they are not friendly to face. _

That hade made Ray think about that time the Saint Shields had sealed away Driger. Perhaps it was the reason they hadn't succeeded.

_Bit beasts are through many records able to distinguish a lot of other things for example evil upon earth and weird things upon ground. A bit beast never helps an evil creature freely unless his master commands it or they are manipulated to it. Corrupted ones may do so, but they always ends up killing the evil part._

_If many bit beasts dwells on the same place the amount of powers around it allows them to take solid forms. A bit beast can also fuse together with human flesh, in most cases the master, and through that also receive more power. Fusing this way makes a bond stronger then anything, however it takes a great deal of practise before someone can use it. _

_Another incredible fuse is elemental fuse, which allows the beast to fuse with another beast of the same element. Double bit beasts like this are stronger then anything else. Ten beasts said to be made this way are:_

_Amor: The Angel Bit beast with power to mend love and create love in first sight. Unlike the other nine Amor is known through Roman mythology as the son of Venus. His counterpart is Eros, the same beast but another name, Eros. The bit beast became two parts after the fall of Rome, however one of the halves is secretly under strict guard and belongs to a noble French family. This family Polanski has also inherited Amor's charm, love and brilliant taste of art and cooking._

_Hunel: The Pegasus with power over time and all wisdom ever told upon this land. Hunel is said to have disappeared around five thousand years ago by a bypassed traveller taking him with him. The bit beast was taken to Russia and split during a war between 1708-1709 when one of the great kings from the North came to invade Russia. The attempt failed and the beast was split and then travelled a long way. Current holders are unknown. _

_Serpera: The Land Snake with powers over the Earth, sand and everything that grows there. Serpera is a peaceful creature that has only once left the Valley borders. The bit beast split 3096 years ago but finally fused back by the marriage between Uniwa and Terrio Sumeragi. Their son Daiku Chin fused together both parts during the Elemental Tournament and has since that remained fused in the guarding hands of his master. Serpera is so far the only fused beast we have. _

_Inkes: The Legendary Bit Beast of Ice that currently dwells somewhere in Russia. Inkes is the lonely bit beast that most often prefers being alone. This wolf has been guarding the ices of the world and prevented most of them from melting. It is said if all ice is destroyed then this wolf will shortly die. Inkes was split into two bit beasts as much as 4836 years ago. The only part we know about belongs to a Mr Tala Ivanov, however how we will be able to lead it back on track is yet another thing. _

_Estasch: No one knows really what this beast once looked like, since it is a shapesfifter. During one particular journey, the once wielder of this beast, Otrosi, took the beast towards another continent where he found love and married. The beast was split through this marriage as the villagers of Illusion soon found him and brought him home. One part stayed for some years in the Valley until every village split and that half was brought out towards the Lightning village White Tiger Village. The other part remains in that far away land with a noble family. _

_Fazth: Only one part of this dark creature has been found, and through that by Greek mythology where they tell us about a three headed dog guarding hell. The original beast was a black dog, but the creature has already split, date unknown, and now is probably sealed away. Many records about likely beast have been sighted but none matching the real one. _

_Solomna: this is the black turtle said to guard the Northern boarders of Japan. This legendary beast is one of the four strongest and has an incredible power over water, which the current wielder still hasn't been able to possess. The current holders of the beast are none other then Max Tate and Tenesee Brown. _

_Jinel: The legendary beast of lightning where both parts have been kept under guard ever since they left this place. Both beast have since long longed to fuse together, however the closer relationships hasn't developed until now. Current holders are Ray Kon and Mariah Chang. _

_Ryota: The legendary beast of fire and light. Half of the beast is purely made of light while the other one is born from fire. The current holders are none other then Kai Hiwatari and my sister Kim Thon. However to get those two together will be like trying to match a cat with a dog that's been enemies since forever. _

_Draik: the last but most powerful beast of wind. Draik was split when a samurai from the south summoned the strongest half into a sword and the beast has remained since long in the Kinomiya clan. The current holders are Tyson Granger or Tyson Kinomiya. Second holder of the beast seems to be his girlfriend Hilary. _

_To conclude the journey of the beasts fusion there is also a legend saying once all these ten parts are fused into one this world will regain eternal peace. However there is a fault meaning they can only fuse between love. That is why it is so good to know most beasts are finally getting together, with a few exceptions. In a few years time, hopefully, we will see Jinel, Draik and Solomna again. _

Ray slowly put the book down before trying to locate who had written this. It didn't come as such a big surprise. Daichi!

Ray turned to the last page of the book, where various Priests and priestesses had written their replies. It came from things as _Liar!_ To _Good Job!_

Ray laughed but his mind was racing. He wondered if he would ever see Driger as he had done before. Knowing he possessed half of a VERY legendary beast made his heart race and knowing this place was probably waiting for him and Mariah to make a move into a relationship was enough to make anyone anxious. But he loved her and thinking about the old traditions back home, once he got home, he would ask her. He just needed to collect his nerves, poor guy!

The sun had disappeared since long. The faint light from one of many fires had helped him to read even if a normal person would have gone inside ages ago, as it was so dark now. Ray didn't' bother, his gold eyes glowed in the darkness. But it was getting late and he could hear his sister coming from behind.

Lin smiled touching her younger brother's shoulder. Whatever that had happened between the years she had been gone didn't seem to have affected them. Of course both of them were older but not old enough to let the happy memories subside. Ray hugged his sister before the two of them returned to the temple yawning and purring like cats.

* * *

_Max_

Max sang happily as he paced the open streets of the water village. Whatever horrors his friends had to face none of this could even put an imprint upon this place. The water held many secrets and after these weeks he was almost as strong as the priest when it came on using water. He had noticed a lot just living here, he had become so close with himself and his beast he wondered what on earth could defeat them now. He and Draciel spent many happy days surfing on the huge waves he summoned, together with many other kids. There was a lot of fun around, diving, fishing, splashing around, and swimming. This village hadn't learnt what the word of boring was. Mostly he liked it but unlike the others around he was closer to reality and in secret he trained a lot more. He still held a close contact to Tyson, who told him about the preparations in the South. Max followed the example, but people around him didn't'. Not yet. Max just wanted to be prepared.

Many children played outside this beautiful day. It had been raining during the morning, but now everything was so beautiful and he could see the rainbow poking from a cloud. The sun was about to set, which was wonderful since he could feel how tired he was now. He had helped some of the villagers to build yet another boat and it took a lot of work doing so. The boats were simply for fishing; they used bit beasts in almost everything else.

A small girl chirped happily, a silk band flowing behind her back. She held the band in one hand and waved it making it trail like a tail behind her. The other kids laughed, kids really could simply play with such simple things. Max couldn't help but to laugh.

The blonde blader had received a change upon clothes as well. He wore an emerald tunic with a yellow leather belt tied around the waist. Marine Blue pants and instead of the staff he had a bow. The staff had been broken in one of many small fights after all… this place wasn't completely unaffected. A few times demons had appeared and always whenever the children were close. Max had received, like a job; to look after the younger villagers and it was always he who had to fight in this, since most kids were too young to fight. They did train for fighting, but they didn't fight not yet. Once you were twelve you were allowed to join the armies.

That job had given him a lot of bruises he was happy that the Healing houses in the north was far better then the ones in the south. He had seen Ray's scars, the Neko Jin kept o training constantly. He had been sent over with some dried fish and met ray on the way. It had felt wonderful to talk with someone you knew.

Max sighed as a little girl approached him. She couldn't be more then six years old or something. The girl held out a big pearl in her palm, which she gave to him. Max blushed, from what he had heard that girl had a crush on him and kept giving hi pearls whenever they met. He hoped that the girl would get over with it soon, but nothing did seem to happen. Max sighed again and put the pearl into his pocket, together with a hundred ones.

The sun finally set and all kids returned to their homes. His duty for today was finally over and now he could get some moments of peace and quiet. So without looking back, which he should have done, he returned to bed. He never noticed the dark aura coming from the southeast or the howl telling them their time was over.

* * *

_Tyson_

Tyson woke up abruptly after having fallen asleep under a tree again. He was dressed in the same clothes still and his hair had been loosened so that it flew around in the wind. It was really a strange place taking a nap in, right in the eye of his own cyclone, but he didn't really care. He felt so lonely and had done so for the last couple of weeks since they all split up. He had heard some words from max saying how everything was great; rumours had travelled from the South about Kai's great leadership, who could deny that. And from the other side Ray was keeping his enemies at distance. Hilary hadn't visited him ever since she left, indeed she couldn't get out from the village. The girl was helping out as the Priestess of that place was getting married and the preparations took weeks. Easy to say he hated this, but if he complained he knew someone who would call him an ego. Indeed she was right, she had her own life as well. But she was still his girlfriend.

Tyson yawned as the winds around him slowly died. A smoking ring lay around him and people looked up as he walked back towards the temple. By all tins and towers he wasn't surprised this was a village dedicated for the love of wind and love of flying. Indeed this place had an advanced technology. He remembered one day he had come across some kids flying with large metal wings. It looked like fun so he tested himself. The feeling was something he would never forget.

Of course there were other ways of flying. Smiling mischievously the winds around him lifted him from the ground. This was a great fun, but a very dizzy after a while. You couldn't stay still that was for certain.

Tyson had no idea what was going on when suddenly he heard an explosion coming from the South gate of this place. He looked towards the west to see the last rays of sunshine drown into the darkness. He took this as a bad omen of an attack. His blade lay in his pocket and he ran his fingers over the bit chip to awaken Dragoon. The beast responded and before him the dragon materialised. Or nearly for when the sun left the dragon disappeared back. He had forgotten these things never worked when the sun was down.

Tyson started to run towards the gate. The guards all stood by the closed doors, but he had found another spot he used to keep watch upon. There was a hole into the village, probably no one knew about it that he sneaked through. He entered up in some bushes were he could keep a watch out for what was happening. His heart nearly beat its way through his chest in shock. There had to be a million demons out there, all waiting to take over this place.

The warning bells signalled to all villagers to take cover. Children and women screamed as they all hurried through the secret tunnels under the valley to get to safer locations and alert everyone else. Tyson gritted his teeth as the alarm sounded again and the soldiers followed by the demons clashed together. The sound was awful; demons literally tore people apart in which should not be detailed. The face of a man in death was more then he could stand and he closed his eyes. He could feel demons approaching him; they could pick out his scent. Well, they would not get him that easily.

A huge hurricane suddenly blocked him from them. He was standing in the middle watching these creatures feast upon his friends. He hurried to get away; demons didn't follow him strangely enough. He had to get to the Village of fire and that before more trouble arrived. He had to alert his friends about the dangers.

* * *

Demons stood upon the cold land of the once beautiful village. One of them, the big fat king, raised his hand in an important gesture.

"The Light days are over. Darkness has come to stay. Let us feast upon this land and what it has to offer. Let them pay for the torture they began!"

There was an ear-splitting noise of hurrahs as the king of demons had held the short but evil speech.

_TBC_

**_To reviewers:_**

**Storms-winter:** Oh, thank you. I am happy I managed to do it right this time. Anyway, about Daichi and Kim. Don't ask all their mysteries for even when I finish the last fic they will probably have more mysteries in store. And Daichi told everyone else what Zeo saw last chapter, about bit beasts becoming real. This feels like a lot of crap, but I had to make a second stage before the thing I am thinking. Hope you enjoyed!

**Storm-of-insanity:** Yeah, but don't you worry, I can't keep them apart forever. I would simply enough never get the weeks to continue if I didn't do anything like this. But the war has finally started, yes! Be prepared for a lot of more action and hopefully I didn't make you bored to death reading this chapter.

**Kendo Baby:** Yeah, have to agree. Thank you!

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Oh, hope you have fun, however that is possible, back in school. Me, having too much work already. Anyway, hope I could bring your mood up with this new chapter. It took me AGES to write so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed.

**Fire Falcon:** Cool name, have to say before I start this. Thanks for all the reviews, I wish I could have answered on all of them, but I am in a bit of a hurry so I better make this fast.

For your review chapter 2, reason they stayed out was because they had no idea what to do. Besides they hardly knew what they were up against. It is a slight difference battling beyblade and battling creatures like that.

And for your last review. Sorry, this story is Mariah/Ray and the pairings won't change. However if you really don't like Mariah/Ray then you will love fic number 4. I thought I could give the names of them all as well. Or the preliminary names for now.

Ps: It was Kim's second beast, Raya still has her fox.

_Teaser_

_The war begins but how long will they be able to stand. And why does Light and Darkness have such an importance in this?_

**Titles**

**The Guardian of Light**

**The Protector of Darkness**

**Grey Lies_- title to be changed probably. This was the last one thought out._**

**The Black Widows-_ one clear favourite!_**

**The White Rose-_ used to have a very sad ending… kind of changed it since I got so depressed about it._**

_**End Notes:**_

_**Ah, better go before my parents get back. Mum's birthday party is today and I just wanted to finish this, but it kind of took a little more time then I got. GTG, so not more notes for today.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Shitza**_


	10. Falls and Failures

_**Shitza: Sigh, sorry for the confusion last chapter. I might as well explain a little more about bit beasts and about the solid forms so I better start. Bit beasts in solid forms materialise so it is possible for them to take solid shapes, different sizes and a lot more. I know people were confused over Dranzer on Kai's shoulder, well bit beasts can grow in size, the most frequent beasts to do so in this story will probably be Dragoon and Dranzer. As solid there are really no rules except that they cannot regain a body f flesh and blood and they can't use attacks.**_

_**There is also another kind of bit beast thing that will pop up soon. It isn't called anything peculiar I am very bad on cool names for these sorts of matters. Anyway, can't give out details yet so it will have to wait. Just to say, it is either more crap or really cool, that is for you to decide.**_

_**Now, I am sorry there is a lot of Tyson in this chapter, but it did clash beautifully into the story and I hope you think so too. After all he just happened to face reality, that you can't always save the day. I think that came as a good lesson.**_

_**And this also follows a lot about Zeo's time. And how much he misses his dad, cute isn't it. Okay, I started to write this before I had any idea of what kind of (insert word) Zagart is, but I have to say he is a lot nicer then Voltaire ever would be. Or Boris for an example.**_

_**If anyone wonders were Boris is, well, I have completely forgotten to put this down but he is in jail at the moment.**_

_**Rating: Says T, but I'd like to say PG-13 for all the darkness and sometimes disgusting scenes you find here.**_

**Chapter 9 Falls and Failures**

"The rules are simple!" Kim said to the other five teens standing before her. We just surf down the mountain, no cheating and absolutely no pushing. It is a fait and square game. The winner gets away from all shores for today!"

There was an applause and cheers from the others. They had all agreed to take a game of Lava Surfing, which sounded very dangerous, yes I know. The surfboards were none other then flat stones and they all had a sacred scroll around their wrists, which magic would protect them from burning up. Raya whistled holding her surfboard in her arms. Her fiery red hair easily clashed well against the hot lava.

"Ready!" Daichi said from behind. The six teens all got up on their surfboards as a flow of lava hurried down catching the teens in a wave. There was a lot of cheer as the six of them glided down. Kim was in the lead, followed by a sandy haired guy and then Raya.

"Come on sis, GO!" Daichi screamed from the top of his lungs. Kim nodded and hurried of taking a long lead. They swooped past the village in a blur where the younger kids cheered seeing them go. Even Kai was watching, but he wasn't watching her, she knew that. Raya appeared only seconds later blowing her boyfriend a kiss before trying to catch up.

The race continued down and things started to get more and more dangerous. Two girls had quit before they dropped down from the village. Only the best continued.

"See you at the finish line!" Kim called over the shoulder. The guy behind her growled and of course put a trick upon her. Before she knew it she was almost pushed of her board as the guy sped of. She blew her bangs out of the way and hurried after, Raya not too far behind.

The girl didn't know what did hit him, for one moment he was surfing towards the goal and the next he was stuck in the branches of a dad tree. The guy yelped as the two girls continued reaching the goal same time. Both smiled, made a high five and then started to laugh violently. The elders who saw them rolled their eyes.

Daichi came down moments after, having run down the volcano to get to them. The red haired teen gave the two of them the price; a contract signed by the other four that they would have to do all of their shores today. Kim smiled and Raya sighed in relief. The two of them had been picked to clean the old ragged bit-beast Krowk's hole and that old, thing's hole was not something you wanted to clean. No one really knew what kind of bit beast he was, except for the fact that he was dirty all the time. Krowk had been there as long as people could remember; he had been close on becoming one of the corrupted ones but stopped half way. These days however no one except the bravest went close to him. He was really a sad spirit without any place to rest.

One of the girls who ha been first to give up stuck her tongue out at them, but the two girls didn't mind. They had a free day off all the hard stuff. Raya disappeared in a flash jumping up on her Fox's back. Kim sighed and thought she would perhaps go and visit her mother's shrine again, but something else was soon needed of more attention. Without any warning the wind around them increased and swirled around.

"Tyson?"

* * *

Tyson opened his eyes slowly. All he saw was a dark roof painted in gold and red flames. 'The Fire Village, he had made it!' he blinked a few times trying to focus upon the lights above him. As his vision returned, he saw they weren't lights. It was a necklace of shining blue pearls.

"Hello Ty!" Max said happily from above. Tyson's eyes flew wide open and the blue haired teen sat up, not noticing the pain in his ribs. It came afterwards and he was forced back down. He could swear someone was laughing at him, but Max only seemed concerned as Tyson lay down again, sighing heavily.

"Take it easy, they just finished to fully put you back into yourself. You had at least four broken ribs, a broken arm and a finger as well when you soared into this place. It is a miracle you are still here!" Ray said from the corner. Tyson slowly looked over to him.

"What happened, where are those… demons?" Tyson said weakly. "Max, Ray… why am I here?"

The blonde American looked over towards the raven haired Chinese and the two of them looked back at Tyson. "Actually, we hoped you could answer that Tyson. All we've heard are that demons took over the Village of wind a few days ago. People are fleeing towards the North as we speak. Only soldiers remain here, the reason you are still here is because they wouldn't dare move you because of your injuries."

"Yes, besides. They have us all locked up hoping we will choose someone from their village to marry!" Ray said with a growl. "Our little friend Daichi has cleverly enough figured out our bit-beasts history meaning we have halves of their legendary beasts and if I remember it correctly a beast only fuses through love."

"We haven't been allowed on our own for days, ever since you got here as a matter of fact. We've been followed for days to end and it is getting pretty annoying. Mind you, as soon as we find the shrimp we will make him pay for that."

Tyson stared at Max. It was most unusual for the hyper blonde teen to sound this, blood thirsty and the only times you would hear him like this was when people like Boris had appeared in the game. But this was Daichi you were talking about and not some weird maniac who tried to take over the world or something.

Tyson sighed again. The room was pretty dark but from times to time something flashed from the outside. Suddenly Kai walked into the room, his cloak drenched from rain and his hair all messy from the storms. It was a dark night and for him and his team of soldiers it had been a dark time. Their first retreat ever.

The captain of them team merely looked towards Tyson, saw that he was awake and nodded. Then he hurried outside again, the cloak around his shoulder flying after him as he went. Tyson gulped seeing his captain so stressed. As their eyes had met he had seen Kai had dark rings under his eyes and they were puffy and red. The captain had also received a new collection of scars.

"What is going on here?" he asked the other two.

Ray sank down on his chair looking like a pulped cat. "We're in war!" he said in a whisper golden eyes gleaming. Tyson sighed. He had not wanted this and he hoped he wouldn't have to die in this.

* * *

The sun was shining again, maybe for the last time ever. No one knew when the eternal night would come but they all could feel it approaching. Tyson hated the silence and the tension as the smell of battle got closer and closer. Most of his bones had already been mended and Max hadn't done anything to Daichi yet. The short teen had been the one to cure him having travelled from his own village as fast as his land snake could take him. Daichi's cures were amazing and as like his sister loved to put it, he could cure everything except age. Daichi had also developed a calmer nature now he was back where he was born and had lived for so long. The red head felt so much older compared to the world Tour.

Tyson wondered if people thought he had grown up. He was still stubborn and a loud mouth and complainer but apart from that he wasn't as much childish as usual. Hilary had told him that, that he finally had grown up.

He smiled and looked away towards the open areas below the volcano towards the edge of the slopes that blocked this Valley from the world outside. The green grass growing down there had through the last couple of days been filled with bodies. It was a horrible sight. Hundreds of soldiers had fallen coming from this place and more would soon lie there being eaten for dinner. Tyson could feel his stomach protest as he saw a vile demon tearing a human body into pieces.

Tyson closed his eyes at the sight. He couldn't take more of this and soon he would probably crack, just like his bones had cracked. Something would have to stop this, too many people died and too many would loose the little they had.

It had been a miracle to discover some people were still alive from the old Wind Village. Most women and Children who had managed to get away. The priestess had been lucky, but the priest died. Anto had been killed in the attack and Tyson felt nothing but pain. Anto had been one of his closest friends in that place. It hurt, it hurt a lot. He could remember last night, when some healers had helped him out to say farewell to his friend. Anto looked so peaceful in death, was this just normal or something special? Death could be described as peaceful and beautiful.

The tears trickled down his face. Sparkling salty tears. He felt so alone even if his friends were there not too far away. Ray and max sat on two boulders talking with someone of the Elders. The man looked a lot like Tao, only he wasn't that flirty of himself. This man was more serious and didn't seem to have a smile at all. Normally Tyson wouldn't even look at a person like this, but now he did and he respected him.

Death, such a short word for an eternity of darkness…

* * *

_Zeo_

"Water…

Thunder…

Fire…

Wind…

Darkness…

Light…

All these must gather their strength if they want to defeat the darkness once and for all. The power between the elements has the potential to lock away all darkness with a negative force. This force, my apprentice, is purely made of good things for it only balances, nothing more. It doesn't try to possess, it doesn't cross any lines. It merely exists balancing the light for too much light does nothing good."

Zeo nodded. For the last weeks this place had fallen more and more quiet and now people barely talked with each other. The only sound heard was the dark voice of the Priestess.

"Do you remember why we don't have a priest in this Village?" she asked him. Zeo thought for a moment.

"The idea of having a Priest came when the duties of a Priestess forced her to bend her back from the weight. But this village doesn't have all that responsibility since we only exist and only helps when the stars tells us to do."

"Very good!" the woman in front of him said. Zeo smiled. His duty as an apprentice had taught him a lot about what was coming and he was probably the only one who knew what was about to come.

The Village of Darkness was as dark as ever, small faint lights lit the streets, but nothing more or less existed, as the people here didn't use their eyes. They used their senses. And everyone would indeed need their senses now that more darkness penetrated this place. Zeo hated being outside. Normally he liked the darkness, but this darkness was choking him. He really felt a bit like a prisoner now not having anywhere to go. It reminded him about home.

"Dad" he whispered. The priestess, whom he had completely forgotten about, turned around.

"What is it Zeo?" she asked her eyes shining of sympathy.

Zeo looked down. "Nothing." He said quickly.

The priestess smiled. "There is nothing wrong with missing the ones you love. Your father means a lot to you, doesn't he? After all, he loves you very much; he almost sacrificed himself for you.

"I know." Zeo said still not looking up. His eyes were fixed upon the floor. Tears formed as he remembered the year after the horrid World Tournament. His father had slowly learnt to like him the way he was and also involved him in more of his projects. His father had big plans for the future and he had hoped Zeo would help him, best he could.

Of course they hadn't just been working. Zagart had a special love for fishing and they owned a small cottage by a lake. When Zeo had been younger they always spent their days there and they still did. Zeo used to look down to find a good place to throw out the rods.

More tears formed in the teen's eyes. The most happy memory with his father was after his change, when the two of them had gotten their wish after all. His father was so happy and nothing would ever be able to replace that happiness. The last days before his father had left had probably been their best days together so far. Zeo chuckled remembering how much the twins King and Queen loved to pick on him because of that. It was odd… they used to work against each other. But from a generous amount of money the two thieves had joined.

The Priestess of darkness smiled. She went over to one of the windows with view over the garden outside. Zeo followed her.

"When I was young, my mother was the Priestess… and every day she brought me out to that place. I used to sit on a small stool as she rummaged around the herbs." She told him.

"Many things are taken so much for granted, but in reality it is not. People tend to forget the small but important things in life. But still, we have to continue living."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, knowing he had really entered dangerous waters.

"My mother died out there. For in those years this Village was in war with the Wind. My father came from the Village of wind, but mum's side has since generations lived here. My father's family didn't like her at all, so they ordered her death. The war lasted until I became the new priestess and after a lot of arrangements it ended.

Both of them sighed deeply.

Zeo looked down at his hands, leaning his back towards the wall. He looked up towards the window where the priestess stood deep in thoughts. She was either not on her guard or she didn't simply notice it, but a huge force of dark powers suddenly blasted the wall. It missed them both by inches.

Outside everything remained quiet. Inside only their breaths could be heard. Nothing more of the sort happened, but they knew what had happened.

**Fear and Hail us. We Demons are here for control!**

Zeo rushed out towards the streets. The darkness lay thicker then ever, but he noticed something was very wrong. The volcano by the Fire village was throwing out lava, and even if he couldn't see anything he knew, that place was in War!

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

**storm-of-insanity:** Oh, bit beasts have no rules really when it comes to size. There will be another version showing up I fell in love with, for a while. Growing older you suddenly start to think it is to bit too much, but oh well. That's perhaps why I'm waiting. And yes, I said in GoL there would be 4 sequels. However the title to the next after this is still not decided so if you have anything flashier do say. Once I said to myself only GoL and three sequels after that, but I quickly changed my mind receiving a brand wonderful idea. No spoilers yet, this fic is only around half way or something. But sorry to say, the fics aren't written, yet. But all events and things are planned so I don't think for once there will be any serious writer's blocks or something. Thanks for reviewing and always feel free to ask if you wonder anything.

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon:** Oh, that demon isn't he creepy. One of my favourite villains in this series, but I have another one that is even my ultimate favourite. Can't say though… anyway, to return to your review. Yes, I feel bad for Tyson but still he is so cocky through the whole series I wanted to put him down once and see what happens. Mind you Tyson will continue having one major role in this, sometimes I am starting to feel very bad thinking about it. And that girl, well, I just love to include kids in this fic. They add a lot into the tension. Thanks for reviewing and do try to get next chapter shorter, all though I know what you mean not being able to stop.

**Kendo Baby:** Thank you, I am really happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Storms-winter: Oh, I am happy you do. Mind you there was a lot of information last chapter, I am trying to put most necessary information in at the moment without adding too much. The info about Kai and Kim was added of different reasons and indeed. If you would lock those two together you would have to bring something for the noise. Kai and Kim may be friends but don't try to put the two of them together. And the war has started, hasn't it. I'd say though that half the fic is probably left before I can finish this. A lot of this fic will be written now, and a lot of turns are to come. I guess you are a little like me here, loves the tension in battle. Oh, just wait and see, thanks for reviewing.

**Fire Falcon:** Oh, there will be a little more about Kai and that little troop of soldiers he has, but it was just written not to make him bored to death. Nah, if you haven't noticed yet the team is slowly getting together again. The only missing pieces are Hilary and Kenny; they are not dead, just occupied. I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this too, sorry for the shortness though. Thanks also for the review!

_Teaser:_

_Will the guys survive the fights? What will happen with the Village of Fire? How much more darkness can the people in the Dark Village take? And why is Lee-Eck suddenly so distant?_

_**End Notes:**_

_**I am terribly, terribly sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but right now I have to get back towards reality again. Sigh, Spanish for tomorrow, mind you I am studying 5 languages this year so it is much!**_

_**See you all hopefully sometimes within the week. If anyone still hasn't started school, you are lucky!**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Shitza**_


	11. Flying from the Disaster

**_Shitza: HURRAY!_**

**_Max: What is up with her, make her stop!_**

**_Zeo: She just installed WordQuiz, a program to help her to learn all the words for all those languages she takes. Instead of sitting with paper and pen for ages it takes her around twenty minutes and then she's done._**

**_Max: Is she alien?_**

**_Zeo: Don't think so, just a bit slow._**

**_Shitza: You can bet on that, I still haven't downloaded all things needed on this computer. Call me a slowpoke, I am a slowpoke. It took me weeks for example to get MSN back. All though I am barely on even if I'm sitting here. Reason? I am too busy writing to talk, or too tired to throw up any conversations. If you really want my MSN, take the long road and ask me for it through my e-mail posted. Don't be shy though, I don't bite. It was my dog that bit my brother's nose when he was a pup, I don't bite._**

**_Anyway about this chapter, it starts dark but I have put a lot of happier things in it. For example, did you know how close Kim and Daichi really are? Well, one of the scenes here are really cute, and I mean cute if you try to imagine things._**

**_Not to mention, we an appearance in this fic, the mysterious bit beast thing. Now, this might come predictable and will perhaps be a total surprise. The two things however are, if you think of how old this story REALLY is, pretty new. About a year old o something. The story itself is over two years old thinking of how long I've watched Beyblade by now. It is constantly being changed (in my head) and it is constantly added with more details. Have to say though; writing only this fic helps a lot with my studies. No problems in updating anymore, at least it feels so._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps. If anyone thinks I should heighten the rating of this fic then please tell me!_**

**Chapter 10 Flying from the Disaster**

"Look out!" Max said tackling Ray to the ground. Blazing boulders soared over their heads and screams could be heard from all corners of the Village. They both landed right in the middle of the big fluffy cake where demons eyed them hungrily.

The two teens stood back touching the others back as demons circulated them trying to get themselves a tasty breakfast. However they had misjudged these two for seconds later all demons lay dead. The intense training the two of them had, ray from the constant training with his sister and Max from guarding the kids from smaller attacks. Demons favourite prey were none other than kids.

Max sighed in relief wiping the sweat from his forehead. Ray ripped a piece of his shirt bandaging a cut on his arm. The Neko Jin looked murderous.

Not to far away Kai and his team were battling a loosing battle. Only three members of his team still stood. Him, a slim girl around fourteen and a well built guy around forty. Both of them looked very tired and close upon fainting any minute. More demons broke through the gates and the three had to retreat. The girl was killed on the way and the guy dies not too soon after. Kai ran towards the wall forcing as many demons as he could back. His stamina and speed was incredible for he was still standing.

Not many stood alive. Most soldiers had fallen by now, the brave and lucky still fought over a dead Village. Raya was among them, her duties as the Elite made her stand together with the priest and priestess as long as they still stood, if death eventually came she would be the one taking command over the place. Her red hair flew around in the wind around them. She was one of the only girls fighting. Most women had fled through the caves underneath the Valley to get to other locations and hopefully to safety. Many had died on the way fleeing as no caves led into a Village. Ray and max agreed that they just wanted this to be a nightmare and that they very soon would have to wake up.

Not far away Tyson thought for all his might. Dragoon assisted him as the blunette had decided to use his blade Valley-style. A beyblade turned out to be even a more effective weapon as the beast inside hated demons and did all sorts of things to get rid of them. This suited Tyson perfectly as he wanted revenge for Anto's death. The blunette gradually called forwards a huge storm sending demons flying. Most of the storm had been called from his anger.

The Priest and the priestess of this Village was nowhere to be seen. Kim had disappeared as a certain bride-wanting Etrish, the demon King, had arrived together with his loyal Gasesh. Kim had disappeared quickly and they all understood why. They couldn't understand however why Lee-Eck was gone unless he had fallen asleep under a log or something. Kai finally managed to fight his way back to his old teammates and he was relieved, all though he didn't show it, that Ray and Max were alive and not too badly hurt. Tyson joined them moments later with a gash on his forehead, all though not deep. The blunette gave them a victory sign.

Raya came up to them, looking oddly healthy thinking of the circumstances. To their surprise she was dragging a ghostly pale Kim with her. Kim had been hiding in the temple since the attack had started, that until the demons had managed to break through the protective seals upon the place.

"We have to get out of here, this place is doomed!" Raya said having taken command. Kim said nothing; something seemed to have frightened the girl half to death. Ray gently took the trembling girl from Raya, who looked sad. She said something to Kim that seemed to calm her. Kim nodded and the six teens hurried towards one of many underground caves.

Above the battle still raged and they were lucky they wouldn't have to hear the last cries in death. The six teens walked through a dimly lit cave that led them north towards the Village of Earth. Here and there they saw that the incredible caves and the lava warming the place, went side by side so the temperature was extremely hot. Max breathed heavily and Tyson waved his hand before him trying to get some more air. Raya looked untouched by the heat and Kai looked as cool as ever. Ray more looked concerned over Kim who was still trembling. The black haired girl looked down upon her feet as Ray led her forward.

After two hours of walking around these creepy tunnels Raya declared that they had reached their destination. She carefully climbed on the rocky wall and touched the stone above her. It moved out of her way and light shone down. Kim looked much more relaxed at the rays hit her tired face. From above they could hear voices and one of them sounded like Daichi. A rope dangled down for them to climb up on. Raya went first, followed by Kai, Tyson, Kim, Max and lastly Ray.

Sunshine hit them like water healed the troubled heart. All fears and despair vanished as they all popped their heads from the ground. Daichi sat by his sister's side soothing the tears that came. The red haired teen said something to her and she nodded. The two of them got up and were about to leave when Raya caught up with them.

"Why not bring the others with you, with everything going on I'm not sure it is a good thing to leave you alone." She said grabbing hold of Kim's shoulder. Kim's eyes were shiny from tears and Daichi looked at the Bladebreakers and nodded. He motioned for them to follow and so they did.

**

* * *

**

It was terrible. It was a disaster. It was horrible. It was their failure.

It was the first time ever in history that the Village of Darkness had to retreat from the evil darkness that had awoken. None had been killed, thank the gods for that, but they would die if they stayed. The evil darkness oozed upon the open streets where people had gathered to say their last farewell to the darkness they had loved. Children stood by their mothers crying as the village was split into small groups heading towards different directions. Zeo and the priestess walked together with the people heading towards the Village of Earth. In his heart he prayed that his friends, the Bladebreakers had made it out safely, he had little hope meeting them again. The spies sending words from the Village of Illusion had told them none survived.

It was a dark day, darker then any darkness that had corrupted this holy land. Zeo was quiet as he walked beside the Priestess who said her last farewell to the place she had always known. Zeo wished there was something he could have done. But there was nothing. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was to pray something, a miracle hopefully, would happen.

But none came, and so he was happy to see light again as they finally reached the borders towards the Village of Earth. He was the second last person to breath the fresh air again and it was welcoming. It was a wonderful warm day and for him, who had been used to this, it was welcoming after almost having to been chocked to death by darkness. He felt pity though, towards the others who had never seen the sun before. The people of the Dark almost tried to hide from the Sun.

'At least we are safe, what more can we ask for. I just hope Daichi can tell us more about this and what has happened with everyone else.'

The people slowly made their way towards the opening gates. The Priestess stood awaiting them, which surprised him since he was sure Daichi, should have been there as well. However he listened to the recent things going on. And it all shocked him. It seemed as if Daichi and his sister had returned to the House of healing, as they liked it to be described. He thought that wherever they were he hoped it really was a place of healing.

* * *

Tyson yawned as the wind sprayed upon his face. They had been walking for an hour at least, but that was mainly since Daichi took different roads then usual, it seemed he was trying to hide as well.

They had travelled straight towards East for some time and now wandered around in the Forest of Love. The Bladebreakers had no idea where they were heading; all they did was to follow. Kim seemed to get into a lighter mood as well. She had stopped crying, all though what she had been crying about still came unknown to them. But it was a relief, those horrid scenes from the survival from the fire Village had edged their way into their memories forever. Daichi led them on until both he and Kim stopped outside what seemed to be a wall of high bushes, so no one could see what was on the other side. He turned to the Bladebreakers.

"Can you keep this a secret, our mother would never forgive us if everyone else was about to know."

Everyone, including Kai, nodded and Daichi smiled. Kim walked over to the nearest tree, a great oak standing behind her, where she pushed what looked like an ordinary branch. It clicked and the hedges bent down allowing them inside. What was inside however surprised them.

"A cottage?" Max said. Daichi smiled looking proud.

"It was mum's last residence before she died. Me sis and my dad used to live there when we were squirts. Sis and me come here whenever we can. It is well protected, mum put on all protections we will ever need. My dad constructed it in secret, just a few people know about it. Raya knows, she played here with sis when they were young. She also keeps the spare key just for safety and takes care of the house if anything would happen."

Daichi's smiled broadened like sunshine. "I thought it would be great for us to take an evening off. By now all villages are probably moving North. You don't have to worry about the others; the ones that don't fight will stay in the Water Village and those who will have centred in the Market Area. As for us, we better hurry up, right sis!"

Kim nodded. She took a broom leaning to the wall and started to brush away a pile of dust from the first step towards the cottage. Daichi showed them through the door. They all had to duck as they walked in, as the doorframe was rather low. The house however was, as they could describe it, amazing. It looked so peaceful and calm; there were only one big room with different areas. In one corner stood a huge bed, there was a table in the middle that easily could fit at least eight people. A place to cook by a small window and though the glass they could see a small spring. The walls had several shelves and objects hanging, for example a long bow and a pair of axes. Daichi fetched a stool taking one of the axes and carried it on one shoulder. Kim popped her head, said something in a language they couldn't understand. Daichi answered them on the same language before heading out. He motioned for Tyson and Kai to follow. Both teens did without a word. Kim gave Max a rod to go and catch some fish from the spring while Ray stayed to help around in the house to prepare for dinner.

It really felt like a complete relaxation, especially after what had happened before. Time flew past as Tyson, Kai and Daichi returned carrying firewood with them. Max sat by a small fireplace warming his wet self; a fish had managed to drag him down. Ray and Kim laid the table as the three teens entered the cottage. Their dinner was a thick stew of fish and herbs that surely went down after a hard day of work. They all talked about happier days trying not to think too much about the current events and things going on. Laughter filled the room as the old spirits returned to their hearts and their old close friendship blossomed. The sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and night arrived. Kim opened a hidden trap door in the roof and a ladder fell down to their feet. Daichi blushed saying there was no room down here, but they would be welcome to say at the hayloft. The Bladebreakers didn't decline; none of them had slept in such a place before. Daichi showed them up, climbing the ladder holding a lantern in his hand. They all followed him, except for Kim who stayed down preparing herself for the night. Daichi gave them some pillows and some blankets and hoped they would be fine. No one had anything against it so the little red haired guy climbed down again. He said the ladder could remain as it was, if anyone would need something or so, the house was their home for the night he even allowed Tyson to eat the rest of the food left in the kettle if he needed.

The cottage was filled with sweet snoring for some hours. Most people had fallen asleep. But after four hours Ray suddenly opened his eyes, his throat really dry. The Neko Jin carefully and quiet sneaked past his friends towards the ladder to get a glass of water. The place was all silent, except for the gentle snores coming from Tyson and the soft breathing from everyone else. It took a while for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness. He walked directly towards the bucket filled with clean water, took a cup and filled it. He turned around and almost dropped his water, but not from shock, but from surprise.

Ray's eyes widened and he smiled. Daichi and Kim lay huddled together in the small bed. For this moment they looked so defenceless and pure. Daichi had curled up into a ball and Kim lay close as ever together with him. They held hands afraid of letting go from each other and it seemed to calm them a lot. Kim was dressed in a grey thin robe, Daichi simply in grey pants. Ray had some difficulties in the colours however, for it was still too dark to say. The Neko Jin kept on smiling as he emptied the cup before climbing up again to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

"Let it Rip, Dragoon!"

"Go, Dranzer!"

"Tear them apart, Driger!"

"Take them down, Draciel!"

Four blades clashed into each other and a gigantic cloud of smoke erupted from the ground. The four guys coughed as the sand blew at them. The four blades had stopped spinning and lay by the feet of their masters. What was left of the ground remained as a deep hole.

Tyson smirked at the others, who all smiled back. He scooped Dragoon into his hand and launched again. They had all bet about the coolest attack and indeed he had some tricks up his sleeve.

"Dragoon, Immortal wind Howl!" he roared as the blade flew. The blue dragon rose from the blade creating the three cyclones. The other however merely yawned.

"That is such an old trick." Max said fetching Draciel as well. "Let me show you how it's done!" he said happily launching as well.

"Go, Draciel, Imperial Drain!" the blonde haired teen shouted. The green blade flew into the air before water eroded into the scenes completely drenching them.

Ray growled wrinkling his clothes from the water. The raven-haired teen pulled a face before scooping up his soaked blade from the ground. He too launched, Driger flying from his hand.

"Burning Tiger!" Ray said. Driger appeared, however the beast was glowing red from static force. This however turned out to be sort of a mistake choosing an electric ability as the shock also hit them. Tyson and Max playfully tackled ray to the ground. At first they were merely telling him to use his brain, but after a few minutes it more became a friendly fight. Kai sighed, but his sigh turned to an evil smile. He launched silently as well and waited to call out his attack until the blade flew right above their heads.

"Inferno of Passion!" he said. The blade and bit beast went into flames and blazing heat waves shot from them. The others ducked for their lives, but Dranzer's aim wasn't them. It was directed towards the spring, which sizzled as the heat struck it. The three others looked up sweating. If Kai had been like that he would have been thrown to the ground in fits of laughter. Now however he merely smiled a rather sadistic one. His teammates saw this and proceeded to torture him. Kai took this as an opportunity to tackle his friends to the ground. It was rather unfair, for they were all thrown to the ground, except for Kai who seemed to have the upper hand.

"Unfair! Unfair!" Tyson complained loudly as he lay on the ground laughing. Max lay over him in a heap and Ray was added to the top of the pile. Kai looked up from the pile with a happy smile on his usually masked face. Nothing felt better then to give his teammates a lesson, especially on a morning when the sun shone like nothing had happened.

Tyson complained loudly at the other two who prevented him from getting up. Ray quickly got back to his feet and max apologised helping the teen up as well. It was still early in the morning, which meant it was weird enough everyone had been awake. The main reason for that had been Max. The hyper and cheerful blonde had awoken about an hour ago and believing he somehow had overslept had rushed the other from bed. Kim and Daichi were already up, as far as they could see, their bed was empty, and so they all guessed Max had been right. It wasn't until they all walked out from the place they had noticed it was still dark and they had pestered Max about it. They all had tried to get back to sleep, but failed. Instead they had spent their next hour blading and training.

It was by now both Daichi and Kim returned from the secret gap or hidden entrance. The two stopped seeing the scene sprayed before them. Tyson was brushing the dirt from his clothes, Ray and Max still laughed quietly and Kai still kept the smile upon his face. Kim laughed and Daichi nudged her in the ribs playfully. She threw her brother a rather dirty look. Daichi chuckled almost dropping a basket of bread they had stolen. The Bladebreakers all looked up welcoming breakfast. They hadn't eaten since the previous evening.

The mood this morning however was a lot duller then during the evening. They all knew what kind of duties they would have to get back to. Only Tyson seemed to be unaffected, but that was probably because h was stuffing himself, not too surprising.

They all left the cottage with a sigh wondering if they ever would be back.

And so, this adventure is about to take a turn.

* * *

They all entered the Village of earth with shocked faces. The whole place had not just been redecorated for a big feast but also people behaved oddly. They were of course bowing towards them like usual but with wider smiles then ever. It wasn't until the reached the temple they received the answer of their questions.

Zeo was the one to greet them, standing to talking to one of the guards. The turquoise haired teen turned smiling towards them. He was paler then usual, probably from having lived in darkness for weeks. He smiled at them and they all smiled back, still wondering what was going on.

"I've seen things have happened here!" Kim said to her brother. The girl hurried to take a look inside and appeared seconds later with a wide smile on hr lips. The black haired girl signed for them that everything was great before disappearing inside again, her shoulder length short hair flying over her shoulder. The remaining six boys followed her. Zeo seemed to be in a cheery mood as well. The rest of them still wondered what was going on, all though they wouldn't have to wait for long.

There was a new priestess in the Village. The old one had been defeated in the contest of beyblade, which was the ceremonial duel. As a reminder every village choose their priest and priestess through the art of beyblading, only the best became and the losers remained.

"Shi-Ma?" Daichi said in shock.

The blonde haired girl laughed seeing Daichi at the doorway. Daichi's mouth dropped to the ground in defeat. His title as priest had been the only thing that had prevented this girl from interfering into his future and now she was the priestess.

_Touché!_

Daichi pulled himself back together. "I-I had no idea you bladed?" he said. Shi-Ma giggled violently.

"Of course I do Daiku Chin. I've bladed all my life, you haven't just seen me. I trained in secret so I might get the chance to do this. You know, your sister already agrees with this."

"With what?" Daichi said before seconds later his eyes widened. "With that, sis how could you?" he said his voice falling. Kim gave him a glare.

"It was either that or giving away my second beast. Sorry brother, besides you are better built for it then me."

It didn't take long before Daichi fainted. And so he did.

* * *

Meanwhile beneath the Earth hundreds of demons prepared for yet another attack. This time they had planned to wipe out the defenceless Village of earth, a village that didn't know how to fight. This would be a piece of cake and they would get the price for their master. Her and her powers was all there was in the way before the demons would rule.

Above Kim trembled as if a sudden cold had hit her. She moved closer to the nearest person to get some warmth, in this case Zeo. Zeo saw the shivering girl, took a blanket from a shelf and put it around her shoulder.

He did feel bad for her. She had to live through so much. So many dark things wanted her, all because… all because…

He was forbidden to say or think of it, for it was all of their fear. That the light would one day be consumed by darkness. He wasn't surprised she trembled. He could feel it himself, the darkness was planning something, something to do with her.

Before him the dark thoughts oozed towards the sky. He could see the dark deeds of people and what they had done. He could receive flashes back in time when a girl had stolen her father's knife or when a woman had poisoned her husband. It was never pleasant memories, but yet so dark.

He still questioned himself, why was he always was getting stronger then? For every day he could penetrate more and more dark swirls into every living creature and somehow convince it what darkness truly was. Why was he changing like this, made so little sense at all. Why him?

His thoughts were interrupted by the dark priestess arrival and he immediately returned to his duty. He knew his friends stared at him as he followed her back to the streets. He was sort of used to it y now. So why did it bother him?

He looked over at the Bladebreakers who stood on different places. They were such an odd bunch, having been picked from the best in Japan all those years back. He remembered that match, when Tyson faced Ray and Max challenged Kai. When Kai had lost to Tyson and then gained the title of the best player in Japan. A title that soon became World Champion three years in a row.

The world Champion was currently playing with the winds around him. Zeo smiled as Max complained having his hair ruffled in the wind. Ray grinned as well sending a small shock towards the unexpected teen who yelped as he was perfectly hit. Next second it was Ray having to run from a storm. Daichi entered the scene moments later telling them off for destroying the Village and instead doing something useful; for example strengthening the walls. Max was happy to leave and escape Tyson's winds. Tyson on the other hand complained loudly.

Zeo couldn't stop laughing at the scene. That until unfortunately enough the Priestess of darkness saw him and straight away ordered him to join. This time it was Tyson who laughed and Zeo who complained, all though unlike Tyson his language was more mature.

The day continued in blood, sweat and tears as they call it. Blood pounded in their hearts, sweat ran from their foreheads and tears streamed down their faces as tools slipped and things fell down. Tyson yelped as one of the workers almost hit him with an axe and ray had to use all his senses as he balanced over a pile of trunks lying unsecured on the ground. Max helped out with some of the traps as much to water the venomous plants that guarded the place. Kai helped out as well, heating up the game for a bit. Zeo was hiding the traps from view. He wasn't an illusionist, but he used himself of a spell that created a pitch-black darkness once you came too close to it.

Once in a while kids would turn up to see how far they had gone. Zeo and the others watched their happy faces as they hurried around playing on safe distance from the work. At least some were still having fun… soon however he knew those kid would have to laugh n other places. The Village was still evacuating from all people who didn't belong in battle. A young girl was called back by her mother and the two of them were escorted out. Zeo hoped that he would live to see the girl again.

"Zeo, quit daydreaming an help us out!" Max said as he and Ray struggled to get one of the extra walls up. It was heavy work so Zeo rushed over to help them, but still they were too few and couldn't lift it. It took five more men before the wall was put in its place. Everyone cheered when their work for the day was finally over and hopefully a good night's rest awaited them. Zeo followed the rest of the guys towards the temple; laying down with them on soft mattresses someone had been gentle enough to give them. They didn't even bother saying good night. They all fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning sleepy heads!" a cheerful voice said from the door. Ray was first to sit up, rubbing his eyes lazily. Kai opened his eyes as well and then got up. Max struggled to get up and yawned widely and stretched both arms and legs. Zeo looked very sleepy and Tyson had refused to move, not too surprising. Kim carried a jug in her hands, which she happily poured down the contents into his tunic. Usually you simply pulled some ice-cold water over him, but the clever girl had thought of something else.

**"AAAARGH! A snake!"**

Tyson jumped up and pulled some spectacular dance moves around the room. Something bright orange slithered out from the hem of his tunic before wriggling over to Kim who gently picked it up. It was a bright orange snake.

"Remind me to thank Shi-Ma for borrowing her pet later, okay! Right now you five needs some breakfast and then me and Raya will proceed with your lessons."

Ray yawned widely. "What lessons?" he asked. "I thought we had learnt all we needed to know by now."

Kim smiled brightly. "Perhaps you have learned the basics, but the real fun has simply just started. Meet us by the wall within an hour, okay? See you later!"

The girl quickly disappeared and the other simply sighed. "I really wonder what she meant when she said it has just started." Max said scratching his head. The others simply shrugged and then hurried to find some breakfast before the meeting.

* * *

Exactly an hour later the five boys appeared by the wall only to see Kim and Raya locked up in a friendly battle with knives. Raya surely had most skills with it, but she still hadn't been able to take the clever priestess down. Kim was throwing her some nasty comments making the red haired girl more and more irritated. Kim was smiling mischievously as Raya was suddenly knocked backwards.

"Too bad you'll never win over me!" Kim said as a final sticking out her tongue. It was by then she noticed that everyone had appeared and she smiled. Raya got back to her feet, brushing of the red skirt and the top. Kim wore a simple white tunic with extremely long arms and a long white skirt covering her bare feet.

"So, what is this lesson all about?" Tyson asked sitting down on an overturned barrel. The other followed his example and soon found some spots to sit having a feeling this was a long story. Kim cleared her throat to speak, but Raya suddenly interrupted her. Kim eyes her angrily, but the red haired girl didn't seem to notice. Instead she told them about today's lesson. A lesson filled with magic and wonders, a lesson filled with glorious attempts. A lesson that would teach them to fuse together with their bit beast so that they shared body, mind and soul.

**"WHAT!"** everyone said in disbelief. Raya giggled seeing their shocked faces and Kim simply shook her head.

"You can't be serious!" Ray spat getting to his feet. Kim sighed and stood up as well, having been sitting on a barrels listening as well.

"I hoped we would be able to convince you but if you find this hard to believe then how about a demonstration?" she asked. The others nodded slowly as the two girls smiled victoriously.

The two girls created a round ring upon the dirt with their feet. The rings surrounded them. The two of them started to chant in an ancient language as their bodies started to glow. The light became too much for everyone to watch, but they didn't need to worry for long. With a blow two beasts appeared before them. One was a golden Phoenix and the other was a Red fiery fox.

The Fox slowly walked up to them looking at them with bright green eyes. The phoenix took of into the sky, the feathers glowing brightly as the rays from the sun hit it. People that saw it clapped their hands as it flew over their heads. Playfully it swooped down once nicking a gold pebble from Daichi's hand. The red haired boy complained a lot and then walked inside again.

The two bit beasts soon returned. Raya changed back to herself and Kim jumped down half way from landing. The girl stumbled as she landed however and rolled around before finally standing up again. "I hate landings!" she said.

The five boys however couldn't stop to watch them and eventually Kim and Raya grew tired of them so they put them into a lot of hard work. As far as they knew they still had a long way to go and a lot more to learn.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Finally, done! Lousy ending I know, but I wanted to add that as a last part and I am so tired right now I could faint._**

**Kendo Baby:** Not really… five languages isn't that hard. I mean, Swedish is the mother language, English comes second and I've been reading French since I was twelve. I am way ahead my classmates in Spanish so it's only Latin that is troublesome. Hope you liked the chapter and that it hasn't bored you to death.

**Fire Falcon:** Sorry, Tyson will not have any lovesick girl after him, well except for Hilary. The others are simply added mainly because the guys look so good and because the traditions of marriage. I did hate to write it, I am not letting them take a break, am I? Hope you enjoyed reading anyway.

**Storms-winter:** I love tension as well, however this is merely still the beginning of the fight. First I have to guide them through some nasty movements in their lessons and then I can let them shred demons to pieces. I am still only adding small battles, boring huh? More action and more cursed demons arriving. Not to mention, I will explain about the human-bit beast fusion next chapter.

**storm-of-insanity:** Yay, Yay, Yay! I loved it, I loved that title! It was great, Despair and Deceit, it is exactly what the next fic is going to be about. I am not going to spoil more, but you were a lifesaver, thank you! Yeah, lava surfing is cool and one of the earliest ideas I had. I thought of it as a pretty good idea, I had planned more but then this fic would never be finished. I might put in another one, who knows. It is fun! Thanks for all help, finally I have gotten that out of the way.

Ps: Kai simply retreated from a demon attack. I didn't write the attack down however, I can't write down everything, can I? I thought that was quite obvious, guess I was wrong.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** I really hated to kill Anto, I really, really hated to kill him but his death is necessary for the trauma in Tyson's life that is about to come. You know, this fic won't always follow the Bladebreakers around, but I am simply taking things slow here. Kim will soon find out about Raya and Kai and there is a lot more to come. Hope you liked the LONG chapter that felt like ages to write. Gracias!

* * *

_Teaser:_

_The Bladebreakers and Zeo are struggling with their next stage and they better hurry to master it for the powers of the beast, combined with human blood will soon be needed. The battle becomes more and more frequent every day and what are they going to do after hundreds of failures and a terrible message from the demons? How can they master their fusions?_

* * *

Titles of all fics:

**The Guardian of Light**

**The Protector of Darkness**

**Despair and Deceit- thank a lot to storm-of-insanity**

**The Black Widows**

**The White Rose**

_**End Notes:**_

_**Good night everyone, this author has stayed up way past her bedtime to finish this chapter so she hopes she will have some nice words once she gets back. She is too tired to make any more notes.**_

_**G'Night!**_

_**Shitza**_


	12. To Fuse or not to Fuse, What is the

_**Shitza: HIII again! See the title today; have you any clue where it is taken from? You guessed right, it is Shakespeare's "To be or not to be, that is the question!" However I changed it slightly. I did try to use something similar in chapter two, but it didn't work.**_

**You know, this story is really getting on the development… and as you guys have helped me to decide Kim's next bit beast, I still have one more question in my head. This has to do a lot with the next fic, and I need something like BBA or BEGA. Do you know what I mean? Probably not, or you are more clever then I am giving you credit for, however I can explain without giving out too many details. Next fic will have a new Beyblade Corporation, can't tell you why, but it is really important for the fic. It actually has about 70 of the next fic, so see what I mean. Anyway, take this for an example. EBC, which could stand for Evolutionary Beyblade Corporation. The more people who can help me with ideas, the happier and relieved this author will be for this is the nightmare of the next fic, a haunting dream you could describe it. You are free to send as many suggestions as you can and can come up with.**

_**Now that is over, better continue. This chapter surely will be interesting. We have some more action, a lot more magic and much more elements in this. This is a typical Shitza-favourite.**_

_**Especially since probably the oldest idea enter this fic. Don't ask me about it, this first part survived from the first idea of what became this fic. The very first story is so unlike this one you would never recognise it and Kim wasn't even there. No, about this first part. It used to have more information, which I've clumsily have forgotten great deals about so there will be less importance then planned. All though there is a cute scene with it.**_

_**And if anyone remembers the rat that seemed so weird. Have you been able to figure it out now? Not? Wow, then you better read this chapter.**_

_**Another thing is, there is yet another flash back with max and his little sister. Well, facts say about Japan that they have strict laws when it comes to blood. So, I hate to say this but in this fic, and probably through real life a well, Max would not have been granted a Japanese citizenship. Which allowed a lot more into this fic, but a lot of irritation as well. Well, do understand countries are different the eastern countries have a complete other kind of culture. Hopefully this will be changed in the future, I do hope so.**_

_**This also features parts of one of the most important pairings. Wohooo! It is so cute! I have been waiting for ages to find somewhere to put some in, all though you will know more in the next three fics. Just to confuse you I am using more pairings then usual… I'm not that easy to crack.**_

_**Oh, and have you noticed anything. Yeap, you are right. A record length for a chapter! I really hope you like this; it took me ages to write because I never wanted to quit writing. Unusual since normally I find a good spot to stop but this time I didn't want to stop. These small fights are too fun to write. Okay, no I sound mad… at least my brother would put it like that. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 11 To Fuse or Not to Fuse, What is the Question?**

Kim sighed. She hated this more then anything around the whole valley. She was currently sitting in the green grass, a long knife in her hand. The knife was new and sharpened. Bright brown eyes stared at her and fanged teeth shone in the light. Kim stared at the eyes, took the knife in her hand and prepared for the thing that was coming. The teeth barred at her, sending cold shivers down her spine. A loud howl could be heard before something jumped at her, the brown eyes glowing.

Kim sighed again as something bright white stroke past her arm attacking the knife she held. She didn't let go however so the white wolf was still dangling there. Another brown wolf entered the scene. The brown creature attacked her as well, with a wet long tongue. Kim started to giggle, against her own will. It hadn't been her idea from the start; well unless the Village of Ice hadn't fallen then she wouldn't have to put up with these wolves of ice. The Priestess of ice had been severally injured and since she wasn't occupied she had to take care of her little… darlings.

One of the wolves suddenly grabbed her ankle. It had a luminous green colour and looked like some sort of radioactive spirit, if she was allowed to put it so. The wolf stared at her with bright red eyes, it wanted something, she could see that. However she had no skills with wolves so she couldn't see what?

"What is it?" she asked with a soft growl. A growl similar to the wolf. She had a gift when it came to bit beasts and that was communication. Normally she ignored it like she tried to ignore the rest of her powers. Perhaps that was why Biovolt had wanted her in the first place? To steer bit beasts into doing what they wanted. After all, her training had never stopped. Boris had placed her with the scientists to study bit beasts and also to learn about military equipment. She could remember those dreary days sitting in front of a huge screen studying airplanes and their functions and weaknesses. Once she had through the computers, controlled a flying plane from NASA. She felt bad for the guy who had flown; he had o control at all.

Kim sighed yet again. The green wolf nudged her from behind. "All right! All right!" she said irritated getting back to her feet. The greenish wolf glared at her, the blood red eyes penetrated her soul. Kim tried to shake the feeling of her shoulder, but the wolf continued to stare.

Kim gave out another sight and clapped her hands twice. The wolves around her looked up and howled happily.

Now, you would probably say as bit beast they are incapable of eating. Well, that is really a lie. Bit beasts do eat, yet it doesn't need nutrition to survive, it needs it to feed up for evolutions and powers. A bit beast is a soul that has received power and energy from the sun in order to survive.

So what is this sort of "food" they eat? Well, you are about to see.

Kim whistled twice as they entered what looked like a see of silver flowers. They had the same shape as a sunflower, however the petals were shining in silver and the seeds glowed in light. The wolves stared hungrily at hem but didn't go near the field. To be honest they couldn't. Too much power did weird things with them.

Kim walked past them and entered a small lane through the field, to a small cottage house with huge sacks piled up in it. She took one over her shoulder and walked back. It was last season's harvest. The wolves howled happily when she came back and untied the knot around the sack. She poured half of the content into the grass. The wolves quickly hurried forward and after three minutes not a single seed was left. A bright glow surrounded the wolves as the holy energy from the sun mixed with the spirit of the beast, sort of evolved to an even more powerful version. Kim took a little of the content and put it into a small pouch that hung by her belt. Maybe it could come in handy some day?

The wolves scattered testing their newfound strength on each other. Kim shivered as all wolves had ice or frost powers. She retreated back to the Village of earth. This was too cold for her.

She really wondered how long she would have to put up with this life? Even if this valley may seem like a miracle, she hated it and would have given anything just to be a normal person for one day. The problem was, that if no one traded her, or she married with someone from the outside world, she would never be allowed to leave.

Tears streamed down from her eyes as she entered the temple. Daichi met up with her, his head some inches shorter then her. His green eyes looked at her salty cheeks and he hugged her caringly. She hugged him back for he was the only one who knew what she felt. They had a close bond, almost as close as the bond twins had. But they were no twins; they were half sister and brother.

* * *

"One… Two… Three… NOW!"

All Ray could feel was static energy ripping through his body. He could feel his body temperature rise as his nails sharpened and his fangs lengthened. Green stripes appeared on his face while his hair turned white.

Exhausted he crouched down, after a half transform into the task they had been given. It was a lot harder then he could think of. The others simply shook their heads and sighed. This was probably their 60th attempt for the fuse, but yet another failure.

Kenny laughed seeing them. He had returned some day ago, flying over their heads. The little scientist had already mastered the fuse and could become a snowy owl whenever he wanted to. Dizzy had very weak attacks, thinking of bit beasts, a screeching howl was the worst. His fusion wasn't twice as hard as theirs but still he had mastered it.

With a blinding light Ray returned to normal. He walked back to them and sat down on the ground, leaning his back to the wall. Max went up towards the empty circle they practised in and started his fuse.

"Draciel!" he screamed trying to get his bit beast to help him. His blood boiled as his body started to change slowly. His skin became lizard like, his eyes turned out darker and something very hard tried to form upon his back. There he stood, another half transformation. Sighing in defeat he switched back to his usual self. Such a disappointment.

Next Kai tested, even the captain seemed in a fouler mood. Usually Kai was the one to grow irritated and snarl at them whenever they needed to train harder, but his own attempts seemed as half done as theirs.

The two toned hair turned yellow while bright red wings grew on his back. The fuse stopped and Kai shook his head turning back. The captain slammed his fist into a nearby wall crumbling the rock.

Tyson too had problems. Many problems. All he could do was to grow winds, but so far he hadn't even been able to form half transformations. Zeo always ended up the same. Ears, fluffy purple hair and the three tails. It looked really cute, but he didn't appreciate it. He wanted to manage it… even if he knew it would take ages.

The circle continued again and Ray stepped up once again only managing half. The raven-haired blader shook his head, but suddenly an idea formed in his head.

"The Angora!" he said, his yellow eyes widening. "Maybe we could ask her for some help?"

The others turned questioning towards him. But soon, once they had time to think about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea. They collected the cloaks and then hurried out before the darkness would fall. It was late afternoon and the wind was growing cold. They pulled their cloaks tightly around themselves as a roaring wind erupted. Something wasn't right and they could feel it. They looked up only to see thunderclouds appear over their heads. Rain fell down hard over them and the heat poured from open gaps from the hot magma beneath.

Something jolted through their spines, an intense darkness. 'No, not this again!' Zeo though, his eyes widening as they all prepared for battle. Max made the first move, sending a arrow into the darkness. They could hear a scream and knew at once they were right. Demons were approaching.

All of them held forwards their blades as their bit beasts appeared before them. Kai climbed up on Dranzer's back and flew of, Ray and Zeo climbed up on theirs as well. Max nodded towards Draciel as the two of them headed towards the lake, having an idea. Dragoon wrapped himself protectively around Tyson, making sure no one would touch his master. Kenny fused together with his beast and they were of to warn the villages that still stood. They weren't many.

Kai and Dranzer flew down close to the ground, slicing them in half as they went, the sword he carried easily cut the demons dead. Ray was fighting one with a long spear he carried. Dragoon had left Tyson's shoulder and was ripping as many as he could to protect his master. Tyson was doing well as well, sending demons flying using storms. But it didn't work forever, so he took out the sword he had and did his best.

It wasn't a big attack, probably a small fore Troup sent to see if the coast was clear. Max washed the remains of the battle away, having summoned a flood from the lake. As they collected what was left of them, exhausted forms of their friends, they hurried to find shelter at the Cave of Prophecies.

It was a rather odd bunch that stumbled into the caves and fell on top of each other out of exhaustion.

* * *

"We are under attack! Get everyone woman and child away from this village, and hurry to fetch the priestesses!"

Daichi couldn't believe this nightmare. Before his eyes the home he had been destines to live in burned into ashes. Serpera flew over them like a protector causing the demons as much trouble that stood within his powers to do. Daichi could feel the tears behind his eyes; all this beauty slowly disappeared before him. They all would fail and his sister…

'No, sis!' Realisation hit him and he panicked. His sister was down there, she hadn't made it up yet, but so was the demon king. 'NO!'

Daichi quickened calling upon his beast with a whistle. Serpera flew down beside him allowing him to climb up on his back. "Hurry!" Daichi said in a hoarse voice. Serpera flew up into the sky; the vision was much better up there.

Daichi's heart almost stopped seeing a faint light among the mass out of darkness. The light flickered, as if it was about to die. Serpera sensing his master's thoughts dove straight into the mass of darkness where his sister lay unconscious. In her hand was her bow and in the other her blade. The demons couldn't touch her, her light still purified them. They simply waited for her light to die as they drove it away with darkness. Their anger could be heard for miles as Daichi quickly grabbed his sister before flying up again. They headed back towards the Village and he prayed with his life that the darkness hadn't killed her yet.

This was their darkest hour ever. The light was almost gone, the war was almost lost and this was probably their last chance. Tears streamed down his face, dripping from his eyes. The salty water fell upon the soft cotton tunic his sister wore.

_'Sis!'_

* * *

Max woke up, staring straight at two yellow eyes looking down from above him. He blinked to see the Angora bent over him tending to his wounds.

"Where am I? What happened? Where are the others?" His mouth kept asking questions without him seeming to know. The Angora sighed and put her soft old hand on his forest.

"Rest young warrior of Water, thus it is too early for you to be awake. Rest and tomorrow your wounds and your shattered heart will have healed. Even though there is darkness there is always hope.

Max sighed in relief and fell asleep again. He wouldn't wake up until late in the next day.

* * *

Zeo opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling. His hair lay around his face like a turquoise Gloria and his staff lay over his head. He lifted his arm over his head feeling the ebony shaft. He sighed in relief.

Slowly he sat up, to his surprise the wounds he had received were all healing nicely. He looked around to see all the Bladebreakers asleep. By each blader lay a bowl of food and some water. Zeo suddenly stopped hearing his stomach protest in hunger. He couldn't help but to smile as he sat up properly and started to eat. He surveyed the others while they were asleep. It is said sometimes you can see the proper human in sleep, you could see what the person really was like as the masks of disguise fell of. Zeo laughed looking at Kai in particular. The Russian teen was wearing a very content smile upon his lips, his face was soft and a few strand of hair fell over his closed eyes. If his eyes had been open Zeo could bet they would have sparkled of happiness for that was what the Russian looked like. Zeo could guess, with the childhood that he had heard Kai had, that the Russian felt happy with his team. That the mask he wore was something he had left from his days of his childhood when he dreaded to show his emotions. Zeo would keep that in his memories.

_(Shitza: haven't researched upon that, so don't believe this writing, okay! Just fits into the story)_

Another thing that astonished him really was Ray and Max. Both bladers wore equally worried expressions. The raven-haired bladers however looked a bit more calm the Max, who was holding on to a necklace he wore around his neck. Zeo remembered having spotted that necklace in Max's hand when they had been back in the fire village. Max seemed to hold something very secret in his past, something he didn't show to anyone else.

**(Flashback)**

Zeo wondered where the blonde haired boy had walked off to. He excused himself from a flirty girl who had clung to him for the last few minutes and went to find him. He didn't have to look far. Max was sitting by the edge of small cliff, deep in thoughts.

"Hello Max!" Zeo said happily, yet his expression fell seeing the crying teen looking out over the horizon."

Zeo looked worried. As far as he knew Max had never acted like this, so broken. "What is it?"

Max sniffed. "Life is simply unfair!" he said holding up a small cross-made in silver. It was a necklace that had belonged to his sister. It had been sold after her death and now he had found it, in a shop in this village. Life was really unfair.

**(End Flashback)**

Zeo remembered having read an article a few years ago. It lay on top of his father's desk, coming from an old newspaper. It was some years old, and it held an article about a very young American-Japanese girl who had gone to kill herself throwing herself over a cliff. His father had taken notice of the article since it told about the relationships between adoption and Japan. By that time Zeo was still an Android, even if he didn't know it, and his father had burnt the article shortly afterwards. Zeo remembered reading one name though.

**Candy Tate**

**Beloved daughter and sister**

Could this be the reason for Max's worries? That he wasn't lone child but in reality also had had a sister. It could also describe why he reacted the way he had. Zeo thought about the little picture of the young girl… it had been a black and white photo of a girl with blonde hair, pale skin and sparkling eyes.

_'Just like him'_

His eyes continued to wander over the guys. Tyson seemed a bit more disturbed in his sleep. It wasn't a good sign he could tell. The blunette was probably still suffering from the things he had seen. Also, from the time Zeo had been one of his greatest fans, he had known Tyson to have lost his mother when he was younger.

What really can be described as normal? He did wonder. For people may seem cheerful and happy but you know very little from the start what they have experienced and what they have been through. It simply depended upon how easy or hard they had to live through all that. You think that life is so easy to live, but you are wrong. For every life has its obstacles which you have to live through, sometimes they are easy to come by while other times it is harder to do so.

Zeo shook his head from his deep thoughts. Suddenly some curtains opened to reveal the aged Angora walking up towards him. The elder woman took his hand, a faint light glow surrounded them. He seemed to feel years pass through his body, a cold wind flow down his spine as this aged woman, who knew her time was soon to come, shared her memories with him. He could see the fall of four generations of Lights, Kim's ancestors. No one seemed to last longer then twenty years before their powers forced them to die. It sent a coldness down his spine. Perhaps Kim was soon about to reach that age, when she would have to die.

**"NO!"**

He couldn't let that happen. The old woman looked down at him with sorrow and tars in her eyes. Zeo nodded. He felt so sad for Kim. She had saved him, she had given him life. He wanted to do the same for her. He would never break the secret promise of his heart. He slowly stood up and walked on unsteady feet towards the entrance of the cave. The dark storm was over, the sun shone brightly over his head. The light surrounded him and gave him as much comfort he could find in darkness these days.

Light… that word haunted him these days. It was as if he was drawn to light as she probably was drawn to darkness. How could that be… he didn't even want to think the word. Surely something must be wrong with him. What would his father say? Surely they had discussed the whole thing, but still. His father wanted him to be happy.

He felt so split. Like he was only half of one thing. But what?

The bright rays of sunshine filled his empty heart. Suddenly something shadowed him and he looked up to see Hilary all of sudden. What was she doing here?

"Hello Zeo, do you know where Tyson is?"

Zeo pointed into the caves. Hilary blinked happily before hurrying inside, the orange skirt around her flew as she went. Zeo shook his head. Poor Tyson would have a noisy wake up.

* * *

_'Asleep, how can they be asleep at this hour? Hasn't Zeo woke them up yet? Oh well, guess I will have to do it then.'_

**"HELLO**!" she said, her voice echoing in the silent caves. The Bladebreakers all shook wide awake. Tyson, Max and Ray held their hands over their ears. Kai looked unaffected, quietly turned around and took his meal outside. Ray growled softly and Max was moaning as his head ached. Tyson looked up with one eye.

"Hello Hilary, could you please be a bit quiet!" he pleaded closing his eyes again. Hilary sat down cupping her hand around his cheek. She was worried, this was no normal Bladebreaker behave. Zeo appeared in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning to the wall.

"They had a rouge day yesterday. Some demons caught up with us on our travel here and well, we made short work of them but, as you can see, we dropped here in exhaustion."

Tyson looked up, his eyes looking tired.

"How come you are so fully awake?" he asked feeling slightly jealous. Zeo smiled. "If you want to know I had a bad headache, some nightmares and suddenly went sentimental before I could pull myself together." He said with a smirk.

Tyson smirked back and suddenly started to laugh. Max and ray turned their heads and smiled themselves. The silver necklace around Max's neck shimmered in the faint light. Ray saw the light and looked at the necklace. Max looked back at Ray. The two of them shared equal faces. Ray was shocked at what he saw.

"I-I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

Max shook his head. He then lifted his hands to the back of his neck and unlocked the small lock. One night sleep had helped him to clear out his thoughts. Candy was dead but his realisation was that life continued and his happy little sister would never have wanted him to mourn all these years. He had someone he could give this necklace to later. Someone who could help him to leave his past behind. Sighing he told them the story of his sister.

_(Shitza: And I promise you this will have to be the last version of the story.)_

"You know I am always acting hyper and happy all the time. Well, you could say a part of that hyper attitude is just my way to cooperate with my feelings. You see, when I was eleven, about a year before we all met up in Seaside Doom, my parents started to fight. For my younger sister, and me. Yes I had a younger sister, it became a hard time. My parents started to argue more and more and I knew after a while they were close on splitting and that I would probably have to live with my dad. The problem was that dad wanted my sister as well, but mum told him to be an ego saying she was taking away everything she had. My sister knew this.

It was really early in the morning and I don't know why but I suddenly woke up. I saw my sister getting dressed, which surprised me as she isn't known of being early. She closed the door to our bedroom, but I got up as well and followed her. We used to live at a house by a huge cliff. I had no idea what she was planning so I hurried after her. I think my heart stopped because I saw her running, running over the cliff…"

The whole room went silent. Tears streamed down Hilary's face and she buried her head in Tyson's chest crying. Ray clenched his fists trying to prevent his tears from coming. Zeo was pale as a ghost and silent. "Continue!" Tyson said, his voice low.

"I think mum and dad must have heard me screaming for moments later they hurried out to see me bent by the cliff. Normally we had been forbidden to go there, but I didn't care. They too saw the scene and tried to comfort me. Mum, who believed it to be her fault packed her suitcase and left. I didn't see her until the American tournament. Dad and me buried her by some trees she used to love. We let her keep the necklace on as she was the only one in the family who was Christian. Mum grandmother had been Christian too, I think Candy got it from there. They were so close."

"Candy?" Tyson asked confused.

"Sorry!" Max apologised. "My sister's name was candy. You see, when she was born she looked as pale as cotton candy so we named her candy. We weren't too alike you know. Both blonde and hyper."

"It suits her!" Ray said. "Do you have a photo of her?" he asked.

Max smiled and took a neatly folded paper from his pocket. He gave it to Ray whose eyes immediately started to water. On the picture was Max, his mother and father and a small hyper girl being restrained by her older brother. The girl has two pigtails with long blonde hair, wearing orange an orange skirt and yellow shirt with a huge red star on. She had bright pink ribbons in her hair and smiled equally as much as her brother used to. Max and Candy were clearly laughing n the picture carefully being watched by their parents.

"It was taken a month before they started to fight. It is the only picture we have left, mum burnt the others. She hates to be reminded of it."

Ray passed the picture to the others. Hilary giggled softly as she saw the young girl. "She is so cute!" she said. Max smiled.

"I am happy you think so, if she would have lived I bet I would have had problems keeping her from you guys. She really loved to flirt with others, not as hysterically as Enrique, but she liked to play with other guys. She would have liked you all, I am sure of that."

Zeo remembered the picture, it was the same girl he had seen in the newspaper. Kai entered the room and looked at the picture over Zeo's shoulder. He had heard the story as it echoed through the halls and he too had felt pity for the hyper teen.

The picture returned to Max who held it close to his heart, a tear formed in his left eye and slowly trickled down. Everyone watched him put it back into his pocket.

"I am glad I don't have to hide it anymore. I am happy I am free to cry again."

And so he slumped down on his knees and wept. Hilary bent down and hugged him while Tyson held his hand. The two close friends looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Daichi sighed. His forehead was dripping of sweat as he finally could walk out from the crowded Healing House. His sister lay on a bed still shining brightly. Her powers were overpowering her soul, she had tried to hide her powers for too long. He knew how much she hated being a light, but he still wished she had trained it more. After this he would have to force her upon controlling it. Still she could be so stubborn when it came to those things.

From the crowded room Kim moaned in pain. Nightmares and most of all from images of her mother still haunted her dreams. In reality Daichi had inherited most of their mother except for one thing. Kim had the voice, she could sing like their mother used to have done. It haunted her as their mothers last words had been a song she used to sing for them. The woman had made it to the better world drowning herself in the lake. It was the only way for her to see that the demons didn't take the last part of her, her heart.

"Mother…" Daichi said gritting his teeth in sadness. Pearly tears formed in his green eyes and trickled down his face. A pair of arms snuggled up behind him. "Shi-Ma?"

The blonde girl held him gently calming his tears. Daichi hated to admit it, but he really enjoyed being this close to her. All the arguments he usually put up once the girl was near fell apart as he realised he really did like her after all. Shi-Ma was nice and caring, very much like him. He breathed in her scent feeling slightly calmer then usual. Maybe he should give her a chance, after all with his older sister's decision he would have to put up with her after all.

Slowly he reached for the girl's hand and untangled from her. Shi-Ma sighed in defeat believing he really did hate her. He could see the sadness in her eyes and it hurt him too. Slowly he bent forward and kissed her.

Now it was time for Shi-Ma to be shocked, but the next second she kissed him back. And so thus the future for this Village was safe for a while. Daichi didn't feel so alone anymore… he didn't feel like he had to put up with everyone's expectations. Smiling he hugged her and she hugged him back, there hearts would never let go from this.

* * *

Ray, Max, Kai, Tyson, Hilary and Zeo sat by the fire of a huge cave, which was the Angora's home. The old Neko Jin was boiling some water in a kettle. Six empty cups lay on a tray. The old woman filled the cups with water, added some herbs and soon the cave smelled of rich tea. Ray gently helped her with the tray as she was old. He had worked at a hotel after all, he wasn't too unfamiliar to serve others.

Everyone took their cups and sipped it. They all kept their eyes at the old Neko Jin who was gently tasting her own tea. The old woman pulled a face at the taste.

"They surely don't respect their elders, I said I wanted some catnip as well!"

The other six teens sweat dropped hearing this. The elder Neko Jin sighed and proceeded drinking. Even though she kept muttering about the drink now and then. Tyson looked around at the room. Apart from the usual, a bed, cooking spot, mattresses and such his eyes caught up upon three chips printed into various old weapons. His eyes widened. They were three!

He nudged upon Max who stared at him. The blond haired teen followed his finger and his eyes widened as well.

"I know what you are thinking, yes I have three beasts to take care of!" Angora said. As she spoke her words the three bit chips glowed and three creatures landed upon the floor. It was a white angora cat, a blue dog and a yellow swan. Angora shook her head. "I haven't summoned you yet, go back to sleep!"

The three creatures returned to the chips and the lights around the fainted and died. Max was first to speak.

"Are there more of you who use more then one bit beast?" he asked.

The Angora nodded. "Kim does, we can take her for an example." She said catching everyone's attention. "She does, apart from Ruyaka they gave her a white Stallion, Ozia. But she rarely lets him run, she is fonder about her phoenix then about the horse. It is a fire horse; mind you, very fiery temperament."

Tyson leaned back. "She never told us that." He said.

"She likes to keep it a secret. It is a very rare thing to have more bit beasts then one. This Valley doesn't only capture bit beasts. Some times we give bit beasts to families to guide. We never show us doing so, normally we leave it sealed into a rock or tree, when the person destined for it comes near it breaks free. Even if we are strict through our laws we do what the beasts are destined for."

Ray nodded. "About bit beasts, before we came here Kim and Raya put us into the task of fusing with our beasts. Well, you were the very first person we saw using that ability and since you are the oldest person we know of, perhaps you could…"

"Teach you?" the elder woman said before laughing. Kai raised an eyebrow wondering what was so funny? "I normally don't give more lessons then the prophecies allows me to and I won't do it now. Fusing, as you call it that is called matamaria in the old language stands for Close-Unbreakable-Bond-Of-love. The only time you really master matamaria then I should suggest you look into your hearts and find the hidden secrets within and most important of all you have to question yourselves, what is your destiny and why you have been chosen to wield the element you have?"

Max sighed. "Now this is much to remember. How come Kim and Raya didn't tell us about this?"

"They followed our laws, or their laws. They are forbidden to leak out the secrets of many things and they have both said too much." The Angora said ending the conversation. The six teens slumped down in defeat guessing the topic was over. They all drank their tea in silence and then said their good byes to the old woman. Hilary sadly enough had to return to the Village of Love and she gave her boyfriend a goodbye kiss before she disappeared. Tyson looked after her dreamingly. He would miss her.

With a sigh they left the place and wandered back to the Village of earth, not knowing what was awaiting them, only knowing it was soon getting dark.

* * *

"Daiku, look out!"

Daichi ducked in the nick of time as a scarred demon flew over his head. Yet another attack had begun and this time it was worse then ever. At least his sister was still safe, but for how long. The crows bombarded them with hell's fire and the demons showed no mercy even for the pleading ones. The remainders fought for their lives… but for how long?

The huge burning signal had been lit but by the time the other Villages would get there it might already be too late. Most of his Village had been burnt to the ground, few soldiers were still standing and it became less and less by every second. Even Serpera had problems too fight the strong darkness… it was too much.

"It is over!" someone among the soldiers said I fear yet as another great wave of demons approached. Daichi gritted his teeth. "It is not over yet!" he roared. "It will be over the day when the sun dies and the last man falls but until then we have to continue. For there are people who need our protection and have no idea what they are about to face."

The soldiers silenced. Never before had they heard their Priest speak with such ferocity.

"Hear me out! What would this land be like if we didn't fight? What would this world look like if we didn't continue? You are all a bunch of cowards thinking about your own escape when your wives and children are now crying from fear. Do you know what demons even do? They rip your heart out and drink your blood like vampires. Will you allow your daughters and sons to suffer such pain? Well, do you?"

The silence continued. One voice could be heard coming from the same soldier who had spoken before.

"He is right we are cowards. I am ready to fight for my family's survival even though I wished I could have seen my son grow up."

"And so you will!" another one said. "If you stop whimpering and start to believe in yourself."

Daichi smiled. His little speech seemed to have given new hope for his soldiers. Grinning he whistled for Serpera, who dived down to allow him to climb up. The soldiers followed his example and climbed up upon their own bit beasts of various sizes and colours.

But no further then they had all cheered for their land something happened and they all raised their swords.

By the brink to their Village, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Zeo stood all ready to go.

* * *

It had been a shock, but after the fight they had had on their way to the Angora they weren't too surprised. On their way seeing the smoke coming from this place they had summoned their bit beasts and mounted them. Kai took the lead flying on Dranzer. Tyson wasn't too far away keeping his balance on Dragoon's back. Ray and Zeo spurted over the rocks and grass on Driger and Cerberus. Max and Draciel hurried best they could, all though they were slower then the others.

Kenny was first to hurry over to them. The blade designer flew over their heads and landed before them. His eyes were watered from tears of relief and he looked rather beat. He told them about the attack and about how they were loosing. Tyson looked at Kai who looked back. "Ready to go, captain?" he asked.

Kai nodded as he and Dranzer flew off. Ray shared his thoughts with Zeo and the two of them scooted of towards a herd of demons that received big problems with the newcomers. Max and Draciel did the best they could.

"Thank you!" Daichi said with tears in his eyes. He motioned for the soldiers to attack. A roar echoed in the Valley as the soldiers hurried into the battlefield. The night was over them, but no one cared. The music of swords, arrows and spears could be heard for miles as more help arrived from the Villages of Lightning, Love and Illusions; the only remaining standing villages, came.

But as the help came, something must have clicked within the souls of Ray and Zeo. The two bladers ad been thrown of from Driger and Cerberus, who returned to their blades. Ray couldn't believe it but as the clouds of thunder marched towards them he could feel it, smell and sense it. He could even bet his own blood pounded because of the electricity in the air. What was his destiny? Why was he here? He finally understood why he had to be here. An ancient power of destruction lay upon his shoulders and it was time.

Even Zeo felt a change in his blood. He didn't just sense darkness he was darkness. Among everyone else he was the one who had had the darkest thoughts. And he still had dark thoughts but he didn't let them control him as he had done. He knew his faults; he knew now why he was here as well why he was darkness.

People who saw them gasped and the demons retreated. Ray felt the changes upon him as his legs shortened, he fell forwards on all four, his hands and feet now paws beneath him feeling the earth for the first time. His hair turned white as the striped appeared around his body. His clothes disappeared and very soon a tiger roared where he had stood.

As for Zeo. It felt so weird but right. He too fell on all fours, his head split into three, three tails appeared behind him. Thick purple fur appeared on his body. The demon beast Cerberus appeared, except this time he was for real. The two beasts roared in anger before leaping over the demons. They had an incredible teamwork and an incredible speed.

The tide had now turned.

* * *

**RAY'S POV**

_This is so weird. I cannot believe I am one with Driger. I can feel his thoughts; they are so equal to my own. And he can feel mine. We are sharing everything, memories, hearts, and air. This is so weird._

_I have never ever in my entire life been able to imagine something like this. People who say they understand their bit beasts have no idea really what they understand. You have to share it, like we are now._

_I jumped down on all fours, roaring at a bunch of demons feasting over a poor man's body. They all stares back at my in fright. I can feel Driger think the same as me, why not play with these for a while. Maybe I am more of a cat now, but this is fun. The demons back away from me as I leap over their heads, pounding one of them with my right front paw. The demon screams in pain… what pain? Do things like this even feel pain?_

_The demons try to flee, but fails, as I am too quick for their slack legs. Indeed slack, sharing the body of a corps must be a very bad way of travelling since the corpses most often are broken. My body generates of electricity, it doesn't hurt me but it is pain for those creeps. This is fun, very fun._

_Soon the demons I've been fighting lie dead by my paws. I sniff the air to see if I can locate any more, but the air simple smells of death and rotten corpses. My poor nose, it smells so awful. With I sigh I change back to myself._

**Normal POV**

Ray unsteadily got back to his feet. He stared down at his hands and then looks up in the air.

"Driger, you surely do have weird thoughts." He says into the wind.

**ZEO'S POV**

_Stinking creatures, they should have suffered the same pain we have been through and then they would know what pleasures that awaits them. The time I spent with the god of death, Hades. If they only knew the cruelness…_

_I hurry to find more prey. My feet send death through the ground, as I am one of the most feared creatures of darkness. The very grass bows before me as run over it. I continue to run, never stopping. I can hear the demons; they are feasting on corpses below the hill. It disgusts me. It disgusts me. It is pain to hear the dead calling for mercy when they are already dead. I'm so tired of it._

_I leap down at them, tears the demons apart with my fangs and three heads. I will get them for this, for this and for the pain they causes the light of this place. I am darkness, but I love light as well._

_The demons cry of pain as they die, but they have no souls so only corrupted minds. These minds form into bright glowing orbs of darkness. No mortal can se this, only me since I too once was corrupted. Perhaps that is why we choose each other and stand by each other's side. We are not evil, not anymore._

_I raise my ears but the battle is over. With a sigh I have to change back._

**NORMAL POV**

Zeo sat down sighing deeply. "As long as I've had you I've never known, my old friend." He says holding Cerberus close to his heart.

* * *

Zeo looked at Ray who looked back. The two of them had sunk into deep thoughts right after their first successful fuse ever. The others thought of the fusing as great work, but neither Zeo nor Ray knew what to answer of that. The two bladers sighed deeply, their blades in their hands and their bit beasts glowing in response.

Tyson scratched is head not sure of what to think. Hilary, who had turned up under the battle, sat by his side resting her head on his shoulder. Kai stood leaning to the wall as usual. Max was quiet and worried.

"I'm not so sure I want to do this ever again!" Ray said looking up. "It was a wonderful experience, but if I had ever known Driger to be so blood-thirsty I should never have left him out. Some of those things really disgusted me."

"Worst is they knew our darkest sides and they used it for their own purposes." Zeo added. "I mean, with Cerberus."

He blushed not saying anything more. "Forget that, it was nothing."

The door slid open and Daichi popped in. he was carrying what looked like a basket and a sack over his shoulder. "Are you guys okay?" he asked them seeing their worried expressions."

The seven teens nodded. Ray and Zeo however still looked worried.

"Did you know about that?" Max asked him. "I mean, about the bit beasts and such?"

Daichi sighed. "I guess you had some problems, am I right?" he asked. The seven teens all nodded.

"Happens all the time, you will simply have to accept it ad live with it, or you can do as few has ever managed."

"Managed what?" Ray asked lifting his head enthusiastically.

"Lock yourself out from it, but through that you will perhaps never be able to become yourself again. And then we would have a hell to return you to normal."

Ray's head sunk back. "Is there no other way?" he asked.

"Sorry to say, there is not. Sorry to say now you have mastered it you have to live with it, perhaps you and your beasts can agree on some points, bit beasts can be rather nasty in war."

The red haired teen suddenly looked back as a female voice called for him. Smiling he dropped both sac and casket to the floor. Max lifted the velvet cloth that his the gifts from their eyes. His eyes widened.

"Just some tokens I was about to give you. The village sees you as our heroes as you showed up in the nick of time. Have fun!" Daichi said before disappearing. Everyone else stared at the casket and sack. Both were filled with shining, valuable gold.

* * *

Daichi hummed happily as he walked the familiar corridors to the new Priestess' Office, but his happiness soon turned to fear as he saw one of the guards dead by the wall. His eyes were glazed over, and arrow stuck out from his chest but thus so he had left his message.

**BE BEWARE AS WE COME PRIEST OF EARTH! THUS THIS WORLD IS OURS! WE WILL GET WHAT IS OURS BEFORE NEXT FULL MOON!**

Daichi panicked. Full moon was only five days from today. He hurried as fast as his feet could carry him. He had to find the other priestesses and priests before things turned too late.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: Finally, done! Please review! I hope I deserve some reviews after this.**_

**Storms-Winter:** Well, I've been struggling to make the fusion cooler then the very first version I created for it, so I hope I succeeded without working up the rating for this story. I seriously don't want it to become M-rated for the younger readers. Anyway, well, don't exactly know all five languages fluently. Swedish of course since I speak it, and English since it's second language here. I've been in French class for five years so I can speak some and make myself understood, I think. Haven't had much Spanish or Latin yet, besides we're not speaking Latin just reading and translating texts. I know some Japanese words as well, mainly from anime series and such. I am glad you liked the titles. I think these series will be some of my best writings ever.

**storm-of-insanity:** You're not stupid, sometimes I forget it's me knowing how all this ends while the rest of you wanders around only knowing what I've typed down. I should practise n that before I give out too many details and spoil the fun from torturing you. Anyway, about the messy part. You should know as I wrote that it reminded me of a thing during Junior High. We had these round tables in the corridors and ever so often the guys in my class and other classes would jump up on them, lying as a pile spread over it. Brought back some really weird memories. Hope you enjoyed.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Perhaps, perhaps not. The last chapters have been based on almost no facts, all though some people look irresistible once they are asleep. Yeah, Kim and Daichi are a cute pair, even though they fight a lot. But what pair of sister and brother doesn't do that? It is the fun part with such a relationship since you fight as much as you like but you still love each other. I think a brother and sister relationship is one of the hardest relationships to break, but what do I really know? Just putting down theories. And Kim, not too hard to guess what happens to her with a demon king on the loose. Use your imagination until I can reach that part. You are going to hate the content of those chapters, but it can't be helped. For me, I am looking forward to write more.

**Fire Falcon:** (_Giggles_) I wondered when this would appear? Well I can say there is an attack each for the boys to use in their fused status, those will appear soon. There are more attack as well, but I prefer simply to type them down one after each other. The attacks aren't much levelled, they are simply new ideas. But magic, well I can give you the full report down below. There is much more to come there.

_Kendo Baby:_ Don't feel bad about knowing three, most people I know only know three. Some only two, English and Swedish. I know five since I wanted to learn more languages and skip boring classes as Social Science and Geography. I'm hoping on reading Japanese one day as well. Or Russian would be cool to. Anyway, enough language chat, I hope you enjoyed.

**Elements:**

**Water: Basic is simply to steer water, it proceeds with waves, and summoning of rain clouds. The more water you can summon the stronger you are. Water isn't most often used in battle.**

**Lightning: Small static shocks, continued with orbs of electricity and to the power of crating thunderstorms and direct the flashes into different targets. Very popular in battle.**

**Fire: First lesson ever is to light fire in your palm, most often these doesn't hurt. You continue training by making the fire warmer and warmer and bigger and bigger. Another thing is to summon fire from other places.**

**Wind: Starts with small breezes to whirlwinds and then cyclones. The bigger it is the stronger you are.**

**Darkness: Since most people to start with darkness live in light the first thing is to grow shadows. When they get more and more dark they proceed into making nights, corrupting light and painful magic. The darkest version is to corrupt souls, which is thankfully today forbidden to do.**

**Wisdom: Starts by reaching through time, later to understand ancient conversations. What everyone in the Village of wisdom does is that they absorb the knowledge of other people before making theories. This of course can cause havoc.**

* * *

_Teaser_

_The last days continue and Lee-Eck returns after being gone. Why is he back? What is really going on? And… OMG Kim is finally taken by the demons!_

* * *

_**End Notes: Don't dare leave any. All notes are already too long. Hope you enjoyed and review.**_

_**Shitza**_


	13. A Day of Darkness

_**Shitza: Hello again, not too good today. I've caught a fever and cold. On the plus side I am recording the BB episodes. Only I wish CN didn't have to show the same ones over and over again when they are only showing them on the weekends.**_

_**B-Daman has entered Sweden… I saw the first episode today, just wondering what it was like. I really think they could have spent that time making a new beyblade season. Not that it was bad, but it was too much like everything else. But it was only the first episode so I should not judge it. We'll see.**_

_**Sigh, today is a non-happy Shitza. My brother is moving into town this time, last time he moved since he needed because of the school he was going to. This time he is moving to live for a year. Oh, I'll miss him.**_

_**Anyway. (Laughs like a maniac.) Okay, sorry, only joking with you. But some of you are going to hate me yet again for this chapter. Ha, this is indeed more then meets the eye and the teaser was nothing like the chapter. Hahaha, be prepared for some really rough and evil turns. This fic has finally reached some of the parts I've longed to write!**_

_**For all action-lovers here, you will adore the next chapters. For the rest who continue to read this… I should advice you to read between the actions because this fic has finally reached the heat.**_

**Chapter 12 A Day of Darkness**

"62… 62, try to beat that Kai!" a cocky voice said over the other voices. Tyson Granger was poking his finger into his captain's chest trying to get a response. Kai opened his mouth.

"121" he said before walking away. Tyson fell over. 121 was almost the double of his own victories against the demons. How on Earth had Kai managed that?

"Wow, and I only got 36 or something!" Max said in awe. The blond blader sat on the floor by the wall, binding more arrows for use. Max had begged the craftsmen in the Water Village to teach him to make his own arrows, since he thought he would need it.

"How about you two?" Tyson asked Zeo and Ray. Ray shook his head, "Do you really think I counted how many demons me and Driger slaughtered. I was busy enough trying to figure him out.

"251" Zeo said. "But it wasn't me who counted. Cerberus did. He surely hates demons more then any of us."

"First time and I do already reconsider if I ever want to fuse again." Ray said sadly. "It was cool in the beginning, I mean we could feel our elements and be part of them. But when Driger and my mind melted together, it was as if all my darkest thoughts mirrored his. It was weird and scary."

The raven-haired blader sighed just as the door opened to let one of the maids come in with some lunch. They all nodded towards her, smiling. "The Priests wants to see you later for the Meeting." She announced.

"What meeting?" Max asked. "They never said anything about a meeting to us, did they?"

Zeo cleared his throat to get attention. "I've heard about these meetings. It's supposed to stand for the Villages being united in the face of great peril and also helps the ten locations to decide what to do. The Priests holds their separate meeting from the Priestesses, am I right?"

The maid smiled. "No one could have said it better, you are very wise!"

Zeo blushed. "I'm not wise, I simply listen. I overheard the Priestess of Darkness talking about it once."

"So, that means we will talk in a warrior meeting, then?" Ray said not sure of what to think. He had been invited before into council meetings in his hometown, but this sounded quite different.

"It sounds rather messy!" Max said. "I do remember at school when all guys decided what we were going to do and everything ended into a large fight."

"Nah, that was years ago, wasn't it. We are grown ups, we don't fight anymore, do we?"

"You'll see!" the maid said just as they heard a call from the gates.

"_LEE-ECK, THE PRIEST OF FIRE HAS RETURNED_!"

* * *

"Where is he? Where is he! Where is that little fat coward!"

"Kim you should calm down!" Raya warned as she tried to calm down the furious girl.

Kim looked at Raya. "Oh, I'll be calm. Once the sun conquers the others side of the moon and we will be able to see it. Where is that stupid Priest? First he dies, then he returns and now he is frolicking around with the maids of this place. Let me through, I am a Priestess!"

The crowd before them quickly moved out of the way letting the furious girl through. Raya tried to follow but once Kim had passed the crowd moved back and the red haired girl had problems to get through. No one seemed to care about her status as Elite, which irritated her. Kim hurried towards a small building where she could, by putting her ear at the door, hear giggles and laughter. Oh yes, her suspicions were confirmed.

"**LEE-ECK**!" she roared opening the door. Inside she could see at least ten lightly dressed girls and the fat priest with a goblet of wine in his hand. The chubby priest jumped in fright and the girls all clapped their hands over their mouths, quickly grabbing their stuff and disappeared.

"Kin… I can… explain… you see…"

Kim sighed; her furious attitude seemed to disappear. "I don't need explanations, I need you to represent our Village in the meeting this afternoon and I don't need you drunk before that. Get up! You have a story to tell and that before everyone else and not some underage girls."

Lee-Eck sighed. "You do really think it was easy to escape the demons."

"I never said that. But even if you managed to return it doesn't allow you to quit your duties. I've worked myself dead, I almost got caught myself. And you know what happens if I get caught. It is not like I wanted this from the very beginning."

"You've said so before, but you know I cannot help you." Lee-Eck said sadly. "Hopefully there will be a way for you to deal with this."

Kim sighed as well. "Let's go. I can get some help if you need help to get up. You know what I've said to you before about loosing weight."

"I know, stop picking on this poor Priest. I know, I know, but it's not my fault the food tastes so good!"

Kim laughed. "I'm glad to have you back. I'll go and find some more who can help you get up. See you in a minute!"

"We sure will, we sure will!"

* * *

"So, where is this meeting held?" Tyson asked Lei Dan, who was showing them the way. The Elite of Water smiled. "We are nearly there!" he said.

The Elite of Water led them to what possibly was the back yard of the temple. Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Zeo had never entered this place before. It was a beautiful place, probably the best botanic garden in the world. Flowers bloomed all year around, even during the cold periods when the lava drew back and the cold hit them.

"This is so wonderful!" Hilary said gasping browsing around the many plants. Tyson sighed as his girlfriend dig into one of many flower patches. She studied an odd white huge flower with hundreds of petals.

"I would advise the young miss not to either smell, touch or look at many of these things. I cannot be responsible for the accidents these things might cause. Most plants and herbs here grow since they have healing or poisonous properties."

"Poisonous?" Ray asked. "That was new."

"They rarely mention it." Lei answered. "But knowing our dear friend, the Priest of this place, Daiku Chin or Daichi as you prefer to call him, knows at least 2000 different herbs of various poisonous effects and all of them grow here. Some of them only need a sniff for a quick death."

"That sounds dangerous!" Max said. Hilary backed away from the flowers at once.

"But what do I know?" Lei added. "I hate flowers, so start moving more. The Meeting lays some bushes away."

The followed Lei pass some weird looking bushes before they came to a huge clearing where all Priests and Priestesses had arrived to discuss the alarming battle. There were two smaller councils. One for the men and one for the women. The gang, minus Hilary, followed Lei towards the male council, and Shi-Ma happily invited Hilary to join the women saying something that sounded like: "You can talk to your friends later, but right now we really want to spare the females for the males roughness. Believe me, you don't want to join into one of the fights… I mean conversations."

Max looked confused and Ray raised an eyebrow. Tyson scratched his head while Kai looked unaffected as usual. Kenny simply shrugged trying to understand, but he wasn't that wise yet.

* * *

Max sighed. Now he could see what Shi-Ma had meant with what she had said. The men's council was probably the most horrid experience of his life. Everyone roared at the other, fists flew knocking into bone and flesh and wood. He held his hands over his ears trying to block out the sounds. He wasn't alone. Tyson looked as if he was about to roar at the others to be quiet, only the old tricks of focusing helped the blunette to stay calm. Kenny was hiding behind their backs. Ray looked oddly pale; his Village councils were far more structured then these fights. Kai looked like a bad cloud of thunder, but the Russian kept cool. Cooler then the others would be able to considering what was going on. Zeo was hiding in the shadows, somehow also being able to hide his usually brilliant turquoise hair. But that was the power of the darkness.

Now Ray was sighing. The Neko Jin leaned back on the chair he sat on, putting his feet relaxing on another empty chair before him. Max followed his example and did the same; relaxing trying to block all conversation from his mind, however it sounds easy it is impossible.

"Why not let them decide!" One of the Priests said pointing his finger at the six friends. Tyson looked disturbed and Ray choked. The wisps of shadows disappeared around Zeo.

"I do wonder if that's such a good idea?" Max murmured, but the Valley men didn't seem to listen. They literally carried them to the centre of attention. Kai of course would never let himself be carried anywhere, so he stepped onto some feet and walked on his own. It was surprising that he even turned up.

From the corner of their eyes they could see Daichi smirking. They guessed that the redhead had had something to do with this. Oh, how much didn't they think of about killing Daichi now?

* * *

"So, we are done here! Thank you everyone for coming, I hope this will be the good plan for things."

A chorus of giggling could be heard. The Priestess of Love bent closer to Hilary. "It's like this every time. We make the decisions and the men fight. That is why this council is so much better."

"Once we only had this council, but when 90 per cent of the villages choose a priest we created the second one so that they didn't feel left out. They hardly make the big changes, they are to busy to fight." Another woman said.

The Priestess of Ice nodded. A bandage was tied around her head and her left arm was missing. It was on its way of growing out, but these things took time. Daichi's cures were unbelievable but even he couldn't make things grow in one second.

"90 per cent only, I thought we made decisions for at least 95 per cent of everything here." Lin, Ray's sister said. The raven-haired priestess looked over at the other council where them men were fighting like usual. "My poor brother is going to suffer such a headache when he gets back."

"I'm worried about my little Daiku, do you really think it's healthy for him to be there?"

"No worries Shi-Ma! If there is someone who knows something about health it is your boyfriend and thanks to him most of us are still whole. Take my legs for example, I don't know how many times I'm getting torn into pieces." The Priestess of Wind said.

"He sure knows his stuff." Kim said sitting beside Raya. "Maybe I should give him some more credits, all though he still needs to pay back from every gold he steals from me."

"He steals, never knew he had a bad side?"

"I can give you the list!" Kim added.

The Priestess of darkness cleared her throat. "Girls, we came here for another reason then to discuss our dear Priest of Earth no matter how skilled he is. We still have some pointers left to discuss, shall we continue."

Several heads nodded. Shi-Ma giggled and Kim merely shook her head.

* * *

Max wondered when the shouting would stop. His head screamed in agony as the conversations grew louder and louder. At least they had managed to make them all stop fighting, but everyone wanted to be heard by his opinion.

Ray sat with his eyes closed blocking away most of the sounds only by pure will. His ears twitched as his sensible hearing suffered more damage then ever. No one had at least clapped their hands over their ears, out of respect. But the urge often came. Annoyingly Zeo had managed to escape using his dark powers to hide from view and he was soon forgotten in the conversations.

"I declare the meeting over!" a voice suddenly said. It was Lee-Eck, Priest of Fire. The other men got to their feet and started to argue for the sake of their Village but Lee-Eck wouldn't budge. The Bladebreakers shot the Fire priest a thankful look before getting to their feet. Some of the cowards in the meeting disappeared quickly and the Bladebreakers followed their example.

"Man… after this Hilary and Tyson's arguing is like the gently flow of waves." Max said glad to get away from that place. The others, except for Tyson who complained loudly, nodded enthusiastically.

Moments later the female meeting ended and Hilary came singing happily towards them. Their mood sunk hearing how much the priestesses had decided. Zeo joined them even later, having hidden in the shadows of a bush.

Tyson still complained a bit about Max's example. It wasn't until Kai told him to shut up that he became quiet. They walked back passing bushes towards the temple. Nothing of the sort had been expected when they suddenly heard a scream coming from the council meeting, or where it had taken place. They all rushed back to see the last parts of a terrible scene.

* * *

"What is going on?" Ray said. The raven-haired blader's eyes widened. A dark aura surrounded Kim, who lay on the ground unconscious. She was bleeding, probably from having been attacked. Lee-Eck stood behind her, from his arms they could see more dark powers reach her, drowning her in darkness.

"SIS!" another frantic voice said. Daichi entered the scene and he too was shocked. "Lee-Eck? Why?"

The Priest didn't answer but attacked them. The group of teens scattered into all directions avoiding to get hit. By pure luck they had their weapons with them and their blades as well. Ray and Zeo took this chance of fusing into a tiger and three-headed dog. Tyson summoned Dragoon and Kai climbed up on Dranzer's back. Max didn't summon Draciel as there was no natural source of water, but he launched his blade making the first strike. It was the first strike as well that unlocked their suspicions. There was no blood coming from the gash he received. Lee-Eck had become a demon.

"I should have known!" Daichi said throwing an axe against that thing. Lee-Eck caught it and threw it back. Daichi ducked and growled.

Max fired an arrow, but this too missed. The demon deflected it with darkness.

Ray and Zeo launched at the demon. Sparks flew, because even if they were fused they still could use attacks, as Ray's paws touched the ground. Zeo burned of dark powers coming from his body, the fused form of him and Cerberus. The two creatures barred their fangs attacking. But something went wrong… a shield seemed to absorb their strength and toss it back at them. The two of them were forced to return to their normal self.

"This is no normal demon that you've met so far. His strength is almost as strong as the dark lords themselves." Daichi warned them.

"Is there any way of defeating it?" Hilary asked.

"I'm not sure." Daichi answered.

Meanwhile Kenny's body started to glow as the youngest of them easily penetrated barriers into the demon's past. He could see hundreds of plans and days of training.

Kai swooped down, his sword slashing the already dead body. Things made sense. Lee-Eck had been gone for a while, stronger demons could hide the glassy eyes and such to not reveal their true selves. Body no one could hide the fact of blood. The demon roared in pain as the blade hit him and claw like hands made a move to attack. Dranzer evaded by flying into the air again.

"**EUREKA**!" Kenny said after a while. "The brunette too out a small powdery ball from his pouch and tossed it, with no regrets towards the demon. The demon stopped in his tracks as his body froze to ice. Not for long however, the ice slowly started to melt. But it gave everyone else time to summon their attacks.

_Kaze… wind to summon_

_Kasai… fire to warm_

_Mizu… water to embrace_

_Ikazuchi… thunder to destroy_

_Yoru… night to recharge_

_Omoi… the mind that knows_

And lastly upon that earth that heals. Seven elements combined into a large orb of power that exploded once it came into touch by the black powers of the demon. The light blinded them and they shielded themselves best they could. When the light slowly died the demon had vanished… but thus so had Kim.

Daichi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. The redhead screamed in despair into the silent falling night. Footsteps could be heard coming, the other priests and priestesses finally arrived. Seeing Daichi they knew what had happened.

The mixtures of feelings hovered in the air above them. Raya managed to find Kai among the mass of people and she gently cried into his chest. Kai looked down at her in sympathy, kissed her and held her into his warm embrace shocking his team seeing he really did have some warm feelings. Lin walked over to ray asking of what had happened. Ray told her the story and the pair of them hugged each other trying to find reassurance in this dark night. Same time the Priestess of Darkness found Zeo and the two of them held a secret conversation where Zeo seemed more upset then any of them. Max and Kenny talked about what could happen now? Kenny also told him about things he had found out in the huge libraries in the Village of wisdom. Hilary snuggled up to Tyson, tears trickling down her eyes. The blunette was sad as well, but right now he needed to take car of his own "heart" before taking care of himself.

"It is over!" The Priestess of Ice said angrily. "All years we've spent upon this, all life we have taken and lost and here it ends. We have lost, and now we simply can wait upon the destruction to sweep over us."

More heads bowed and some cried. Daichi stood up, closing his fist.

"We haven't lost, we can make this undone." He said more tears streaming down. Shi-Ma gently hugged him from behind, shivering.

"How?" The Priestess of Ice asked.

"By putting out the Light. By… by killing her!"

Everyone stopped talking, all heads turned to him not daring to make a sound. People held their breaths.

"I seriously don't want to, but if it's the only way of saving this world I am ready to do so. I love my sister, she is the only family I have left. But I know she would rather be dead then becoming that thing's wife."

"She is your sister Daiku Chin, if you say we can kill here we will do what we can to put a stop on this!" The priestess of Darkness said. Zeo stared at her in shock. "However…" the Priestess continued.

"It seems we have some unexpected things coming up. Have you not noticed the potentials upon our guests as I have. I took Zeo as my apprentice because in hundreds of years we in the dark village have never met anyone with the same strong amount of powers as he possesses. I think it is easy to say about the rest of them, they learn quicker then our children, some of them more know then us. They were able to fight more demons then we could take care of normally. We have a slight advantage here, not a bug but some advantage in this battle and I think it is safe to say they were meant to arrive. I have spoken to the Prophets in my Village and even moths before their arrival I was foretold that seven great warriors would arrive to even the last fight. And after that both Kin and Daiku decided to return I knew the time neared.

"So, you are saying that we should kill her?" Hilary said outraged.

The priestess however smiled. "Not kill her, but I think your combined powers can bring her back to us. Unharmed and still a Light."

Everyone stared at her, but slowly nodded. No one dared to complain knowing that only darkness could see what darkness did. The seven teens were gently showed down into a small cave where they said they would have to spend their training in. No one would have to know what was going on.

* * *

**(A week later)**

The training was harsh, worse then ever as time was against them. It left only necessary time to rest, a lot of energy and strength. The cave they trained in was huge and had everything they needed, water, fire, darkness, wind, lightning, wisdom…

Max stood by an underground lake forming gigantic tings with it, even an army made of water, which he now had no problems to command. He could even summon heavy rain clouds, but the effects annoyed Kai as it messed up with his own magic. Max was often met with a downpour of fire whenever he did that.

Kai was practising by an underground stream of lava that equipped him with all necessary fire. The two-toned teen spent days summoning the heat into his body, combining it into orbs of power smashing it into various obstacles. His fireballs were stronger then before, so big he had to lift them over his head sometimes before throwing. His friends kept out of the way as they could feel the heat unlike him these days.

Ray was keeping his own forces up, and orbs of electricity danced before him. His best trick was thunderstorm where he directed the electricity into its targets using arm movements mostly. Tyson liked to mess up with this sending his own storms to dissolve the clouds. Because of that the two teens had started a war between each other, something not needed to be explained further.

In the darkest corner of the Zeo stood, his eyes glowing like endless pools of darkness. His training had really paid of and from what everyone else could see who visited them down there he was already stronger then any man from the dark village ever had been. And he knew his strength continued to grow. It felt weird but he couldn't help it. Smiling dark vapours whirled around him, poisoning as it came. Zeo knew he was far from being wonderful after the things he had done, but perhaps all this could help him repay some.

Kenny yawned, his life started to get boring as he didn't seem to grow more in strength, all though that really didn't matter as he already had listened to Napoleon's conversations, Cleopatra's thoughts about her husband and what an horse, who had lived 400 years ago, ate for breakfast. He yawned again closing his eyes, turning back in time 16 years to listen to more.

The last one, Hilary also trained, but her elemental powers weren't strong sadly. However she had developed another strength and that was incredible enough communication. The young teenage girl lay on her back talking with some beetles. See what I mean with communication?

Fire and water collided as Max and Kai seemed to have thrown some kind of contest into it. Ray and Tyson were having a contest as well, testing their own strength at each other. Zeo watched it from the shadows and teasingly he drowned them all into darkness so that they lost control and so that they stopped trying to see. His laughter echoed in the huge chamber, or cave.

"Zeo, you little!" Tyson said in the darkness. Zeo laughed even louder when suddenly all darkness vanished. The turquoise blader ay on the ground laughing his head of.

"Looks like I won booth rounds!" he said between laughter. The four teens looked at each other and smiled evilly. Zeo never knew what hit him when he was suddenly blown backwards. It wasn't a hard blow but the dust around him got down to his lungs and he coughed before he found himself tied up, restrained. The Bladebreakers carried him over to the underground lake and tossed him in. Max played around with him in the waves and whirlpools. Tossing him around. When Zeo finally managed to get up he was coughing water. Max looked at the others.

"Maybe we went a little to far." He said backing of. Zeo eyed them suspiciously before four dark orbs hit them in the chest. All four orbs pined them to the wall.

"You almost drowned me!" he complained. Tyson laughed nervously. "Come on buddy, can't you take a joke?" he said.

Zeo's sadistic smirk turned into a sot smile. The four orbs disappeared and the four teens slumped down onto the ground. Tyson laughed suddenly as Hilary had hurried over to give Zeo some real beating for what he had done. Zeo escaped back into his dark corner and training turned back to normal. Or, as normal as it could be.

The day seemed to continue peacefully, but something suddenly interfered. They noticed it as the roof shook above them. Small rocks rained down over their heads and they used the powers they had to shield themselves. Hilary duck behind Tyson and Kenny had to share waves with Max. The quake disappeared, leaving behind some puddles of rocks and dust.

"Lets see what happened!" Tyson said. The others nodded and the hurried up the flight of steps back to surface. Screams and shouts met them as the Village was in war yet again.

"Do they ever give up?" Ray asked sending electricity towards the attacking demons. The demons stopped and exploded. Such was the force of destruction.

"Doesn't seem so!" Max said. Rain poured down on his command, soon enough to create floods draining the evil creatures. Tyson backed him up with whirlwinds and tornadoes.

"Wonder if everyone is all right?" Hilary said worried thinking about all their friends. You can worry later Hilary, right now we need some assistance!" Kai said slicing a demon in half. Hilary nodded as both she and Max took aim and fired.

Shouts of joy as the seven teens single handily took care of most of the demons, driving them back. Thankful gazes met them as the demons retreated towards the ruined gate. Some girls screamed and cheered, annoyingly. All of them had already grown sick of fans screaming after their heels.

As the last demon was driven away Daichi sealed the gate with vines. May so be that this village was now isolated without any escape, but at least it helped them to stand a little while longer. Six of the seven friends had no idea what to expect, but the Valley knew. They had known, and Kenny knew as well having heard a conversation years back.

"Be prepared" he warned them as a raging darkness approached. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down!"

The six teens nodded. The darkness slowly came towards them. Zeo's mind raced as he could sense the power. It was like no other demon power he had ever sensed. This was even worse.

Something pounded on the gate, and after three attempts the vines broke. People gasped seeing who the attacker was. She was dressed in a sleeveless dress that seemed to end in black smoke. Black pearls around her neck, her hair tied back. Nails painted in blood and brown eyes penetrating their very souls.

_'Kim?'_

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Oh, this is getting better and better, isn't it? Has Kim really gone over to the others side? You'll see…_**

**Fire Falcon:** Thanks for two wonderful suggestions. I'll try and make up my mind soon. If you do think of something else, please tell me! Hope you liked this chapter!

**storm-of-insanity:** Well, Kenny is cool in his own way. (comes from me, know-it-all). Nah, only joking, I'm not such a know-it-all anymore all though I have been and I still wonder how people could put up with me? Yeah, have to agree with you about Cerberus and three-heads. Poor Zeo must have such a headache after his fusing. Thanks for adding more to my list, I really need that. And did you really like EBC? Wow, maybe I'm not that bad after all!

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Demons are a nasty business, and can you guess what they are up to? Anyway, I should stop to give out spoilers and such, ruins the fun of these fics. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Storm-winter: **I know this chapter has lacked of the next fuses, but they will come with a POV from it. Sorry this chapter took a while, I am still at home since my cold seems to have chosen to affect my balance system and I am quite dizzy these days. Anyway, I always babble too much. I am very amused you liked Daichi/Shi-Ma since it is cute! And yes, Kim will get into a lot of trouble, almost more then Tyson will be in through these series. Nah, maybe not after all, but I am not going to spoil more of the future fics. He he, this fic is finally reaching the tidal wave, hurray! Things will be thrown around from here on, Wohooo!

* * *

_Teaser:_

_Kim attacks the Village, but why? What has happened to her, and what does darkness have to do with everything? Does Zeo have more inside of him then meets the eye? More fusions will be unlocked as the battle rages on? Will they be able to save her or is it already too late?_

* * *

_**End Notes:**_

_**My head is spinning wildly, that stupid cold has ruined my balance system. I really wish it could go away, this is quite tiresome.**_

_**Anyway, I am still wondering if someone could come up with a flashy name for a BB corporation. The more names the better! If you have something is style of BEGA or BBA then do review!**_

_**As for me, going to lie down or something. At least I am done with this chapter, there will probably be less chapters in this then in GoL, but perhaps longer. Who knows, me Nop! I am simply trying to fix this story without forgetting the details, which is hard once my mind is planning the climaxes for fic nr 4 and 5.**_

_**Shitza**_


	14. Secret Love

_**Shitza: Oh, isn't this growing tense? (Curses her dizzy head.) Okay, I started to write right after the last chapter, I am impossible I know. And I'm surprised you don't think I'm evil yet? You sure have unusually high thoughts of me, complete opposite of my dear older brother. Okay, not entirely true, at least not when it comes to school. I'm still home since I feel I cannot walk without bumping into the wall or something. The fever is gone, but my head don't seem to think so, sigh. **_

_**Never mind, this little author has suffered worse things in her short life. As for what I am here for, Yay another chapter! Indeed the demons have gone really rough now, haven't they? Oh, I do love this part of the story, (smiles evilly.) Can't wait to give our little friends here some more problems. But to start I am going to have some deep thoughts, so if you wonder who is the intro in this chapter I've let it to Zeo.**_

_**The title of this chapter surely makes you curious, doesn't it? "Secret love" oh, I love that title. It's a pairing I love, I think I've put hints now and then, very small for someone who is close of ruining fun in the past by putting out too many details. I've finally learnt to keep quiet!**_

_**Speaking of quiet. Haven't added all details about fusing so small notes do appear in the chapter. As if you wonder what kind of attacks they are using. Brand New Beyblade moves. I hope I warned you this fic is a little different from the others. This chapter features new fusing and new attacks. **_

_**Many things are new. One thing is that I think I'll finish this fic in a record time! Has anyone noticed it's only been up for a month, or a bit more then a month? It is already over 70 000 words, something that I can put as a personal record. Whew, my fingers are probably burning in the heat of typing. **_

Chapter 13 Secret Love 

I cannot believe it. For the weeks I've spent at this place, the turns and twists, the anger and suffer, I've gotten to know me. To know my goals and my own strength. I never knew that the human body could be this strong? If I even dare call myself human now… some would call me monster. An inhuman creature living out of pure darkness… no wait… That can't be, can it? I mean I am a human. I was given humanity through Kim. Oh, those evil creatures what have they really don't o her.

_What is going on? The gate? Kim? It can't be! What have the demons done to her? Dressed in black, what is going on? I've heard before black takes out a woman's beauty but this is really ridiculous. Those demons, they must have brainwashed her or something. That they even dare! _

_Kim's eyes are filled with darkness. I know her eyes are dark, in beautiful deep brown… wait a minute… what the hell am I thinking? It's what Kai would have described, have I gotten weak or something? Do I secretly have feelings for her? I feel so confused; this all… everything is so new. Could I, be in love?_

_ARGH! I need to sort this out. I wish I could talk to her, but right now I wonder if she would be able to hear me. Destined for demons… feh! I'll make sure that won't happen. That demon-king thing has just gotten himself another rival. Kim, I'll get you out of there. I promise! I owe you that after what you did for me!_

* * *

Everyone was so quiet; they didn't know what to think. Kim stood there, her shoulder-length black hair blowing in the wind. The seven friends prepared for another fight. They didn't know what to expect. This came like a sudden shock from the sky. They had no idea if they even dared to attack. They knew they would have to bring her back and still they weren't sure of what was going on.

Kim smirked seeing how shocked her opponents were. Her attack sent them flying as a beam of darkness hit the ground before them. She was toying with them, testing them. Playing with their strength, growing on their nerves. Tyson was first to get to his feet and ready to fight as well. Ray quickly jumped up as well stopping his attacks.

"Don't!" he warned him. "We said we would bring her back not kill her."

Tyson growled, but Ray was right. Anger mixed with their powers created deadly storms. The others got back to their feet as well, their eyes ablaze with anger. Hilary tried to run over to give Kim a lesson, if Max and Kenny hadn't restrained her. Zeo stood by Kai's shoulder, both thinking the same. There had to be something within them that could bring her back.

Kai sighed. "Her Light has definitely been put out." He said. Zeo looked over to him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I knew her when we where younger, or I thought I did then. She used to be at Biovolt with the rest of us, training to be the best. Kim though didn't share the same goal as the rest of us. I remember when we had matches she always won over most of the strongest boys, her blading skills were better then most people who ended up there. But when Boris came to congratulate her she simply shrugged it of and left. It startled us, but we learnt to accept it. She was still kind to us, treated her like brothers and we loved her as a sister. I think some loved her more then that but she didn't pay attention to them. She ignored them easily."

Zeo raised an eyebrow. He never had heard that version before.

"In the winters, when the snow almost drained us we spent many days outside training. Boris thought it was for the better training but some of us never managed it through. She tried to help us stand, never fearing for her life but for others. I do remember Tala was close, he was so cold. She always wore a fur coat over her shoulders to keep her warm and she gave it to him. She had just a thin vest underneath; it was amazing she had survived the day of struggles. Tala had tried to give it back but she had refused saying he needed it better. Now the words make sense, but can you imagine our bewilderment?"

"I have to agree it must have been weird." Zeo said. Kai continued.

"I have no idea what Biovolt planned really, I have my theories but I'm not sure. My grandfather Voltaire never told me anything and he used us all. Kim was sent to win our second World Tour and she did, she was amazing. Of course blade technique has improved a lot, it was almost ten years back or something. Some months later I blew the place up and escaped it for a good while. Kim escaped too, but I thought she was dead. Well, until you know when. But she is really a good soul though."

Zeo scratched his head. Did all of that come from Kai? It sounded so unalike him. Zeo looked back at the other captain but he was gone. Way ahead. Zeo hurried after wonder4ing what was going on.

The others followed as well, hurrying after their captain. They summoned their bit beasts and jumped up on their backs. Ray and Driger fused yet again. Kim smiled seeing the attack. She created several bolts of dark energy sending the attack at them. They all dodged and hurried after her. A dark shield met them all, except for Ray who jumped through growling.

"_Do try to remember who you really are,"_ Ray/Driger said. (Shitza: Yes, they can talk like this. Don't bother asking.)

Kim growled sending another dark attack. Ray jumped over it, his body flowing green. Zeo jumped in as well, fusing with Cerberus. The two four-pawed beasts hurried after her trying to get her back. Kenny joined as well being the third person to fuse.

Still though over brave attempts it was hard to beat something this dark, this strong and all three of them were forced to the ground by shadowed whips. They all tried to stand, but failed as the pain stroke again and again. Zeo howled, a deep painful howl as the whips hit his back with such a ferocity you could hear bones crack. Ray tried to move away, but something more then the whips pinned him to the ground. Kenny was caught in a cage of dark vapours.

'_If only we could help them!'_ Max thought angrily. _'No one deserves to suffer all this pain. I should do something!'_ "**DRACIEL!**" he shouted.

Rain poured over them, max felt every drop of rain as the heaven was crying. Crying, like his soul was crying right now over the darkness that penetrated this world. He could feel the water within him, the water trickling down his face, the water falling into puddles on the ground. He could smell it, he could hear it, and he could be it.

His blood grew colder as if it was turning to ice. His skin became leathery, his body sunk down became croaked. A thick shell grew on his back covering most parts of his body like an armour. His hair completely disappeared but it would return once he became himself again. A wave of water, water from all the puddles and pools around him suddenly washed up behind him showing the intense strength of this tortoise. Draciel had come to life.

* * *

**MAX'S POV **

Wow, I made it! This is so cool! I am sharing thoughts and mind with Draciel. It's not so bad, can't understand what Zeo and Ray were so frightened of. There's nothing to be scared of right? I mean, come on! Draciel is cool. He's not violent, or is he?

_Hmm, now how can we deal with this? I'd hate to harm Kim, but we have to make her snap out of things. Hmm… I'm not sure I dare attack her myself, really I am simply a defensive creature trying to protect things. Water embraces you, right? Water isn't meant to be feared only respected. So, what to do? I could need some help here._

_I send some of the flood to help my friends get out of their pain. The darkness binding them bends to my powers and disappear. Ray and Zeo gets up, sending me thankful nods before attacking again. I hope they know what they are doing. I'm not sure of what to do, but I better do something soon, and fast. Time is running against us. _

_"Rain Catastrophe!" I shout summoning the powers within me. The power is enough to make me weak but what can I do? Just sit here, no, I need to help! I have finally mastered it, we have done it. Draciel agrees with me in this. "Now!" I shout towards the rain clouds, feeling my last strength ebb away._

* * *

The clouds around them suddenly opened to drench them in water. But that wasn't everything. This water was alive and deadly. It centred before them melting into a huge pillar before their eyes. The pillar suddenly bent over like an attacking snake before lunging itself towards Kim. Kim shrieked and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Everyone else cheered as Max finally woke up, having missed the action but he knew already what had happened. He knew the outcome by knowing water.

Completely drained of his strength Ray and Tyson carried him. Ray was still very bruised from all beating and Zeo winced in pain as he made his way back with the others. The villagers proceeded to build up the walls as quick as possible. Kenny trembled now having received a bad amount of claustrophobia. He never wanted to be in a locked room again. Hilary was trying to talk some reason into him.

One fight can change everything and now they were treated like kings. They all were given beds to rest seeing as some were wounded and others needed to think in quiet. Each bed had a niche showing of their powers. Max's for example had blue silk, and the mattress was made of none-smelling seaweed. A small stream of water coming from a hole in the wall was the sound that soothed his sleep as he felt he was literally being healed in the lake itself.

Their beds had many functions, which feels weird to say as they are simply bed. Daichi's idea had been to let their elements heal them with him doing as little job as possible. After a while he happily could notice it worked. The lightning seemed to be able to mend Ray's bones and Darkness took away Zeo's bruises. Sounds impossible but every element can heal as well as destroy. The team of friends soon opened their tired eyes. Tired but perfectly healed.

"Sleep!" Daichi said to them. "You will need all your strength you can get. Thinking of what you did today we owe you the right to tell you exactly what is going on here. With the same words my mother and me got to her them.

_(Shitza: As for my readers, there will be a flash back.)_

* * *

_The thunder outside roared shaking the house. Two small kids, barely three years old sat on the floor playing with a blue little thing called beyblade. They were so young and yet they seemed to enjoy it. Their mother stood over the open fire cooking dinner. She had red hair, bright green eyes and a soft voice singing. The two kids looked up to her before getting to their small feet, running over to her hugging a leg each. The mother laughed, put down the frying pan she was holding in the air over the fire and gently picked them up, one by one. First the little boy, the son of her present husband and the daughter of her ex. She loved her daughter but hated the man who was the father. Uniwa knew she was dying but had decided she would spend the remaining days of her life with her two children raising them to be good. _

_The wind rustled through the chimney. The storm grew harder and harder. Her husband was outside and she was worried of him. Someone knocked at the door. Gently she made her two children let go of her legs before walking over hoping it was her husband who had come home, but to her dismay it wasn't. It was an elderly woman, probably the oldest living woman in the Valley at that time. The woman croaked after water and Uniwa, who was the gentle Light of the time, couldn't say no. She fetched a mug of water and helped the old woman to drink. Daichi and Kim crawled up to each other, trembling in fright. The old woman put the empty mug down, with shaking hands. She looked at Daichi and then at Kim. Her eyes grew wide and suddenly her pupils disappeared. She began to sing in a croaking voice sounding like a harsh crow._

_"The time will come when Light will die_

_The star of hope diminish_

_The night will rule with no fear_

_As Light has left our side_

_Her soul and heart will be wiped away_

_The bride she is of evil_

_Unless a stronger power walks up_

_And gives the Light back…"_

_The song continued for several more phrases, but as she sang her eyes turned back to normal. She was still singing, but in his mind Daichi was sure he could hear something, and the things he was about to hear would never be forgotten. "Take care of your sister you man, for she is the key of either darkness or light. Her soul is easily penetrated by darkness and if you don't keep an eye on her darkness will take her as its bride. To think of it, darkness must take her as a bride if this world won't go under."_

_Those words echoed like a nightmare inside of Daichi's mind, and it had haunted him until now. The old woman died after saying those words, her last word was remember and so he had done. He wasn't sure if his sister did remember, right now she probably did not._

_

* * *

_

Daichi sighed. But after everything he had been through he had never been able to imagine this. The question that had bothered him for so long may be answered. His nightmares had ceased for the last years had disappeared.

"So you mean that no matter what your sister does, she will end up in darkness?" Ray asked hours later, raising an eyebrow.

"Such is life. Poor sis, no wonder she hates to be alone in the dark. Yes, she does, she is afraid of darkness and for a good reason. Poor sis, once she gets back from that it's loads of candles and no shadows in the room. And I thought I had taught her not to fear Darkness. Oh, poor me having to go through that training again."

Max laughed, but he was the only one who did. The others simply nodded not sure of what to think. For them Kim had been strong it felt weird to think she had any weak sides, of course this was just natural. Hilary poked Max on the ribs trying to get him to shut up, but it didn't seem to work. The blond haired fellow wouldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Everyone asked. Max calmed down enough only to giggle giving them his reply. "I just thought about what Daichi said about darkness and then thought about our dear Zeo here."

"**WHAT**!" Zeo shouted getting to his feet alarmed.

Daichi smirked. "You know, you can be right Max. Sis has had some unusual weak spots for this guy lately, weird thinking usually she is dead frightened by it."

"No way!" Kai said quietly, his lips barely moving. It was enough to let the others hear. The others ignored who had said it, but they all glared mischievously at Zeo. Sweat trickled down the turquoise haired blader's forehead as he tried to think out a plan to escape this embarrassing situation. To his surprise Hilary was the one to save him.

"Let's drop it guys, his love life is his own matter, all though if he wants his girl he should really move on with it. We came here for other matters, isn't it right?"

Everyone else nodded and Zeo sighed quietly out of relief. His thoughts strayed back to Kim and he wondered what was happening to her. She had been so cold, so evil, and so inhuman…

_'Wait a minute, inhuman!'_

"Guys, I think I have the answer!" he said making the others jump. Their heads bent closer to each other.

* * *

The morning sun grew steadily over the deep hole that was the Valley of Elements. Most people got up at this early hour, only to be surprised by a loud clanking coming from the gates. Four teens, a Neko Jin, a cross species between dog/human, owl/human and tortoise/human stood by the walls tending to them. Magic mixed with blood and timber made a good protection to the arriving battle. Three more teens stood outside the walls for an early morning exercise, meaning that they took down some minor dark creatures and demons. This was just simple preparations as they were waiting for another creature to visit them during the coming night. Ray grinned putting magical scrolls on ever trunk they put in the ground using inhuman strength. Zeo winked in response as the Neko put another one into a hole in the ground. Zeo waved his tail sealing it to the ground with magic. Everything was done with enough magic to protect this place from demon attacks three centuries forwards. Of course they weren't expecting a normal demon attack as well.

"This is the dirties piece of work I've ever laid my hands upon!" Tyson complained carrying rat blood in a bucket. (Shitza: honestly, I'm not letting them cut themselves. This is T rated after all.) The blunette sighed heaving the bucket to Zeo. Zeo wrinkled his nose. His senses were sharper this way then being human and he definitely disliked blood. Behind Tyson two more faces appeared, each carrying buckets filled with the red content as well. Ray sneezed and put a piece of cloth over his nose. Zeo followed example, hating the scent.

"Sorry guy's if we are ever going to get this done then you have to put up with it! Besides, there will be some nice fish and fresh meat after this." Hilary said jokingly.

"No meat for me!" Zeo said. "But the cat here would surely like a meal."

"Hey!" Ray complained. The others laughed, as pole after pole was put into ground in a fast speed. Enchantments were placed in all six elements; wind, fire, water, lightning, wisdom and darkness. After a few more hours of work and nearly lunchtime they all stepped back admiring their work. Ray, Zeo, Max and Kenny changed back to themselves smiling.

When the villagers saw their work they felt a bit safer then they had before. It all grew even better as Daichi had strapped vines growing up to strengthen and planted more defence outside. New traps were dug up, most of them leading into underground lava rivers. Demons liked heat but lava killed them. It was a good thing or else they would not know what to do. The hours went on, the silence soon entered the village again. The Bladebreakers and Zeo ate dinner together enjoying a last meal, for they did not know if even they would survive.

* * *

A slight chill grew coming from the north as an avalanche rained down from above the cliffs. Whispers from unknown places echoed in the dead silent place. The Valley was almost emptied, something that had not happened for many generations. In the safest area, the caves above, children and women held their breaths as the dark shadows moved under them. Tears trickled down their faces as in the horizon they could see the huge army of demons approach. The sound grew. Stomp… stomp… stomp… never dying. The last free life of animals, a few birds and some rats scattered as the approaching darkness neared. Demons, most of them now human corpses, marched towards the last defence the humans had. A small annoying Village in the Northwest of this place. Their last obstacle before an eternal night and with their new queen they knew they could not loose.

The Bladebreakers watched the rings in a bucket of water. The endless marching shook the ground. "Are you all ready?" Tyson asked in a whisper.

Silent yet determined faces met him as they all walked through the doors to get to their positions. Max gave him a high five and Kai a friendly smile, something that was rarely spotted. The captain had told them that if one of them would not survive this battle they could forget the BBA bonus. Tyson thought of it as a joke, but it had given them some light laughter. The BBA bonus came to retired players for their loyal services.

Zeo smiled as well as the turquoise haired teen disappeared completely in the darkness. He and Kenny had been sitting with the words of the Prophecy trying to figure it out. Hilary had helped them, since she was quite clever as well. Everyone had added their theories, and together they had a possible answer. It may not be correct, but it was a good answer. The seven friends scattered into different parts of the Village. Tyson, Kai and Ray had decided to lead the armies. Hilary and Kenny were preparing a surprise for their little friends. Max was heading for the lake and Zeo had disappeared of to the south parts of the Valley, travelling on Cerberus. The teen took a long road to get to his destination, but it was worth it.

As Cerberus, Max and Zeo disappeared through the gates, the gates really opened to reveal a huge army read for battle. Kai, Raya and Ray stood before them all, their bit beasts by their side. The demons slowly yet steadily approached sending fear into their hearts. But they did not show it.

The demons had to be at least five times as many more then them, but they would not budge. They would fight till the very last man, which hopefully would not have to happen. Raya tossed something to both Kai and Ray, two golden masks; similar to the one she wore, but still not. They had the same kind of design, except Kai's was in the shape of a bird and Ray's of a tiger. The two of the grinned putting them on. The demons stopped some hundred yards away from their own armies, all grinning at the sight of all blood. The demons had brought a wild assortment of creatures. Dogs from hell, cats born of fire, crows, evil fairies of ice, mutant animals tortured to become as cruel as they were. They even had some corrupted spirits that yet had not become demons.

But you could not say the ten villages had nothing to trade for this warm welcome. When the rumours about the battle had spread hundreds of creatures had come for aid. Eagles had swayed down their deep talons pointed towards the demons. White swans had flown in from the lake where they usually rested. Brightly coloured birds from all over the valley came to aid them. Wild stags, wolves and other creatures that lived in the Valley came for their support. Even if they were simple creatures they added strength and strength was needed. The horn sounded telling them all that the battle had begun, just as the sun was about to sink.

* * *

_'This is probably the maddest thing I've ever done in my entire life'_ Zeo thought as he and Cerberus slowly climbed down the steep walls of the hellhole._ 'And all this to save a girl, wonder what dad would have said if he saw me now. And he thought I could do nothing without being constantly guarded, poor dad. He would have had a heart attack seeing me like this.'_

Zeo sighed as he and his bit beast finally managed to get down. The purple bit beast growled seeing what kind of environment they had come to. It reminded him too much of Hades. "Hush!" Zeo told him. "We don't want guards down here to notice us."

The two friends quietly sneaked through a mass of caves stopping whenever they could hear the cackling demons or when something seemed to happen before them. Twice they almost bumped into demons but managed to get out of the way before anyone noticed them.

_#Have faith master, we will find it soon#_ Cerberus said. Zeo nodded as they continued down, deep down where no living man had put his feet. To the key to turn this battle.

* * *

_TBC_

**End Notes: Sorry for the abrupt stop… I thought I'd leave it there. No worries, I'll continue soon. Still home, still home. **

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** The cold, or whatever it is, is still there. I did leave for school for today (couldn't miss the school photos, mum literally chased me out from the house.) Anyway, it was a nice review you sent. I do really hope I'll get better soon; this is getting far too ridiculous. Thanks for reviewing and cheering my mood.

**Storms-winter:** Oh, not going to mention what will happen, the last teaser still stays for the next chapter. Tonight I am not into more writing on this chapter, feels like the mysterious things will have to start over a bit. I'm a bit tired… I hate to get up early, and that's what I did this morning. So long and thanks for reviewing.

**Fire Falcon:** Ah, at least you tried. This fic is nearing the end, but it's still far from the end. At least six more chapters to go, and that is the minimum of what I will post. Maybe even more. This is just the first part of the battle. I'm happy you like the action, thanks for reviewing and thanks for the help.

**Kendo Baby: **Now you know how I feel. I'm in secondary high so there is so little time really most I do is study and write these days. Having fun on weekends. Hope this update was soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.

**End Notes:**

**Like I said, the teaser you read in the last chapter stands for the next chapter as well. For once I managed to write decent length review replies without babbling too much. (I do that all the time.) Thanks for all support, you guys/girls are wonderful! **

**Good Night!**

**ZzZzZzZz… huh… oh… **

**Shitza**


	15. Souls and Revelations

_**Shitza: Bonjour! Hope everyone has a good day today. Sorry for the last chapter's cliffhanger but I couldn't give things away too easily. There are many split opinions about what people thinks with this fic and how it is developing. I have to say I should have planned that prophecy a bit more, but it is simply but another piece to the puzzle. Which I think I have put most of the pieces into, except few, which are about to come. No worries, the last one comes with the continuation of this fic.**_

_**Also, I must ask my brother if he could scan some pictures for me. Some drawings I made for the next fic. Lately when I've been drawing Tyson and co I've loved to give them a clothes design. Don't know how many drawings I have of them now? Around 20-30 perhaps. The pile just keeps building up.**_

_**Oh, simply babbling today. Like recording more and more episodes of V-Force. I will probably regret this later, but I have no other use for the tapes right now, so why not? I simply wish I could have recorded some of season one as well.**_

_**Speaking of V-Force. CN is evil; they stop right before the big tournament begins. Ah, it annoys me they're not continuing. I want to see the rest of the tour… however this time I will perhaps be able to catch "Who's your daddy". (Squeals like a ten-year-old, anime style.)**_

_**This is the continuation of the last chapter. I thought it would be easier to split them up. It annoys me even more I forgot to add a chapter before… oh well, perhaps I can add this later. Makes this fic even longer, sigh, what am I getting myself into?**_

**Chapter 14 Souls and Revelations**

"Do you think this is enough?" Hilary asked Kenny as the two of them carefully sneaked pass the walls to get to their destination. It was a dangerous job, perhaps even worse then what everyone else was about to do. Well, except for Zeo. He had chosen to take the very worst part that sent shivers down their spines by the very thought or mentioning.

Kenny nodded. Before them lay a huge dark net created by the ten powers. Hopefully this would be enough. The two of them nodded, hiding their faces behind two gold masks. Hilary could remember Daichi's words when they had been given them, right after dinner.

* * *

"I hope I'm not disturbing!" Daichi said. The red haired teen was yet again carrying a wooden box under his arms. He opened it to reveal several gold masks, same style he and his sister had worn the first day the got here.

"These are for you!" He said giving one each to Zeo, Hilary, Max, Kenny and Tyson. The five teens stood rooted to the ground holding their masks. "What for?" Tyson asked.

"After all the things you are doing for us now we felt you could need them. Masks aren't simply used for keeping away identities or making new identities. Here we use masks as a spiritual link to out bit beasts. Wearing these means you become your beast. Except for the fact that they look cool each mask is also enchanted for some kind of protection or use."

"And what about Kai and me?" Ray asked.

"Oh, your sister is finishing yours Ray, and so is Raya fixing Kai's. You'll get them before it all starts."

Daichi whistled. Seven young girls appeared in the doorway, each carrying what looked like needles and paint. The seven teens winced seeing what was going on.

"There are no worries. We don't have any time for ceremonies but I thought we should do this considering what was going on."

He folded up his sleeve to reveal a yellow snake curled up around his arm. "You should say this is a tattoo. Half true. The other half stands for magic. Since you did so well mastering the elements we thought to give you the Izama Kouraka, the mark of life. It's a key of finding back if you ever would need it."

"Izama Kouraka?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes, the mark of life. This mark will allow you to have the same amount of powers everyone has. I've already told you that you have gone further then anyone else, but there is more. Have you ever noticed how alike we are to our beasts and elements? I decided last night I would give you the same gift. This would mean things that Ray's feline instincts would work out sharper, Max's abilities in water will progress that I think he would be able to beat the best swimmers in the world. Tyson and Hilary will gain the wonders of flying. Zeo will have a better ability to hide out of public, something I think he will need in the future. Kai's energy will not only flow in him but also affect the people around him. I think these things will be needed when you get some years older and have to abandon your blades on the shelf."

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Okay!" Max said. "I just hope my mum doesn't flinch seeing I've go a tattoo when I get home."

Daichi smiled. The seven girls chose a blader each and proceeded to do what they had been brought to do. Kai winced as the girl who was about to paint his phoenix waned to do it on his chest as well. Well, you get the idea. Ray gasped as the needles dipped in white paint pierced his shoulder. Hilary shrieked as the girl added silvery colour into her left upper arm.

"This is kind of cool!" Tyson said as the image of the blue dragon appeared on his right arm. Max nodded as well. Zeo said nothing. He had to bite his lips not to shriek in pain.

"I just wish they could have chosen a better spot!" Kai said putting back his clothes. The girl giggled making the two-tone haired blader growl. What couldn't be more annoying then giggling girls?

"Am I still alive?" Ray asked close on fainting. Everyone else nodded, all though their images still stung. Kenny had fainted and lay on the floor.

Zeo breathed out as the girl left him. His lower back ached terribly.

"May these charms protect you and give you strength!" Daichi said as he and the girls left. The Bladebreaker watched as they left. This sure had taken an interesting turn.

* * *

"Hilary, lets go, we're done here!" Kenny said. Hilary nodded as the two of them scattered. They had climbed from the wall using s very secret entrance; so secret it switched direction all the time so sometimes it could take months to find it. It was risky, but what could they do? They had an important mission to accomplish.

Suddenly a twig cracked. The two teens hid behind some trees waiting. A dark shadow approached as they had calculated. No matter how strong she was they could predict her movements. Hilary held her breath as the woman they waited for approached.

"Now!" Kenny said.

"I sure hope this works!" Hilary said as their target got caught in the net.

* * *

"Ray, on your left!" Raya warned flinging a knife at another direction. Ray ducked and used his knives to cut the demon in half. Driger reared almost throwing his rider of. Ray clung on to the white animal trying to calm him. The fight was huge but from the numbers they were loosing.

Kai swooped down on Dranzer cutting demons as he dived before flying up again. Demons tried to throw him of, but Dranzer was too agile for those tricks. The red bird screeched as she dove killing demons with her beak. Kai suddenly got of as Dranzer flew back to the sky to help the air creatures taking on the crows and such.

Ray fused into Driger and took of, getting more and more angered with this endless fight as it continued. It was pitch black, but everyone seemed to know what to hit. The air was filled with deadly shrieks and yells. All soldiers standing to fight for the Light did what they could, dying for their families and for what they believed in.

"Not yet!" Raya said. More demons were coming with every second and the dark army was constantly getting stronger. A huge number of demons had already fallen but more would come. Raya saw a flash as Driger/Ray jumped up to slice demons with the great paws. His body was aglow. Sparks flew from his body burning demons into crisps. Raya nodded and fused herself. A magnificent red fox appeared, it's tail in flames. Kai looked at them feeling slightly jealous. Jealous… sure… him… well… it looked that way. In his heart he wanted to be able to fuse, and he couldn't see the point why he still hadn't mastered it.

His body was on fire; everything seemed to be on fire. What was fire?

* * *

Inside the Village everything was chaos. People hurried in different directions as the battle was prepared. All Priestesses and Priests had stayed inside as the first patrol had taken action to prepare their little demonstration ahead. Tyson had taken command over most things and now raised his voice to say what had to be done and what they should do. In a matter of a few minutes most of the work was settled. All techniques from elements had been prepared to give the demons a show of a lifetime.

The wind blew strand of hairs from his face. It was a chilly night, a night without any sleep as far as he was concerned. Right now he had a people to defend. People who often gave their lives to defend a world they knew so little about except that they would never be able to do this alone. Demons had little effect upon the modern guns and bombs. Bombs and guns were built in the force to destroy and destruction was something they could mirror back. Most times magic was the most effective way to kill a demon for it wasn't armies like this that the villagers of this Valley feared would come out. It was demons with superior strength that manipulated souls and such.

Tyson breathed heavily. The wind wanted him something but what? He gave the lead to the new Elite of the Village of Wind, a green haired guy who reminded sort of Anto, but it was still not Anto. The green haired teen nodded and took charge. Tyson smiled. He used his powers to take himself outside the gates. The wind was calling him. As fire was calling Kai. It simply felt as if the time was right.

Tyson landed beside Kai, who smirked back. Tyson gave him the thumbs up as his body started to glow blue. Kai glowed as well, deep red. Their visions blurred as the world around them seemed to disappear.

(_Shitza: Ah, as you can see giving the "strongest" bladers in the team something extra here. Oh, writing sure is fun.)_

Tyson opened his eyes, yet from having been brown they changed into deep blue. His hair stood on end as it lengthened before melting into his body. His whole body grow longer, his head growing thinner as well. His eyes opened as he opened his mouth to roar. He had no wings, but why would a dragon of wind need them when he already floated through the storms he made? A long tail swung crushing as it went on. Dragoon roared yet again. They were ready.

Around them brute winds formed into a securing cocoon of a hurricane. Demons howled in pain being sucked up into it. The transformation from being human to a beast was still going on. Inside his heart his blood grew slightly colder. His fangs barred at the scent of evil. Demonic evil.

* * *

**TYSON'S POV**

_Can a scent taste so rotten? Can something this dark blurry such beauty this holy land holds? Can the wind smell so betrayed by anger and deceit that the slightest tingle of hatred has poisoned it for decades to come._

_Curse those foul things, destroying this land poisoning it with their mere touch. Haven't we all suffered because of these? It's been long since I was airborne, before I decided to follow another clan to a faraway land. By those hundred years I've been gone, how could all this happen? I remember, I remember young children with bright eyes laughing on these hills. These hills that will never be able to live like they once had done. Curse them, curse them!_

_My winds rise around me; my body feels like it's on fire. I'm alive again, I can feel it. My master has released me from my spiritual prison. My mouth hungers to rip these things apart. My claws tear their bodies apart and my wind are deadlier then the flames of hell._

_

* * *

_

"Cyclone Whisper!"

The forces of wind rose before the demons, sucking them up. A sort of sound, like a whisper echoed as the cyclone slammed into the dead armies destroying demons, but most airborne creatures as it went.

* * *

Meanwhile Kai could feel his own blood burning. His body temperature rose drastically as his eyes changed colour to yellow and his hair flamed red. His arms melted and feather grew over his body. Wings grew from his back, his legs shortened and armour appeared on his chest. Flames rose around him as the shell of what used to be Kai Hiwatari burned away leaving no ash. Flames appeared in his beak as a beam of fire shot into the open sky.

Flames danced before his eyes as he flew into the air. It was weird not having arms but using wings on his back instead. The dark creatures fled from the flames that burned on his wings and long tail. More fire came as another jet of blazes shot down on the demons below.

Down below a familiar voice gasped. "Kai… Tyson!"

* * *

**KAI'S POV**

_As I fly, all my fears eaves me. That is the beauty of being airborne see. I can remember when humans tried so desperately to fly, all beginning with Ikaros. That stupid Greek, he tried and he fell much like everyone else. They still don't have wings; they should stay on the ground. The sky and humans is a calculation too hard too easy to count. They don't fit. Like me, I do fly._

_The wind around me is so chill and cold. Maybe the demons are affecting this world far worse then I can imagine. It is a wonderful feeling, flying without being bound to something. I wonder if I have to go back there again? Not that it's a bad place, but flying is so much freer. My blazes around me never get to use its function being asleep in the small blade that's my home._

_I swipe down, killing demons with fire as I touch them. My fires burn their dead souls and purify them. That is my task being a phoenix. To give life. Our bodies are built to the help of others, and thus I am helping. I am helping the descendants of a people who once prayed to me, believed I was their god. They called us Sacred beasts; well… many have called me that afterwards. But how sacred am I really. I am taking care of someone who can't open his heart to anyone._

_But we must fight this, to gain honour and reclaim trust as the protector of the South. The Guardian of the Fires. We must continue, to the bitter end. That is hour oath, as for me, the sole female guardian._

_

* * *

_

"Titanic Inferno!"

The fused version of Dranzer and Kai burst into flames. The beak opened to release an enormous amount of firepower. The demons screamed in pain retreating. Fire and Wind was tearing them apart and they retreated.

_'What have we done?'_ both thought flying south immediately.

"Zeo!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hilary and Kenny managed to catch their prey, who wriggled angrily inside the huge net. Hilary cheered and Kenny smiled scratching his nose. They grabbed the net, tying it up before dragging it away. It had come as a surprise attack and they had succeeded.

Kim shot them several curses and swore badly. Hilary sighed, she hated doing this but they needed to get back quietly. The girl took a rock from the ground, closed her eyes and…

**WHACK!**

Kim slumped down and didn't move. Kenny gave her the thumbs up as the two of them dragged her away.

They didn't notice however the crows that were watching them.

* * *

Zeo sighed heavily. They had taken such a long time to get here. Finally they had reached their destination, without knowing it. The only thing he knew was that an immense power of light dwelled in this room they were about to enter. He and Cerberus had fought the two guards without making serious attracting noises.

The two black doors opened to his touch. Inside laid several glass orbs, all holding prisoners or rather their souls. Zeo shivered seeing how many they were and among them she must have been. His hand roamed over the mass of souls, sweat was trickling down his forehead. He suddenly felt something dragging him and his hand continued over the blue orbs until it touched a large one, in the mixed colour of electric blue and baby pink. He would have to ask the Priestess about this later.

He took the soul, or glass orb and tucked it into a piece of cloth. Cerberus was waiting for him in the doorway.

"We did it!" he said happily. But then, that was when the roof started to shake. His hands glowed, being ready to strike if anything happened. A miscalculation, the demons were coming back.

* * *

The Villagers all cheered as a gigantic wave chased after the remaining demons, but something wasn't right. Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max stood side by side facing the last of the battle with sad worried expressions. There were no words from Kenny or Hilary and they all wondered what might have happened with Zeo.

"What do you think we should do?" Max asked behind his masks resembling a tortoise.

"I'm not sure!" Ray answered.

"I'm going down there!" Tyson said determined.

The other three looked at him.

"I'm going as well." Kai added. Tyson smiled back.

"Don't forget us!" Ray and Max said giving thumbs up. Tyson nodded.

"Then lets split up. Kai comes with me, you two follow Hilary and Kenny's trail. Ray, use your nose, you know what I mean. We better hurry too, while its still light out." He said as the sun finally reappeared.

"Good luck!" the two teens murmured jumping down from the wall. Ray fused with Driger and Max climbed his back. Kai and Tyson fused with Dranzer and Dragoon, taking of.

Several faces saw them take of. Raya blew a kiss; the priestess of Darkness waved her staff. Kids hiding in the caves saw two gods in the air and they cheered believing that the gods had heard their prayers.

For their help was required. As they hurried to get there in time Hilary and Kenny gasped I pain as the crows attacked them with sharp claws. Zeo had his own problems in the hellhole, trying to fight of the demons.

The question stands. How long can they hang out? How long can they wait before help arrives?

You'll see…

* * *

_**To Reviewers:**_

**Kendo Baby:** I know exactly how you feel. Indeed I have only met one teacher before who seems to notice we've got other lessons as well and that is my French-class teacher. She lets us do our homework during lessons and such so she is one of my favourites right now, next to my Latin-teacher, the old military. The reason I put him there is that he doesn't care if we haven't done out homework, he says we can skip if we want. But most of them, however says… do this to tomorrow and then you can take this as well. Luckily, the number of classes I take decreased when I entered Secondary High. Or I would still have to struggle with Math, Swedish, English, French, Spanish, PE, Social Science, History, Religion, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Techniques, Sewing, Art, Domestic Science, Geography… well, hope you get the point. Junior High here has too many classes, I'm surprised I managed to get decent grades in all. I'm taking nine classes this year, which is so much more relaxing.

**Storms-winter:** Hmm… you just wait and see what I have in store for them all. And it seems I have to drag out more and more of this battle, too bad there is still more to come. I always love to add some extra twists after a battle, however I am horrible writing really good battles. At least that's my own opinion. I am still not satisfied with this. I hope it'll go better next time; I won't drag on this forever. Promise!

**storm-of-insanity:** Isn't it? Well, she is light so she has to be scared of something. When I created her character I think I did a bit too much, so I thought well, why not add some weak sides. Everyone has got some kind of weakness, if it's ever to be called weakness at all. No, let me correct it. Everyone has something they are scared of our doubt about. Me, I have many frights where spiders are one of them. Spiders are creepy, rats as well. No worries, I knew you'd review sooner or later. I just hope you continue, your reviews always cheer me up.

**Fire Falcon:** Wow, the last two fusions complete. Or is it? This series will include fusions to the bitter end. (Laughs) Hope you enjoyed and I am happy you like my pairings. Indeed I tried to drag on this one for a while.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Well, apart from the part Daichi said masks also protects your face from attacks. The masks are a war symbol used in the valley and ever soldier has one when they are in war, or when they are out in missions, which involves that the face has to be hidden. Later, if I remember to add this, you'll see that the people in this valley travels a lot outside the Valley in order to capture bit beasts and to give bit beasts to worthy youngsters who can tame them. They also move around like normal people. That is a main reason they wear them not to be recognised. They spy a lot, I think its been mentioned before. Should I perhaps add that they have kept the Bladebreakers under close watch ever since Mr Dickinson arranged the team? All though, before you ask. No, they did not connect the sacred bit beasts with the four halves they are looking for. Why? Either they did not see it, or they still believed they were asleep.

* * *

_Teaser: Oh no, this is getting even more and more messy, isn't it? Will the Bladebreakers be able to help out? Will Zeo manage to escape before the demons grab him into an eternal night? Will Hilary and Kenny hang on till help arrives? What does next chapter have to do, with the Protector of the night and the Silver Dragon?_

_Title next chapter: The Protector of Darkness_.

* * *

_**End Notes:**_

_**Seems my dizziness is leaving me, Yay! Still, I better go. Our school has arranged outdoor activities, all though I will probably not enter having been ill for so long, but I guess mum will force me out the house if I don't go. My mum is horrible, especially when I've been sick for too long.**_

_**Arigatou, thanks for reading!**_

_**Shitza**_


	16. The Protector of Darkness

**_Shitza: Hello! I know some wonders why I'm still up writing been sick so long. Well, I never would write something if I would be half dead, would I. No worries, I do rest when it gets worse but I can't stay in bed too long. Besides, for everyone who is so sweet worrying about me, mum has spoken to me about a hundred times if all this dizziness keeps up we are going to see the doctor yes. Besides, I'm a grown up girl, I know when things get serious. Believe me, I've experienced much worse._**

**_Finally, maybe I can finish this. Whew, I am not the best of writer's writing battles, even if I do my best. I find it a lot easier writing scenes between battles I sometimes just want to write like "they fight" or something. I can write combats and duels, don't find them so hard but mass outbreaks are confusing trying to hold together. I probably messed a lot with the last chapter; hope you can forgive me for that._**

**_Hopefully I'll be able to behave a bit more writing this, and put some of the weirdness behind. Kind of lost track on the last chapter and it was really short. Anyway, this chapter will kind of be another favourite in some parts. Can anyone tell I am Zeo crazy? I can guess so, I have seriously two ways to put these fics, and I kind of chose the second option for all readers' sake. I could have followed Zeo and Kim in this, but I decided not to since it would give away too much in the upcoming fics. I might do so later. This fic follows two roads, Bladebreakers/Zeo and Kim/Daichi/Raya._**

**_Also, some of the magic may be hard to understand what in the world they are doing. Well, I am close to say I have no idea either. This fic mostly lives its own life and plays with me. Well, main explanation in magic and elements coming for them is that they have reached a level they can do more then what their elements are supposed to do. You get the point, don't you? Do also remember they have trained a lot in different arts of magic, meaning they don't just train destroying things. I will kindly demonstrate that further down._**

**_Another thing is, for once in a long time, my writing has made me cry. (Wipes away tears.) Well, there are some reasons I like to include Zeo into this besides the fan girl thing. You will read that as well._**

**_Okay, two… I am really touchy today._**

**Chapter 15 The Protector of Darkness**

_#Master, master… wake up, please! #_

Zeo opened his eyes slowly. His head was aching and his throat was soar. He looked around, not knowing where he had gone. Cerberus stood, all three heads bent down over him. It felt rather uneasy having three heads with a lot of sharp fangs hovering over you, but Zeo knew Cerberus would never harm him. He slowly got up, his back ached and his arms were bruised.

He looked around. Having lived in the Village of darkness had helped him to see into the darkness. Nothing was there and he panicked. "Her soul, no! Where is it?" his hands roamed over his clothes trying to find something.

#_Actually master, I wanted to save it#_ the Left head said._ #But I, swallowed it. #_

"You did what?" Zeo asked amazed. The Middle head whacked the left.

_#He did not, he is always a pest. The soul is here#_ the middle head said standing up. Indeed under the beast lay the cloth containing her soul. Zeo took a deep breath of relief.

He suddenly couldn't stop but giggling. Cerberus had three heads, three different heads. The left was the child; the middle the middle aged one and the right the old man. The right was the wisest; the left was the most naïve. The middle always stood in between. He remembered having spent hours simply listening to their conversations and it was laughable. Sometimes, mostly when his friends where around, they spoke in unison or pretended to be one creature, but he knew how different they were and he liked it that way. The left head moaned sadly as the middle lectured it. The right one was quiet; it rarely spoke unless it was for giving advice.

"Could you two stop fighting, where are we?"

_#Haven't you guessed, we are prisoners. The demons caught you before you managed to get back, we returned to your blade before that and decided to reappear once no one could see us. #_ The right head said.

**"WHAT!"** Zeo said. Something knocked on the barred door, telling him to be quiet. Zeo sunk back and leaned to the wall. Cerberus followed him and put all three heads on his legs. Zeo scratched them all in turns, tears trickling down his eyes. It was all over.

He suddenly felt so empty. The soul of Light lay in his hands giving him warmth. Sadly he closed his eyes, falling into a dream.

* * *

The blue dragon and the red phoenix had finally reached their destinations. They swooped down into the hellhole, crushing demons as they went. The evil creatures roared angrily seeing the holy beasts attack them. Painful beams of destruction flew pass them as they hurried down through an endless amount of caves. Finally they reached an empty cave with not too many demons inside. They changed back into themselves, with their bit beasts flying beside them.

"Let's go!" Tyson said heading down. Kai was right behind him, hurrying as well. The two teens ran down the caves, following the faint light leading down towards the forbidden areas. The shadows glared at them, but did nothing. Now and then they stopped to switch directions, they had no idea how far they ran but it was as if they knew were they were going. Having grown in Elemental Strength they too could tell a slight difference in Darkness between good and bad. Most of the darkness made them feel sick, except a slight feeling below their feet. They had a feeling Zeo was there; they hoped that he had managed his quest for there was no more time. They had to get him out of there.

In a flash of red/gold and deep blue two beams shot from their palms to guide them. The beams intertwined and connected into a magical thread. Both teens grabbed it. With a flash of light they had disappeared. Their bit beasts hurried after, but a moment later they too were gone. The shadows that saw them blinked not believing their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part a white tiger stopped in its tracks. It bent his head to the ground sniffing. The teen on his back leaned slightly forward before the tiger took of again. Max held on for all that was worth, not daring to let go. The tiger suddenly stopped when the two of them clearly could see the dark cloud hovering over a pair of bodies. Ray changed back to himself, Driger returned to his blade. Max got to his feet from Ray's back.

**"Mizu**!" he commanded. The dark clouds over them opened to let down a heavy rainfall. The puddles suddenly rose from the ground, dirty water formed into fierce looking riders with spears in their hands. The riding soldiers chased after the birds whom fled. Thunder chased the birds as Ray and Max hurried to see what had happened to their friends.

Hilary had been badly cut by sharp claws and beaks. Kenny had managed to heal himself slightly using his own skills. But even so, both teens had been knocked down into unconsciousness. Max created a blue healing aura in his palms. He gently touched Hilary's forehead. The worst cuts mended leaving a few scars. The girl moaned as she opened her eyes.

Even Ray's hands glowed; or rather his whole body glowed as he took Kenny's hand. As they had been training different people had approached them to teach them different arts of magic, healing being one of them. Of course, they weren't the best healers but they could take care of minor wounds, heal cuts and wake up unconsciousness. Ray had been trained by his sister while max had trained with the little girl who had seemed to be so fascinated of him. She was the Priestess daughter, which explained why she had come. Max had given her his sister's necklace to her, retelling the story. The young girl had hugged him over and over again, for some reason Max felt as if candy had indeed returned to him again. He smiled not having to feel all pain and responsibility again. He was himself again.

Kenny too opened his eyes and massaged his head. Ray helped him up back to his feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Saving your necks…" Ray answered. "Where's Kim?" he asked. He looked around, but there was nothing.

"Oh, I hid her before they came. Like this!" Kenny said. The huge pile of net with something in it suddenly appeared before them. "How did you do that, you're not an Illusionist?" max asked amazed.

"I bent light… the reason we see things is because light so I asked it to change direction."

"You did… **WHAT**!" Max asked, this was clearly too much for him.

"Bent light!" Kenny said proud of himself. Ray rolled his eyes taking the still stiff form of Kim over his shoulder. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that" Hilary said noticing his wondering expression. "I had to whack her with a stone, she was making too much noise. You know, I'm not as good in magic as you are, and I think Daichi will be able to wake her up."

Ray nodded hesitatingly. He wasn't so sure of how Daichi would react seeing his sister like this. But hat could they have done?

Max took out his bow, guarding their road in front. Hilary still rubbed her soar arms and Kenny had his head bent.

"Looks like our task is over!" he said still massaging his head. He sure had an awful headache.

"Yeah, already!" Hilary agreed.

Ray turned back and smiled. "Our tasks aren't done yet, they are just beginning." He said as they peacefully could walk back to the Village.

* * *

**Zeo's Dream**

_'Where am I?'_

Darkness consumed him, yet he was neither scared nor shocked. His mind reacted as if he had been waiting for this moment all his life. Everything was dark around him with neither ground nor sky, for they were two other elements and didn't belong here. Still he was standing, fleeting or whatever he did but he was not flying. Dark wisps stroke his skin, calming, encouraging and mysteriously as if they had their own lives and waited for something to happen.

Darkness filled his mind with memories. Happy memories he could remember. Sad memories he wanted to forget. New memories of a life belonging to someone else.

"Zeo" he said quietly. "How long will you haunt me? I know I am not you, all though I've sworn since the day I found out, I would take care of our dad. Our father, the one who gave us life."

Images, of a small boy not unlike himself, playing with other kids filled his mind. Bright turquoise eyes, same hair colour. The little boy was going up and down in a swing laughing. His father stood behind pushing as it went higher and higher. The little boy laughed.

Not to far away a woman, with turquoise hair and same colour on her eyes sat by a picnic. It looked as if they already had eaten and now enjoyed their time. The mother wore a white summer dress and sandals. She looked a little anxious as her son flew higher and higher.

"Darling, be careful! He's just a child!" she called.

But then, the memory darkened. He could see that as the sky turned red and the grass died beneath them. The mother disappeared from the picnic and now stood being restrained by some important FBI agents. Some of them held his father as well. One of the men talked with him and Zagart seemed to spit words back.

"If you're not going to obey us… take the consequences!" the man his father spoke to said. He raised his arm before cutting it down. There was a sound coming from a shot as the young woman died instantly. Zagart screamed and the little boy Zeo cried.

The older version of Zeo flinched. "Dad? M-Mum!"

Maybe this wasn't completely true, but it could be close to. He was a replica of the boy. The memories changed and he found himself sitting in a car beside the younger Zeo, now some few years older. He looked bored and stared out through the window.

"What the!" the driver suddenly said as a truck appeared n the road, going at full speed at them. The driver had no option. The truck hit them and it was like this Zeo had died.

The memory slowly changed to the hour later. His father stood with his dead son in his arms, crying. The driver was still alive, but would die as well. Zeo could feel his own tears fall down.

The two events had changed Zagart's life. Not much later afterwards he would construct the android to become his son's substitute. A few years later Zeo would manage to become alive again.

Zeo couldn't help himself as he cried. The tears came and melted into the picture of his mind as a black sad feeling. Suddenly he found a pair of arms around him, something that was so new, but it felt so right. He looked up to see a woman with turquoise eyes just like him.

"M-Mom?"

The woman cried as well, hugging him closer.

"Zeo… my little Zeo!" she said.

"But I'm not…" he began; still the woman shook her head.

"You are my son, you are my second born." She said drying his tears. Zeo stared at her in shock.

"When I died I carried our next child, and even then I could feel the strong man he would one day become. Unfortunately your father had some nasty business he never told me about, and when they found him he would not give up his dreams. They shot me, thinking he would tell them, but he stood and said nothing, protecting your older brother. You see Zeo, you were supposed to be born, but never got the chance to."

"So, I am your son?"

His mother smiled. "You are always my son. Your brother thinks so too."

"My brother?"

"Yes, your brother. You are a good person Zeo, the best gift a mother could have. I am sorry I couldn't keep you, my death came so sudden. Your father didn't know back then, he didn't find out until much later. I am proud of you, we both are! Please, your friends are waiting for you."

Zeo looked up into his mother's smiling face.

"Thanks mum!" he said wiping away the tears in his eyes. "I think I am ready now. I think I understand. All this had to happen, didn't it?"

His mother, Hikari, smiled back. The Light suddenly appeared taking her back to the world of the Dead. Hikari meant light, and she had been one of the lights in his father's life. He smiled, rather mysteriously as he fell. Darkness engulfed him, more then it had ever done. He could feel it inside of him, remaking him. Making him grow in soul and body. He opened his eyes for a brief second and you could see what the darkness did with him. It wasn't trying to consume him, it wasn't trying to hurt him. It awoke something that had been sleeping all this time.

"I am ready"

* * *

"Zeo! Zeo!" Tyson said trying to shake the sleeping teen awake. Cerberus stood by their side, feeling slightly afraid himself. Kai stood guard by the ruined door.

Suddenly Zeo's eyes shot open and Tyson backed in surprise. Zeo got up, unsteadily. The turquoise haired teen looked at his hands, were an orb of darkness appeared.

"Wow, so it is true then!" he said looking down at his hands. Tyson looked puzzled.

"What's true?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Zeo replied quickly walking over to Cerberus. The dog demon looked at him and for a moment his eyes were glazed over by tears. The tears fell down as Zeo got to his back, tucking Kim's soul into safety.

"Shall we go?" Zeo asked. Tyson nodded whistling for his Dragon to appear as well. Kai did the same.

"Let's hurry!" Tyson said. The other two nodded.

* * *

Later when the demons came to fetch Zeo for the Birth of Demons, their prisoner wasn't there. Howls reached the sky, which the three teens clearly could hear. More howls and angry roars came as they found out one of their precious souls had been stolen.

* * *

Daichi stood over his sister's sleeping form as the door opened to reveal three rather battered teens. Zeo unwrapped the pink and blue soul from the cloth he had around it.

"You made it!" Daichi said amazed. Zeo smiled making a move to give the soul to the brother, but Daichi suddenly held his hands behind his back.

"No, don't give it to me! Gods know what could happen then!"

"What do you mean?" Hilary said from the corner she and Kenny prepared bandages.

Daichi sighed. "You all know how my sister can be to strangers and especially now what her weakness is. When we first learnt magic, thinking about what happened to our mum, sis enchanted her soul so that no one would be able to touch it. Well, almost. By that time she wasn't strong so demons could take it, yet they would have to be careful doing it. I bet it must have been a rather powerful one to rip her soul from her body."

"But then, how did Zeo…?" Tyson asked. Daichi help up his finger pointing at the orb.

"I think sis must have changed a lot lately, or else her soul would never hold the slightest aura of any of the warmer colours. You see, the colours of love are pink, red and deep red. Pink stands for a none responded love, red stands for love and deep red for unbreakable love. Most people being in love carries red colour, some few have deep red. Seeing this my sister has finally fallen in love and then ask yourselves: Would she ever harm the person she loves?"

Everyone gasped staring at Zeo. Zeo himself felt shocked. He looked down at the orb in his hands. "Kim." He said quietly a tear falling down from his right eye.

"Twins can read each other like open books and me and sis are close to twins. I knew she had fallen in love with you before she knew it herself, but I didn't say anything. Indeed it must have been love in first sight, for it was her love that made you human Zeo. It was her inner feelings that wanted it. She is good ignoring what she wants, but I think that game is over now. Go on Zeo, you know what you have to do."

Zeo hesitated. Then he smiled. "I hope you don't have anything against that I steal your sister from you" he said. His hands glowed as he held the orb. The orb responded by glowing back.

A sudden light shot from the caught soul and the empty now black orb fell to the ground. Kim's body glowed white for a moment before the girl slowly opened her eyes. Her clothes had turned white, blood had disappeared from her nails, flowers rested in her hair and a silver chain hung around her neck. "Where am I?" she asked.

Everyone cheered and clapped. The bells rang outside. The Bladebreakers all smiled happily inside. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny did some stupid victory dance. Ray sent sparks into the air like fire rockets. Kai did some as well, that exploded outside. Zeo happily bent down next to Kim, taking her hand. Daichi got up from his seat, leaving the room. He could talk to his sister later.

When no one noticed, Zeo bent down closer to her. Their lips met in a passionate first kiss.

* * *

_Shitza: (Crying like a baby!) I am so sorry for barging in, but I just have to say I really love this chapter now. (Sniff) God, I've never cried this much writing._

_Bladebreakers: (Hugs her)_

_Shitza: Let this chapter continue, it still has a long way to go._

* * *

The morning rose slowly over the ten villages of the Valley. A blue haired teen sat leaning to the wall of the temple in the Village of Earth. His hair danced in the wind, where a few leaves flew saying how much time flew pass. He sighed thinking about home, about his older brother and about his father. His grandfather and the dojo he lived in. he missed home, but he couldn't leave this place now.

Inside his friends were asleep. Or most of them. Kai had disappeared for an early practise. Ray was with his sister.

He took out the straw from his mouth and walked back inside. Most of his friends lay in a small room on some hay mattresses. His girlfriend slept gently beside his best friend Max. Kenny slept not too far away. He passed that room continuing to the Healing room further inside.

Kim was still asleep, healing from the horrible experience her body had to live through. Zeo was not too far away, asleep in a chair. The two of them had over one kiss officially became a couple and gifts entered this place like a storm. A huge pile lay by the bed. They were still holding hands, even if they were asleep. He wondered if this wouldn't turn out to be a deep red love as Daichi had talked about before. They surely looked cute together.

Tyson smiled as he gently shook Zeo awake. He needed to talk to him. Zeo opened his eyes sleepily. He gently put Kim's hand back to the bed before standing up, stretching.

"Thinking what you went through, I'm surprised Daichi didn't lock you up!" Tyson said. Zeo gave him a nasty smile in reply. The two friends walked outside, leaving the temple behind. They walked to the wall, which still stood. They had done a really great job on it that it needed minor repairs. Zeo smiled as the two of them sat down outside the wall. They smiled seeing the animals play outside.

"Zeo, I wanted to ask you about yesterday. Something happened to you, and I don't mean with Kim now. When we where down in the demons' home. You changed so suddenly you grew so powerful. What happened?"

Zeo munched on the bread they had brought with them. "Nothing special." He said taking another bite. "I just met my mother."

Tyson stared at him. "Your mother?"

Zeo nodded before telling the story. Tyson listened in awe. The Village behind them slowly awoke, and yet again new actions would have to take place.

* * *

Kim sat on a small wooden chair by the entrance of the temple. She was still weak from everything that had happened to her and she couldn't walk on her own, not yet. Raya had taken out her chair and two workers had carried her over. She really wished Zeo could have done it, but her newfound love wasn't anywhere in sight.

Love, it was so new for her. Yet she already knew what it was. She couldn't deny it to her heart, she knew how much she cared about him. Everything inside of her wanted to be with him. She blushed slightly, wrapping he scarf around her shoulder closer. It was a chilly morning, the warmth from the volcano was leaving this land. She wondered what would happen to this Village now that all fields had been destroyed. Their winter-supplies lay in how much this Village managed to grow during the summer. So much had been destroyed they had a rough winter ahead.

_'Yet still, I might be gone from this place before that.'_ She thought. She shivered slightly as the wind tried to steal her scarf. She tried to hold on to it, but her body was very weak. She had to let go as it flew down the road. Someone caught it.

Tyson and Zeo returned from their chat and seeing the white scarf whirl in the wind towards him Zeo couldn't help but smile. He looked up to see Kim sitting peacefully enjoying some fresh air. The turquoise haired teen hurried over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders again. He kissed her hungrily, not thinking that one of his best friends was watching.

The other three people left in the house also came out, very bad timing. Tyson walked over to Hilary. Kind of inspired by Zeo's actions he laughingly kissed her too. It was such a beautiful morning it would be a waste of time not to enjoy it. Max looked kind of jealous, his girlfriend was many miles from here. Kenny blushed and turned around. He didn't have a girlfriend, yet, so the moment felt rather embarrassing.

Kim laughed as Zeo finally let go of her. She said something to him and he nodded. He took her, bridal style, into the temple again and laid her down on the bed again. Kim hugged him weakly as he sat down beside her.

"They simply look so cute together!" Hilary said with tears in her eyes. Tyson nodded kissing her shoulder. Hilary laughed as the two teens hurried back to the room again, for a Bladebreakers meeting.

Soon everyone had gathered as the six teens discussed the oncoming plans for the final battle. Indeed now they felt so pissed of with the demons they didn't care anymore. They wanted to finish this once ad for all. Kim was back to safety so now nothing could restrain them.

* * *

A few more days and nights came and went as the preparations took place. Some of the most motivated people were Zeo and to everyone's surprise Hilary who seemed to take it as some sort of response to take care of everyone. It even surprised them more when she had called forth Celeb Dragoon to her help and even mastered fusing quite easily. She often stayed with Kim, when Zeo couldn't. The turquoise haired blader thanked her for helping. Indeed she had become like everyone's mother.

Right now everyone kept on with the constructions of the ten elements. The most ancient traps and functions were brought up, specialised for the ten elements. Catapults, swords, bows, spears, knives… the smiths of the Villages, the ones who were still alive, worked full time to make new weapons and to improve the old ones.

Like a smith Max sat in the small room making new arrows. His bow lay by his left side. Tyson sat n the other side of the room, sharpening his sword. Ray and Kai were outside, having a close two on two fight. Hilary sat with Kim as Zeo was by the wall, planting more traps into the Earth.

Daichi passed the room as well. He didn't say anything, but he kept on looking at a note coming from an old book with very good illustrations.

He flicked the page and he couldn't help but to smile. There were two pictures. One being a Ying Yang, symbolising the connection between Light and Dark, his sister guarding the Light, Zeo now protecting the darkness. Around the page flew a silver dragon. He still couldn't figure out Celeb Dragoon no matter how much he tried. Sighing he closed the page. Whatever it was, this was a trio of power so powerful. Nop, he didn't have time for these things. He would have to tell them sooner or later and receive some beatings from Tyson. There were ways to defeat and trap demons. He just hadn't mentioned it yet.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: This chapter turned out quite fluffy, don't you think? Oh well, I had a lot of fun writing this it feels like I stayed up all night doing it. Before you get ideas, no I didn't stay up all night. Finished it this morning._**

**Storms-winter:** I think this chapter went more Zeo then Hilary, well the only part I really wanted to add was Hilary's fusion. That girl is going to give me a nightmare in the fourth fic. Well indeed, all BB girls will. Hope you liked this chapter as well, sounds like the last one was a hit.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Now, you sound like my mother and older brother. We've already said that, still I have to go back to school; I'm missing too much work. My days takes place in notes, if I'm not there I miss two pages of notes every hour I'm gone. Too much to catch up, the oncoming weeks can be a horror. I'm glad it's simply the beginning. Since the Swedish system has two exams a week normally I would have hated missing those!

* * *

_Teaser:_

_The last battle approaches. The last preparations are set. A little more fluffiness and some humour before it all gets serious._

* * *

_**End Notes: Ah, have to end here. I wrote the last things 45 min before my bus goes. So long, and review please!**_

_**Shitza**_


	17. A Secret Shared

**_Shitza: I really lacked inspiration for a while in this fic. I had no idea how to start it. So where do you think it all began? Well, Thursday afternoon the Religion Class was going to visit a Jew synagogue, as it's the recent subject we are studying. Well, bad for my friends and me our day ended 1:30pm and we were supposed to be there 3pm. Most of my friends, with a long way home, decided to do the Latin homework for Friday, some like me had been sent to go shopping. (Thank my mum for that.) Some went to the computer room, literally we split up._**

**_It's been an awful lunch, so being starved and happy to be in town I went to McDonalds. I had a paper and pen with me. While eating I took all things up and started to scribble a little thinking about the fic. Naturally the words suddenly came, and for that the chapter has not been terribly delayed. The story goes on, and I'm not going to ramble much more except for basic facts and such._**

**_Thinking of everything that really is happening, the beginning of this chapter may seem a bit weird. Indeed, don't think this will be one of my favourite chapters._**

**_The only really interesting part I could come up with would be the flash back to Tokyo and the BBA office. And ray's memory flashes. Oh, it inspired to write some real cuteness. As well as I like romance, I like action. But I can't stand too much fluff… with that meant to girlish girls. Sorry everyone, but this author had read too much beyblade for the year she is getting slightly tired of reading in that section. No worries, she still reads but not as much as she usually did._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 16 A Secret Shared**

"As soon as this war has ended, the sooner we can get home. I can't wait! Hilary said. It was unusually quiet being the Valley of the Elements. The demons were quiet; there had been no attacks or raids for over a day. The brown-haired girl sat with everyone else on rocks, taking a break from the boulder-breaking practise Kai had put them through. Indeed, even if their strength had improved he still made them work. Hilary was by their side, coaching as always, cheering them on.

Yet, they weren't the only ones getting some decent practise. The Valley was calm and peaceful, the demons had returned to their home in the hell that you even could return down to the Village of Fire. You could even hear your own voice whisper, and what more that was heard, as their break ended was the sound of beyblades crashing into each other. The sound called a number of people from the caves, all pale and thin but yet alive. Girls and boys crawled down from the caves to join in as well. They were all young, none older then ten, yet the team soon learnt not to underestimate them through their age. Max was the first to find out, that they all had advanced techniques that easily could defeat average bladers in the normal tours in the old world they normally had been used to. He didn't loose, but it had been a close call for a while. A very close call indeed.

Ray, with his good heart, decided after some matches against the kids to give them a few pointers and teach them some tricks. The raven-haired blader enjoyed teaching as well as blading and he had always enjoyed seeing new skills. The kids were very good, some would probably become better then himself. Beyblade improved every year, which you could see. The blades crashed with such ferocity that if these kids had been a little more experienced and a little older then they would have caused more havoc then Tyson had ever managed during his matches.

Kai was easily beating his opponents, except for one. Normally he was the best at focusing on his targets, best in balance as well as the best in the team on scaring away the fan girls without having to pretend to be some kind of maniac. Many of the teammates envied him for his cold glares. They for one had a super hard time to get away as the girls were literally drooling over them. Perhaps Kai had the biggest fan club so far, Ray had a close to as big as that. Tyson's was slightly smaller, yet big as well. Max was the hot shot in America and even Kenny had his own, by all nerds.

Kai growled. Of all people having been so close to beating him, except for Tyson (countless times), Johnny (one time as he had underestimated him), Spencer (one time, just because his bit beast had been given a boost of power), Zeo, King and Queen (because they were cheating). He stopped the list rolling in his list. Someone else had been close upon getting into that list.

He was almost beaten by his own girlfriend.

Raya did seem to be able to nudge into the ice-captain's concentration, but if Kai was loosing willingly or if she was really that strong, who knew? The red haired girl started to giggle furiously as Dranzer started to wobble slightly. Kai managed to make it a draw and afterwards he refused a rematch at all costs. He didn't dare loose his reputation. Even so, Raya wasn't one to give up so their conversation continued for minutes.

Tyson was not as violent in his matches. He enjoyed that for once he could have a match without having to risk either blade or bit beast. Dragoon was beautifully flying around in the air dodging attacks from various kinds of bit beasts. He had some slight problems with a cheetah for a while, but they made it in the end. Nothing could beat the World Champion.

Kim was slowly getting to her feet, yet she still couldn't walk. So it came as a surprise for them all to see Zeo and her turn up in the later afternoon. The Priestess of Fire was riding on a huge grey wolf, with Zeo walking beside them. The wolf was none other then the Priestess of Ice, and why she was carrying her was another story.

* * *

Kim was bored. The medications made her throw up, the energy had returned and yet her legs wouldn't obey and carry her. Daichi had her restrained to the bed in order to keep her from doing something stupid. Still it didn't stop her from wining and of pure coincidence the Priestess of Ice sat outside listening to all the nice. Growing frustrated she decided to do something to shut her up, yet after many attempts she learnt the only way to do it properly was to take her outside somewhere. Therefore, of a rare agreement, the Priestess had to carry Kim out. It was lucky that they had heard about the little actions taking place further down, outside the Village. Seeing it would be the best way of getting rid of her they went to find them.

They had crossed Zeo on the way, who had offered the carry his girlfriend, letting the Priestess return to the village. Unfortunately for the priestess, Kim had told him she didn't need the extra ride, as getting on and off was tiresome enough. The agreement came however to take her on the way back, as the Ice Priestess had work to do.

* * *

Zeo soon joined in as well, showing off as you could call it. He and Tyson soon developed a competition of stupidity. Normally he wasn't like this, but still normally he didn't get all the glamorous attention for being a hero. Their adventures had become legends and being both darkness and as nice as he was people thought of him as the hero. Fame could get to your head, it was a good thing Raya showed up a few times to pull him back to the ground.

The blades zigzagged, flew, looped, cart wheeled, spun and wobbled making the ground around them smoke of ashes. The worst however came as the last match, the final between Tyson and Kai too place. The air grew tenser between Tyson and Kai, whom had reached the end of this unnamed blading tour. The two friends, yet still enemies, only had to look into the others eyes as their determination burned. Kai smirked and Tyson grinned as they fired their blades. The two beyblades landed on the ground, circulated before rushing in to meet in the middle of the ring of cheering kids that had formed. This brought back memories of great times, for example the endless amount of battles they had won, the number of friends they had gained and the tournaments they would make history in. Fire clashed into wind, a typhoon of burning fire rose as they called out their attacks: "Titanic Inferno" and "Cyclone Whisper". Unfortunately for Kai Dragoon didn't only have a great strong attack, he stole the fires away from Dranzer and defeated him with a mix of fire and wind.

Dranzer flew and landed by Kai's feet. Tyson grinned even wider making him look like some mix of a madman and a clown. Kai walked off, with Raya by his tail. Kim had been sitting on a rock all the time; relaxing and she admired him for having such a tolerance with that girl. Not that Raya was a loudmouth, indeed when she didn't have anything to say she kept quiet and let others do the talk. The thing about Raya however was that she had a fiery temperament and just like herself she had been able to keep the lovesick boys away. Raya had decided long ago she didn't need to get married and thus so, no one and she meant it. No one had managed to get near the girl without having been marked for it at least once. Raya was a master when it came to the art of knives. It is easy to figure out the rest.

Kim shook her head. The sun was shining brightly over them. The kids had stopped beyblading to enjoy some game of tag. Tyson and the others lay on the grass as the kids had lost the interest of blading, clearly having fun in other ways.

"I really miss being a kid!" Ray said after minutes. "At least you could make everything funny, you didn't need much to laugh."

They all sighed, lying heads to heads in a circle with their feet pointing out. Kim was sun bathing from where she sat, with Zeo's head in her lap. It was suddenly so quiet yet again.

"It's almost like you wish another demon would come over for a visit." Tyson said yawning. Hilary yawned as well, her hand reaching for his. Tyson looked over at her and smiled. Hilary smiled back. She made a sign for him to follow. The two of them walked away, saying they would be back soon.

Ray sighed seeing them go, both having this mysterious grin upon their faces. Ray and Max sighed in unison. Somehow they really envied the pairs in this place. Ray wondered what Mariah was thinking and if she still remembered him. It felt like years since they had been home. In truth to speak they hadn't been home for almost two months now. He wondered what was happening at home.

Max thought alongside the same, wondering how his girlfriend had it.

Both teens sighed again, blinking hearing a third sigh coming from Kenny. What was he so sad about; he didn't have any known girlfriend, did he?

* * *

**(The BBA Main Office, Tokyo, Japan)**

Old and rather bendy, Mr Samuel Dickinson sat on his chair, hat on his head, eyes red from endless amount of nights being awake and worried. His coat hung over his chair, a stack of paper lay under his nose. Various reports from all around the world lay on his desk, saying the same. "We haven't seen them!" "They are not here!"

"Mr Dickinson!" a female voice said opening the door to his office. A pink haired girl dressed in Chinese style stood by the door looking tired from crying. "Any news?"

Dickinson sighed. "I am afraid not Mariah. There hasn't been any sighting of either Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny or Zeo since they left the plane. The airport said they could track the signal over Russia, but it disappeared as they reached Siberia. No country has been able to find them, or at least the countries we have been able to contact. I surely hope not the landed in North Korea or something, even though they too have told us no sights there. It's just that the place makes me a bit unnerving. You know, my fought in the Korean War.

"So, there is nothing at all?" she asked clasping her hands together.

"I'm afraid not. And they aren't the only ones who disappeared. The Elementals completely vanished as well after the Elite tournament and no one has seen them as well. The Saint Shields have appointed a meeting saying they have some news to share, all though I wonder if it really can help."

"Do you think they could have been kidnapped?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to believe in anything until we can find any clues of where they could be. I know you care a lot of Ray, especially since your family has agreed for a marriage. Now, I know I am not your father or that I really should invade in your Village's laws but you too are still very young."

Mariah snorted. "My mother married when she was fifteen." She said. "Good day Mr Dickinson!" she said closing the door. Dickinson sighed. Once Ray got back, with everyone else he would be up for a real surprise. The door opened yet again to reveal one of the workers, name Harold Blitzkovich. _(Shitza: Just made up something sounding Russian here.)_

"Sir, it is time to go!" he said. Dickinson took his coat and stood up. Indeed, they would have to go.

* * *

Ray coughed. Was someone talking about him? Nah, it could only be superstition but still. He brushed his bangs from his face, gazing up into the sky, the kids laughing voices rang in his ears as he closed his eyes, bringing back memories of his childhood.

* * *

**(Memory)**

_A young girl was laughing. She wore a blue top with small blue pants and played like any other kid, a real tomboy. Her name was Mariah, daughter of the Village leader. Some metres behind her hurried her brother, Lee. The oldest son in the same family. The girl was laughing and Lee had a hard time to catch up. She couldn't be more then 4 and yet her eyes were sparkling._

_Ray was the son of the Combat Master in Different Material Arts. Still, unusually enough it wasn't Ray who was born to protect the title of the family, that part had been given to his sister. Still, this did not mean ray had to train a lot with his father. Ray learnt kicks, punches and throws and when he wasn't training with his family he enjoyed blading with other kids._

_There were a lot of different people living in that place, some being bullies and some being nice and sugar sweet. As Mariah was the daughter of the Leader of the Village she was treated as a lady, even though she never wanted to be one. She wanted to be strong as her father. She was unfortunate enough to be born as one of few girls making her an easy target for a lot of elder people, of various good men who still hadn't found a wife. Mariah was really afraid of these people and she never left the house if her brother didn't follow as well._

_Ray was blading with some other kids, winning his matches with pride. Mariah always came to watch these matches, together with some of her brother's closest friends, Kevin (a spoiled brat whose parents had been thieves, yet now were farmers.) and Gary (son of a hunter). Ray was also in the group of friends, yet right now he had other things in mind._

_"Attack" he chanted sending his opponent away. The other blade flew and once more he had won. Mariah jumped down from the wall they all sat on to congratulate him. The pink haired girl tried to fight her way through, but half way someone grabbed her. He put his hand over his mouth and took her into a near house._

_Ray looked up to see that the daughter of the Leader was gone and knowing lee would never let her out of sight, indeed Lee was shouting after her, he panicked. He collected his blade and luckily saw a huge guy pull the young frightened girl into a house. He followed. The guy had locked the door making him panic. Luckily there was a window open, which he climbed through._

_Mariah lay on a bed, bleeding from a deep wound. The guy stood over her and even if he hadn't known exactly back then what was going on he did what he thought was for the best. His father had trained him very well for a few moments later a five-year-old boy had managed to defeat the guy. The guy was drunk so his aim had been poor and luckily ray managed it with some bruises and a broken collarbone._

_It was that event that had made him the Leader of the White Tiger team, perhaps also the event that Lee's grandfather looked to when he had let him receive Driger. Surely enough it had earned him some strong respect from his village. His mother had been really proud of him; his dad had given him some well-earned gifts._

_Now it felt rather embarrassing, but he still was the same guy. He still thought of what was best for the village and the people close to him. He rarely thought about himself unless his darker feelings, like a year ago when he had been really jealous of Tyson for all his titles, took over. You really didn't want to mess with him._

**(End memories)**

* * *

Ray smiled at the memories in his head. Indeed it was one of his favourites. Not because Mariah had been close to being raped, it was the thing afterwards.

* * *

**(Memory)**

_Ray sat on the wall to his house, looking at the sundown. His mind was racing with the events for the day and he was smiling. He had bandages around his chest, over the broken collarbone. He would probably not be able to either train or blade for a while, but it was worth it. Suddenly he saw something pink hurry towards him. Mariah stood underneath and he jumped down to her, wincing at the pain he felt._

_"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Ray smiled in return. He didn't want to worry her. He was the brave warrior in this tale, like his ancestors had been. Mariah smiled back. They sat down, by the wall enjoying the last rays of sun._

_"Ray" she said looking at a pair of older teens huddled together. "When we get older, can you promise me something? You know, when we get older, like them. Our parents will probably find a husband/wife for us. Can you promise me we could try to marry each other, for I don't want to marry someone like that!"_

_Ray looked at her, and then smiled. "Sure!" he said._

_Mariah smiled and hugged him. Ray winced again feeling the pain. But he didn't want to let go. It was a comfortable feeling and he liked being hugged._

**000**

Ray chuckled. In those days neither he nor Mariah had known what the words married really meant. They simply thought it had something to do with playing with each other, something they did every day. He smiled thinking he would be able to keep that promise. He loved her and she loved him back. All he needed to do was to ask her. Yet how did you do that?

'To bad you're not here anymore dad. I could have used your advices now.'

Max looked over at his friend and smiled back. The sun was setting down and the teens got up to go back. Zeo and Kim had already disappeared returning since it was getting late. Hilary and Tyson returned, looking rather flushed and hot as they both had this mysterious grin on their faces telling everyone what they had been up to. Kai and Raya were gone as well, not able to take things anymore from the giggly team. Max got up and summoned Draciel from the blade, getting on to his back. The two of them disappeared. Ray grinned fusing with Driger, his features becoming more and more tiger alike. Kenny flew off as well, not being able to stand watching the sick lovebirds. He himself fused with Dizzi and disappeared into the horizon.

Tyson smirked giving Hilary "just one more kiss." The moon hung for hours before the two of them finally got back, because the Village had a search party after them.

* * *

**(The BBA Office, Tokyo, Japan)**

The Saint Shields were assembled in a huge room with represents from all the teams close to the Bladebreakers. Judy from the AllStarz, Mariah from the White Tigers, Tala from the Demolition Boys/Neo Borg, most relatives and girlfriends. It was a questioning and right now the Saint Shields told them the story about the Valley. No one knew exactly where it was.

"That is the tale Mr Dickinson." Mariam finished. She and the rest of the Saint Shields sat in couches in pairs. Mariam and her little brother Josef in one, Dunga laying in another and Ozuma sitting by himself, yawning.

"Let me get this straight, you mean there is a whole community out there working with bit beasts and hunting them down just like you are. Why has no one ever known about this before?" Judy asked. The young professor sat on chair.

"Don't ask us how they manage to hide their identities. Really, they are just a bunch of losers, well strong losers that captures bit beast and plans their own schemes. Well, we don't know exactly what they are doing, no one knows. Our village has tried in the past to stop them, but one village against ten; you can only imagine what happens. Well, we still have some few trades up. Trades for information mostly. But they are weak losers, yet I think I said that already." Josef said. His sister shot him an angry glare.

"So, they could have kidnapped them?" Mariah asked in fear.

"Kidnapped, you sure have a wide imagination. They don't kidnap people. If they want a bit beast they round you up, catches you in their trap and summons it like nothing. Their style is a bit more advanced then ours, they have more heads to think with. No, if the guys are there then they came there by accident and by bad luck. They train from birth to become warriors."

"You would probably know her by a different name of Kin Dama Thon. Our village calls her Amphri; it means Cursed Feather in the old language spoken in the Valley. Indeed she is a cursed bird, we've met countless times before and every time we do that thing kicks us back to the exit. You would find her sugar sweet, but I'm telling you she's not. She is one of the worst." Ozuma said angrily. Mariah looked and shrugged.

"They keep records of bit beasts and their movements, their books and information reaches back thousands of years into the past. They know what has happened. Our Village was once a part of the Valley, yet we got free years and years ago. I am so happy for that." Josef said. The other three in Saint Shields nodded.

"I still don't understand!" Mr Dickinson said sadly. Mariam smiled knowingly.

"I know, guess why we are going back to get some information."

The whole room went quiet and eyes stared at them. Mariam and Josef nodded towards each other before taking out two packages, one containing a bow with arrow that belonged to Mariam and one containing two knives that belonged to Josef. The Saint shields got up and left. Next time they would return things would be different.

**

* * *

**

The day had been very relaxing and quiet. The night however was filled with all different kinds of sounds. The Bladebreakers and Zeo had decided to enjoy their eve in a hot spring to heal their aching and sour backs. Would you believe you would be able to stand after having been fighting for days? I don't think so. They were all tired and since the Villagers took care of most of the situation by now, after all they couldn't take all the fame could they? It would seem unfair to take away the fun before it had started. They all sat in quiet, simply enjoying the sight of the brilliant stars and the misty glow from the moon. The suddenly…

"**GERONIMO!"** someone shouted throwing himself into the pool. The team washed up back again as something red and hyper appeared in the water. Daichi was hyper and you could see that as his eyes sparkled. He simply had popped up his head when a mass of attacks came. As the six boys had no idea what had hit them at first they had sent their attacks towards the water. Fire mixed with water, wind with lightning and darkness shrouded the whole thing until Daichi appeared unhurt? The others stared as the red haired teen still smiled, brushing the dust from his hair. The Priest had raised his shield in time before the attacks, and it was probably the happiness in his heart that had boasted his strength for normally a combined attack like that would have crushed the opponent into ash. They all stared at Daichi in awe as the red haired teen jumped into the air, from the water, doing victory signs. The other six teens sweatdropped.

_(Shitza: Try to imagine the scenario. Pretty amusing, right?)_

Ray pulled himself together, even if though the scenario before him was shocking. "What's up Daichi?" he managed to ask.

Daichi stopped in his tracks. "Oh, everything is up Ray! Me and Shi-Ma are getting married!"

Tyson looked at Max, who looked back equally confused. "Earth to Daichi!" Max said. "Didn't you despise that girl quite recently?" he asked.

Daichi smiled back. "Not anymore. We kind of made things right, besides it's not like we could have gotten away no matter how much we tried. And she is really nice and so, I mean things could have gotten worse for me."

Tyson, Zeo and Max laughed. Ray simply shook his head and Kai remained as he always was. Ignored the whole thing. Kenny blushed slightly.

"So, when will the wedding be held then, seems like you have big plans already, huh?" Zeo asked trying to calm his own laughter. Daichi looked proud, for it was as soon as the war was over, if he could choose it, very soon.

* * *

The days always started the same finding the seven friends asleep. And yet they didn't continue the same as different people decided to volunteer waking them up. This day it was someone who finally had gotten back to her feet and could walk short distances. She stood in the doorway looking at them. In her left hand was a cage of some sort, with odd spikes on it.

"Okay little fellow, time to give them a wake up call."

Something white, something misty looking like a small comet of mist looked out and then shot out like a comet. It went down to the floor and then sent out some weird gas. The seven teens all wrinkled their noses before sneezing. The little comet like thing, or whatever it was, disappeared in a nick of time.

Six of them got up. Tyson lazily still went back to sleep. Max yawned before taking cold water from a barrel to pour on to him. Tyson was always last one up as long as he could keep the record.

Ray went to get their breakfast, asking Kim on the way if she had any. She snorted as her brother had disappeared this morning, completely forgetting to do his duties. Zeo laughed helping her to sit down. Kai was putting on his armour, with some help from Kenny. Hilary yawned, trying to not fall asleep again. Tyson was wrinkling water from his hair.

Ray returned with a tray, eight bowls of rice and some soy sauce dipped bread. He gave them a bowl each, with some chop sticks. They all ate in silence.

New reports had arrived during the night that the demons had started moving again, this time they were a lot fewer in amount yet angrier then ever. Kim told them quietly about the morning report she had overheard and she begged them to be careful. Indeed she was not joining the battle for herself. Her strength hadn't returned yet and after what had happened, never in her life she would join this battle again. She sat by Zeo's right side holding his hand trying to calm herself. The turquoise haired teen smiled back at her.

After their meal a bell rang through the Village signalling for their fight. Or so they thought. It was indeed something else. The Villagers were up to some weird events.

"The Saint Shields!" Ray said questioning.

"Correct!" Josef said. "And we are here to take you back!"

_TBC_

**Fire Falcon:** No worries, you don't have to apologise, I more feel sorry for you. Oh well, not going to try and make you feel better, except this happens. I lost my grandfather when I was five, will probably loose the rest of them soon; they are all over eighty now. Anyway, yeah, last chapter was very fluffy. However, the series aren't completely in the romantic category since I almost never write romantic ones. But still, there is one where love has a huge part in it, which also will cause the problem.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Well, "mother". Seems my dizziness has completely left now and I'm up and running like normal. I probably had an obstinate cold in the wrong place. Thanks for worrying though; it was really nice to know. So you liked the fluffiness, well I almost thing I overdid things. Sleeping Beauty! Okay, I really did overdo it there. No worries, I'm too tired to change that chapter anyway. Sorry to announce there won't be that much fluffiness in the series, well, think nr: 5 will have some and perhaps in four as well. We'll see, haven't made up my mind entirely.

Yeah, here in Sweden everyone gets max 2 exams a week. We don't have finals here; we have divided those exams into around three-four smaller. Yet that means you have around three in every subject you take, which can be though once the assignments and such drop down on top of you. Guess why I'm always overworked every spring; I seem to break down in the middle of May. (School ends in the beginning of June).

**storm-of-insanity:** Well, light can survive without darkness and darkness can't survive without light. I may not be the best researcher in these matters though, but I know what you mean. And… (giggles) took you a while. Nah, it didn't… sometimes I like to put up riddles into things as well. That's the Me part in this, making up riddles.

**Kendo Baby:** Thanks, my typing skills have improved so the chapters normally take some few hours to write. And if I'm a good girl, do my homework and so I still get time to write a little. Won't as soon as the exams pop up.

**Storms-winter:** (Looks up details again.) Nah, can't see too much about Hilary in this. Okay, she will have a bigger role in the future, sorry to say, not here. There was for a while I wondered if I would even add Hilary into this fic, until I thought about (by that time unnamed) dragon she would receive. So she got to stick along. I'm thinking about sending her back though, think her part in this fic is done and someone would have to calm Mariah before she throws herself out from a cliff or something.

* * *

Teaser

_So, the saint Shields want them to return. How will they get out of this mess now that the battle has officially started? And what is Raya planning?_

* * *

**_End Notes: Yes, yes, yes… mistake removed. Now I'm happy, and better. It's a PF night. (Parents Free). Going to cause havoc in here… no, only joking. But feels so much more relaxing when they are out from the house._**

**_People, review, please! I'll try to update this fic soon, still I'm going to Stockholm for three days on Wednesday, won't be home till late on Friday. I will try to update this before I go, don't want you all to miss me too much._**

**_Shitza_**


	18. Going Back?

_**Shitza: Hello everyone. I'm not dead, been away, computer problems and such. Ah, never wanted it to happen, as for the computer, you can read on with the details.**_

_**I'm in a kind of sad mood today. Mu brother has moved from the house and dad's in America, something to do with work again... always is. Another thing is that my computer is weird, so that became the main reason for this late update. I was really worried for a while that everything would be gone. HELP! No, everything is working, SLOWLY! This computer has become a slowpoke... I dunno why? Spellings and grammer will probably decrease now since I can't get any extra help from Word now. I don't even dare opening the program anymore, who knows what happened? **_

_**On the happier aspects, I have finally been able to watch, Who's Your Daddy! I am so happy! I even recorded it, so now it seems all the pieces of the puzzles is back on place. However I noticed I might perhaps have made Zeo a little OOC… well, I guess I have to defend myself saying he's grown over G-Revolution. He… he…**_

_**Anyway, getting back to the story. I have sort of started a development for the attacks in the next three fics. So far, in my opinion, the attacks are looking good. At least the illustrations in my head look cool. Not going to spoil it, but I think you'll like it. **_

_**Speaking of fics and so, been planning and adding things to the next chapters. Anyway, this fic is as I've said before, a record in writing. 70 000 words in a month, 90 000 words in a month and ten days. This will surely break all my records. (Goes off for a moment to cheer.)**_

_**Now, before I let you go. How many thinks that the Saint shield will manage to drag them along, raise your hands? (Counts hands) How many thinks that the Bladebreakers will be able to stay, raise your hands? (Counts hands.) This will surely be interesting. **_

**_Surely, there is a part also the ten priestesses of the Vally may sound veru blood-thristy. Well, indeed they really are, save your anger for later, I have dedicated a whole fic to make you all hate one of the characters... (laughs maniacally) Only joking, but it's close to the truth..._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 17 Going Back?**

_After their meal a bell rang through the Village signalling for their fight. Or so they thought. It was indeed something else. The Villagers were up to some weird events._

"_The Saint Shields!" Ray said questioning._

"_Correct!" Josef said. "And we are here to take you back!"_

* * *

The atmosphere was silent. You could even hear the rats hurry across the lawns as you waited for a reaction. The seven teens were quiet, no one made a sound as Ozuma walked forwards and put a friendly hand on Tyson's shoulder. The blue haired teen didn't move, but followed Ozuma's lead as the blader lead him towards their freedom. None of his friends could believe what they saw. The rest of the backed away. Tyson, stopped… 

"What's wrong?" Ozuma asked. People are looking for you. We knew you would be here, among the freaks. It's a good thing we found you before they would be able to lure your bit beasts from you."

Ozuma didn't notice it but Tyson's hands shook with anger. The red and black haired teen suddenly stepped back Tyson's body seemed to glow in a blue faint light.

"T-Tyson?" Mariam said in shock. Winds raised around the blue haired teen. The Saint Shields backed as the winds gained strength. The Bladebreakers and Zeo cheered.

"What is going on?" Josef asked as the wind grew even stronger, shielding the blunette from the opponent team. Mariam clung to Dung, trying to prevent herself from flying away. Josef held onto her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his feet dangling in the air. The winds didn't die, but Tyson's voice could be heard over it.

**"We are not going back!"**

The winds died and Tyson walked back to his friends, who all smiled proudly as he made a high five with Max. The two teens grinned. The Saint Shields fell back to the ground, all looking shocked as well as humiliated. They all got back to their feet, growling like a herd of angry lions. The Bladebreakers smirked as the elements reacted to them. The Saint Shields backed away further, retreating from the forces of nature.

"What is happening?" Mariam asked shielding her eyes from the light that erupted. Where the Bladebreakers had stood seven different animals, many of them being legends, stood.

"What?" Dunga said, but he never got to say more then that. The red bird, a phoenix, grabbed him and flew away. The two dragons flew into the air, one taking Josef the other Ozuma. The White Tiger and the Lilac Demon Dog chased after Mariam, snapping at her heels. Then the White owl swooped down and took her around the waist, carrying her out of sight. Zeo and Ray sighed in relief. Surely, it would be wonderful to return home, but they knew they couldn't turn this place down when so much counted on them. It hadn't been an easy choice to take their friends away from here, but at least they would be safe.

Max returned to himself and sat down. "Do you think we should tell the Village?" he asked.

Zeo nodded. "Probably, or this place will turn the Valley upside down, to find them."

* * *

Several minutes later, several screams and shouting later the peace had once again settled for a while, at least enough for the decent conversations to start. The cause of the havoc had been the mere mentioning about the Saint Shields and now the Priestesses of the Valley were swearing badly. Including Kim, who now sat on a chair, muttering. Zeo was beside her, trying to calm her down. Ray was by his sister, doing pretty much the same. The room was still smoking from various attacks. 

"Those bastards, how can they even think about meddling into this place? They barely know half the truth." The Priestess of Wind said spitting. Kim nodded agreeing, Raya was quiet yet you could hear the sound of knives being sharpened around her.

"Why do you hate the Saint Shields?" Hilary asked. After all, there hadn't even been such a reaction since the demons started to show up. The Priestesses seemed to be blazed up.

Raya cleared her throat, as there seemed to come no reaction from any of the Priestesses. "A few years ago, there was a minor war between the Priestesses of this Valley and the Saint Shields, in other words the Saint Shields that turned up before the ones you know of now. In those days the Valley was pretty quiet, I mean it was before the demons started moving around again and everything went chaos. As you know, every Village was shattered once, and one of those shards in the big game is the Village in which the Saint Shields are born from. Anyway, it was about fifteen years ago that they first showed their foul faces to this place, demanded to receive our bit beasts. Obviously they did not know what we did so we taught them a lessons or two, made them pack their bags and give up their plans upon stealing the beasts in this Valley, indeed it would never be able to fill the rocks of that place since every rock here contains hundreds of bit beasts already.

The thing and the rivalry between the places started five years ago, before the new Saint Shields started to show up, and later steal your beasts. Five years ago, one of the Priestesses was murdered, very detailedly. She was the Priestess of Wind, and quite popular among every village, so we took it quite seriously. Unusually no war is battled outside the village, but we made an exception. A select group of warriors travelled to China in mission to destroy the place. Well, they almost completed their mission, but when the time came to complete the mission no one was left standing. Both us and Saint Shields lost a great number of people that day."

"So, neither forgives the other when the other survives. Such a blood bath…" the Priestess of Darkness said leaning to her staff. "And now the Saint Shields don't listen to us anymore. Some grudges never dies out."

Hilary hiccoughed. The brown haired girl looked at them and then took her bow to go outside. Tyson managed to catch her before and had to drag her back. Hilary was saying some rather foul words, such as slimy gits and bloody bastards, with more not to be mentioned. Ray and Max raised their eyebrows wondering what in the world was going on?

"Bloody damn male domestic-bastards! can't you leave girls alone!" she screamed through the door. Ray coughed looking at Max. "I never knew Hilary could be so feminime?" he said. Max coughed, trying to stiffen his laughter. Hilary shot them both a deadly glare. The girl straighetened before saying. "I'm a member in the FFF!"

"FFF?" Zeo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Stands for Fantastic Future Females, Zeo." Kenny said.

"Wow, it's a wonderyou can hang around with us, with all astrology books and FFF things!" Max said.

HIlary smiled. "I have always time for you guys. I girl can get a lot of time for things."

Zeo sighed. This was simply another classical Bladebreakers discussion. As soon as something disatrous was about to happen the subject would change to something riddiculous. The Priestesses howvere seemed to find the situation rather amusing. Kim however didn't seem to pay so much attention, discussing something with Raya. The girl nodded and headed out. She passed Kai on the way, gave him a wink and then some detail on what was going on. Kai simply grinned evilly, bent over to her ear and whispered something to her. She nodded and headed off. To where, they had not the slightest clue.

* * *

(_8 minutes later_) 

It was a pretty amusing scene. Mariam was squirming from a large net, dangling in the tree. Dunga tried to bite his way free from the ropes that tied him, but obviously it was impossible chewing them. Josef hung, like his sister,in a sack up a tree and Ozuma had the worst part. Raya has shown no mercy at all when she had edged him to the wall with her knives, not missing a single target. The soldiers stood laughing at the scene and the Priestesses looked pretty amused for themselves having succeded to sticth them to their doom. The Saint Shields looked slightly pissed off.

"Caught in their own web, don't you agree?" the priestess of Illusions said to the priestess of Ice, who nodded.

"I thought I gave you five minutes, not more?" Kim angrily said to Raya. Raya simply shrugged it off, telling her there had been no timelimit for the task.

Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Zeo did feel sorry for them, however knowing how the population of this place would tuirn against them, they simply hoped nothing serious would happen. Ozuma spat on the ground as the Priestess of Wind tried to make him talk. He kept quiet, not knowing someone was searching his mind. Kenny knew and he warned the others of it. They did prepare themselves for that the worst possible thing could happen.

The Priestess of Wisdom whispered something to the Priestess of Wind. She smiled evilly.

"You are really young not knowing how to close your mind, this sure will become funny. I'll let someone else speak for you."

The other Priestesses smiled as well. Ozuma looked paler and paler as every thought in his head appeared from the Priestess mouth. he tried to break free rom the thirty knives that had him trapped as a mouse in a mouse-trap. He had to get away, and somehow rescue his team as well. Mariam tried to spit at the ten women standing below her, unfortunatelly the wind caught it before it managed to hit the priestess of wind.

"DAMN YOU, CURSE YOU. I HOPE YOUR BONES ROT AND THAT YOUR SOULS LEAVES TO HELL!" she cried before being silence by an effective branch. Shi-Ma looked angrier then ever and that girl usually looked like she didn't know the word, "anger". The branch glowed for several seconds before it proceeded to tie her up, like a boa tied its prey.

"Mariam!" Dunga said. Josef squirmed. Ozuma looked like as if he was going to go on fire, but luckily he didn't know those tricks. People laughed seeing the Saint Shields tied up, and silenced.

"This is so cruel, they should let them go!" Hilary whispered. Tyson took her hand, telling her somehow they would figure out this mess. The fate of the Saint Shields became, by a vote, that they would be tied up in the square, guarded by bit beasts they so long wanted to capture. Ray and Tyson had managed to change their fate from cliff-diving, which surely would kill them. They explained it as seeing the bit beasts they wanted room free like that would be enough for any of them. Indeed they were right, they could explain everything later.

And so, several minutes later the four teens stood tied to a pole in the square, eyeing the strong beasts feeling lower then ever. But not only because they saw how much they had failed. Also because they couldn't be able to keep their promises.

"Let me tell you a story!" Raya said sitting on a barrel five metres away from them. The girl loved to torture her enemies.

"By the time the ten Villages split, half the population of this place disappeared into different areas. They moved to different parts of the globe to do whatever they fancied. Let me say this clear, once and for all. Most people here were okay with half the populations leaving since...

1, they would shut their mouths about this place and they did.  
2, to melt in to the world they kept their duties hidden.  
3, they even kept their villages hidden, which is the only paragraph you ever managed. Almost. Some of the spies came back with a bunch of photos taken of your village.

As for the other two paragraphs, you did spread the word about us saying, there is something even worse then us, etc... etc. You continued with the traditions of bit beasts in front of people, making everyone suspicious. It took us yeears to make people forget about us.

Do you have any idea of what this place is doing? Don't think so. We are here to make sure that bit beasts and humans can live together in peace, nothing more. Only reason for stealing a beast is when the beast is going to be used for something. But mostly the other bladers can take care of those situations, we simply watch. Your meddling in this is awful."

Raya brushed of the dust from her skirt. Kai stood a few metres away, calling after her. Or rather just standing there, but his presence clearly told her what he wanted. Raya got up. "See you, blade-dorks!"

As Raya disappeared the Saint Shields looked down, black clouds smoking over their heads. But still, they had recieved a lot to think about.

* * *

Slowly the night fell upon them. The warriors of the valley stood by the walls, looking as the sun died of in the horizon, for the very last time. The roars and screams sent their hair on edge and shivers down their spines. One soldier even cried. he was barely fourteen... barely ready for this. His older brother stood by his side, saying everything would be all right. 

Kai and Ray walked between soldiers checking on them. There was a mix between genders, but tradition around here was different from many other places. Here women had been a part of it from the very first beginning. These women had been placed as archers, some as swordsmen but most fought as they wanted.

Tyson stood below the wall, with Hilary by his side. Hilary had decided to help Daichi out with the wounded. Kenny went with her, feeling he couldn't do too much in this fight. The Healing House also needed protection, and so they would be that protection as demons often attacked the wounded persons, drawn by the smell of blood. Her bow hung over her shoulders as the doors of the Healing House closed, only to let wounded people in. A shield was placed aroudn it, protecting it from evil. Kenny's methods.

Max and Zeo helped out to prepare the Elemental attacks. Each element had produced its own awesome force to once and for all delete the demons. Perhaps it would not be enough, but it could help the world to survive. The demons grew by strength as the number of corpses had heightened through the battle, meaning more and more food for them. They dragged the corpses down to the hell hole, to give it to unborn demons, meaning corrupted beasts. There are a lot of those.

The air was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the shouts comming from th square where the Saint Shields stood forgotten. Or almost forgotten. Hearing the shouts Tyson hurried over to them and untied them. But he warned them about the things happening, and of course no one believed him.

Thus so, let the last of battles begin...

* * *

"Josef! Josef!" 

Mariam ran, tearsflowing down, eyes half closed. She had never felt this afraid ever before. She cursed Dunga and his ideas about escaping. How would they be able to escape?

Tyson had tried to warn them, but they had not believed in it. Now they were split, going one by one towards what they hoped could be freedom. But she wondered what freedom could mean, she was trapped and had no idea which way to go. She was also worried about her litle brother, Josef.

"Josef, were are you!" she screamed. Suddenly one of the demons junped up before her, its' arms trying to grab her. But luckily it failed, as a arrow of pure fire hit it. Mariam looked up to see Kai standing, firying arrows at the demons. She sighed and got up, continuing her journey.

Another demons appeared, but this too was killed by an axe of ice, tossed by one of the warriors. She sighed again, out of relief. She needed to get out from here, if she wanted to survive.

She could see the Bladebreakers fighting. She now could understand everything. They weren't fighting because someone made them to. They fought to defend her and everyone else who would never stand a chance against things like this.

"Josef, brother, where are you?" she said crying. An arrow passed her head, but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore.

"Sis!" she heard a familiar voice call. "Sis, down here!"

A huge boulder moved. She hurried over to find the three teammates of the Saint Shields in a hole of some sort. "Mariam, get down here, we are leaving!" Dunga said.

Mariam nodded, she was happy to get away from this place. The rivalry would still excist between the Valley and their Village, but now some kind of peace could be worked out. Now that they knew the real purpose.

* * *

Meanwhile the Village prepared their first, a mix of many special attacks. The Priestesses in every Village, minus Kim; substituted by Raya, stood on the wall chanting. The scene grew to something out of the extraordinary. The soldiers and warriors retreated as close to the wall as they could get. A fifty metre high wall of pure lava rose as the earth cracked under their feet.Reaching the height of fifty, the lava changed into ice daggers that rained down over the demons. Water flowed, pressing the demons against the wall. The water was also chraged with electricty. Five pillars of wind rose taking water with it, lifting the demons towards the sky. 

Dead corpses of demons rained down. But nothing was over yet, not yet.

The priestesses of Love, Illusions, Wisdom and Darkness had taken each others hands. Their bodies were glowing, Love in pink, Illusions in sky blue, Wisdom was white and Darkness black. A lot happened to the remaining living demons. A piercing darkness errupted killing demons as it went. It was followed by mental attacks were the Priestess of Illusions and the Priestess of Wisdom combined their strength to give the demons their worst possible nightmare. Love finished with a pure wave that hopefully could purify the remainers and let their demon souls disappear.

Everything went sort of smooth, however there is always one demon you can't vanquish.

Kim just appeared from the House of Healing. She had finally revived enough to let her do whatever she wanted and she wated to fight. But the first thing the girl had to see when she arrived, was his face. Two faces that would always aunt her no matter where she went.

Gasesh and Etrish had arrived yet again, to once again claim the bride of Light...

TBC

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Storms-winter**: Hey, no need staying awake for that long... Oh well, I do that to, but still... you should wait with reading till you get up. Anyway... I am not to speak, I am really tired right now, even though it's only 3:30pm, but I've been up in action for days now. Thanks for reviewing.

**Fire Falcon:** Hope you had your answers in this chapter, still I don't think that the SS are made of enough to fight in things like this. At least not get thrown in. Thanks for reviewing.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**: Hmm, Raven do want to plan. Well, I was actually only thinking of mentioning a few details about the wedding as a special ceremony, it is different from the Western version. If Raven do have plans you should let her talk. I can't offer the place as a bride's maid. Actually, don't think this tradition will have any.

As you may understand the wedding details of this place aren't decided yet since I have two marriages in this Valley, one to come in the last fic. (Also one of my favourites.)

And yes, you were right. Too early to get home. Nyah, nyah Saint Shields.

**Kendo Baby:** Mine start in a few weeks, guess how much work there will be. Loads! Anyway, thanks fo reviewing.

* * *

_Teaser_

_How will Kim manage this? Will the two demons manage to kill her, or will the Bladebreakers be able to rescue her life? What does Zeo have to do with this and why does a Yin Yang symbol haunt them?_

* * *

**_End Notes:_**

**_Not much to say, except that I've been doing too much lately I am close to exhausted for now. I had three days off writing which felt wonderful because now I am full of continuation. Hope everyone has a wonderful day/night..._**

**_(falls of the chair and starts to sleep)_**

**_Z-z-Z-z-Z-z-Z-z-Zhitza_**


	19. To Balance Light

**_Shitza: Hello, how are everyone today? I'm sorry I am late, but homework has been poured over me, the only time I could start writing was in the evening. My exams starts in a few weeks, I have finally got the schedule for it. I am really longing for the next holiday. _**

**_The second reason... it takes ages for me to write decent battle chapters I am content with. Just so you know. _**

**_Still, I am super duper happy. Well, I am starting the coolest attacks ever... coming in the next fic. Only problem is that I still have a long way to go, the attacks are slightly different from the ones so far. Like G-Revolution the bladers helps out in all the attacks, only this time a bit more then usual. I am of course thinking about one of Kai's attack, don't remember what it was named, but if I say blaze on his fingers and burning phoenix wings on his back you might guess. It was the attack he used again Ray, against Tyson and against Brooklyn. _**

**_But we are still not there yet, but until we are if anyone can come up with attacks in the categories of _**

**_Wind  
Fire  
Lightning  
Ice  
Water  
Earth  
Love  
Illusions  
Darkness_**

**_OPS: NOT Wisdom_**

**_then review or mail me, please. just ramble on, something to make my inspiration float. I have sort of made a list of all bladers and their elements, listing all their attacks and the movements.Just name then, let me take care of descriptions.I am really looking foreward to the day the five fics can be finished, but until then, I have a long way to go!_**

**_Besides, I think i said there will be three end-battle chapters. Will you all cry if I made this the end of them all. I just noticed if I make this chapter into two then it will be really short. So instead, I have the final part of the war here, and then I'll start with the last piece next time. This means... OMG, this is probably the second chapter before the epilogue. It's almost finished! (Faints)_**

**_I'm thinking of naming the series too. I have to say something like part two of... I just have to come up with a name, still the titles will probably be kept. I am not changing. But it help out in the summaries. Or the last smmary will be like:_**

_Sequel to GoL, PoD, DaD, tBW... then summary can start._

**_It's a bit too long. I would want a name to the serie. (Starts thinking.) I'll tell you when I can make a name for it. _**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: Has anyone ever wondered what a demon may look like not being inside a human body. If so then this is your chance! _**

**_Pps: I appologise for the jumpiness in this chapter, but I just love building on the tension. _**

**Chapter 18 To Balance Light**

The silence, the fear, the darkness... Kim felt herself falling down the endless darkness of the universe. Darkness swallowed her, tried to eat her whole. Forsake the light within her blood that she had been born to guard for coming generations. Kim tried to open her mouth, to scream. But no words came. She was an empty shell, now born from darkness.

* * *

"Kim, wake up!" 

Kim slowly opened her eyes. Shi-Ma stood bent over her, patting her forehead with a wet piece of cloth. Kim yelped sitting up. Immedietaly Daichi was by her side. She was back in the house which she some minutes ago had left. Why?

Daichi grabbed her hand, feeling it was still warm. He sighed in relief. The demons had tried to attack her, many attacks had come and if Zeo hadn't een quick enough to shroud them all into a darkness then there was no knowing what could have happened. He would have to thank the turquoise haired teen later. He had saved lives doing it. Some of the demons attacked had hit and for those people there was no cure. They would become demons sooner or later. He was so relieved that his sister didn't get hit. He suspected there had been more then just darkness around her. She had her own ways of making shields, which was probably the only thing she did having the gift of light.

"Sis, you're awake!" he said happily. "How do you feel?"

Kim moaned. "I feel like Serpera has wacked my head with its tail. What time is it?"

"About an hour since those pesky things showed up. You nearly gave me an heart attack, I thought I had lost you. You were so cold."

Kim smiled. "I'm fine, really, I am just fine. What is happening outside?"

Daichi sighed. "Hilary has joined Max and Tyson going demon hunting. Tyson was close on being hit, but he reflected it in the nick of time. Ray is checking upon every survival pushing them back into the game. Kai went after Gasesh, or rather Gasesh went after Kai. I am not sure why, but it seems Gasesh has some abilities in seeing into the future and something about Kai scares him. He seems scared out of Raya too, so he is attacking her as well. Doesn't get far with it, you know how she can be. Treats him like any of her love-sick proposers.Zeo tried to go after Etrish, but the demon escapes him every time. He's outside at the moment."

Kim sighed, out of relief. People seemed to be able to keep themselves alive as it was. The doors opened and Zeo rushed over to her, as the guards finaly had let him in.

"Kim... are you all right?" he asked taking her hand as well. Kim smiled telling for the second time in ten minutes that she was unharmed. Daichi left the two love birds to be alone. He had other patients, for example the Priestess of Ice who seemed to have gotten her leg bitten off. He sighed hearing the roaring anger coming from the woman's mouth.

* * *

Kai growled. His arm was bleeding from a deep cut. Deep, but not deadly. Gasesh had disappeared that the demons didn't know where to find him. He had a feeling this was really bad. Something about that demon made his hair stand on edge. He sighed as Raya did her best to take care of his wound. Green eyes met his, she was worried her could see that. he looked back, driving her worries away with a light kiss. Oh no, you didn't get away from Kai Hiwatari that easily. He knew how to survive and he knew how to win. He was really a warrior from the very first beginning. 

Tyson, Max and Hilary came sprinting from a corner. They were chased of what seemed to be a dozen demons. Looking carefully though you could see something else that chased them, and then you could see their fear as well. The ground shook as bolts of thunder stroke. Ray had to be close, for Max seemed to be shouting at someone to stop. "I don't want to be crisped to death!" he screamed over and over again. The three friends however did escape, climbing up to the roof of one of the houses. Ray passed them killing the demons as he went. He was cruel and merciless, but so was everyone going demon hunting. It was a bad idea after all to listen to a demon's plea for mercy.

Raya left as everyone else appeared. Kai sighed and examined the treated wound on his arm. The bandage was wrapped tightly around. He got up and whistled for the rest of his team to get down to him. Max, Tyson and Hilary jumped down before him seconds later. Ray took a bit more time arriving as he still had a few demons to toast. But while they waited they planned. They planned to stop these things once and for all.

There was a pretty quiet spot by the wall they planned to start from. Tyson lifted them all over with wind, placing them some metres away from all action were the demons were loosing. Many demons had already retreated into the forests and towards the lake. yet none of them that reached the lake ever got back. That lake had some well protecting magic shielding the village of water from harm. Whatever was in that pool of water only the demons and a certain amount of people knew.

They all split, going one by one into different directions. Kai headed south, Ray west, Max towards the Angora's cave and Tyson took the trail beside the lake, heading east. Hilary was going to follow, but ended up chasing a group of younger demons (in children's bodies) who was doing naughty things with her. Hilary had stayed and was now firing arrows with a tremendous amount of energy not liking when the demons pulled her hair and tripped her trying to get a taste of her blood. Some of them had recieved bad responses.

Tyson was running by the lake, but his concentration was somewhere else. He could swear he could hear voices, all though he was not so sure of it. He looked over his shoulder and stopped. The water was dark and sparkling like a thousand candles. Small waves rose, still there was no wind. Tyson backed as the water whirled around, figures rising from it.

"No way!" he said as a figure formed before his eyes. Whatever it was it had long hair, birght caring eyes and smiled.

"Mother!"

* * *

Zeo ducked as yet another burning ball of darkness soaredtowards him. The demon king Ettrish laughed sending yet more and more power against the turqouise haired teen. The trees wittered and died as black flames surrounded them. Cerberus stood by his master, shielding him from the worst attacks. Still so, both Zeo and Cerberus were badly worn out. Every attack they had used had been answered by three more. The demon bit beast roared as smaller demons feasted, making him howl. 

Zeo struggled with his own thoughts as the bit beast retreated into his blade to heal. Now he was alone, all alone with the demon king. The smaller demons licked their lips in vain, for with a swift handmovement they had all been tossed to the ground. The demon king laughed.

"You think you do have powers, but all I can see is weakness. You are not born from a mother, thus so you remain dark. You were a creature of despair, thus so you are dark. You are not a human, you are nothing and so your darkness is sealed. However, can you control this darkness within you, or are you barely yet a lie. I see the lie... I see the worthless lie within you."

Darkness bound him to a trunk. Zeo tried to break free, trying to ignore the demon king's words.

"Even the strongest soul has a weakness. I will penatrate through your weakness, regain a new body and thus so marry the woman of light. When the light is dead we will be unchained from the world of fire and live above. We will rule this world with the ultimate darkness. We will feed upon the warm flesh and blood."

Zeo spat at the ground. "Yeah right, and it's like I or anyone else here would allow that. Like I would give my body to the likeness of you, no way. Go to hell, and may you rot there!"

The demon grinned. The people here says that we don't take shape when we leave for another body. I say, that is not true.

Zeo's eyes widened. Something slimy, something red with black horns and small wings scratched itself through the alreay dead body. Its eyes were bright shining yellow, it didn't have a forked tail as people had believed, but it has quills covering its back. Etrish smiled. he couldn't talk or harm him physically now. But that wasn't the point. Zeo surrounded his body with dark shields. Etrish smiled and attacked him, with claws and teeth. Shield after shield broke as the demon got closer and closer and closer.

'This is the end' he thought.

* * *

Somewhere in this dreadful place a wolf howled and several more responded. Daichi sighed completely exhausted from all his efforts. the worst of his department was finally over, but now other things happened. The Bladebreakers, all except for Hilary and Kenny, had gone missing. Zeo had yet not returned from his task, to kill Etrish, something he had sworn to Kim after her recovery. The others were completely gone, somehow they had vanished out of sight. He blaimed it on the search parties, they only had a few spies out. 

Shi-Ma wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Daichi hugged him back, not noticing how Raya was watching them. The red haired girl sighing looking towards the sunrise. She felt so worried. It was so weird, and so new. She had never cared about men before, but right now she was worries sick. Kai was unlike so many other people she had met. Ouside he was a cold hearted bastard, but inside he really had a soul. A bit different but still he could love.

her cheeks turned bright red thinking of the end party after the Elite Tournament. That tango, Kai had grabbed her to being challenged by Robert. That annoying aristrocrat had lost and after that... she couldn't help but to giggle.

Kai had steered her outside, towards the quiet part. Some people could be seen there. She didn't know them, but they seemed to know Kai. Thankfully they were grown up enough to mind their own business.

They hadn't said much, how many words had been needed. She didn't know when it had happened, that she started to care about him, more then she had cared about anyone else? Perhaps it was as they sat on the bench, simply enjoying each others company. Perhaps it had been when their heads had leaned towards each other. Or perhaps, it had been during...

She blushed even more making her face as red as her hair. Daichi looked up and asked if she didn't feel okay. She simply shook her head and fled. This was surely embarassing.

She walked towards a small cottage where she slept. Being the daughter of the smithy had some problems, espacially if your parents had died. They only died a few days ago, being killed by you know what. She sighed, threw herself upon a thin matress filled with hay and sand. Tears of worry streamed down her face as she finally managed to fall into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

Water dripped from his hair. His clothes were soaked, his eyes closed and his breathing shivering. That's how Max and Ray found him returning from their quest. The two teens ran over to him, wondering what was going on. 

Tyson was crying, not caring that he shivered, not caring that two of his best friends had showed up. The vision, or dream had been so clear that he wondered if it could be a trick of darkness. Still no darkness would ever be able to copy the love in his mothers eyes before she vanished, dripping into water. Silent tears streamed down his face as his friends helped him up, to take him south towards the end of their goal.

Kai caught up on them, moments later. The four teens all hurried to get down. More demons appeared, all retreating. They cut the ones they met. They were sore and tired but would not give up!

* * *

Meanwhile Zeo was saying his good byes as shield upon shiled broke. Suddenly however the attacks stopped. he opened his eyes to see that Etrish had turned his attention to someone else. 

"Kim?"

The black haired girl had drawn her bow, and stared murderous at the demon. Etrish backed smiling evilly. Zeo didn't hesitate. the turqouish haired teen hurried over to the girl's side bright orbs of darkness in his hands.

"You two dare to challenge me, you don't stand a chance. Join me instead and your lives will be spared."

Zeo nodded towards Kim, who quickly understood what he meant. The last pieces from the Prophecy, the last pieces she had that controlled her fate, was falling into place. The two edged closer, their shoulders touching each other. Etrish never knew what hit him before a combinated power of light and darkness, the purifying power of the Yin and Yang hit him. There was a scream, a flash and a earsplitting explosion as one of the most feared demons exploded into nothing.

This day would not be forgotten. If not people would remember, the stones could talk about this forever until the day of all ends.

* * *

(Later that very same day) 

If you could say, there is a neat way of closing this chapter, of burying a memory to the ground or to seal away something that wasn't meant to live. Kenny, Max, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Zeo, Kim, followed by five more represents from five other elements stood by the hellhole, blades out. Blade after blade left their launchers flying over the hole. Magical threads of elements connected into bars to trap these mosters for yet a few hundred years.

The battle was won, yet how they had done it no one knew. But are all problems fixed yet? I cannot say so. There is more to come, as the sun shines yet again.

_TBC_

* * *

**_To Reviewers: _**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Does everyone think I'm mean. I only sent them back home, I didn't dispose of them. Well, I could have seeing I am not the biggest fan of that team. But to be nice to everyone I just made this war come to a small end. I guess this was short and bad for being la Grand Finale. I guess I have to blame that upon myself since I did try to bring the Bladebreakers into do more. Actually, I am getting a bit too fond about Zeo and Kim.

I will also read the next chapter, I am simply in a state which means loads of school and work.

**storm-of-insanity:** No worries. They dayI will wonder where you have gone is the day you haven't reviewed around ten chapters. Everyone misses reviews. I do that all the time being so lazy reading. And if you loved the memories, you should see the... oops, allmost let all the fun slip. but it's a really cute part in the epilogue.

**Storms-winter: **Wow, first review and no critique about the St Shields. Wow, thanks! I am happy you ejoyed last chapter, sorry this was short and well, short... ah, don't know what to say today.

**Kendo baby:** Know how you feel. It is strange growing up sometimes. but for me, when I started Secondary high it became a decrease in hallways and classes. Still, in my school, there is no need worrying not finding your way. Just keep on walking, it takes you at least somwhere.

**Fire Falcon:** I'm happy for that. Hope you enjoyed and good night!

* * *

_Teaser: Well, how can you say goodbye? Why did they land where they came? Wow, Kim got defeated from a challenge in the competition of her title as priestess. Who then is the next priestess and why does this one cause so much trouble? A lot more of surprises awaits next chapter. _

* * *

**_End Notes:_**

**_Some late news. For more news of all my writing and such, I've created a livejournal account. Link at my bio. _**

**_Two Words!_**

**_Good Night!_**

**_Shitza_**


	20. Goodbye Forever

**_Shitza: (listening to the different BB themes) Doesn't the different BB songs rock? _**

**_Oh, hi... sorry... just relistening to a lot of music. Did you know that once I was thinking about having Kim to sing a lot more in the different stories. For example, during the battle between Veymo and Kim/Daichi, they would have used the song In the End by Linkin Park. Of course, I changed my mind a while after so that didn't survive. I was also thinking about using music, but not text, meaning rewriting beautiful songs like Sign of Wish. Sadly enough only one line survives, and that is the fact that Kim can sing... so unlike me... hem, hem..._**

**_If you wonder why I changed it, its because I have given Ming Ming more to do. Kim started too look too much alike Ming so that was the reason for having that subject out of it. Not that I dislike Ming, I mean even if the girl is a little weird and very hyper-alike, she is a great blader and good at her stuff. _**

**_Anyway, this chapter sure will be interesting for all of you. Haven't you wondered who made the Bladebreakers land where they came? I have gven out hints and clues but I wonder if you have solved the clue. I simply can say the culprit is not too far away. LOL_**

**_This is a ver finishing chapter, so sorry it sounds so boring. There are a lot of details written, and a lot of new things added as well. You may wonder why I've been writing and speeding things up, but this is a flash chapter down towards the departure home. _**

**Chapter 19 Goodbye Forever**

The sun shone brightly over them. Tyson sat under a tree with huge red nuts, situated on a small cliff, humming for himself. It was a relaxing day, a day of peace. In his mind he could simply imagine the demons roars as they would never be able to get up ever again. He smiled humming happily as suddenly something ran up to him, attacking him...

"BOH!" a child's voice said. A small girl with bright green hair and red eyes laughed. She had pig tails, was dressed in a pink outfit that matched every villager of this place. The same top and the same kind of skirt. The girl had climbed up to his quiet spot, now sitting watching him. Tyson smirked back and gave her the thumbs up. The girl squealed, nearly falling back down. However her trained reflections saved her and she climbed back up again, laughing even more.

Tyson smiled. The small girl continued climbing, now heading towards some fruit a few metres above them. It was a long climb, but she looked dtermined to do it. Tyson didn't bother to help, he knew how women in this place reacted when men did their jobs. It was a complete dishonour to be helped by someone, something he did respect and therefor he wouldn't help unless help was really needed. Instead he dozed back, thinking. He could still not drop the fact he had seen his mother, for the first time in years. Maybe it could have been an illusion, but he doubted that any illusion would have caused the sme reaction within his heart.

Suddenly he heard a small scream as the girl fell down again. He sighed and stood up, catching her. The girl looked shocked for some seconds as he showed her an easier way of getting lunch. Launching his blade Dragoon served them with hurricane winds and a neat pile of oranges.

* * *

"SO, are you thinking of continuing that plan of yours?" 

"Of course, actually we are close to succesful. Just a few more days and its off to freedom!"

"Yeah, can't believe we're going to make it!"

"We are bound to, we are bound to succeed!"

* * *

When you think everything is over, do ask yourselves is it really so? Remember as well as you have friends there may be enemies. Enemies at school, enemies at work. For Kim's part it was an enemy in her own Village. Calinia (see chap: 3, Dear sisters and Dear brothers), the snob who wanted the high post as pristess, had finally challenged Kim into a duel. A duel involving blades. A duel which decided the best female blader in the Village, and thus also so who would have the post as the high priestess. 

The match would take place on top of the volcano of the Village of fire. People from all the ten villages had assembled around to watch. The Bladebreakers and Zeo had chosen to stay within their elements, yet since no one trusted Calinia, espacially not Zeo, they had their elements ready if anything would happen. Kim looked calm as she raised her bow, ready to fire the classic way she allways had. Calinia had a whip for a launcher, giving her the sort of domnestic feeling oozing from her. All the children yelled loving to see the fight that was about to start.

The women launched into the air. This was no battle in a dish, they simply had a few pillars standing on where the blades bounded upon. It was a deadly fight, if you fell you were dead. Their blades kept airborn by the immense heat. Kim dried the sweat from her forehead, still not stopping her eye contact with Calinia. The white haired women, still ver young though, started to attacl leaving Kim to put up all the defences she had.

'_She was never this strong._' she though as Ruyaka was thrown back. The other blade followed, and the bit beast, a big blue bear, chased after. It soon caught up, rammed the Phoenix to thr ground. Ruyaka screamed in pain as the magnicient bird hit the lava, the blade following after. Kim watched in fear as the blade slowly melted. The bit chip flew back to her hand, but thus was that. She had lost.

Everyone was shocked. Calinia did some sort of a weird victory dance. The Bladebreakers all hurried towards Kim, who sat looking down upon her bit beast, pearly tears falling from her face. How? How did she loose?

Suddenly two of the guards grabbed her and dragged her away. When Zeo and the others found her again, she sat outside the walls talking to Raya. Dressed in colourless clothes and with several scars upon her arms. The laws said that the old priestess had to be taken down from her high post, and by doing so they had taken away all royalty and glory she had had. The thing that saved her from death was the fact she was the only light. If she hadn't been she could have been dead now. Tears still trickled down her face, more of shame then anything else. Raya was complaining loudly, the new priestess made hell out of everything. From having been the respected Elite Raya had been thrown down as well, but in another way. Now the priestess took care of the more fun details in her job, like leading armies and fight, to being the cleaner of the temple. It got worse now as the new priestess was hanging up riddiculous small flowers and catching butterflies for decoration. Raya felt sick from all the perfume.

Zeo bent down to his crying girlfriend, who clung to him for all she was worth. Kai caught Raya in the middle of her long speach and silenced her with a look. Hilary giggled softly while the rest simply shrugged. The sun was setting and tomorow would hopefully be a brighter day. The Villages were sending out their spies and such again now that things had calmed down. There lay a small airport in the north of China, which some had been ordered to go to. The guys would follow them and then take the first best flight back to Tokyo.

Raya sighed before returning back to the Village. A bell chimed loudly calling her back. Kim followed the rest of the back towards the Village of earth were her brother had relieved beyond relief, taken her in. Even if her popularity had slowly disappeared some Villages still gave her full access to stay, those being the Village of Darkness, Earth and surprisingly enough Lightning. Some previous hours ago, Kim had turned up with a cure for the young girl May, surprising the whole Valley. She had also explained about her hard work on purifying the lava. It wasn't much to help the whole population, but it helped one girl and that had been enough for the cold tigers to melt. Kim had been granted welcomes in a Village that once had hunted her down whenever she was near. It isn't so confusing then why she chose to stay in her brother's village, is it?

The Vilage of Earth, like all other Villages, was slowly rebuilt after the war. New houses grew from the ground and plants bloomed on the streets. The normal agriculture was yet again blooming for a new season. Daichi had sped up things so that no Village would have to starve. Ray said his goodbies before they walked in. he told them his sister wanted him to spend his last nights together with her. they all understood why, after this, who knew when they would see each other? They all suspected her was pplanning things together with her, something to do with securing the White Tiger's future.

The Remainers hurried towards the temple, were Daichi was waiting. They were late, the festivities were supposed to have started a few minutes ago and Daichi was growing impatient.He was dressed in a gold robe embroided with a leaflike patters in green and brown. He had black leather boots and a silver belt. He wore a lot of jewels and likely things making him look like the emperor instead of a priest.

Shi-Ma was still changing into her costume, which Hilary already knew how it looked like. Shi-Ma had called for her to get some oppinions. It was a beautiful dress in white with pearls making the same kind of leaf patterns as Daichi had. The girl looked beautiful, in Daichi's case stunningly beautiful.

The ceremony was ancient, and had never changed. in one way it is very unusual as it gives the new couple the same standard. Everything is from here shared equal and thus so you tie yourself for the rest of yur life, till death eventuallt settles you apart. A goblet of water to purify is shared between them as one of the Elders reads from an old book about the story of the first marriage made. Their hands are on the goblet to symbolise their trust. Four fires burn around them. The last of the ceremony after declaring their love for the world, is a mark they get. A middle aged woman steps forward with a burnt and still very hot piece of iron. She burns two small holes on Daichi's right hand, two on Shi-Ma's. it is painful. It is a magical symbol. If one of these holes will heal without a scar then this marriage is meant not to be. However that is rare because it most often leaves scars.

It is a celebration and a feast where everyone enjoys themselves. Getting drunk is not unusual with the alcoholic fruits fgrowing in this place and thus so the bladebreakers gets a flashback upon a feast some months ago when they celebrated the end of the Elite Tournemant. Well, people got drunk, they did weird stuff and such. Not wanting to look too weird or say something stupid to people that could reach anything around the world, they were slightly better at drinking this night.

Daichi and Shi-Ma had decided to move out towards Kim's and his mother's old house. It laid perhaps in the other end of the Valley, but still though it was a beautiful location. He had also said his sister could stay, however Kim had gently told him off saying she didn't want to disrupt anything. She said she was having bigger plans.

What these plans where they did not know.

* * *

The sun shone, kids played and the Bladebreakers said their Good Byes to a lot of people. Zeo went back to the Village of Darkness to bid his farewells to the Priestess of darkness, who gladly also gave him some startling predictions as well. Tyson visited the Angora, and also followed Max to the Village of Water. The water however made Tyson feel slightly uneasy. After all, he still couldn't drop the fact he had seen his mother somewhere here. Max said good byes to the Priest and Priestess and to a litle girl that caught up with him. The girl also wore Candy's old necklace, so it wasn't hard to know this girl had meant things for the blonde boy as well. 

Kai didn't have many good buys, however he had luck. Normally, through the rules, Raya would probably have been banded to see him now after their departure, but the Russian had through one of his lonesome journeys stumbled accross an abandoned sac of gold he could use to pay her out of the Village claws. the sac however had belonged to some old grumpy man that took this rather badly having been stolen from his gold. kai had a few dreamless nights to look forwards to. Once this meeting with Dickenson in a few days was over Raya would probably follow him back to Russia for a while. She had a small education that could hopefully give her a job as well, which she looked forwards to.

Ray spent all his time in the Village of Lightning to tell his lifestory for his sister. He was also given a white pigeon that would carry messages and reports back to the Valley. It made them all uneasy as he seemed to have become some sort of spy for the Village. Lin also swore she would come to visit him. They also found out their little plan they had formed over the endless amount of night.

Ray was going to marry Mariah, finally...

* * *

Days passed into dreamlike landscapes as the Valley was slowly rebuilt to its formal glory. The only exception seemed to be the Village of Fire, where things crumbled apart. Would it sound surprising then that for the next following years the children being born there would be found with other elemental strength then Fire. But there is something that would allways be unchanged and that would be when the the celestial ring would appear around the moon, awakening the dead spirits. Everyone were assembled by the lake, awaiting the arrival of the souls from heaven. 

A legend in this Valley said that once you were dead your soul never left Earth. Thus so they needed somewhere to rest. This lake was purer and holier then anything else in the Valley and the reason for the demons fearing it was the dead souls. Dead pure souls that wanted to purify the demons into nothingness.

It was also said that dead souls that left Earth unwillingly could appear more often, however it was a rare thing to do. Thus so it explained about Tyson's mother. The blunette waited eagerly as the water started to form into different people. Elders and youngsters, women and men... people that had died and still couldn't rest being without the people they loved. The lake was, what you could call, the middle stage before going to heaven.

Tyson left the others and waded out into the water. His very soul was concentrating upon his mother. Kai, Max and Zeohad followed too. For Max, he was hoping to perhaps see his sister again. Kai wanted to meet his parents and Zeo needed to see his mother.

Slowly the water formed before their eyes. Tyson ran over to his mother and hugged her, surprising people as normally you couldn't hug a spirit. Kai met his parents and they began long conversations in russian. For a rare occasion Kai was crying, yet he couldn't help it. This was something his heart had wanted ever since his parents had died. His bond with his parents had been strong and had never been able to break even though he had been trained to remain cruel like his grandfather.

Zeo met his mother for the second time, he also met the original Zeo. It felt really weird to look upon the younger version of himself.

Max however never got to meet his sister, whom the other Villagers had explained she must have gone into heaven already. They told her she was very wise, which seemed to calm his tears. They all said she would wait for her older brother when his time would come.

What started most people however was as the time was almost over, the lake glowed in a bright light. Daichi grabbed Kim's hand and the two of the hurried out walking on the water. This was magic beyond magic as their mother crossed many borders to reach them. What was said between the ghost and her children couldn't be heard. but looking into Daichi's and Kim's eyes it was something very special.

It really startled them, because seeing the live version of the mother they noticed how much that had been inherited. Daichi had the same colours as his mother, plus the same abilities iupon Earth. Kim resembled a lot of the mother, but had inherited her father's colours.

The moon however would need to disappear and when the sun broke over the horizon the magical night stopped. Kim and Daichi had returned to the others, now crying happily.

They both knew it would be a long time until they would see each other again...

* * *

The day of departure soon arrived with a small team of spies from the Village of Lightning being sent of towards the direction they were heading. Raya and Kim were also following them back to Japan. The day before Kim had ended up into a big fight with Calinia, ending her time in this Valley. Calinia swore that if Kim ever appeared in this place again the Villages would hunt her down and kill her. She demonstrated this by having her soldiers chase the poor girl out. Kim got away, and Raya did too. Yet raya wasn't as hated as Kim since she hadn't "stolen" the Priestess post from the beginning. She also "belonged" to Kai now so she could do as she wanted. 

The Bladebreakers and Zeo also had to sign a contract which in they sealed their powers so that they would not be able to be used again, unless this contract was broken. Daichi took the contract and hid it. They would not however loose their closeness to their elements. It was only small things that could be used. Max could now find water wherever he went, Ray, Tyson and Hilary could feel the change upon weather. Kai would know a lot about unstable volcanic areas and Chief would be smarter. Dizzy also returned to her laptop, which was a relief for Kenny. He would have to talk with her once they came back home. Zeo would have a slight better vision in the darkness. Kim also had to sign, as her powers were too important to be used for bad things. The Valley seemed reluctant that she would go, but so she had decided. raya didn't sign, but she was given several grave warnings to keep her powers hidden.

They all waved their last good buys before following the spies down into the cave system. It would be a week of walking, but it was worth it.

They were going home!

* * *

Ten days later, the BBA got splendid news. It was a radio message from Tyson and the others saying they were going home and would arrive in Tokyo in a few hours. All relatives and friends ended up hurrying to the airport, all confused and all wondering what was going on? The Saint Shields had said they weren't on their way back so what was going on? They did not know. 

Howeveras the plane finally landed the first thing they saw was a girl running away to escape some several angered Bladebreakers. Well, most of them were angry, Zeo just shook his head watching her run. Kai was smiling, he should have known.

It turned out to be that during her time in the Abbey, Kim had learnt a lot about Air planes, in her missions of destroying several things of NASA. It had been she who had planned and created their plane crash, making it look like an accident, but since she knew everything about planes she didn't have any problems. the reason had been her own escape. She couldn't stand that Valley, which they all knew.

"You know!" Hilary said to Tyson hours later when things had calmed down, the reporters had left and they were all going back home. "I don't think this was the last we saw of her."

Tyson nodded agreeing. The two teens sat looking up towards the stars, holding each other close. Everything they had seen was now a secret shared among them.

"Tyson" Hilary said quietly as the teenage boy was dozing of. "Don't you think we should start packing?"

"Huh?"

"Dumbass, have you already forgotten. Mariah called only a few hours ago. Ray and she are getting married..."

_TBC_

* * *

**_To Reviewers:_**

**Storms-winter:** Oh yeah, last chapter was a bit dark. And next one, well it will be like a bit alike G-Revolution. I cannot say more, but guess why I needed aname for a new beyblading company.

**Fire Falcon:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so happy I got those attacks and your idea about double crossed attacks were awesome. this author has a lot to plan now. I am getting so much help here sadly I won't be able to use all attacks. I have already filled everything up now, yet your attacks saved a lot of time for the next fic to be started. Once more, THANK YOU!

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon:** Oh, then I think the saint Shields have done evil things as well, but I would never be able to hurt them further then I did. No, think that was their biggest entrance for a while. I said think, I hope I did.

Don't worry about Sequels. I am currently working on the next, or to say, working on the ideas. I also have problems seeing this soon is over. isn't this a new ercord here on or what?

**storm-of-insanity:** Now, I really wished I could have used more of your attacks, but the chart was full when I cam halfway. Anyway, thanks very much. Your attacks were pretty cool. I may use some more when I have written down the attack movements. It is what takes time this time. I am making up attacks for all characters that are going to enter next fic, with movements, which is around 50 different attacks. I'm not even halfway yet. Some of these may not be seen though, I will try my best here. I am still only making the attacks and putting pieces together. the attacks may be a changed, and I will probably interfere a lot into what I've made up so far. I can post all that information after Despair and Deciet.

Still. MANY THANK, MANY WONDERFUL THANK YOUs from me!

**Kendo Baby:** Is this counted as soon? 9h after I recieved your review. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**Teasers for Despair and Deceit**

**There is a new evil corporation**

**There are new faces and enemies**

**Over fifty new attacks-I do owe you all for your help!**

**Dickenson is replaced by someone else**

**And... there is a secret about this whole story, and betrayal. Keywords to remember: You have seen him before!**

* * *

**_End Notes: The wonderful little summary will be posted next time. I don't write summaries until stories are finished. Next fic is about a certain little marriage, you could say a new beginning. You will also notice some likenesses in that marriage from the one here. yet the next is more modern. _**

**_Since I don't know how Japanese or Chinese old marriages were held I made my own. Heh, heh, I do that sometimes. Anyway, I am really tired. If you want to contact me about things you've been wondering about then review, e-mail and I will probably post the answers on If you do wonder why it says luminoustarisma instead of Shitza its was safety meassures since there happens to be a certain word that doesn't work with this name. _**

**_Now, I am tired, talking to much. All fic news are posted on my livejournal so it's only to drop by for a visit. _**

**_Bye! I'm going to sleep!_**

**_Shitza_**


	21. Epilogue

**_Shitza: It's sad isn't it. The last post for this fic. Anyway, before you start there are some things added within this chapter. You should know, this epilogue was extra carefully planned, and Ray's little love lines were written ages ago. Now isn't that romance?_**

**_Another thing you should know, after this there will be slightly less of demons and those things, remember they are home. But a lot more action in battles. Ah, feels so great that they are home again... I am tagged up for battle writing again! _**

**_The Series have been names... Elemental Legends. It didn't feel right to call it something along the lines Light or darkness since even though Zeo and kim have much in these fics, but a lot is and will be based upon the Bladebreakers as well. _**

**_Now, lets finish this!_**

**Epilogue**

_Flashback_

Mariah would allways remember this day. She was so happy her heart could rip out from her body in the frenzied beat. Ray hurried over to her, kissed her and all of those things as the two of them simply wouldn't let go. They were vaguely aware of the others watching them. Indeed Lee was, and the older brother seemed to give up hope upon this loosing battle. Kevin was jumping up and down in excitement.

It had been a long journey and the Bladebreakers told everyone about the short versioned story about the crash, the stay and the return. They said nothing about either magic, demons or other mysterious things, they had given their words.

Raya became the new addition to everything as people only knew her from the Elemental team. Kai kept close to her all the time, he never opened his mouth, he simply glared. Raya was a bit more open, but not too social which one of the camera men found out recieving his camera sliced in two, when he wanted to take some... very pretty shots.

They all went with cars back to the BBA office, however Zeo dropped of on his way. his father wanted a private conversation and thus so Zeo gladly followed. The Valley had changed him a lot. He was now more mysterious, much more human and even more open then before. He said goodbye to his friends following his dad back home to the mansion.

It became a quiet and tirying day that day as the reporters wouldn't go away. Still it didn't hinder ray from doing something he had been dreaming to do for weeks. When the reporters fixed their eyes upon the others and not him he took his girlfriend's hand and dragged her into a small garden where they could be alone for a while.

This is what he had said, standing under the moonlight looking down withgolden loving eyes at her:

"Mariah, I'm not sure you remember this but when we where kids i saved you from some stinking guy trying to use you. We were reallyyoung back then, still... I did save you, I got some well... maybe not all well deserved things for it. I'm not sure you remember this, that afternoon sitting by the wall looking at the sundown. We made a, by then foolish promise. You wated me to marry you when we got older, because you didn't want older guys to get your hand. I am asking you this Mariah, or I'll never get the same courage to doso again. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife? for I love you with all my heart, my soul and spirit. When I was gone, I think it was by knowing that someone was waiting for me that kept me going. I love you Mariah, in everyway a man can love a woman."

Mariah had answered yes before she even could register what was happening. It had come so unsuspectedly and she had been so unprepared. Ray had lifted her and kissed her, in their unviverse there only existed them...

_End Flashback_

And today was the day, for that marriage to come. She was dressed in a white dress with long sleeves, a silver belt around the waist and pink linen around the neck. She held white roses in her hands.

It was autumn, you could feel it in the wind. Every villager was there to watch, dressed in their best clothes. Many friends had travelled to get to them. The Bladebreakers were all there with their girlfriends. Other to have come had been the captains of various teams, for example the All Starz, The Majestics, Team Psychic, Zeo's team who now called themselves Dark Wings. It had also been a surprise to find Tala there. But even though he was allwas welcome.

The ceremony was so alike the same in the Elemental Valley. The goblet with water, the fires and the huge celebration afterwards. yet it could be noticed the two marriages differed as this talked about taking each other to husband and wife. There was no marks, like the burnt marks Shi-Ma and Daichi had recieved.

The Marriage also held some slight surprises that had been prepared when Ray was gone. They all said that if Ray would return he would be allowed to compete with Lee in the post of being the Village Head. however as Ray had not only survived his trip, he also had brought back a lot of news about the Village of Lightning, for it had been his sister's wish that he'd do so. Lee had stepped aside, his noble blood was still kept with the child that would one day come from his sister. Ray recieved a shock, but he swore to do his best. he knew now, once the current Head would die he would have a lot of work to look forwards too. but he was prepared now, he was prepared.

You don't know what is stored in your future. Life would have to return to normal, but still so something changes. There is a change brought in the wind. But this story is now finished and the water has sealed it into the memory of life.

The End

* * *

Summary for Despair and Deceit:

A new corporation rises, together with new teams and new foes. How will the Bladebreakers stop this? Things aren't allways what it seems, a lie will hover above them.

* * *

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Kendo Baby: I am happy you enjoyed it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! i hope you'll enjoy the next one as well. _**

**_Storms-winter: Woah, slow down. I hope you didn't miss out this. I am happy you liked it, thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Fire Falcon: Oh, your help saved a lot, so thanks again. Thanks for the wonderful compliments (blushes)._**

**_Z Star The Hidden Dragon: Boris? I thought I did explain how the Bladebreakers ended up in the Valley. You will have to reread that chapter if you missed it. Besides, Boris is out of this story... so is Voltaire. I have other evil bosses in this fic. I also hope you don't mind me borrwoing Raven's name... I really fell in love with the name, thus so one of the new bladers, one of the good guys, placed in F Sangre. That team allways gives me the nightmare since they are simply twins that needs 3 extra bladers. It will be a sort of amusing sight I can bet. _**

**_End Notes: _**

**_I am not making reviewers pages anymore... woah, I don't have the guts to update those anymore... anyway the story will go on with _**

**_Elemental Legends III Despair and Deceit_**

**_See you there! Thanks to the people who have reviewed this. I hope to see you in the next fic!_**

**_Shitza_**


End file.
